Donzela Feroz
by Linoklis-chan
Summary: Mirok e um excelente amante, mais Sango está longe de ser uma típica donzela em perigo. O caminho do inferno está cheio de boas intenções... que resultam em desastres.
1. Capítulo 01

Disclaimer – InuYasha pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados

**Disclaimer** – _InuYasha__ pertence a Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados__. Baseado no romance de __**Sarah Mckerrigan**__, apenas os nomes foram modificados. Com o simples Objetivo de __**divertir **__e__** entreter**__, __**sem qualquer fim lucrativo**__._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 1**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_Verão 1136 _

Sango estava ébria. Mais ébria do que jamais tinha estado em sua vida. Por isso, não importava quanto lutasse contra o maldito bruto Normando que a arrastava pelas escadas do castelo, não podia soltar-se de seu aperto.

— Basta, moça! — Seu captor murmurou entre dentes, tropeçando-se em um degrau na escuridão. — Maldição, matará aos dois.

Ela haveria forcejado ainda mais forte, mas seu joelho direito de repente se afrouxou. Portanto, se o Normando não a tivesse agarrado contra seu peito largo, teria caído pelos degraus de pedra.

— Merda! — ele murmurou contra seu ouvido, seus braços maciços apertando-se ao redor dela.

Seus olhos se deram volta quando um enjôo a invadiu. Se só seus músculos cooperassem, ela pensou, poderia soltar-se e empurrar a esse maldito bastardo pelas escadas. Mas também estava realmente ébria.

Não tinha se dado conta quão ébria estava até que se encontrou no quarto do noivo de sua irmã, InuYasha Taysho, com uma adaga em sua mão, preparada para matá-lo. Se não tivesse estado ébria. Se não tivesse tropeçado na escuridão com o homem de InuYasha, caindo ao pé da cama como um maldito cão, ela poderia ter tido êxito.

Jesus! Era um pensamento coerente: Sango, a filha do Lorde, e uma honorável Guerreira de Higurashi, quase tinha matado a um homem de uma maneira bastante desonrada: estando dormido.

Não era completamente sua culpa, ela decidiu. Tinha estado acordada até altas horas da madrugada, lamentando-se sobre uma taça de vinho, na verdade muitas taças, em companhia de sua irmã mais velha, Kagome.

Lamentando-se pelo destino de Rin, sua irmã menor, comprometida em matrimônio com um estrangeiro contra sua vontade. E sob a influência de grande quantidade de vinho, elas tinham jurado assassinar ao homem se ele se atrevesse a pôr uma mão sobre Rin.

Tinha-lhe parecido uma idéia tão nobre nesse momento. Mas como Sango tinha passado de fazer esse juramento de bêbada a realmente entrar no quarto do noivo com uma faca, não podia compreendê-lo.

De fato, ela tinha estado atônita ao descobrir a adaga em sua mão. Sir Mirok du Hashi, o temerário tenente com quem ela tropeçou, o homem que nesse mesmo momento a arrastava escada abaixo. Uma vez mais, Sango se tinha convertido em vítima de sua própria impulsividade. Kagome freqüentemente desafiava a Sango por sua tendência a atuar primeiro e fazer perguntas mais tarde.

Entretanto, os rápidos reflexos de Sango a tinham salvado mais de uma vez de malfeitores, assassinos e homens que a confundiam com uma rapariga vulnerável. Enquanto Kagome perdia tempo pensando nas conseqüências de castigar a um homem por seus insultos, Sango não vacilava em tirar sua espada e marcar sua bochecha com uma cicatriz que ele levaria até sua morte.

Sua mensagem era clara. Ninguém devia se meter com as Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi.

Mas desta vez, ela temia que tinha chegado muito longe.

O homem de InuYasha grunhiu enquanto a carregava até o último degrau. Maldito InuYasha! Apesar de seu inferior sangue Normando, ele tinha provado ser tão forte e determinado como um touro. Com um suspiro final, ele a depositou na soleira do grande salão.

A habitação parecia cavernosa iluminada pela débil luz do fogo, seu teto alto escurecido pelas sombras, e suas paredes desaparecendo na escuridão. De dia era um alegre salão decorado com os estandartes de seus inimigos vencidos. Mas de noite as bandeiras balançavam no ar como almas penadas.

Um gato miou e passou correndo. Em um canto, um cão se moveu brevemente com essa perturbação, latiu uma vez, e logo baixou sua cabeça para pô-la entre suas patas outra vez. Mas os outros habitantes do grande salão, dúzias de serventes roncando, seguiram dormindo profundamente.

Sango lutou de novo, esperando despertar a um deles. Eram seus serventes, depois de tudo. Qualquer um vendo a lady do castelo sendo seqüestrada por um Normando daria o alarme.

Mas era impossível fazer ruído com sua boca porque seu captor tinha amordaçado sua boca. Ainda se conseguisse fazer um ruído, duvidava que alguém despertaria. A gente do castelo estava exausta por terem feito os trabalhosos preparativos para esse casamento que ocorreria na manhã seguinte.

— Quieta moça — Sir Mirok murmurou — Ou terei que te atar e te enforcar como um presunto.

Certamente era uma ameaça vazia de sua parte. Esse Normando não podia enforcá-la. Não em seu próprio castelo. Não quando seu único crime tinha sido proteger a sua irmã. Além disso, ela não tinha matado InuYasha. Ela somente tinha tentado matá-lo.

Ainda assim, ela sentia o amargo sabor da dúvida.

Esses Normandos eram vassalos do rei da Escócia, e o rei tinha ordenado que InuYasha se casasse com uma das filhas de Higurashi. Se Sango tivesse conseguido matar ao homem do rei, teria sido considerado alta traição, punível com um enforcamento.

Essa idéia a fez mover-se inquieta nos braços de Mirok.

— Uh. Quieta, Diabinha. — O sussurro dele contra seu ouvido enviou um desagradável estremecimento ao longo de sua espinha dorsal. — Não desmaie aqui, diabinha.

Ela franziu o cenho e arrotou. Diabinha! Ele não sabia a metade de tudo o que significava essa palavra. E como se atrevia a sugerir que ela poderia desmaiar. As Donzelas Guerreiras não desmaiavam. Eram só seus pés enredando-se na manta enquanto caminhavam pela palha que cobriam o piso do grande salão.

Logo, enquanto se aproximavam das escadas do porão, uma diferente, mas muito familiar sensação instantaneamente a pôs em alerta. Mãe de Deus! Ia vomitar, seu estômago teve uma náusea. Duas vezes. Seus olhos se fizeram maiores com horror.

Um olhar à testa coberta de suor da donzela e de seu rosto pálido disse a Mirok por que ela se deteve abruptamente.

— Merda! — ele murmurou entre dentes.

Seu corpo se arqueou outra vez, e ele conseguiu arrancar a mordaça de sua boca. Inclinou-a para frente bem a tempo. Felizmente, ninguém estava dormindo ali. Sustentando sua nuca enquanto ela vomitava o jantar, ele não pôde evitar sentir pena por essa miserável assassina. Ela obviamente não teria tentado matar a InuYasha dormindo se não tivesse estado tão ébria.

E por certo ele não tinha intenção de enforcá-la pelo crime de traição, sem importar no que ele tinha feito ela acreditar. Executar a irmã da futura esposa de Inuyasha destruiria a aliança que eles tinham conseguido formar com os escoceses.

Ela obviamente tinha feito o que tinha feito para proteger a sua irmã menor. Além disso, quem poderia pôr uma corda ao redor de um pescoço tão bonito como o dela? Ainda assim, ele não podia permitir que a donzela pensasse que ela podia atacar a um Homem do Rei sem conseqüências.

O que Mirok não podia compreender era por que as três irmãs de Higurashi odiavam tanto a seu comandante. Sir InuYasha Taysho era um guerreiro feroz, sim, um homem que liderava um incomparável exército. Mas ele era amável e gentil com as damas. De fato, as moças se apaixonavam facilmente pelo rosto bonito e pelo formidável corpo do capitão.

Qualquer mulher com um pouco de cérebro estaria encantada de ter Inuyasha como marido. Mirok tinha esperado que as irmãs, encerradas por tanto tempo nessa área selvagem da Escócia, receberiam agradecidas o privilégio de casar-se com um ilustre nobre como Inuyasha Taysho.

Em troca, elas brigavam para ver quem seria a que teria que se encarregar dele. Era incrível.

A pobre Sango tinha deixado de vomitar, e agora a bela donzela tremia debilitada, como um gatinho açoitado encerrado em um estábulo. Mas Mirok não se atrevia a deixar que sua compaixão dominasse sua cautela. Essa gatinha tinha mostrado suas garras. Ajudou-a incorporar-se, e instantaneamente dirigiu sua adaga, colocando-a sobre seu pescoço.

— Não te porei a mordaça, moça. — lhe disse em um murmúrio. — Mas advirto-lhe isso, não grite, ou me verei forçado a cortar sua garganta.

É obvio, se ela conhecesse Mirok melhor, teria rido em sua cara. Era verdade, ele podia matar um homem sem um momento de vacilação e desfazer-se de um cavalheiro inimigo com um só e perito golpe. Ele era forte e rápido com a espada, e tinha um indefinível instinto para discernir o ponto de maior vulnerabilidade em um oponente. Mas no que se referia a belas mulheres, Mirok du Hashi era tão selvagem como um garanhão sem domar.

Felizmente, a donzela acreditou em sua ameaça. Ou quem sabe ela simplesmente estava muito fraca para brigar. De qualquer maneira, ela cambaleou contra ele, estremecendo-se enquanto ele envolvia a manta de pele ao redor de seus ombros e a guiou para frente.

Ao lado da entrada à leiteria havia uma fonte para lavar-se. Ele guiou-a até lá, apoiando-a contra a parede para que não caísse. Seus olhos ainda ardiam com uma fúria silenciosa enquanto ela o olhava fixamente, mas seu patético soluço arruinava completamente o efeito. E, felizmente, ela não tinha a força para pôr em ação sua irritação.

— Abra sua boca — ele murmurou, usando sua mão livre levantar a jarra de água.

Ela comprimiu seus lábios, caprichosa como um menino. Ainda agora, com fogo em seus olhos e sua boca tensa, ela era realmente a mais deliciosa criatura que ele já tinha visto. Suas tranças caíam sobre seus ombros como uma bela cascata, e suas curvas eram mais sedutoras que a sinuosa silhueta de uma taça cheia de vinho.

Ela o olhou com dúvida, como se suspeitasse que ele usaria a água para afogá-la nesse mesmo momento e lugar. Ele supunha que ela tinha direito de duvidar dele. Só uns momentos atrás, no quarto de InuYasha, ele a tinha ameaçado com... com o que era? Ah! A levaria até um lugar onde ninguém poderia ouvi-la gritar e lhe tiraria suas maneiras selvagens a chicotadas. Ele estremeceu recordando suas palavras duras.

— Escuta — lhe confiou, baixando a jarra — Hei dito que te castigaria até que o matrimônio seja concretizado. Sou um homem de palavra. Sempre e quando não me provocar, não te farei mal esta noite.

Lentamente, reticentemente, ela abriu seus lábios. Ele cuidadosamente derrubou uma pequena quantidade de água em sua boca. Mirok teve a clara impressão de que ela desejava cuspir em sua cara. Mas com sua espada ainda contra sua garganta, ela não se atreveu. Inclinando-se para frente, ela cuspiu na palha que cobria o piso.

— Bem. Vem comigo.

Quando eles recém tinham chegado, a prometida de InuYasha os tinha guiado em uma visita pelo castelo de Higurashi, que seria seu novo lar. Higurashi era uma fortaleza impressionante.

Provavelmente magnífica em seu tempo, um pouco destruída, mas reparável.

A muralha externa rodeava um enorme jardim, um pomar, estábulos, e um grande curral de aves. Uma pequena capela de pedra se erguia no meio do pátio, e uma dúzia ou mais de postos de trabalhos se agrupavam contra as muralhas. Um grande campo de prática achava-se na parte mais longínqua da propriedade, e o imponente castelo no coração da fortaleza. O castelo compreendia o grande salão, numerosos quartos, a leiteria, a despensa, e muitas celas no porão. Era para uma dessas celas de armazenagem debaixo da fortaleza que ele agora levava a sua cativa.

Colocando Sango diante dele, desceu os toscos degraus de pedra iluminados pela luz de uma vela. A seus pés, pequenas criaturas corriam em suas escapadas noturnas. Mirok sentiu uma ponta de remorso, perguntando-se se os porões estariam infestados de ratos, se era cruel encerrar Sango ali, se ela tinha medo desses animais. Rapidamente, decidiu que uma moça brandindo uma faca que irrompe o quarto de um homem, preparada para esfaqueá-lo em seu sono, provavelmente tivesse medo de muito poucas coisas.

Quase tinham alcançado o final das escadas quando a donzela afogou um gemido e, como se seus ossos se derreteram, repentinamente desmaiou em seus braços. Perdendo o equilíbrio pelo súbito peso contra seu peito, ele golpeou a parede de pedra com um ombro, enlaçou seu braço ao redor sua cintura para que ela não caísse. Para prevenir um desagradável acidente, lançou sua faca longe, e esta rodou pelos degraus.

Em seguida ela caiu para frente, e ele foi se arrastando com ela. Só por muita sorte Mirok foi capaz de impedir que ambos caíssem de cabeça nos degraus de pedras a seus pés. Ainda assim, enquanto ele lutava para subir os últimos degraus, a manta de pele se enganchou em seu pé fazendo-o escorregar. Ele perdeu o contato com a cintura dela e fez outra desesperada tentativa de agarrá-la enquanto os joelhos dela cediam.

Sua mão tocou algo suave enquanto seu pé finalmente alcançou o alto das escadas. Mirok tinha acariciado suficientes peitos para reconhecer essa suave carne comprimida docemente contra sua palma. Mas ele não se atreveu a soltá-la por medo de que ela caísse ao chão.

No instante seguinte, ela despertou novamente, lançando um gemido de ultraje, e Mirok soube que se encontrava com problemas. Por sorte, como já tinha recebido uma grande cota de tapas por haver tocado mulheres anteriormente, ele estava preparado.

Quando o braço dela veio, não com a palma aberta, mas sim em forma de um punho de fúria potente, ele a soltou e esquivou o golpe. O golpe dela foi tão forte que ela golpeou o ar vazio, e deu uma volta.

— Por Deus! — ele murmurou. Se a donzela não tivesse estado ébria, o golpe com certeza o teria derrubado.

— Você... filho de puta — ela arrastou as palavras. Ela pestanejou, tratando de acercar dele, seus punhos apertados diante dela enquanto planejava seu próximo ataque. — Tira suas mãos de meu corpo. Chutarei-te seu maldito traseiro Normando. Juro que o farei.

Suas mãos começaram a baixar-se, e seus olhos se obscureceram enquanto ela cambaleava à esquerda, e logo à direita, dando um passo atrás. Mirok se levantou e a agarrou justo antes que ela caísse no chão.

Aninhada contra seu flanco, com toda a fúria desaparecida, ela não parecia tanto uma guerreira e se parecia mais a inocente Sango que ele tinha espionado banhando-se na lagoa de Higurashi, uma adorável sereia de pele morena e rebelde cabelo castanho, a mulher que nadava sedutoramente em seus sonhos.

E pensar que isso tinha acontecido nessa manhã...

Tantas coisas tinham acontecido nessas últimas semanas.

Quinze dias atrás, Sir InuYasha tinha recebido ordens do Rei Sire da Escócia de aventurar-se para o norte, precisamente para Higurashi e casar-se com uma das filhas de Lorde Tourhu. Nesse momento, o propósito do rei tinha sido um mistério. Mas agora era claro o que ele planejava.

A morte do rei Henry tinha deixado a Inglaterra em um verdadeiro caos, com Narak e Kaguya brigando pelo controle do trono. Esse caos tinha fomentado insurreição na zona fronteiriça da Escócia, onde os barões ingleses ambicionavam por aumentar suas terras e se sentiam livres de apoderar-se dos castelos escoceses.

O Rei Sire tinha dado a Inuyasha uma noiva, e com ela a custódia e a administração de Higurashi, com a esperança de resguardar essa valiosa fortaleza da ambição dos ingleses. Apesar do decreto do rei, Inuyasha tinha procedido com cautela. Ele tinha viajado com Mirok antes que todos seus cavalheiros tomassem o caminho até Higurashi, sua nova casa.

Os Normandos podiam ser aliados dos escoceses, mas Inuyasha duvidava que eles fossem ter uma cálida recepção se eles chegassem com todo o exército, como um exército de conquista, para tomar a uma das filhas do lorde como esposa.

Do modo como tinham resultado as coisas, Inuyasha tinha tido razão em ser precavido. A recepção dos escoceses, ao menos a das filhas, tinha sido muito menos que cálida. Mas com a graça de Deus, ao meio dia do dia seguinte, depois que a aliança fosse selada com o matrimônio, a paz reinaria. E os escoceses, uma vez que estivessem desfrutando da bebida e da celebração, certamente dariam as boas-vindas aos Cavalheiros de Taysho a Higurashi.

Sango roncou em seu sono, e Mirok lhe sorriu maliciosamente. Não tinha devotado a ele nenhuma palavra de boas-vindas. De fato, ela provavelmente tivesse preferido lhe cortar a garganta. Ele se inclinou para deslizar um braço atrás dos joelhos dela e a levantou facilmente.

Um dos pequenos depósitos que parecia ter sido usado ocasionalmente. Apenas continha móveis quebrados e ferramentas, pilhas de trapos, e vários frascos vazios. Tinha um cadeado na parte de fora e um estreito espaço na parte de debaixo da porta para que entrasse o ar, por isso significava que provavelmente tinha sido empregado em um tempo como uma espécie de calabouço.

De fato, não era o lugar ideal para deixar a uma moça por uma noite.

Mirok estendeu a manta de pele em cima de uma improvisada cama feita com os trapos. Ela podia ser uma assassina, mas também era uma mulher. Ela merecia ao menos um pouco de comodidade. Depois de que ele colocou a manta sobre seus ombros, não pôde resistir de lhe tirar uma mecha de cabelo castanho do rosto para depositar um breve beijo sobre sua testa.

— Dorme bem, pequena Diabinha.

Ele fechou e pôs o cadeado na porta atrás dele, em seguida se sentou contra ela, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito e fechando seus olhos. Quem sabe poderia ter uma hora de sono antes da manhã. Se tudo ia bem, pela tarde o matrimônio estaria selado, e o resto da companhia Taysho chegaria. Uma vez que Inuyasha estivesse casado, seria seguro liberar Sango.

Ele se maravilhou novamente com a curiosa Donzela escocesa. Era muito diferente de qualquer mulher que ele já tinha conhecido: temerária e arrogante, e ainda assim inegavelmente feminina.

Durante o jantar, ela fanfarronamente tinha proclamado ser perita com a espada, uma afirmação que nenhum dos homens do clã tinha discutido. E ela os tinha entretido com uma história de um bandido local, tratando de impressioná-lo com horríveis detalhes que teriam inquietado a qualquer mulher. Ela tinha exibido um temperamento explosivo quando seu pai anunciou o matrimônio de Rin, amaldiçoando e golpeando seu punho sobre a mesa, seu estalo só foi controlado pela provocação de sua irmã mais velha. E seu apetite? Ele sorriu enquanto recordava olhá-la chupar a gordura de seus dedos. A donzela tinha comido o suficiente para satisfazer a dois homens adultos.

E sem dúvida as formas de seu corpo eram muito femininas. Seu membro se inchou com a lembrança dela nua na lagoa, seu traseiro arredondado enquanto se inundava debaixo da água, o suave bamboleio de seus peitos cheios enquanto ela brincava com suas irmãs, suas bem delineadas coxas, sua estreita cintura, seus dentes brancos e seu cabelo solto banhado pela luz do sol.

Ele suspirou. Era inútil molhar suas calças por uma donzela que, nesse mesmo momento dormia bêbada do outro lado da porta. Ainda assim, ele não pôde parar de pensar nela. Sango era única. Intrigante. Vibrante.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido a uma mulher tão obcecada, tão selvagem. Tão fresca e tão selvagem como a Escócia. E tão imprevisível. De fato, por sorte que Inuyasha tivesse escolhido à silenciosa, doce, dócil Rin como futura esposa, e não Sango. Essa moça teria sido um perigo.

Mais que um perigo, ele considerou com um sorriso pícaro, recordando a carícia acidental da qual ele tinha desfrutado momentos atrás. Jesus! Ela tinha um corpo adorável. Talvez, eventualmente, ele poderia seduzir à donzela para que lhe permitisse tomar mais liberdades. Seu membro se esticou ante essa idéia.

Mais cedo, quando ele tinha abortados os planos de assassinato dela, e quando a tinha tido entre seus braços, e, em um ataque de fúria, tinha ameaçado açoitá-la, ela o tinha observado com um olhar letal tão quente como um ferro ardente. Mas ela estava ébria, desesperada e fora de si.

No momento em que ela despertasse pela manhã e reconhecesse o que havia feito no estado de embriaguez, provavelmente se ruborizaria com vergonha e chorasse de arrependimento. E quando se desse conta da piedade, a paciência, a compaixão e a bondade que Mirok tinha tido para ela, sentiria-se mais disposta a aceitar seus avanços.

De fato, ele decidiu, com sua boca curvando-se em um sorriso feliz enquanto dormia, talvez então ela aceitaria suas carícias.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Ah, minhas donzelas, aqui estou eu como prometido com a continuação da serie Donzelas Guerreiras. Mais ficar revisando essa FIC e também a primeira me deixaram sem tempo de terminar o capítulo da minha própria fic, as minhas leitoras estão querendo me ver morta numa vala, espedrejada e esquartejada.

Os capítulos de Donzela Feroz ainda não estão todos prontos, são 24 capítulos e tenho pronto até o 18. Então só pra não deixar mais vocês esperando resolvi postar.

Mais uma coisa no Donzela Guerreira eu coloquei o nome do Sesshoumaru como sendo o rei da Inglaterra. Por não saber na ocasião que havia uma continuação, vão perceber que nessa fic eu coloquei outro nome ao rei da Inglaterra, já que no final dessa fic, se menciona o nome do magnífico cavalheiro que ira roubar o coração da caçula de Higurashi. Eu ainda não pude encontrar esse livro pra passar também pro mundo de InuYasha. Talvez por que ele tenha sido lançado em maio desse ano ainda não tenha sido passado para o português, por isso ninguém encontrou.

Mais prometo que vou ficar sempre atenta, caso ele apareça, logo estar aqui. Tenho pra mim que será bem mais emocionante que o primeiro e o segundo.

Então como todos os capítulos ainda não estão prontos, não vai ser possível postar um capítulo por dia. Mais vou tentar ser rápida, mais se lembrem que sou uma humilde humana que trabalha oito horas por dia, e depõem de pouquíssimo tempo pra fazer isso, tenham piedade de mim.

Bjos


	2. Capítulo 02

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 2**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango odiava Mirok du Hashi. Com todo seu coração. Com cada fibra de seu ser. Portanto, se ela não se sentisse tão mal, teria manifestado esse ódio golpeando seu punho contra a porta de madeira e gritando a todo pulmão. Mas hoje seu rancor tinha que ser silencioso pelo excesso de vinho que tinha deixado um sabor amargo em sua boca e uma aguda dor de cabeça que ameaçava lhe partindo o crânio.

Sentada sobre a pilha de farrapos que seu captor havia arrumado em uma rudimentar cama para ela, deixou cair sua cabeça sobre seus joelhos dobrados e pressionou suas têmporas doloridas.

Por que tinha se embebedado tanto na noite anterior? E por que tinha sido tão impulsiva? Se só tivesse tomado seu tempo, poderia ter sido capaz de pensar numa melhor maneira de prevenir o casamento de Rin. Uma maneira mais inteligente. Uma que não envolvesse tratar de assassinar ao noivo enquanto dormia.

Mas agora, enquanto Sango adoecia, vencida, no maldito porão, sem dúvida a pobre Rin estaria parada tremendo ao lado do bruto de seu noivo, timidamente murmurando os votos que a converteriam em sua escrava para sempre. Sango se estremeceu. Tinha conseguido ver brevemente a Inuyasha Taysho na noite anterior quando ele se levantou nu de sua cama. O homem tinha facilmente duas vezes o tamanho de Rin, grande de ossos e cheio de músculos. Embora, ele tinha prometido não tomar a Rin contra sua vontade, mas Sango não confiava no normando. E quando imaginava a sua inocente irmã sendo manuseada por semelhante bruto, adoecia-se.

— Merda! — ela gritou em frustração, estremecendo-se enquanto o insulto enviava uma dor aguda a sua cabeça.

Se pelo menos não tivesse tomado tanto vinho. Se não tivesse tropeçado com o intrometido Mirok du Hashi. Se não tivesse falhado com sua adaga. Ela pressionou seus olhos fechados contra suas mãos. Sabia muito bem que poderia ter cometido um assassinato a sangue frio, ébria ou não. Ela podia ser uma feroz guerreira, mas não era uma assassina. Se pelo menos não tivesse tropeçado e caído sobre a cama de Inuyasha, ela teria encontrado alguma outra desculpa para não esfaqueá-lo.

Mais os normandos a tinha apanhado com a faca na mão e sede de sangue em seus olhos. Agora nunca poderia convencê-los de que ela era incapaz e inocente desse crime. Estremeceu-se enquanto recordava as palavras de Mirok: _"É traição. Deveria ser enforcada por isso"._

Sua mão foi involuntariamente para sua garganta. Certamente era uma ameaça vazia. Um estrangeiro não podia simplesmente cavalgar até um castelo escocês, casar-se com a filha do lorde, e em seguida executar a sua irmã. Era verdade que Inuyasha uma vez casado com Rin, converteria-se no administrador de Higurashi, uma posição de significativo poder, especialmente considerando a demência que padecia Lorde Tourhu ultimamente. Mas as três irmãs tinham dirigido a fortaleza à suficientemente bem em substituição a seu pai.

Elas não necessitavam da ajuda de Inuyasha. E ela, por certo, não necessitava dele, posto que sua primeira obrigação como administrador seria enforcá-la por traição. Mas embora ele não a tinha tivesse arrastado a tábua de enforcamento, Inuyasha a tinha deixado nas garras de seu sócio na maldade, Mirok du Hashi. O homem já a tinha ameaçado danificá-la fisicamente, já tinha mencionado indiretamente castigos de natureza cruel.

E na noite anterior, lutando nas escadas, o canalha tinha posto suas asquerosas mãos nela, apertando seus seios como se ela fosse uma puta à venda. Ela não tinha confiado nesse homem desde o momento em que o tinha visto no jantar, seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando com malícia, seu cabelo preto tão irreverente e rebelde como seu humor, seus lábios sutilmente curvados diante de cada coisa divertida que ouvia. Ele era arrogante, como todos os normandos, atrevido e matreiro, o tipo de homem que se sentia merecedor de algo que desejasse. Já desfrutava da comida, do vinho e da comodidade de Higurashi.

Que Deus a condenasse se permitisse que ele desfrutasse dela. Ela estreitou seus olhos olhando para a porta, como se ela pudesse perfurar um buraco nela e matar a ele do outro lado. É obvio, ele não estaria ali. A esta altura todos estariam reunidos na capela ou no pátio para assistir ao casamento.

Murmurando um insulto, ela se levantou lentamente para examinar o escuro porão, procurando algo, que pudesse usar para escapar dali. O quarto ao qual ele a havia trazido naturalmente era um que armazenava coisas completamente inúteis: baús com dobradiças quebradas, bancos com pés quebrados, garrafas poeirentas e baixelas imprestáveis, pergaminhos rasgados, e pedaços de tecidos muito pequenos e muito velhos para serem usados para algo mais que limpar sua adaga ou seu traseiro.

Seu estômago grunhiu se queixando. Uma porta mais além no corredor estava o depósito cheio de queijos, presunto, cereais e pescado conservado em sal. Mais além estava o depósito cheio de açúcar, espécies, e coisas doces. Mas, é obvio, o normando a tinha encerrado em um lugar sem comida.

Talvez, ela pensou sombriamente, ele planejava matá-la de fome. Ela viu o amplo espaço vazio na parte debaixo da porta, por onde uma luz débil se filtrava, provocando-a. Em seguida franziu o cenho. Se pudesse deslizar seu braço através dessa abertura e de algum jeito tirar a tranca...

Necessitaria de sua espada ou de um pau comprido... Mais parecia possível. Animada por essa esperança, atirou-se ao chão para espiar por debaixo da porta, tentou colocar sua mão através da abertura. Mas embora ela empurrou e lutou, não pôde passar mais do que até seu cotovelo.

— Merda! — Tirou seu braço da abertura e tentou por outro ponto. O piso era irregular. Talvez a abertura fosse mais larga em outro lugar. Mais outra vez seu braço se travou.

Duas vezes mais ela tentou, ganhando nada mais que um braço avermelhado e raspado por seus esforços. Em seguida enquanto tentava espiar pela abertura da porta, viu um pequeno objeto sobre o piso. Estava muito escuro para definir o que era ou se estava ao alcance de seu braço. Mas a possibilidade de que poderia ser comestível a convenceu de fazer a tentativa.

Usando seu braço direito desta vez e pressionando sua bochecha ao piso frio do porão, estirou-se o mais longe possível, apalpando o chão com os dedos, tratando de localizar o objeto. Com um gemido de dor e esforço, conseguiu estirar uns centímetros mais, e seu dedo do meio contatou algo frio e duro. Ofegante e triunfal, arrastou a coisa até que conseguiu trazê-la mais perto. E quando finalmente sua mão se fechou no objeto de contornos familiares, ela sorriu, esquecendo da dor de cabeça.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**

Mirok sacudiu sua cabeça enquanto caminhava para o porão. Esse dia tinha sido estranho por certo. Despertando cedo, tinha revisado a tranca no depósito, e em seguida tinha ido ajudar Inuyasha a preparar-se para seu casamento. E que casamento tinha sido! Com trovões e relâmpagos cruzando o céu e chuva golpeando a terra com vingança. A criada de Rin, uma estranha mulher oriental, o pai da noiva semidelirante e com a aparência de um Viking e a noiva...

Essa foi a maior surpresa de tudo. E para o assombro de Mirok, Inuyasha não pareceu se importar o mínimo de haver-se casado com a irmã equivocada. Como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente excitação para uma manhã, os guardas de Higurashi tinha divisado um exército aproximando-se no horizonte, um exército o qual Kagome estava convencida que era inglês. É obvio, Mirok e InuYasha sabiam que não era assim. Não eram senão os Cavalheiros de Taysho. Mas Inuyasha tinha escolhido não revelar esse fato aos escoceses.

Ele tinha decidido usar sua chegada como uma prova para ver como estavam as defesas de Higurashi. E agora Mirok tinha sido enviado para convocar Sango, quem, segundo Kagome lhe tinha informado, era a segunda no comando da guarda.

Uma mulher no comando da guarda. Ele se estremeceu. O que fariam os escoceses depois disto? É obvio, ele não tinha intenção de liberar Sango. Não ia deixar o exército de Higurashi nas mãos de uma moça que tinha tentado matar a seu capitão. Provavelmente ordenaria a seus arqueiros que abrissem fogo sobre os Cavalheiros de Taysho.

Mas embora ele não tinha planos de liberar à donzela assassina ainda, não podia deixá-la nesse calabouço. Acima de tudo ela era uma donzela, jovem e tola, sem mais detalhe. Além disso, indubitavelmente ela estaria sofrendo remorso e fome nessa manhã. Sorriu enquanto desembrulhava a ainda quente fogaça de pão que tinha furtado da cozinha. Poderia ao menos aliviar um de seus sofrimentos. Perguntando-se se ganharia compaixão como modo de agradecimento, ele golpeou a porta do porão.

— Bom dia, Diabinha. Está acordada? — Não houve resposta. Ele pressionou seu ouvido contra a porta. — Lady Sango? — Ela de repente se lançou contra a porta com grande impulso. Atônito, ele retrocedeu.

— Ajuda — ela gritou através da fresta na porta. — Ajuda! Por favor! Não posso resp... respirar...

Alarmado, ele deixou cair o pão no piso, e em seguida avançou, correndo a tranca e abrindo a porta. Com seu coração invadido de um temor mortal, rapidamente revisou o recinto mau iluminado. Ela tinha se pressionado contra a parede, e quando ele entrou, ainda antes que tivesse tempo de lamentar sua falta de cautela, ela avançou contra ele, empurrando-o contra a parede com uma faca posta em sua garganta.

— Faz um ruído, e te corto — ela murmurou entre dentes. — Move um músculo, e te corto. Se pensar em resistir, juro-te que derramarei seu asqueroso sangue normando no piso deste porão.

Ainda em choque, ele murmurou:

— De onde tirou...

Ele sentiu uma espetada em sua carne. Ele se estremeceu. Jesus! A moça era assunto sério, tão sério como sua irmã, que tinha marcado a Inuyasha com sua espada no dia anterior.

— É sua própria adaga, idiota — ela se burlou. A adaga que tinha caído nas escadas na noite anterior... De algum jeito ela a tinha encontrado.

Com sua mão livre, ela irreverentemente o apalpou na zona da cintura e as coxas, encontrando e descartando sua faca de comer, lhe deixando a moeda que tinha ganhado do pai dela na noite anterior. Sob circunstâncias diferentes, Mirok poderia ter desfrutado de semelhante tratamento agressivo por parte de uma mulher. Mas não havia nada sedutor ou afetivo a respeito de seu contato, e para sua irritação, ele começou a sentir que estava à mercê da moça.

Os homens podiam ser tão tolos, Sango pensou, colocando rapidamente uma missiva em sua camisa e em seguida empurrou ao normando lhe pondo a faca contra suas costelas. Eles sempre assumiam que as mulheres eram criaturas indefesas, desprovidas de músculos e lentas de raciocínio. Sango não era nada disso. Sim, como muitas mulheres, era impulsiva, mas desta vez essa impulsividade traria resultados muito suculentos.

— Lentamente — lhe disse enquanto ele subia as escadas. Ela necessitava tempo para avaliar a situação no grande salão antes de aparecer por ali.

Para sua surpresa, enquanto espiava da escada, ela viu que as pessoas do castelo estavam muito ativas. Os homens com suas armas. Rin rodeada de mulheres e meninos. Serventes que se apressavam indo e vindo carregados com velas, comidas e mantas.

Eram preparativos para algo muito mais sérios que uma simples festa de noivado. Parecia como se o castelo se preparasse para o assédio de um inimigo. Antes que o normando pudesse fazer notar sua presença, o puxou pela parte detrás de sua túnica e o pressionou contra a parede da escada, colocando a ponta de sua adaga contra seu pescoço. Ela se aproximou o suficiente para murmurar em sua cara.

— O que passou?

Apesar do fato que ela tinha sua vida em suas mãos, seus olhos brilharam com certa diversão secreta, e um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima, como se estivesse desfrutando de cada segundo. Isso a zangou.

— Fala! — ela ordenou.

Ele obedeceu.

— Um exército está aproximando-se.

Seu coração se acelerou.

— Um exército. Que exército?

Ele vacilou.

— Que exército? — Ela demandou.

— Os Cavalheiros de Taysho.

Ela franziu o cenho. Podia ser verdade? Verdadeiramente Inuyasha comandava uma companhia de cavalheiros?

Kagome e ela tinha especulado que seu título era falso, que InuYasha era um mero cavalheiro errante que não possuía terras nem dinheiro, que de algum jeito tinha convencido ao rei de fazê-lo casar com uma mulher escocesa que possuísse terras e riqueza.

— Os cavalheiros de InuYasha?

— Mm.

Mas Higurashi estava preparando para uma batalha. Por que os Cavalheiros de Taysho tomariam por assalto a fortaleza onde seu comandante residia... A menos que... Possivelmente Inuyasha não estava de acordo com a mera custódia e administração de Higurashi. Possivelmente esse demônio tinha intenção de reclamar o castelo como próprio.

Ela amaldiçoou entre dentes enquanto se dava conta da verdade.

— Estão sitiando a fortaleza.

Mirok estava em silêncio, mas seus olhos brilharam. Isso criava uma mudança em seus planos. Ela tinha planejado levar Mirok e o ter como refém na cabana do bosque até que Inuyasha concordasse em anular seu matrimônio com Rin. Mas se os homens de Taysho estavam atacando Higurashi, ela era necessária aqui para comandar os soldados.

Por outro lado, ela poderia usar seu refém para um propósito mais importante. Quão valioso era Mirok du Hashi para as pessoas de Taysho? Lançou-lhe um rápido olhar, avaliando-o. Inegavelmente ele era rude e forte, comprido de ossos e largo de ombros, provavelmente um guerreiro competente. Mas ele era também bonito, arrogante e com ares de poeta, o tipo de tenente que os escoceses desprezavam. Talvez os normandos medissem o valor de um homem em términos diferentes. Se for assim, Mirok du Hashi seria um refém cujo resgate seria o controle de Higurashi...

Era uma aposta arriscada, mas uma que ela se sentia compelida a fazer.

— Vamos em viagem — ela decidiu.

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas.

— Agora? Mas...

— Silêncio! — Ela levantou sua espada, forçando-o a levantar seu queixo. — Não falará novamente até que eu lhe permita. Atravessaremos o grande salão, cruzaremos o pátio, e sairemos pelos portões da frente. Tome cuidado de não chamar a atenção de maneira nenhuma, porque te cravarei a adaga nas costelas, e advirto-lhe isso, se desobedecer, não será o primeiro homem em sentir minha espada perfurar sua carne.

No meio de todo o caos, foi relativamente fácil atravessar o grande salão sem serem detectados. Mirok não lhe causou problemas, além de fazer pequenos gemidos de dor quando sua espada se cravou um pouco em seu flanco. Nem sequer cruzar o pátio foi difícil, embora ela se sentiu desanimada ao descobrir que o clima não era favorável para viajar. A chuva tinha feito que o solo barrento, e nuvens escuras ameaçavam com mais água.

Nenhum dos dois tinha uma capa, e ela desejou haver-se lembrado de agarrar a manta de pele do porão. O desafio era atravessar os portões da frente. Como os guardas de Higurashi tinham sido treinados para um assédio ao castelo, uma vez que as vacas e as ovelhas fossem reunidas dentro das muralhas do castelo, os portões eram fechados. Pensando rapidamente, ela chamou o guarda encarregado do portão de grades.

— Abre o portão! Três das vacas de Kuranosuki escaparam. As traremos para as encerrar.

O guarda assentiu. Kuranosuki era o vizinho mais próximo de Higurashi, e a relação entre os dois clãs era em parte aliança, e em parte rivalidade. A única coisa pela qual brigavam com um zelo quase infantil era o gado. Embora o guarda estaria contente de levantar o portão de grades com a esperança de apropriar-se de umas vacas de Higurashi.

Uma vez para fora dos portões, Sango guiou a seu cativo rapidamente para o bosque. Nesse momento um impressionante número de Normandos subia a colina. Ela não atreveu a arriscar-se a ser descoberta. Um engano de sua parte na vigilância, e poderia facilmente ela converter-se em refém dos normandos.

Finalmente, cobrindo-se com as densas árvores do bosque de Higurashi, ela se sentiu segura. Era tentador permanecer na beira do bosque para espiar o Exército de Taysho, e observar o que ocorria. Mas ela tinha que entrar no bosque, até um lugar que só suas irmãs conheciam. Ela o empurrou para frente.

— Te mova.

Com um sorriso matreiro em sua cara.

— Ah, Já vejo. — ele estalou sua língua. — Mas se desejava me violar na escuridão do bosque, tudo o que teria que ter feito era...

— Silêncio!

A última coisa que Sango precisava era a distração de um arrogante normando que acreditava que ele era o presente de Deus para as mulheres sobre a Terra. Possivelmente os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso sedutor de Mirok du Hashi seduzia a outras damas, mas Sango não era uma mulher a que se enrolava facilmente com essas armas tão óbvias.

Ela o empurrou para frente. Um caminho entrava no bosque, um que as irmãs guardaram cuidadosamente escondido. As folhas caídas dissimulavam o caminho, e em alguns lugares, ramos crescidos tapavam a passagem. Mas às irmãs de Higurashi o tinha usado desde sempre pelo que Sango podia recordar.

A cabana abandonada do granjeiro tinha servido através os anos como refúgio. Eles tinham percorrido possivelmente duzentas jardas quando ela fez deter a seu cativo. Ela precisava tomar uma cautela a mais.

— Te deite.

Os olhos do tenente brilharam com malícia enquanto fazia uma reverência ante sua ordem. Para mérito dela, ela resistiu o impulso de esbofetear o sorriso zombador de seu rosto.

— Sobre seu estômago, com suas mãos nas costas.

Ele a olhou com luxúria.

— Como queira.

Enquanto ele jazia indefeso no chão, ela procurou em seu saco e usou a faca para cortar duas tiras de tecido da parte debaixo de sua anágua de linho. Atou seus pulsos com uma delas, suficientemente forte para fazê-lo fazer uma careta.

— Tranqüila moça. Não há necessidade de brutalidade. — ele a desafiou, adicionando suavemente — Estou disposto a te dar prazer.

— Não é questão de prazer, senhor.

Desta vez havia um traço de sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Em tão doce companhia, quem não encontraria prazer?

Não lhe importava o especulativo brilho em seus olhos. Usou a segunda tira de tecido para lhe tapar os olhos. No caso de que ele escapasse, não queria que ele soubesse o caminho de volta à fortaleza.

Ele estalou sua língua.

— Agora me privaste da vista de você. Terá que me dirigir se quiser...

— Para cima! — Ela não tinha tempo para esse florido sem sentido. O que ela tinha ouvido a respeito dos Normandos era verdade. Eram tão suaves como bebês, com seus simpáticos cachos e suas bochechas perfumadas.

Ela lutou para pô-lo de pé, logo o cheirou dissimuladamente. Cheirava diferente dos homens de seu país, mas seu aroma não era nem feminino nem desagradável. De fato, um agradável aroma se sentia em sua pele, como a canela que Rin punha nos bolos de maçã.

— Se só me deixasse saber qual é seu desejo? — ele murmurou. Esse homem era incorrigível.

— Se contínuas com este delírio, meu desejo será te amordaçar também.

— Bem... — ele disse com um suspiro. — Deixarei descansar minha língua. — O que fez, embora seu sorriso sugestivo nunca se apagou completamente de seu rosto.

Mirok estava assombrado. As mulheres normandas nunca lhe pediam que se calasse. Elas amavam que ele conversasse. E sempre ficavam encantadas com seus galanteios. Cada donzela que ele conhecia, desde velhas solteironas até meninas recém saídas do berço, riam e festejavam as palavras de Mirok. O que estava mal com essa moça?

Ela cravou seus dedos em seu braço, guiando-o para frente, e ele arrastou os pés sobre as folhas, seu passo era torpe. São os escoceses, ele decidiu. Todos eles devem ser loucos. Os homens usavam saias, e as mulheres levavam espadas. E essa moça aparentemente tinha um coração tão impenetrável como uma armadura.

Não só não estava arrependida da violência exibida na noite anterior, mas também parecia determinada a continuá-la. Ele grunhiu quando ela o empurrou com a adaga em suas costelas. Por Deus! A donzela lhe daria uma morte lenta com milhares de golpes?

Enquanto entravam no bosque, Mirok descobriu que seus outros sentidos se faziam mais agudos. Agora ele podia ouvir a respiração agitada de Sango, suas pegadas, o suave sussurro de suas saias. Ele respirou o ar frio. Misturado com o intenso aroma de pinheiro estava o débil aroma de sua captora, uma indefinível essência que era simplesmente feminina, tão pouco pretensiosa como a donzela.

Viajaram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade sem falar, até que Mirok começou a imaginar se não estava partindo de volta para Normandia.

O seqüestro dele por parte de Sango tinha sido desconcertante no princípio, logo divertido. Mas agora a moça estava levando as coisas muito longe. Se si afastassem muito mais, as pessoas de Higurashi e de Taysho começariam a preocupar-se com eles, e com boa razão. Depois de tudo, preso e sem vista, Mirok não seria capaz de proteger à donzela de qualquer bandido que podia espreitar nos selvagens bosques escoceses.

Decidindo que já tinha tido suficiente, soltou-se de repente do aperto dela, detendo-se abruptamente, ganhando um acidental ponto da faca dela.

— Jesus!

— O que? — ela demandou.

— Vou falar.

Ela suspirou profundamente.

— Fale.

O encanto não funcionava com ela. Possivelmente a candura o faria.

— O que é exatamente o que pretende, minha lady?

— Não é teu assunto.

— Pelo contrário, estou sendo levado contra minha vontade sob a ponta de uma adaga. Minha adaga.

— Verdade.

— Então?

O prazer dela era quase evidente.

— Vais ser meu refém.

Se essas palavras tivessem chegado em outro momento, fariam ferver seu sangue. Seqüestrador e refém. Soava como um desses jogos de sedução que ele tinha desfrutado no passado... Como o jogo da vaca e do leiteiro, o pirata e o tesouro escondido, o viking e a escrava virgem... Mas suspeitava que este não era um jogo.

— Seu refém?

— Sim — ela afirmou. — Se os Cavalheiros de Taysho tomam posse de Higurashi, planejo manter sua vida como garantia para que a fortaleza seja liberada.

Por um momento, ele ficou perplexo e mudo enquanto digeria suas palavras. Logo ele se deu conta de seu engano.

— Pensa que os Cavalheiros vieram para tomar posse do castelo?

— O que quer dizer com o "se eu penso?" — ela replicou. — Você mesmo me disse que eles estavam atacando.

— Não o fiz.

— Fez-o!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu disse que estavam aproximando-se. Você presumiu que eles estavam atacando.

— O que? — ela murmurou. Ele podia ouvir seu sangue escocês começando a ferver.

— Curioso. Sua irmã, também, cometeu o mesmo engano. Foi ela quem deu a ordem de prepararem-se para um assédio.

A ponta da adaga de repente se cravou debaixo seu queixo, e ele se estremeceu em surpresa. Possivelmente, ele pensou enquanto sua veia pulsava debaixo do frio aço, ele não devia ter dito à guerreira a verdade. A cabeça de Sango pulsava novamente.

— Não nos estão atacando. — ela reiterou.

— Sim. — ele disse com desdém. — Por que atacariam? Devemos formar uma aliança.

Ela apertou seus dentes. Os normandos tinham estado aqui só por um dia, e já tinham posto seu mundo de pernas pro ar. Ela estreitou seus olhos enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava furiosamente. Se os normandos não estavam atacando, ela não necessitava de Mirok du Hashi para resgatar Higurashi depois de tudo. Mas isso não significava que não podia continuar com seu plano original de salvar Rin. A nota de resgate que ela tinha escrito às apuradas no depósito estava ainda guardada entre seus seios. Tudo o que precisava era um mensageiro.

— Vêem. — ela baixou a adaga e puxou seu braço. — Tenho outro uso para você.

Mirok curvou seus lábios em um sorriso especulativo, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para fazer uma sugestão libidinosa, ela o empurrou para frente.

— Nenhuma palavra!

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_


	3. Capítulo 03

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 3**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Eles tinham que se apressar. A tarefa adicionaria outra hora à viagem, mas com sorte, ela encontraria um mensageiro confiável. Um solitário monge vivia em uma pequena cabana na margem oeste do bosque, e o humilde servente de Deus quem fazia ronda diárias pelas granjas vizinhas, ocupando-se dos doentes, ajudando aos pobres, e que vivia com o que os granjeiros lhe davam. Sango sabia que podia confiar nele para entregar sua missiva.

Rapidamente atravessaram o bosque, seguindo um estreito caminho que conduzia para a moradia do monge. Enquanto avançavam, Sango notou seu prisioneiro charlatão se tornou curiosamente calado. Possivelmente se resignou a estar capturado. Típico dos Normandos. Portanto, ela se perguntou se os normandos tinham bolas. Se tivesse sido ela a cativa, teria ido chutando e gritando durante todo o caminho.

Na realidade, ela deveria suspeitar de seu silêncio. Justo quando ela alcançou uma pequena clareira entre as árvores onde a luz do sol tinha permitido que um grupo de flores crescesse, seu cativo pôs seu pé e tratou de lhe dar uma rasteira.

Ela foi o suficientemente ágil para não cair. Mas ele tinha escapado com êxito do alcance de sua adaga e agora movia e sacudia sua cabeça, tratando de puxar o tecido que cobria seus olhos enquanto se afastava torpemente dela.

Sango pôs suas mãos em seus quadris.

— Onde diabos pensa que vai?

Ele hesitante conseguiu tirar a atadura de seus olhos, o suficiente para espiar por baixo dela com um brilhante olho verde.

— Vou voltar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Terá que passar por cima de meu cadáver.

Ele dobrou seus joelhos, preparado para investir.

— Sugeriria que se ponha de lado.

No momento seguinte, ele foi para frente. Ela se manteve firme até o último momento, e logo deu um passo para o lado. Enquanto Mirok passava ao seu lado lhe deu um golpe lateral. A força da investida dele foi imparável. Ele tropeçou e caiu sobre um matagal, golpeando seu ombro com um ruído seco que fez Sango estremecer-se.

— Maldita ah! — ele gritou, fazendo caretas enquanto rodava de em cima de seu ombro.

Ela franziu o cenho. Por Deus! Machucou-se? Ela esperava que não. Não que se importasse se o Normando tinha uns machucados. Mas a última coisa que ela precisava era um refém que requeresse um doutor. Ele se agarrou o braço, logo ofegou.

— Meu braço, acredito que está...

Ela olhou brevemente seu braço.

— Quebrado? Não me parece. — Ao menos o cotovelo tinha a curvatura normal. Mas havia caído com os braços atados nas costas. Poderia ter tirado o ombro de lugar. Havia-lhe acontecido isso uma vez e era horrivelmente doloroso.

Ele tentou sentar-se, em seguida lançou um insulto, voltando a atirar-se ao chão. Ela suspirou desgostada. Ela podia ser uma feroz guerreira, mas não gostava do sofrimento desnecessário. Supunha que teria que soltá-lo e armar uma espécie de tipóia para o braço. Enquanto ele ofegava dolorido, ela se aproximou, estremecendo-se em uma involuntária empatia, pondo a faca em seu cinturão.

— Te deite e fica quieto. Verei se há algo quebr...

Antes que ela pudesse agachar-se ao lado dele, suas pernas se enlaçaram ao redor dela de repente, golpeando-a atrás dos joelhos para atirá-la em cima das flores selvagens. Enquanto seus cotovelos caíam sobre a terra e sua saia voou em cima de sua cabeça, o choque lhe tirou a respiração. Deus odiava ao normando.

Por um momento ela jazeu atônita, tratando de imaginar como tinha caído na armadilha dele. Em seguida captou o absurdo desse momento. Nervosamente agitando seus braços para livrar do enredo de suas saias, se pôs de pé com dificuldade, tirou uma mecha de cabelo de sua boca, e retirou a adaga.

Ele a viu vir, mas não teve suficiente tempo para reagir. Seu único olho visível se alargou enquanto ela avançava para ele com intenções assassinas em seus olhos. Antes que ele pudesse levantar-se, ela plantou um pé sobre seu traseiro, pressionando-o contra o chão.

— Um braço quebrado? Vou lhe dar um braço quebrado.

Ela não tinha intenção de lhe quebrar o braço, é obvio. Não era desse tipo de guerreiro que machucaria a um homem quando ele estava caído, apesar do que ele pensasse. Além disso, apesar de que ela estava furiosa com ele por essa armadilha, estava mais furiosa consigo mesma por deixar-se surpreender por essa armadilha.

— Não importa — ela murmurou. — Não tenho estômago para esses ataques covardes. Além disso, seria completamente inútil como refém.

Mirok franziu o cenho, humilhado pelo fato de que essa donzela tivesse sua bota plantada sobre seu traseiro. Tinha sido mais preparado que ela. Quase.

Se pelo menos tivesse sido capaz de tirar o tecido dos olhos.

Se pelo menos tivesse tido tempo para correr seu corpo.

Se pelo menos, ele pensou maliciosamente, não se tivesse ficado paralisado pela vista das longas e sedutoras pernas de Sango exibidas quando ela caiu, revelando o fascinante fato de que não levava nada debaixo de sua saia.

Enquanto ela continuava avaliando os passos a seguir, ele ouviu alguém vindo pelo caminho. Talvez fosse _A Sombra_, o bandido do bosque que ela tinha mencionado no jantar, que se movia à velocidade de um demônio, deixando a suas vítimas paralisadas e sem uma moeda. Ou possivelmente era um desses Selvagens Highlanders, seminus que deviam roubar e violar. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse rondando nessa parte remota do bosque, as chances eram que não fosse para nada bom.

Os instintos de cavalheiro de Mirok emergiram a superfície. Apesar das circunstâncias atuais, apesar da traição de Sango, apesar do fato que uma parte pouco nobre dele desejava pô-la sobre seus joelhos e lhe dar umas palmadas em suas nádegas até lhe tirar toda sua arrogância, Mirok era acima de tudo um cavalheiro, que tinha jurado proteger às damas.

— Me solte! — ele murmurou entre dentes. — Vem vindo alguém. Me solte.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha duvidando.

— Não é um truque. Juro-o, minha lady. Solte-me, e te defenderei.

— Me defender? — ela replicou. — Defenderá-me?

— Te apure — ele disse urgentemente. — Não pode ouvir? Vem vindo alguém.

— Ouço — ela assegurou com o que Mirok considerou uma calma inapropriada.

Talvez poderia lhe assustar para que o soltasse.

— E se for _A Sombra_?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Muito ruidoso. — Logo ela o zangou enormemente, agachando-se ao lado dele e lhe piscando um olho. — Não se preocupe, pequeno. Eu te manterei seguro.

A última pessoa que Mirok esperava ver era um monge. Mais uma vez que viu a túnica marrom e a cabeça raspada, soube que não era um problema, a não ser uma salvação que tinha chegado. Rapidamente, antes que Sango pudesse abrir sua boca, ele disse bruscamente:

— Irmão! Louvado seja Deus, minhas súplicas foram respondidas.

O jovem monge se paralisou no caminho, parecendo um cervo atônito.

— Rogo-lhe, irmão, me libere. — Mirok suplicou. — Temo que esta pobre mulher me confundiu com outra pessoa e planeja... — ele afetou sua voz dramaticamente — ...Matar-me.

O monge olhou nervosamente aos dois, pestanejando rapidamente.

— Perdão?

— Ela parece ser... — Mirok lhe confiou em um murmúrio — Louca.

Ele esperava que Sango estalasse em veemente protesto. Mas não o fez. Em troca, lhe deu um sorriso condescendente, e em seguida ficou de pé para enfrentar ao monge.

— Irmão Thomás. Que bom vê-lo.

As esperanças de Mirok se foram ao inferno.

— Conheço-a — o monge disse, sacudindo sua cabeça. — Lady... Lady...

— Sango.

— Sim. Uma das donzelas da fortaleza. Mas, o que... — A boca do monge ficou aberta como se quisesse dizer algo mais não pudesse encontrar as palavras.

— Necessito sua ajuda — ela disse brandamente.

Esse tratamento pareceu trazer o homem à vida, como se ela tivesse recitado algumas palavras mágicas. O monge endireitou seus ombros.

— Sou um servente de Deus e seu, minha lady.

Mirok fechou seus olhos, silenciosamente amaldiçoando o poder que as belas mulheres possuíam, ainda sobre os homens da igreja. Ela procurou algo dentro de sua camisa e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Pediria-lhe que o entregue em Higurashi, para minha irmã, Lady Kagome.

O monge tomou a missiva

— Não o faça — Mirok advertiu.

Para sua satisfação, o monge vacilou.

— Leve-o. — Helena disse.

— Se ela não tiver más intenções, então por que me tem preso? — Mirok perguntou. — E por que está segurando uma adaga? — O monge franziu o cenho confundido. Mirok usou essa vantagem para afiançar seu caso. — O digo, ela quer me matar.

Ele esperava que Sango convencesse ao sacerdote fingindo inocência ou estalando em falsas lágrimas ou dizendo que Mirok estava louco. Quão último esperava era que ela contasse a verdade.

— Sim, vou matá-lo. — ela disse neutramente. — Se esta nota não chegar a minha irmã.

O monge estava tão atônito como Mirok.

— E se me força a cometer um assassinato, Irmão Thomas — lhe disse — Minha alma ficar para sempre condenada ao inferno, temo, será sua responsabilidade.

A mandíbula de Mirok caiu. A lógica dela era apavorante. Por um longo momento, nenhum dos homens pôde responder.

— Oh, não, não, minha lady. — o monge murmurou finalmente. — Levarei-o. Não há necessidade de... de que... o machuque. — Ele olhou brevemente a Mirok com um sorriso preocupado.

Mirok grunhiu enquanto o monge tomava o pergaminho.

— Deus... Deus a abençoe, minha lady. — o monge disse com uma sacudida de cabeça nervosa. Enquanto passava ao lado de Mirok, ele murmurou: — E Deus o salve, meu lorde.

Em seguida esse homem frágil e inútil se afastou pelo caminho, levando a melhor esperança de Mirok com ele. Enquanto Mirok olhava ao Irmão Thomás com descrença, Sango quase se sentiu pena pelo Normando. Depois de tudo, ele tinha feito um esforço valente. Mas sua inteligência não se comparava com a dela.

— Está feito. — ela disse, satisfeita porque o Irmão Thomás entregaria sua mensagem.

Ela se agachou para agarrar o ombro de Mirok.

— Vamos.

— Não — ele disse, esquivando-a. — Não até que me dê certas respostas.

Ela franziu o cenho. Verdadeiramente ele pensava que estava em posição de pressioná-la? Por que não podia aceitar que estava a sua mercê? Talvez ela não tinha sido suficientemente clara. Com a ponta da adaga, ela levemente roçou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Sabe, posso fazer voltar o Irmão Thomás — ela disse. — Não é muito tarde e enviar um pequeno presente junto com a nota. — Ele ficou visivelmente rígido. — Uma orelha... um dedo... ou... — Ela pretendeu deliberar, permitindo que seus olhos percorressem suas feições.

Logo ela notou que ele a estava olhando fixamente com o único olho visível, como se a estudasse, julgasse-a. E embora ele jazia indefeso no chão, completamente a sua mercê, de repente pareceu que seu olho olhava diretamente a seu coração.

Inquieta, lhe baixou a atadura lhe tapando ambos os olhos.

Ele levantou seu queixo.

— Faça o que te pareça, é obvio. Mas penso que deveria saber, que não tenho tolerância à dor, e que provavelmente gritarei como um porco.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— E sangrar... — ele continuou. — Uma vez me cravei o dedo com um espinho e sangrei por três dias.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido algo tão absurdo.

— Três dias — ela repetiu.

— Sim. Mas estou disposto a fazer um trato com você, minha lady, e economizar a ambos o problema de me desfigurar.

Uma mulher mais impiedosa lhe teria talhado a orelha nesse momento para lhe mostrar quão pequeno era o problema. Mas Sango só era selvagem quando era forçada a sê-lo. E nesse momento, com o normando dominado, ela podia se dar o luxo de ser piedosa. Além disso, embora odiasse admiti-lo estava intrigada por seu raciocínio. Era raro que encontrasse a um homem tão rápido mentalmente.

— Sim? — ela disse, agachando-se ao lado dele novamente. Ela não tinha notado anteriormente, distraída pelo brilho de seu olho, que bem formada era sua boca.

Seus lábios pareciam suaves, mas firmes, e onde se abriam, ela viu as pontas brancas de seus dentes. Seu nariz estava perfeitamente esculpido, nem muito largo nem muito estreito, com fossas nasais que se moviam enquanto aguardava sua resposta.

— Minha lady?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça para espantar seus pensamentos divagantes.

— Não está em posição de negociar.

— Não importa, parece uma mulher razoável.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Ninguém dizia que Helena era razoável. Ela era qualquer coisa menos razoável. O normando estava louco ou mentindo a morrer.

— Segue.

— Se responder uma pergunta, minha lady, deixarei de resistir e irei voluntariamente com você.

— Uma pergunta?

— Sim.

— Faça-a.

— Se não planeja pedir que liberem Higurashi em troca de minha liberdade, o que planeja? O que dizia a nota?

Ela pestanejou. O que importava a ele? Isso não mudaria seu destino. Dependia de Inuyasha o que lhe acontecesse no futuro. Por outro lado, não era um grande segredo. E se Mirok ia cumprir o que havia dito respeito a cooperar...

— Se te der uma resposta, virá comigo voluntariamente?

— Sim.

— E não tentará mais truques?

— Nada mais de truques. Juro por minha honra como cavalheiro.

Ela sorriu travessamente. Possivelmente ele não era tão inteligente como ela imaginava. Era um trato muito bom para deixá-lo passar. Ela lhe daria nada, e ele lhe daria tudo.

— Muito bem — ela disse. — A nota dizia: _tomei ao Normando como refém. Não o devolverei até que o matrimônio seja anulado_.

— O que!

— Tomei ao Normando... — Ela repetiu

— Sim, ouvi-te, mas... Oh! Ah! Maldição!

Ela sorriu.

— Agora Inuyasha devolverá a minha irmã.

— Não o fará.

— Oh, acredito que sim.

A boca do normando se curvou para baixo.

— Não conhece Inuyasha Taysho.

— E você não conhece as Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se o destino lhe estivesse fazendo uma grande brincadeira, mas não disse mais nada. Ela o ajudou a ficar de pé, e continuaram pelo caminho sem falar. Fiel a sua palavra, ele foi voluntariamente, mas para Sango, seu silêncio era um mau presságio. A cada milha que eles caminhavam afastando-se de Higurashi, a inquietação de Sango cresceu. Podia Mirok ter razão? E se ele não era tão valioso para InuYasha como ela presumia?

E se Inuyasha considerava a perda de seu homem como um preço razoável para pagar pelo casamento com uma noiva de sua escolha? E se ele rasgasse a nota antes que Kagome pudesse vê-la? E se, Deus não o permita, não recebia resposta de sua irmã? Quanto tempo teria que esperar no bosque? Quanto tempo teria que ter Mirok como refém?

E o mais crítico, quanto tempo poderiam sobreviver sem comida?

Seu estômago já estava grunhindo quando finalmente alcançaram o arbusto na qual estava a cabana. Era suficientemente frondosa, fazendo que as paredes da cabana parecessem feita de folhagem, e sob a sombra das árvores, a estrutura quase não era visível. A porta da moradia estava fora do marco, e as portinhas se penduravam da única janela e parecia como se fossem desprender-se com a menor brisa.

O teto era mais buracos que palha, mas as trepadeiras tinham subido ao teto para preencher os buracos, fazendo que a cabana fosse relativamente segura contra as inclemências da natureza.

Em um tempo a choça tinha pertencido a um granjeiro, e perto havia uma clareira no bosque onde tinha sido semeada cevada. Mas isso fazia tempo que tinha sido invadido por plantas selvagens. Não muito longe, corria um arroio que desembocava nos lagos, que levavam o nome de Higurashi.

— Chegamos. — Sango anunciou, detendo-se na soleira da cabana para tirar o tecido dos olhos de Mirok.

Mirok não sabia que o esperava ver. Um santuário possivelmente. Ou um castelo vizinho. Ou uma modesta casa dos aliados de Sango. Por certo, não esperava ver uma choça no meio da parte mais escura do bosque. Merda! Uma decrépita cabana.

— Oh, é formosa. — ele disse com sarcasmo.

Zangada com seu sarcasmo, Sango lhe deu um empurrão para frente.

— Estará agradecido deste refúgio quando os lobos vierem.

Ele revisou as plantas trepadeiras e as manchas de mofo que cobriam as paredes e se perguntou se realmente havia paredes debaixo da folhagem.

— Duvido que algum lobo venha a esta choça. — ele murmurou.

— Já poderiam estar aqui — ela disse. Em seguida fez algo extraordinariamente heróico, algo que o tomou de surpresa. Sango ficou entre ele e a entrada e usou a adaga para empurrar a porta. Se havia um animal selvagem dentro da choça, atacaria primeiro a ela.

Isso o perturbou.

— Espera — ele disse. — Me deixe ir primeiro.

— Não acredito. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não planejo perder a meu refém.

— E eu não planejava perder minhas esporas por falta de cavalheirismo — ele insistiu. — Além disso, quanta experiência tem em se defender de animais selvagens?

Um lado de sua boca se curvou em um sorriso malicioso.

— Incluindo a você?

Sob qualquer outra circunstância, ele teria achado esse sorriso convidativo. O fato que ela o tivesse chamado animal não lhe preocupava o mínimo. As Mulheres o tinham chamado de muitas maneiras: canalha, tenente, besta... Sempre com afeto. Mas este não era o momento nem o lugar para jogos amorosos. Perigosas criaturas podiam estar atrás da porta. E ele não estava disposto a usar a uma dama como um escudo contra elas.

— Corte minhas amaras e me dê a faca. Eu posso...

Sem advertência, completamente ignorando suas palavras, ela deu um empurrão à porta. E esta se golpeou contra a parede levantando um montão de pó. A mandíbula de Mirok caiu. Se havia um animal selvagem dentro, os atacaria depois de semelhante ruído.

Felizmente, tudo o que ele ouviu foram pequenas criaturas escapando da luz. E além de um par de aranhas que freneticamente subiam pelas teias que cobriam a entrada, nenhuma besta emergiu das sombras. Mas quando Sango deu volta para se assegurar que tudo estava seguro, ele estava simultaneamente tão horrorizado e tão lívido que não pôde falar. Notando sua apoplexia, ela levantou uma sobrancelha desafiante.

— Os Normandos não têm medo dos ratos, certo?

Mirok estava muito perplexo para responder. Enquanto Sango o empurrava para dentro a cabana, ele tinha um único pensamento. Essa mulher era um problema. Ela era muito selvagem e temerária para seu próprio bem. Esse tipo de impulsividade ia terminar matando-a. E provavelmente também a ele.

— Não é o tipo de lugar ao que os Normandos estão acostumados, com seus perfumadas travesseiros e lençóis de seda — ela disse com desgosto pouco velado enquanto ele estudava o interior — Mas será suficiente.

Travesseiros perfumados? Lençóis de seda? Mirok não tinha nem idéia do que ela estava dizendo. Sua cama tinha lençóis comuns de linho, a menos que estivesse em batalha, e então se considerava afortunado de poder deitar-se em um pedaço de terra plano com sua capa em um colchão de folhas. De onde tirava a moça suas idéias sobre os Normandos, ele não sabia.

O interior da cabana estava surpreendentemente limpo. Embora uma fina capa de pó cobria tudo e os escassos móveis no quarto pareciam mais toscos que a própria choça. A lareira estava cheia de madeira cortada, e três panelas estavam penduradas de uma barra suspensa sobre o fogo. Ao lado do fogo havia uma pá, uma corda e uma fonte cheia de colheres de vários tamanhos. Um banco de três pés estava ao lado de um pequeno arca de madeira, e uma lamparina de azeite vazio estava pendurada de um gancho na parede. Contra uma parede havia uma cama razoavelmente limpa. O exterior da choça podia ser frondoso, mas alguém tinha usado o interior recentemente.

— Traz para cá seus reféns? — perguntou a ela.

Ela sorriu travessamente, e em seguida assinalou a cama.

— Te deite na cama.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar luxurioso.

— Se insiste.

Enquanto ele se deitava torpemente com seus braços atados, ela procurou a corda e a cortou em tiras. Ela agarrou um de seus tornozelos e começou a atá-lo ao pé da cama. Enquanto Mirok compreendia seu desejo de mantê-lo prisioneiro, mas não gostava da idéia de ser deixado indefeso.

— Minha lady, é isto absolutamente necessário?

— Não posso deixar que meu refém escape.

— Mas e se houver um incêndio? E se os lobos vierem? E se...

— Disse-lhe isso antes — ela disse, assegurando o nó — Necessito-te vivo. Não permitirei que nada te aconteça.

Ele apertou seus dentes enquanto ela começava a segurar sua outra perna. Ele tinha sido criado para ser independente. Era suficientemente difícil para ele depender de seus companheiros cavalheiros. Mas pôr sua confiança em uma mulher, e em uma tão impetuosa como essa...

— E se eu te dou minha palavra de que não escaparei?

Ela o olhou.

— Sua palavra? A palavra de um Normando?

— Mantive minha palavra de vir voluntariamente — ele raciocinou.

— Manteve sua palavra porque eu te apontava com a faca.

Ela tinha razão pela metade. Uma vez que ele fazia uma promessa, jamais consideraria tentar escapar, embora provavelmente tinha tido uma dúzia de oportunidades de fazê-lo. Ele era, depois de tudo, um homem de honra.

Ele se retorceu na cama, tratando de aliviar o adormecimento de suas mãos, presas abaixo de suas costas. Arrancou-lhe a atadura de seus pulsos, liberando seus braços. Mas ela foi cuidadosa de levar sua arma a sua garganta.

— Os braços para cima — ela disse.

— Espero que estejas certa — ele murmurou, levantando seu braço sem queixar-se. — Espero que sua irmã venha antes que ladrões.

Ela atou seu braço direito na beira da cama.

— Deixa que eu me ocupe dos ladrões, Normando.

Enquanto ela se inclinava sobre ele para tomar posse de seu pulso esquerdo, ele esteve tentado a fazer uma tentativa final de escapar. Um que implicava golpeá-la com seu punho e provavelmente deixá-la inconsciente.

Duas coisas o detiveram.

O primeiro: o cavalheirismo. Mirok sempre tratava às mulheres gentilmente. Nunca tinha golpeado a uma mulher. De fato, ocasionalmente levantava a voz a uma dama. A idéia de ferir intencionalmente a uma mulher era inconcebível.

A segunda coisa que o deteve foi o fato de que enquanto Sango cruzava em cima de seu corpo, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e tropeçou para frente golpeando contra seu peito. Ele se esticou, seguro que havia sentido a adaga em sua garganta.

Felizmente, os instintos dela foram rápidos. Ela correu a adaga antes que pudesse danificá-lo. Mas por um instante enquanto ela jazia ali, esmagando suas costelas, seus olhos captaram a mútua vulnerabilidade pelo que ocorria entre eles. Ela poderia cravar-lhe a adaga. Ele podia desarmá-la. Em troca, ambos ficaram paralisando em uma pausa muito curiosa. E nesse momento, enquanto ele a olhava com atônitos olhos azuis, incapaz de mover-se, incapaz de respirar, ele vislumbrou debaixo da atitude selvagem dela, um coração gentil.

No momento seguinte, essa sensação se foi. Fechou seus olhos e sua alma e saiu de cima de seu peito com um grunhido desdenhoso. Em seguida ela atou sua outra mão. Mirok lutou contra seu crescente desconforto. Não era a primeira vez que tinha sido preso a uma cama por uma mulher, mas Sango era primeira em fazer nós impossíveis de desatar. Se algo acontecia, não poderia defendera si mesmo nem a ela.

Sango, com sua tarefa completada assentiu com satisfação. Deu uns passados para trás e se sentou no banco de três pés. Ainda estava nervosa porque quase havia cravado a adaga em seu refém. Ao menos ela tentou convencer-se que essa era a origem de sua inquietação. O fato de que o olhar de Mirok tivesse perdido por um momento sua característica zombadora e a tivesse olhado com admiração nada tinha nada que ver com o modo em que seu coração se acelerava.

— Minha lady, isto é uma loucura e...

— Sh. — Ela não queria escutar seus argumentos. Agora que seu cativo estava amarrado, ela podia descansar sabendo que não haveria mais excitação nesse dia.

Mirok obedeceu sua ordem e parecia estar absorto em seus pensamentos enquanto jazia olhando fixamente o teto decrépito da cabana.

Agora ela só se sentaria e esperaria.

E esperaria.

E esperaria.

Seu estômago grunhiu sonoramente, e ela olhou brevemente para ver se Mirok tinha ouvido o som. Tinha-o escutado. Embora seus olhos não deixaram de olhar o teto, os ângulos de sua boca se curvaram divertidos.

Ela grunhiu.

— Talvez se não me tivesse encerrado em um porão sem comida...

— Me desculpe — ele disse.

Ela se mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava faminta. Havia quem se burlava de seu voraz apetite, mas não se dava conta quanta energia uma guerreira requeria.

— Kagome deve enviar uma resposta antes do entardecer — ela disse.

— E se não o fizer?

Sango não queria pensar nisso. Em sua impulsividade, ela não havia trazido provisões. Se fossem forçados a permanecer de noite, pela manhã ela teria que reconsiderar seus planos seriamente.

Ela continuou esperando, tão ansiosa como uma fera enjaulada, caminhando no pequeno quarto, em seguida sentando-se pesadamente no banco, para depois ir para a janela para espiar através das portinhas, só para ver que as sombras cresciam.

Na décima viagem à janela, ela pôde ver a vaga silhueta das árvores contra o céu do entardecer. O ar estava pesado com a neblina da tarde, e ela se estremeceu com o ar fresco. Ninguém viria. Embora Sango não temesse nada a respeito do bosque, a precavida Kagome nunca andaria pelo bosque na escuridão.

Ela suspirou, afastando-se da janela. Supôs que eles teriam que passar a noite na cabana. Ela procurou entre os conteúdos da arca. Havia uma manta de lã com buracos causados pela traças, e a pôs em cima de Mirok. Ela tirou as outras duas mantas, e usou uma como colchão para ela sobre o chão ao lado da cama. Era injusto, ela pensou, dormir sobre o chão duro enquanto seu refém usava a cama.

Estirando-se com seus pés em direção à cabeça de Mirok, tapou-se com a outra manta e observou o ambiente da cabana lentamente voltar-se cinza claro, em seguida cinza escuro, e logo preto. Justo quando estava por dormir, na escuridão, Mirok murmurou:

— Está acordada?

Era tentador não lhe responder. Ela não queria ouvi-lo dizer que ele tinha razão, que ninguém tinha respondido sua nota. Mas ela estava acordada, faminta e aborrecida. Uma conversa seria bem-vinda embora fosse com o Normando.

— O que quer?

— Me diga, Diabinha, tem medo de algo?

Ela saltou ante esse apelido dirigido a ela.

— Além de estar isolada em uma cabana com um Normando charlatão?

Ele riu.

— Sim, além disso.

— O medo é uma perda de tempo.

— Mas certamente teme a algo.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— O que tenho que temer?

— Bestas selvagens. A escuridão. — Ele fez uma pausa, e em seguida adicionou. — Fome.

Ela grunhiu.

— Não se preocupe, Normando. Não deixarei que morramos de fome. — Ela sorriu travessamente na escuridão. — Embora a você não viria mal perder algumas gordurinhas na cintura.

— Gordurinhas? — ele disse abruptamente. — Sou todo músculo, moça malvada, e sabe.

— Então, como é que consegui te superar no porão?

A risada de Mirok pareceu esquentar o quarto.

— Foi um plano inteligente, pequena zorra.

Ela franziu o cenho, querendo estar irritada, mas secretamente agradada pela adulação dele, que, por uma vez, parecia genuíno.

— Onde aprendeu esses truques?

— Tratando com homens tarados — ela disse secamente.

— Ah.

Logo que ela disse as palavras, ela as lamentou, porque sua resposta brusca silenciou Mirok. E tanto como ela proclamava desprezar a esse homem, conversar com ele não era desagradável. Era um homem de certa inteligência, embora a maior parte dessa inteligência fosse desperdiçado em adulações sedutoras.

Durante o jantar, lhe pareceu uma pessoa educada, muito viajada, e de algum jeito interessante. E em uma noite fria e solitária como essa, uma conversa estimulante era bem-vinda.

Então logo depois de um prolongado silêncio, deu a ele uma resposta mais gentil.

— Minha irmã e eu sempre combatemos com homens de maior tamanho e força. Aprendemos a confiar em nossas mentes e nossos músculos.

Quando ele não respondeu ao princípio, o primeiro que ela suspeitou foi que ele poderia haver adormecido. Finalmente, lhe deu uma resposta cortês.

— Se seus músculos são capazes da metade de sua mente, minha lady, deve ser um inimigo a ter em conta.

Ela estava agradecida pela escuridão, porque seu elogio a fez ruborizar. Certamente só era outra das adulações falsas do Normando. Avermelhada, ela sentiu que o silêncio se fazia denso novamente, e ela procurou palavras para preenchê-lo Finalmente ela reticentemente disse:

— Esse truque com seu ombro... foi ... foi... foi engenhoso também.

Sua risada aliviou a tensão.

— Isso... foi uma inspiração nascida do desespero. A queda foi acidental.

Ela sorriu. O pobre tolo provavelmente havia se machucado. O silêncio desceu novamente, e ela esteve segura de que desta vez seu cativo havia adormecido. Enquanto a noite fazia notar sua presença, e lentamente apareceram às estrelas, e os pensamentos de Sango começaram a viajar para Higurashi.

Kagome teria recebido a nota a tempo? Serviria para retardar a consumação? Ou a pobre Rin agora estaria sofrendo na cama matrimonial?

— Está inquieta — Mirok murmurou, assustando-a.

— Possivelmente porque alguém contínua me despertando.

— O que te preocupa?

Como tinha adivinhado que ela estava preocupada e por que ela devia revelar seus mais secretos pensamentos a seu inimigo, não podia compreendê-lo. Mas a verdade pareceu deslizar-se de sua língua tão facilmente como a manteiga sobre uma faca quente.

— Se ele a machucar... Se ele a danificar... De maneira nenhuma...

— Inuyasha? Por Deus! Minha lady, ele não é um violador de mulheres. Sim, ele tem uma reputação temível como guerreiro, mas todas as mulheres asseguram que é o mais gentil dos amantes.

— Todas as mulheres? — Sua boca se abriu. — Então minha irmã se casou com um sátiro?

— Não. — ele rapidamente replicou. — Longe disso. Por Deus! Inuyasha não teve a metade das mulheres que eu tive.

Sango fechou seus olhos.

— Ah. Então você é o sátiro.

— Não. Só quis dizer...

— E quantas mulheres tiveste? Tens a conta?

— Maldição! Não se trata de mim. Mas sim de Inuyasha — Ele suspirou exasperado enquanto tentava sair da armadilha em que ele mesmo tinha entrado. — Ele é um bom homem, é melhor homem do que eu sou. E é um homem de palavra. Jurou-te ontem à noite que não possuiria a sua irmã contra sua vontade. E não o fará.

Sango desejou poder acreditar nisso.

— Juro-o pela honra de cavalheiro. — ele adicionou. — Não será forçada a fazer nada.

Com essa frase, Sango rodou sobre um lado e se tapou com a manta até seus ombros. Mas não era o temor por Rin o que a mantinha acordada agora. Era a imagem de Mirok contando as mulheres com as quais se havia deitado e o ultrajante fato de que a ela não deveria lhe importar.

Finalmente, enquanto as criaturas da noite lentamente emergiram, os ratos correram pela cabana, as corujas gritando para fora das portinhas, um solitário lobo uivando na distância, ela pôs a adaga ao lado de sua cabeça, dormindo com uma mão sobre a manga.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	4. Capítulo 04

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 4**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Mirok despertou nas tranqüilas horas antes do amanhecer com o som da respiração de Sango que não era exatamente um ronco ou um tremor, mas algo entre esses dois. O quarto estava escuro e frio. Seu coração de cavalheiro teve piedade da tremente donzela. Curvando sua cabeça para frente, apanhou a beirada de sua manta com seus dentes e, centímetro por centímetro, que a levantou com tão má sorte que caiu em cima dela. Houve um grunhido, ela deu a volta, e seguiu dormindo.

Enquanto isso, ele ficou quieto e se estremeceu, perguntando-se o que traria esse novo dia. Estava seguro que se Inuyasha interceptava a nota de Sango, ele pensaria que era uma boa brincadeira que Mirok estivesse à mercê da moça. Inuyasha não se apuraria a cavalgar para resgatá-lo, e Mirok poderia permanecer nesse miserável estado por dias. O que, dado a beleza de sua seqüestradora, poderia não ser uma coisa terrível.

Mas estavam muito mal providos para permanecer ali por um longo tempo. Ela não havia trazido comida, e sua única arma de caça era sua adaga. Mirok tinha moedas, mas não seriam muito úteis no bosque selvagem.

Ela reconsideraria suas demandas? Poderia convencê-la que Inuyasha nunca concordaria com seus pedidos? Não era que Inuyasha fosse irracional, ele era decidido e um líder sábio que defenderia os melhores interesses de Higurashi.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, Mirok já a teria comendo em sua mão com apenas uma piscada de olho. Mas esta moça era um desafio. Não era um pimpolho que floresceria com um só toque de seus dedos.

Sango era mais uma flor selvagem da Escócia, bela e chamativa para olhá-la, mas com traiçoeiros espinhos.

A pesar do frio, Mirok voltou a dormir, sonhando que procurava uma valiosa flor em um vasto campo de pálidas margaridas. Ele despertou várias horas mais tarde quando a porta se fechou. Era Sango, voltando de fora. Devia ter ido responder ao chamado da natureza, algo que ele teria que fazer logo.

A luz do sol se filtrava pela flora do bosque agora, e pelos buracos do teto dando ao quarto um tom dourado. Emergindo na luz, vestida com seu vestido cor açafrão pálido, a beleza escocesa luzia tão magnífica como Apolo. Ela se aproximou, e ele notou que tinha algo em suas mãos.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou, tratando de ajustar seus olhos à luz do dia.

— Encontrei morangos — ela disse. — Necessitarás suas forças para caminhar.

Isso o despertou completamente.

— Chegaram?

— Não. Mas o farão. Logo.

— Hm. — Ele desejou ter o otimismo dela.

— Abre a boca. — ela disse, aproximando suas mãos. A atrativa fragrância de fruta amadurecida fez água em sua boca.

Eram deliciosas. Enquanto ela deixava cair cada um dos morangos em sua boca como uma concubina de um príncipe árabe, levou toda força de vontade de Mirok para resistir a lamber o suco de seus dedos.

— Kagome deverá chegar no meio da amanhã — ela predisse.

Mirok pensava que não. Quando Inuyasha seduzia a uma mulher, e Mirok estava seguro que o tinha feito, ela ficava em sua cama por horas. Sango pôs outro morango entre seus lábios, e ele maldosamente mordiscou a ponta de seu dedo, ganhando uma reprovação. Enquanto comia a fruta, de repente notou que sua manta estava de volta. Ela a devia haver devolvido antes de sair. Ele sorriu. Pequena Diabinha, não era tão desumana como pretendia ser.

Quando lhe ofereceu outro morango, ele o rechaçou.

— Come o resto. Deve estar morta de fome.

Ela não perdeu o tempo, e devorou as frutas com vontade.

— Me permita te perguntar algo, minha lady. — Agora que sua fome estava momentaneamente saciada, possivelmente entraria em razão. — Se ganhas, se obtiver que este matrimônio seja anulado, que esperas ganhar com isso? Depois de tudo, esta aliança foi ordenada pelo rei de seu povo.

Ela chupou o suco de seu polegar.

— Não acredito que minha irmã menor tenha que ser uma peça no jogo do Rei.

— Não é um jogo. É uma união verdadeira. Os normandos e os escoceses são aliados, sabe.

— Sim, mas não é o lugar de Rin ser a sacrificada. Ela é muito jovem e muito...

— Espera. — Mirok pestanejou. — Rin. Disse Rin?

— Sim, minha irmã.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Mas Rin não se casou com InuYasha.

— O que? — Seus olhos se alargaram.

— Não se casou com ele.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ela não se casou com Inuyasha.

A compreensão finalmente se refletiu nos olhos de Sango, e lhe deu um empurrão.

— Por que não me disse isso? Me permitiu te seqüestrar por nada?

— Permiti-te?

— Então Rin está sã e salva. E Inuyasha não é o administrador de Higurashi.

— Não exatamente.

— O que quer dizer com não exatamente?

— Inuyasha é o administrador. — Protegeu-se de outro possível empurrão. — Kagome casou-se com ele.

— O que?

— Kagome se disfarçou com a roupa de Rin e se casou com Inuyasha.

Uma curiosa progressão de expressões se viram no rosto dela, primeiro de choque, logo depois de ultraje, e logo de irritação.

— Ela planejou isto desde o começo. Embebedou-me de propósito e...

— Não está agradada?

— Não. Não estou agradada!

— Mas Rin foi salva do casamento com Inuyasha.

— Supunha-se que era eu quem ia casar-se com o bastardo — ela replicou.

— Você? — Ele estalou em risadas, o que foi um grave erro.

Fogo saiu dos olhos de Sango, e ela extraiu sua adaga, brandindo-a ante seus olhos.

— Sim, eu. O que te passa?

— Nada — ele disse, fazendo uma vã tentativa de controlar sua risada. — Só que...

— Só que? — ela murmurou entre dentes.

Ele poderia havê-la adulado lhe dizendo que ela era muito bela e doce para desperdiçar sua vida com Inuyasha. Ele deveria fazê-lo, considerando que ela sustentava uma espada muito perto de seu queixo. Mas Sango era inteligente. Ela captaria sua mentira em um instante. Ele teria que lhe dizer a verdade, ou ao menos uma versão diplomática da verdade.

— Inuyasha gosta das mulheres mais... maleáveis. De pouco caráter.

— Hm.

— Nenhum de vocês dois estaria contente nesse matrimônio.

— Não é necessário estar contente. Estou segura que Kagome não o estará. — Ela correu sua arma e retrocedeu novamente. — E se Inuyasha acredita por um momento que ela tem pouco caráter...

Mirok franziu o cenho. A última vez ele tinha visto Inuyasha e Kagome juntos eles estavam discutindo sobre as defesas do castelo. Possivelmente Sango tinha razão. Possivelmente teriam um matrimônio infeliz. Mas ele não acreditava que fosse assim. Não levaria muito para que essa faísca de rivalidade se convertesse em um fogo passional.

De repente ele se deu conta de que com Rin a salvo, Sango já não necessitava um refém.

— Isto significa que podemos voltar?

— Voltar? Não. Ainda quero o matrimônio anulado.

— Mas por que? — Mirok estava começando a ver por que o Rei Sire tinha enviado os Cavalheiros de Taysho para tomar controle da fortaleza. Ele duvidava que três irmãs rivais pudessem parar de discutir pelo tempo suficiente para decidir o modo em que devia baixar o portão de grades.

— Porque eu planejava me casar com ele. — Helena disse triste. —Supunha-se que devia ser meu sacrifício.

— Sacrifício. — Mirok sacudiu a cabeça. — De onde nós viemos, Inuyasha Taysho é considerado um prêmio, um troféu.

— Talvez para a filha tola de um granjeiro.

Ele sorriu e estreitou seus olhos:

— Oh não. — ele disse. — Já vejo o que passa. Você secretamente se apaixonou por Inuyasha e o queria para você.

Ela mostrou sua mortificação.

— Está louco. Por que ia casar-me... voluntariamente com um ... Com um...

— Normando?

Ela estremeceu novamente.

— Me diga, minha lady, por que odeia tanto aos Normandos?

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Não estaremos aqui o tempo suficiente para te dar a lista das razões.

— É cruel moça — ele disse, estalando sua língua. — Muito bem, só me diga três coisas que odeia nos Normandos.

Ela suspirou.

— Os Normandos são suaves e gentis. São malcriados. — Seus olhos brilharam com maldade. — E não têm bolas.

Sango esperou que isso apagasse o sorriso do normando. Mas ela se enganou. Ele sorriu.

— Sim? E a quantos Normandos conheceste?

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Sua reputação te precede.

— Realmente nunca conheceste a um Normando, então. — Seus olhos brilharam divertidos. — Bom, antes de mim.

— Qual é seu ponto?

— Sabe que os normandos conquistaram aos saxões?

Ela enrugou mais sua testa.

— E que seu Rei Sire chamou os Normandos para brigar em defesa dos escoceses?

Ela ferveu de raiva.

— Oh, sim! — ele continuou — Somos conhecidos por nossos...

— Cães perfumados. — ela disse bruscamente.

— O que? — Depois de um silêncio de surpresa, ele riu, e embora ria dela, o som fez que a escura cabana parecesse mais iluminada.

— Sei tudo a respeito dos Normandos — ela murmurou teimosamente. Ela tinha ouvido histórias contadas por viajantes escoceses, que afirmavam que os Normandos eram tão delicados que não podiam deixar-se crescer uma barba, que só comiam alimentos leves, e que perfumavam todos desde seus travesseiros até seus animais. Isso não era difícil acreditar, observando as maneiras sedutoras de Mirok.

Uma vez que a risada dele diminuiu, o sorriso que lhe deu era gentil.

— Ah, minha lady, sabe pouco dos Normandos, e não sabe nada sobre mim.

Seu sorriso era encantado. Ela levantou seu queixo à defensiva.

— Sei que é arrogante e vaidoso e, oh, sim, um sátiro — ela disse, lhe recordando sua fanfarronada.

Ele se estremeceu.

— Realmente não sou um sátiro. Mas não lhe tirarei essa fantasia, meu doce. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Nesse momento, entretanto, temo que tenho necessidades mais urgentes.

Ela dobrou seus braços em atitude de desafio. Ela não estava disposta a cair presa de uma de suas mutretas novamente.

— Não me diga?

— Uma necessidade mais urgente... — ele disse, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

Ela o olhou fixamente, esperando.

— Maldição, moça — ele murmurou. — Preciso urinar.

Ela descruzou seus braços, e sentiu suas bochechas ruborizar-se.

— É obvio.

Aqui havia outra coisa que ela não tinha considerado quando se converteu em uma seqüestradora. Ela esperava tê-lo preso até que Kagome chegasse. E não lhe tinha ocorrido que deveria ser responsável por suas necessidades humanas. O que faria agora?

Como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ele disse:

— Pode me trazer um urinol, mas já que ataste minhas mãos, necessitarei... — Lhe deu uma piscada de olho. — Ajuda.

Para a irritação de Sango, sua cara ficou mais vermelha. Não era que ela nunca tinha visto um homem nu. Por Deus! Ela virtualmente vivia na armeria, onde os homens andavam em diferentes graus de nudez. Mas a idéia desse estranho nu, esse Normando.

— Talvez — ela ameaçou — deixarei-te urinar em si mesmo.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Suponho que pode. Mas tremo ao pensar em que castigo te imporá Inuyasha se tratas a seu cavalheiro favorito tão cruelmente.

— Não terá essa tarefa. Já não será o administrador.

— Hm. Se você o diz.

Os lábios de Sango se retorceram com desgosto. Era outra coisa que ela não havia antecipado em um refém? Ter que escutar suas opiniões.

— Kagome virá. E o matrimônio será anulado.

— Preciso urinar — ele disse secamente.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar como se ele intencionalmente tivesse planejado essa inconveniência. Mas ela sabia que não era assim. Inspirando, ela extraiu sua adaga.

— Vê esse buraco no arca?

Perplexo, ele disse cautamente:

— Sim.

Com um movimento veloz de sua mão, ela lançou a adaga através do ar para cravá-la no centro exato do buraco. Em seguida ela olhou para avaliar sua reação.

Ele assobiou.

— Impressionante.

Ela recuperou a arma.

— Posso apanhar assim a um coelho a cinco jardas — lhe disse. — Você não estará assim tão longe, e nunca estará fora de minha vista.

Soltou-lhe suas mãos, permitindo que ele desatasse seus próprios tornozelos enquanto ela colocava sua adaga na mão. Em seguida ela o fez caminhar lentamente para fora da cabana. Ela ficou duas jardas atrás enquanto ele se dava volta para desatar suas calças.

O que a fez ruborizar não foi o ruído da urina golpeando contra o chão. Nem o fato que um Normando urinasse sobre chão escocês. O que fez ruborizar suas bochechas foi à visão de uma pequena porção de seu traseiro firme e musculoso, e uma breve visão de seu pênis aninhado em um arbusto de pêlo escuro enquanto ele se ajustava às calças novamente. E o que verdadeiramente a inquietou foi o fato que essa imagem proibida fez que seu coração se acelerasse.

Nervosa, fez-o voltar para a cabana na ponta de adaga.

— Estou agradecido, minha lady — ele disse com um sorriso sardônico enquanto passavam pela porta. — Estou seguro que Inuyasha será piedoso com você por sua bondade.

Ela franziu o cenho enquanto fez Mirok se sentar no chão para atar suas mãos em suas costas, e em seguida amarrou um tornozelo à base do poste da cama para que ele não pudesse afastar-se muito.

— Possivelmente se encontrar algo mais para eu comer — ele sugeriu — Inuyasha seria ainda mais piedoso.

Não lhe disse que isso era exatamente o que ela tinha planejado. Não gostava de sua manipulação. E realmente tampouco lhe agradava a possibilidade de que ele pudesse ter razão, que Inuyasha não pagaria o resgate depois de tudo. Esse homem malvado tinha plantado sementes de dúvidas em sua mente, e agora não podia apagar a suspeita de que poderiam estar sentenciados a estar confinada a essa choça por mais tempo que ela tinha antecipado. Pior ainda, Kagome poderia ver-se forçada a contar para Inuyasha onde estavam, e ele viria em pessoa por ela.

Semelhantes pensamentos desalentadores a fizeram sair da cabana ao terreno semeado a cinqüenta jardas, onde ela se agachou com adaga na mão, esperando que um coelho aparecesse.

No que se referia a Inuyasha, ela era traidora do rei. E agora ela havia complicado as coisas retendo como refém a um de seus homens. Se as coisas não saíam como ela as tinha planejado, se Kagome se negasse a anular o matrimônio, o que era provável, considerando que ela se sacrificou por Rin, então Sango seria julgada como responsável por suas maldades. E uma dessas maldades era a traição.

Apesar de seus dedos trementes, Sango conseguiu caçar um animal para o café da manhã em uma hora. No relativo a coelhos, ela era a melhor guerreira em Higurashi. E agora, ela pensou ao menos um de seus problemas estava resolvido. Na cabana, enquanto Mirok a olhava de seu lugar no chão, ela fez um fogo na lareira e esfolava e limpava o coelho. Logo o aroma de carne assada encheu o quarto, e seu estômago começou a grunhir.

Enquanto ela punha o coelho sobre o fogo, ela refletiu novamente sobre as opções em relação a Mirok, a Inuyasha e ao rei. Ainda se o pior acontecesse, se Kagome se negasse à anulação e Inuyasha seguia sendo o administrador da fortaleza, certamente ele não faria algo tão precipitado como executar a irmã de sua esposa.

Por Cristo! Ela tinha estado ébria. Isso era óbvio. E ela tinha feito o que tinha feito em defesa de sua irmã, não em desafio ao rei. Certamente alguém com um pouco de cérebro...

— Me desculpe.

Ela olhou brevemente a Mirok. Tinha o cenho franzido.

— O coelho — ele disse. — Está muito perto do fogo.

Ele tinha razão. Distraída ela tinha deixado que a rama caísse muito baixo. Ela a levantou novamente. Ainda olhando fixamente as chamas, ela murmurou:

— Na outra noite, a noite que entrei na habitação, sabe, eu estava ébria.

— Oh, sim, verdadeiramente ébria.

— Tão ébria que não deveria ser considerada responsável por minhas ações. — Ante seu silêncio, ela levantou seu olhar.

Um lento e calculado sorriso apareceu em sua cara.

— Isso depende. — Em seguida ele olhou o fogo. — Cuidado!

Ela tirou o coelho para fora das brasas. Tinha uma queimadura negra de um lado, nada mais. A gordura gotejou sobre o fogo.

— Você não me executaria.

Mirok observou a impressionante guerreira escocesa, fascinado com a curiosa mistura de força e vulnerabilidade. Ela não tinha feito uma pergunta. Ela tinha feito uma afirmação. Mas claramente estava cheia de incerteza.

Ela o fez duvidar. Ele tinha feito algumas ameaça horríveis na noite que a tinha apanhado, ameaça a respeito de açoitá-la e de enforcá-la por traição. Era tentador aliviar seus medos, confessar que tinha falado no calor do momento, lhe fazer saber que ele era qualquer coisa menos brutal no que se referia às mulheres.

Entretanto serviria melhor a seus propósitos, considerando que nesse momento estava a sua mercê, lhe fazer acreditar ele era capaz de algo.

— Deveria ser executada — ele disse — Se te negar a cumprir a vontade do rei.

— Mas você não me enforcaria.

Mirok não respondeu, cativado pela visão de seu belo perfil contra o fogo crepitante.

— Faria-o? — ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele com olhos que se assemelhavam a esmeraldas.

Com cada fibra de seu ser, ele desejou gritar _NÃO_ e acalmar sua ansiedade. Mas a incerteza dela era a melhor arma de negociação que possuía.

— Eu teria que avaliar a evidência — ele disse. — Considerar as circunstâncias. Tomar em conta seu nível de arrependimento. Calcular se és uma futura ameaça. — E ele adicionou — E depende muito da maneira em que me trate aqui.

Ela pareceu confundida com sua resposta. Mirok suspeitava que não lhe importava ser gentil com um Normando. Mas agora seu próprio destino dependia disso.

— Não te tratei tão mal — ela disse em sua defesa. — Não te machuquei. Te cedi a cama enquanto eu dormi no chão. Deixei-te sair para urinar. E te estou cozinhado o café da manhã.

— Queimando o café da manhã — ele corrigiu enquanto uma fumaça cinza se elevava da lareira.

— O que?

— Queimando o café da manhã. Prendeu fogo no coelho.

Ela voltou-se a tempo para ver que o pau que sustentava a presa se quebrava em dois e o coelho caía sobre as brasas, pegando fogo.

— Merda!

Antes que ele pudesse gritar uma advertência, ela tirou o coelho incendiado. Em seu apuro de desprender-se dessa coisa quente, atirou-o ao chão, e em seguida apagou a chamas com uma das mantas.

O animal estava completamente queimado. Ainda assim, quando se esfriou, Sango levantou a coisa e arrancou um pedaço de carne incinerada, e ofereceu a ele um bocado. Ele não estava seguro se devia estar agradecido. Depois de tudo, quase não era algo comestível. Mas ele era um cavalheiro. A cortesia lhe impedia de dizer isso a ela, e mordeu um pedaço com seus dentes, embora queimado exteriormente, o interior era tenro quase cru.

— Mm. — Mas Mirok temia que sua cara revelasse a verdade, pois enquanto mastigava a carne não pôde suprimir um estremecimento de desgosto.

Ela grunhiu e mordeu um pedaço de carne, e embora tentasse mostrar que estava perfeitamente deliciosa, ela, também, engasgou-se com a carne.

— Suponho que pode fazê-lo melhor. — Sua voz continha sarcasmo.

Ele sorriu. De todas as características absurdas com as que ela havia descrito os normandos, ela tinha omitido uma que era verdadeira.

— Não sabe? Os Normandos são os melhores cozinheiros do mundo.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**


	5. Capítulo 05

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 5**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango o olhou com tal cepticismo que ele riu muito forte.

— Vamos. Acreditastes que perfumávamos aos cães, que dormíamos em lençóis de seda, e não acreditas que possamos cozinhar?

— Seria uma característica rara — ela admitiu em um murmúrio.

— Farei um trato com você. Como você gosta de caçar, você trará a presa, e eu a assarei corretamente.

Ela olhou brevemente a carne queimada em sua mão, considerando sua oferta.

— Não é um truque?

— Estou tão faminto como você.

Depois de um momento, ela limpou suas mãos.

— Muito bem. — Ela se voltou para sair, fez uma pausa, e voltou a dar a volta para sacudir um dedo em advertência a ele. — Quero que saiba isto. Estarei escutando. Se alguém chegar, saberei. Não terá tempo de choramingar a alguém dizendo que te estou maltratando.

— Choramingar? Eu não choramingo.

Ela curvou uma sobrancelha mostrando descrença, e girou para ir.

— Oh — ele disse — Necessitarei um pouco de cebola selvagem para cozinhar.

Ela se deteve abruptamente.

— E acredito que podes encontrá-la.

Ela ficou rígida.

— Você gostaria de uma panela de ouro para cozinhar?

Ele ignorou seu sarcasmo.

— E se de casualidade ver hortelã?

Ela falou sobre seu ombro.

— É melhor que o prato valha tudo isto.

Ele sorriu. Ela se surpreenderia com o que um Normando poderia fazer com umas poucas ervas. Depois de tudo, cruzando as terras selvagens da Inglaterra e França, brigando uma guerra, e tendo muito poucos mantimentos, tinha aprendido a ser criativo.

Enquanto Sango golpeava a porta atrás de si, Mirok, pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado, realmente teve esperanças de que seu resgate não demoraria muito em acontecer. Ela esteve fora por uma hora, nesse tempo Mirok se entreteve primeiro estudando toda a cabana até ter memorizado cada buraco e cada vão, e em seguida cantarolando as baladas que um escudeiro de Inuyasha, Myoga, freqüentemente cantava durante os jantares quando uma curiosa sensação o invadiu e deixou de cantar.

Silenciosamente examinando o quarto, pôde ver que nada tinha mudado, entretanto uma espécie de inquietante estado de alerta o dominou, uma sensação de que algo estava diferente. Estranho como parecia, estava quase convencido que um buraco se moveu ou que uma aranha de repente tinha desaparecido de seu rincão. Por um momento fugaz, perguntou-se si o lugar estava sendo espreitado por um espírito.

Enquanto o ar ao redor dele pareceu tencionar-se espectador, acreditou ver algo passando por uma abertura da portinha. Mas quando acomodou sua cabeça para olhar melhor, já se tinha ido. Teve o súbito medo que um lobo podia estar espreitando lá fora, procurando a entrada da choça, que Sango poderia estar em perigo aí fora. Silenciosamente retorceu suas ataduras, mentalmente amaldiçoando a moça por deixá-lo tão indefeso.

Mas estudando a estreita abertura de luz, esperando que essa coisa que estava lá fora passasse novamente, nunca detectou a figura que misteriosamente se materializou dentro da cabana. Quando finalmente olhou para a lareira, ofegou atônito e se arrastou para trás, chocando-se com a cama.

— Jesus!

Como o homem tinha chegado a estar dentro da cabana não sabia. Tinha aparecido como por arte de magia. E agora Mirok soube como o ladrão tinha obtido seu nome.

_A Sombra._

Era magro e não muito alto, vestido de negro dos pés a cabeça, até suas mãos tinham luvas de couro pretas. Sua cabeça estava coberta por uma mascara de tecido que, deixava uma única pequena abertura para respirar e dois pequenos buracos para ver. Não brandia nenhuma arma, mas era possível que levasse algo no forro de sua bolsa. Embora Mirok podia estar atônito, ele não tinha medo do intruso. De todos os contos terríveis que Sango tinha contado sobre o notório bandido, em nenhum deles ninguém tinha resultado mortalmente ferido. E embora _A Sombra_ havia se introduzido na cabana com uma destreza sobrenatural, ele era claramente humano.

Quando o coração de Mirok se acalmou, ele perguntou:

— O que quer?

_A Sombra_ o ignorou, e estudava o interior da choça, como Mirok fizera na última hora. Por isso ele usou esse momento para estudar a seu inimigo.

O homem se moveu sem fazer ruído. Suas botas deviam ter sido feitas de um couro muito leve, porque seus passos eram tão fluídos como os de um gato. Como um bem treinado guerreiro, manteve seus braços levemente para cima e longe de seu corpo, preparado para reagir ou para mover-se em qualquer direção em uma fração de segundo.

_A Sombra_ se voltou para fogo aceso, pôs sua bolsa preta ao lado da lareira. Ele se agachou ao lado do banco de três pés, observando o coelho queimado, em seguida levantou algo do chão, um só cabelo. De Sango.

Dando-se volta e erguendo-se em um só movimento ágil, sustentou o cabelo mostrando-o a Mirok. Para proteger Sango, Mirok disse:

— Ela se foi. Não voltará antes do entardecer.

Satisfeito, _A Sombra_ deixou cair o cabelo. Logo não perdeu mais tempo, aproximou-se para descobrir a bolsinha com moedas que Mirok tinha atada a seu quadril, as que ele tinha ganhado em um jogo de cartas com Lorde Tourhu. Mas _A Sombra_ aparentemente não tinha visto que uma das pernas de Mirok estava livre. Logo que o ladrão começou a puxar a bolsinha de couro, Mirok estirou sua perna para lhe dar uma rasteira.

O que aconteceu depois disso Mirok só podia recordá-lo vagamente. De algum jeito _A Sombra_ saltou sobre sua perna, e em seguida agarrou o tornozelo de Mirok, dando a sua perna um violento puxão que o fez cair instantaneamente sobre seu estômago. Enquanto plantava um pé sobre as costas de Mirok para segurá-lo ali, Mirok gritou, o joelho de sua perna atada tinha ficado esmagada.

Em seguida, para seu assombro, enquanto ele amaldiçoava pela dor, _A Sombra_ se inclinou e lhe indicou que fizesse silêncio levando um dedo aos lábios.

— Muito bem — Mirok disse rendendo-se. — Muito bem.

O tenente foi dando a volta, liberando à perna esmagada. Enquanto Mirok exalou aliviado, _A Sombra_ extraiu uma pequena faca de seu saco e cortou a bolsinha com moedas. Talvez fosse melhor que Mirok não tivesse conseguido superar ao ladrão. Essa faca era extremamente afiada.

Mirok teria jurado que _A Sombra_ lhe piscou o olho antes de guardar a bolsinha em seu saco. Em seguida, com um hábil movimento de sua mão, ele enviou a pequena faca voando através da cabana. Mirok seguiu o percurso da faca até que este se cravou na madeira da portinha. Para o momento em que Mirok voltou a olhar, o bandido tinha desaparecido novamente. Só uma sutil piscada da luz no quarto, e uma rápida mudança nas sombras refletida no chão, fez-o dar-se conta que de algum jeito o homem devia ter escapado através de um buraco no teto.

Por vários minutos, tudo o que Mirok pôde fazer foi olhar com assombro. Escutando as histórias de Sango sobre a elusiva _Sombra_, ele tinha acreditado que era um exagero. Mas agora ele tinha sido testemunha de quão ardiloso o ladrão era. Não era de estranhar que ele nunca tinha sido apanhado.

Mas a odisséia ainda não tinha terminado. Sango ainda estava fora. Se _A Sombra_ a encontrasse? Jesus, não queria nem imaginar o que o vilão poderia fazer, tinha que se confrontar com a intrépida escocesa. Nem nas coisas temerárias que Sango poderia fazer para colocar em perigo a si mesma.

Mirok puxou suas ataduras com renovada determinação. Mas não importava quanto retorcesse suas mãos, quão único conseguiu foi raspar a pele. No momento em que ouviu o ruído na porta, sua frente gotejava suor. A porta se abriu para revelar a Sango, sã, graças a Deus, um coelho pendurava de um ombro e um montão de ervas em uma mão.

— Mãe de Deus, está bem? — ele disse, ofegando com alívio. — Viu-o? Ainda está lá fora?

— Quem?

— _A Sombra._

— _A Sombra_?

— Sim. Recém esteve aqui.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Sim? — Ela fechou a porta com seu quadril.

— Esteve aqui! Me roubou as moedas. Se me liberar, talvez possa apanhá-lo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não pode estar falando sério.

— Maldição, moça. É verdade! Solte-me antes que escape.

Deu-lhe um sorriso cúmplice e se moveu tranqüilamente para a fogueira. Frustrado, ele disse:

— Não me acredita.

— Correto.

— Então, como explica isso? — Assinalou com seu queixo a bolsa que o ladrão havia esquecido.

Ela seguiu seu olhar, franzindo o cenho ante a bolsa de tecido preto. Lentamente, ela pôs as ervas em um pote.

— De onde veio isto?

Ele grunhiu.

— Te acabo de dizer.

— A Sombra? — Ela o olhou brevemente. — Portanto...

— Sim!

— Está seguro que era ele?

Ele suspirou.

— Todo vestido de negro? Magro? Rápido como um relâmpago?

Finalmente, para seu grande alívio, Sango pareceu lhe acreditar. Ela assentiu, extraindo sua adaga.

— Bem moça. Liberte-me. — Torceu as mãos para lhe dar acesso às cordas. — Fica na cabana. — ele ordenou. — Ele não virá para te buscar aqui. Se eu não voltar...

Mas Sango não parecia estar escutando. Nem sequer se tinha movido de lugar. Ele grunhiu. O que acontecia a cabeça dessa mulher? Ainda empunhava a adaga em sua mão, mas não parecia apurada por ir cortar suas ataduras.

— Rogo-lhe isso, moça. Estamos perdendo tempo. A esta altura, ele provavelmente esteja na metade do caminho...

Ela olhou fixamente para a porta, seus olhos se estreitaram. De repente ele soube exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Maldição. Não podia ser...

— Espera! — Ele se sentiu um cavalheiro que descobre que seu cavalo está avançando direto para um precipício. — Espera!

— Em que direção se foi? — ela demandou, apertando seus dedos ao redor do cabo da arma.

— Oh, não. Não vai aí fora sozinha...

— Em que direção?

Mirok fechou sua boca, recusando-se a responder. Maldição! Não a ajudaria a matar-se.

— Bem — ela disse. "Buscarei-o sozinha.

— Não! Espera!

— Não tenho tempo para isto, Normando. O tempo voa.

— Mas eu... — Ele disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. — Menti.

— O que?

Ele suspirou e olhou o chão.

— Menti — ele murmurou. — Não era _A Sombra_.

Ela vacilou, pesando suas palavras.

— Mentiu.

Ele assentiu.

— Mentiu? — Ela olhou brevemente a bolsa esquecida. — De quem é?

— Houve um ladrão — ele corrigiu — Mas ele... se foi faz uma hora . Eu esperava que...

O olhar dela lentamente expressou desdém.

— Sim?

Deus, como lhe doeu seu orgulho ao ser olhado dessa maneira, como se fosse um descarado. Mas sua dor era um pequeno preço a pagar pela segurança dela.

— Pensei... Acreditei...

— Esperava — ela terminou por ele — Que te ia soltar assim podia escapar. — Ela baixou sua adaga, e ele suspirou aliviado. — Como disse, Normando. — ela disse — Não te libertarei.

Ele grunhiu. Não gostava de fazer o papel de covarde. Por Deus! Ele era um Cavalheiro do Reino! E Sir Mirok du Hashi era renomado por sua coragem. Tinha liderado o avanço na Batalha de Moray. Ele tinha ganhado incontáveis troféus em torneio por sua coragem. Não, não era um covarde mentiroso.

Sango suspirou, estranhamente decepcionada. Quase tinha começado a pensar que esse Normando era diferente, que podia possuir alguma grama de coragem. Mas não, havia provado ser tão matreiro como o resto de seus compatriotas. Bom era um covarde. Depois de tudo, os covardes eram melhores cativos, mais fáceis de dirigir que os heróis. Ainda assim, não podia evitar estar desgostosa.

Com uma careta desaprovadora, ela se agachou ao lado da bolsa que o bandido havia esquecido e afrouxou os fios. Ela devia ter-se dado conta que o normando estava mentindo. _A Sombra_ era escrupulosa e precavida. Não seria tão descuidada para esquecer-se de sua bolsa. De fato, a única evidência que alguém tinha da _A Sombra_ era uma faca preta que ele algumas vezes deixava cravada em uma parede depois de ter cometido um de seus crimes.

Sango abriu a bolsa. Dentro havia vários pacotes. Possivelmente o ladrão tinha deixado um pouco de valor. Ela desembrulhou um dos pacotes. Continha dois tipos de queijo. Outro pacote continha uma dúzia de bolachas de aveia. O terceiro pacote continha um pedaço de carne de porco. O ladrão inadvertidamente lhes havia provido um banquete.

— Talvez seu dinheiro esteve bem gasto depois de tudo — disse a Mirok — Há suficientes provisões aqui para outro dia pelo menos.

— Provisões? O que deixou?

— Comida.

— Pelo preço que paguei, é melhor que sejam ovos de ouro — ele ironizou. — Tinha seis xelins em minha bolsinha.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Xelins que ganhou de meu pai, sem dúvida.

Lorde Tourhu tinha uma debilidade pelo jogo. As pessoas de Higurashi tinham o hábito de secretamente entregar o dinheiro que ganhavam para suas filhas, para que fosse devolvido ao tesouro do castelo. Dessa maneira, as perdas freqüentes do lorde não afetavam os cofres do castelo. Com os estranhos à situação era um tema diferente. Eles levavam os lucros, e algumas só para terminar sendo assaltados por _A Sombra_.

— Bem — ela disse, tirando todos os pacotes — Não vamos morrer de fome.

— Ocuparei-me do coelho se me soltar.

— Te soltar? Depois de que tentou escapar? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, não confio em você.

— Mas se te dou minha palavra?

— Sua palavra? A palavra de um mentiroso?

Sua mandíbula se esticou de vergonha, e ela quase sentiu pena dele, mas tinha sido ele quem tinha criado essa desconfiança.

— Deve me soltar — ele insistiu. — Deixou-me indefeso antes, à mercê de um ladrão. E se tivesse sido um assassino? E se ele tivesse decidido me matar?

Ela tragou em seco. Não era algo que ela tivesse considerado.

— Escuta, minha lady. É verdade te mentia antes — ele confessou — Mas não mais. Juro-o por minha honra como Cavalheiro de Taysho.

Ela vacilou. Os Cavalheiros não consideravam levianamente sua honra. Mas, só um tolo confiava em um mentiroso.

— Minha lady, com ladrões soltos no bosque, devemos ter nossos braços e nossas pernas livres.

— Por que? Para que eu lute com eles enquanto você escapa?

Ele grunhiu, murmurando:

— Não sou o covarde que você acredita nunca deixaria a uma mulher indefesa.

Sango fez uma careta. Ela tinha visto pouca prova disso até o momento. Ainda assim, Mirok tinha razão em algo. Os dois eram adversários, mas contra um inimigo em comum, a melhor defesa era unir suas forças. Entretanto, foi com muitas reservas que ela finalmente decidiu libertá-lo.

— Eu ficarei com a adaga. — lhe informou, agachando-se para cortar a corda de seu tornozelo.

Quando ela foi cortar as cordas de suas mãos, viu as feridas na pele onde estavam as ataduras, as tinha feito tratando de escapar. Franziu o cenho. Sentia-se culpada. O pobre idiota devia ter temido por sua vida quando se viu a sós com o ladrão. E era em parte sua culpa por não se dar conta que o tinha deixado tão vulnerável. Enquanto as cordas caíam, ele flexionou os dedos e revisou os pulsos raspados.

— Pode haver uma pomada de salvia em uma das arcas — ela ofereceu.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— São só raspões. Machuquei-me pior treinando. — Ele se levantou. — Agora me dê o coelho. Prometo-te um banquete, minha lady. — ele disse com os olhos brilhante. — Vai te dar água na boca e sua língua cantará elogios às habilidades culinárias dos Normandos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça ante semelhante tolice. Enquanto Mirok usava as panelas e movia as brasas da fogueira com um ramo, Sango o observou recostada na cama, brincando com a adaga entre suas mãos. Tinha podido encontrar romeiro e hortelã, mas não cebola. A ele não pareceu lhe importar. De acordo com ele, um Normando podia fazer uma sopa com uma pedra.

— Necessito da faca — ele disse.

Ela parou de brincar com a adaga. A única faca que tinha era a que estava em suas mãos. Seria sábio lhe ceder sua única arma?

— Não se preocupe. Devolverei-lhe quando terminar. — Logo ele adicionou — Embora se trate de minha própria adaga.

Ela vacilou, seu estômago grunhindo em antecipação ao banquete, seu coração inquieto com a idéia de dar uma arma a ele. Mas quando seu estômago parecia ganhar a disputa, ele ofereceu.

— Se não confiar em mim, por que não toma a faca do ladrão? — Ele assinalou para a janela. — Deixou-a cravada na portinha.

O coração de Sango se oprimiu quando viu a familiar faca preta. Higurashi possuía três dessas curiosas armas. Todas tinham vindo da mesma fonte, haviam sido confiscadas das vítimas de _A Sombra_.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	6. Capítulo 06

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 6**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango franziu o cenho, absorvida em seus pensamentos, enquanto passava um dedo sobre o cabo da faca de _A Sombra_. Se o famoso bandido tinha estado aqui, por que Mirok tinha mudado sua história? Por que tinha afirmado que era outro ladrão?

Havia uma única resposta possível. Havia dito a verdade.

E ele tinha trocado seu relato quando Sango tinha ameaçado sair para perseguir _A Sombra_. Tinha mentido para protegê-la. Ela devia sentir-se insultada. Tudo isso significava que ele a considerava incapaz de defender a si mesma. Mas a única emoção que pôde sentir foi admiração. Para protegê-la, Mirok tinha feito passar-se por covarde quando claramente ele não era nada disso. Tinha sacrificado seu orgulho para que ela não se expusesse ao perigo. Era o tipo de coisa que só um galante cavalheiro faria.

Ela olhou brevemente ao inescrutável homem que se ocupava do coelho, dando a volta sobre as chamas. Verdadeiramente era ele o covarde que ela tinha pensado? Seu discurso florido e sua estranha habilidade para cozinhar não tinham nada a ver com o homem interior?

Era possível que ele fosse tão cavalheiro que mentiria para proteger ainda a seu inimigo?

— Que lástima que não temos cogumelos — Mirok murmurou, distraindo-a de seus devaneios mentais.

Quando terminou de usar a adaga, a devolveu a ela. Fiel a sua palavra, o prato estava lhe fazendo água na boca. Lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

— Pode cozinhar tudo isso?

Seu sorriso expressava autoconfiança.

— Oh, sim. Nós os Normandos levamos a cozinha em nosso sangue.

Sango franziu o cenho. Ele não podia, não assim tão bem. Cozinhar requeria muita paciência, muita atenção. Sua natureza impulsiva não lhe permitia estar sentada o tempo suficiente para preparar uma comida.

— Se isto estiver bom, talvez te permita continuar com as tarefas da cozinha.

Mirok suprimiu um sorriso. A moça não enganava a ninguém. Ela estava tão familiarizada com as panelas como um monge com uma espada. Depois de que ela provasse sua comida, lhe estaria rogando que cozinhasse para ela. Já a tinha apanhado duas vezes chupando os lábios.

— Lastima que não tenhamos pão para molhar no suco — ele disse.

— Temos bolachas de aveia.

Ele franziu o rosto aborrecido.

— Bolachas de aveia? Essas coisinhas horríveis brandas que os Escoceses estão sempre comendo? Essas que grudam no céu da boca?

Ela se endireitou indignada, seus olhos castanhos ardendo ferozmente.

— Não há nada melhor para quando a gente está em batalha. Um escocês pode assar uma bolacha de aveia sobre seu escudo, e comê-la como café da manhã.

Seu orgulho era admirável, mas era sua paixão o que o fascinava.

— Paz, pequena Diabinha. Não estamos em guerra.

— Não me chame assim, Normando.

Ele sorriu.

— Então não me chame de Normando. — Cheque mate, ele pensou enquanto ela se sumia em um silêncio.

— Já está pronto? — ela murmurou finalmente.

Ele sorriu.

— No ponto.

Apesar de sua própria fome, enquanto estavam sentados juntos ao lado do fogo, tudo o que Mirok pôde fazer foi observar como Sango desfrutava da comida. Ela comeu vorazmente, lambendo os lábios, chupando os dedos e, embora ela tentasse escondê-lo, fazia pequenos sons de prazer com sua garganta. Ele se perguntou picaramente se ela fazia esses mesmos sons quando se deitava com um homem.

— Por que não come? — ela perguntou, fazendo uma pausa para lamber o suco no canto de seu lábio.

Não estava comendo porque, observando-a devorar o coelho assado, de repente ele desejou algo ainda mais apetitoso que a comida. Seu membro se inchou com uma fome que ele não tinha satisfeito em semanas. Mas ele não se atreveu a dizer isso a ela.

— Só estava pensando. — disse, separando um pedaço de carne do osso. — Por quanto tempo planeja me manter aqui?

Ela franziu o cenho, em seguida meteu o polegar na boca, chupando o resto de gordura com sensual tranqüilidade. Essa imagem excitou à besta em suas calças.

— O tempo que me leve. — ela disse.

O tempo que me leve. Ele se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para domar a essa moça selvagem. Quanto tempo passaria antes de a ter comendo de sua mão?

— Então — ele perguntou — Gostou do coelho?

— Foi... — Sua resposta foi reservada. — Adequado.

— Adequado? — ele assentiu maliciosamente. Mirok supôs que era o maior elogio que ela podia oferecer a um inimigo.

Mais ele sabia que o coelho assado estava muito bom. E antes que seu tempo como refém terminasse, estava determinado a conquistar a sua captora.

— Minhas habilidades são apreciadas entre os Cavalheiros de Taysho. — Ele se esqueceu de mencionar que suas mais apreciadas habilidades não tinham nada que ver com a cozinha mais sim com o manejo da espada.

— Se for tão apreciado, então por que ninguém veio por seu resgate?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente. Como poderia lhe explicar que Inuyasha provavelmente tenha pensado que tudo este assunto do resgate como uma grande brincadeira?

— Não — ela continuou — Eu penso que não deve ser tão apreciado.

Ele sorriu.

— Oh, não, pequena Diabinha. — ele a provocou — A esta altura, Inuyasha já seduziu completamente a sua irmã. Apostaria que ainda estão metidos na cama. Ele e sua noiva domada.

Se ele tivesse pestanejado nesse instante, o soco de Sango o teria derrubado. Mas por sorte seus reflexos foram rápidos. Mirok pôs seu braço diante de seu rosto a tempo para desviar o golpe. Instintivamente, tentou agarrar as mãos de Sango. Ela instantaneamente se retorceu contra seu aperto.

— Ninguém... — ela disse entre dentes — Doma a uma Donzela Guerreira de Higurashi.

Sua declaração orgulhosa soou como um desafio aos ouvidos de Mirok, e a paixão de sua afirmação fez ferver ainda mais seu sangue. Ficou tão atônito com seu repentino ataque e sua veemente sentença que levou um momento para dar conta que agora a tinha em seu poder. E outro momento para que ela se desse conta do mesmo. Seus olhos se alargaram, e ela começou a lutar intensamente.

Ele poderia havê-la dominado e superado em força facilmente, poderia lhe haver perguntado triunfalmente. _"Quem é o captor agora?"_ Ele poderia a ter arrastado e amarrado à cama toda à noite e ver se ela gostava disso. Era tentador.

Mas ele era um nobre Cavalheiro de Taysho. Ele era um cavalheiro e honorável. Basicamente, ele era Mirok du Hashi.

— Deixe-me ir! — Ela lutou contra seu forte aperto. — Deixe-me ir!

— Com uma condição.

Ele soube que estava em vantagem. Ela sabia, também. Ele pôde vê-lo no desespero de seu olhar. Ela falou com os dentes apertados.

— Diga-a.

— Não me atará a cama pelas noites.

Ela lançou um som de desgosto.

— E me esfaqueará enquanto durmo, ou me despertarei para descobrir que o covarde passarinho voou?

— Nenhuma das duas coisas. Deverá confiar em mim.

— Confiar em você? — ela disse com desdém. — Um Normando?

— Um Normando.

Sango podia ter um espírito guerreiro, mas ela sabia quando tinha sido derrotada. Estreitando seus olhos com desprezo, ela murmurou entre dentes:

— Está bem.

Em seguida ele a soltou. Ela balançou para trás, mas quando recuperou o equilíbrio novamente, por milagre, ela sustentava a faca de _A Sombra_ na mão. Por todos o Santos! Ele pensou com admiração, a donzela era ágil. Quase tão ágil como _A Sombra_.

Deus! Ele é veloz, Sango pensou, seu coração pulsando furiosamente enquanto ela cautelosamente avançava com a faca. Ele tinha bloqueado seu soco, tinha-lhe agarrado às mãos em um só movimento rápido. E por um longo e apavorante momento, ele pareceu tê-la a sua mercê, o olhar penetrante dele como lhe dizendo, _és minha_.

Era perturbador.

Ele a tinha apanhado com a guarda baixa, tinha usado sua própria impulsividade contra ela. E essa duas coisas a envergonhavam, enfureciam-na. E ainda assim quando a soltou repentinamente. Seu sorriso de vitória tinha desaparecido. Agora sustentava as palmas de suas mãos para cima em um gesto de paz. Ela grunhiu confundida, apertando seu punho ao redor do cabo da adaga. Que novo truque era esse? Mas ele só queria negociar os acertos para dormir.

Uma coisa era certa. Mirok du Hashi era um enigma.

— Guarda suas garras, gatinha — ele disse tirando o pó da manga de sua camisa displicentemente. — Confia em mim agora, recorda?

Sango franziu o cenho. Ela era uma mulher a quem gostava de sentir o contato frio do aço em sua mão e o peso da cota de malha sobre seus ombros. Eram objetos com substância, prova físicas do poder, do controle. Os juramentos de honra de um cavalheiro lhe pareciam substanciais como a névoa e tão cambiantes como a lua. Não podia confiar nele? Não verdadeiramente. Não, ela seguiria sustentando a faca, que lhe dava a segurança que as vagas promessas dele não lhe davam.

Ele encolheu de ombros, e em seguida, para seu assombro, tirou sua própria adaga de seu cinturão e começou a cortar fatias de carne coelho. Maldição! Como havia ele conseguido recuperá-la?

Ela decidiu que ele devia tê-la recuperado quando ela cambaleou para trás. O que significava que estavam empatados. Cada um tinha uma arma. Reticentemente, ela baixou sua faca.

— Você gosta da truta? — ele perguntou repentinamente.

— O que?

— Pescado. Trutas. Essas criaturas que nadam no...

— Sei o que é uma truta. — Jesus, ele a estava irritando. Quase era como se ele desfrutasse provocando-a. Ela colocou a faca de _A Sombra_ em seu cinturão.

— Bem? Você gosta?

— Sim. Suponho.

— Bem. — Ele voltou a comer em silêncio por vários minutos, como se fosse o fim da conversa.

— Por que queria saber? — ela finalmente demandou.

— Saber o que?

— A truta — ela murmurou. — Por que queria saber se eu gosto de truta?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Não ia fazê-la se você não gostava.

Ela definitivamente teve a impressão que ele estava saboreando completamente a confusão dela.

— Vais fazer truta?

Ele terminou de comer a carne e lançou os ossos ao fogo para alimentar as brasas.

— Sim. Por que não? Amanhã, você e eu iremos pescar, apanharemos umas trutas. E eu as fritarei para o jantar. Talvez encontremos um pouco de aipo para uma...

— Amanhã — lhe disse firmemente — Estaremos indo de volta para Higurashi.

— Mudou de idéia sobre o resgate?

— Não. — Em seguida ela adicionou com uma confiança que apenas sentia — Kagome virá hoje.

— Ah.

Foi esse _"ah"_ condescendente que despertou a ira dela.

— O fará. Verá que sim.

— Muito bem. — Ele cruzou seus braços e sacudiu sua cabeça. — Mas se não vier, me deve uma excursão de pesca para amanhã. De acordo?

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro.

— De acordo.

Sango não podia decidir que coisa de Mirok du Hashi a fazia sentir tão... irritada. Possivelmente eram seus olhares atrevidos ou seu sorriso condescendente, sua voz suave e doce ou a maneira graciosa em que seu corpo se movia. Era como se cada vez que ele falava lançasse um fôlego quente através de sua pele, fazendo seu pêlo se arrepiar. Não era uma sensação agradável. Deixava-a sentindo-se tensa e desequilibrada.

Sentiria-se melhor quando Kagome viesse, ainda se ela se recusasse a desfazer-se de seu novo marido. Sango estava ansiosa para voltar para sua vida em Higurashi, onde ela era segunda no comando da guarda, onde os homens a temiam quando ela usava sua espada, onde ninguém lhe causava estremecimentos com meras palavras.

Infelizmente, as previsões de Mirok provaram serem acertadas. Kagome nunca chegou. Enquanto Mirok a entretinha com história sobre as proezas de Inuyasha, e ela relatava várias das grandes batalha de seu pai, as sombras se intensificaram com o passar das horas. Enquanto comiam queijo e cerejas e compartilhavam uma taça de água, o último dos raios solares se desvaneceram. Ao menos, quando o bosque finalmente se obscureceu, Mirok teve a decência de não se burlar de suas vãs esperanças.

— Continua — ela murmurou empacotando o queijo e guardando-o na bolsa. — Diga-o.

— O que?

— Ela não veio — ela disse secamente. — Tinha razão. Eu me equivoquei.

Ele poderia haver-se burlado, mas não o fez. Ele só se encolheu de ombros.

— Possivelmente amanhã. — Ele bocejou. — Enquanto isso vou dormir. Se nos levantamos cedo, poderemos estar desfrutando da truta ao meio dia. — Ele se esfregou as palmas das mãos e lhe piscou o olho. — Talvez até possamos compartilhar a truta com sua irmã se ela chegar a tempo.

Sango adorava truta. E se não fosse pelo fato que Mirok ser seu refém, e que ela estava no meio de uma negociação política na qual o tempo era essencial, poderia desfrutar do desafio de ir pescar. Mirok tomou uma manta e a estirou ao lado da lareira.

— Pode ficar na cama esta noite.

Ela franziu o cenho, não por sua oferta, mas sim por sua audácia. Realmente estava ditando os términos a ela? Não era que ela questionasse seus términos. A cama era preferível ao chão.

— Está seguro que seus frágeis ossos normandos podem tolerar dormir no chão?

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

— É obvio prefiro os lençóis de seda e travesseiros perfumados, mas me arrumarei.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e ela levou as mantas restantes à cama. Apesar da bem-vinda comodidade do colchão cheio de palha, ela estava preparada para uma noite sem dormir. Ela deslizou a magra faca da capa e fechou seus dedos ao redor da manga.

Podia ter concordado em não prender Mirok à cama, mas não tinha prometido que estaria acordada toda à noite, observando-o. O que tinha intenção de fazer. De fato, o último pensamento que teve antes que suas pálpebras se fechassem que estaria muito mais alerta se permitisse que seus olhos se fechassem só por um momento.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	7. Capítulo 07

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 7**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

— Sango — Mirok murmurou através do quarto sombrio. O suave ronco dela continuou. — Sango...

Não houve resposta. Já tinha amanhecido. Deveriam estar levantados. Sua maior esperança de apanhar uma truta era ir de manhã cedo, quando as truta estavam mais famintas.

— Sango, te levante.

Ainda sem resposta. Deus, essa mulher dormia como uma rocha. Não era estranho que ela o quisesse tê-lo amarrado. Facilmente ele poderia ter saído na porta enquanto ela dormia profundamente. Ele esfregou os olhos, em seguida lançou a manta e ficou de pé. Estirou-se e passou a mão por seu cabelo despenteado.

— Hei, pequena Diabinha. — ele a provocou — Parece-me que seu refém está escapando.

Ela seguiu dormindo. Ele sorriu, e deu um passo se aproximando mais para observá-la. Que inocente parecia, suas pestanas roçando suas bochechas, seus lábios abertos como os de um bebê.

— Será que cheira a bolo de cerejas? — ele murmurou. — E presunto defumado? Bolinho com passas de uvas e pudim?"

O cenho dela se enrugou levemente, mas para sua diversão, ela não despertou. O sorriso de Mirok se alargou.

— Acorda, moça! Os normandos estão chegando. Te apure, antes que lhe forcem a usar perfume e a dormir em lençóis de seda.

Para seu assombro, nem isso a despertou. Sacudindo sua cabeça, ele decidiu que se ela continuasse dormindo, ele poderia tirar vantagem do estado inconsciente dela. Viu sua boca, tão suave, tão convidativa, e em seguida baixou sua cabeça para saborear os lábios dela.

Logo que fez contato com os lábios, ela despertou, levantando a faca encerrada em seu punho. Ele retrocedeu e ofegou em choque enquanto a ponta da arma se deslizou através de sua bochecha. Por Deus! Se seus reflexos tivessem sido mais lentos, poderia ter perdido um olho.

— Jesus! — Sango parecia tão atônita como ele. — Te retire!

— Maldição! — Ele pressionou seu polegar na beira da ferida. Ardia como o demônio.

— Para trás! — ela brandiu a faca.

— Eu só...

— Para trás!

Ele obedeceu, dando um passo para trás, e ela se sentou, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto com sua mão livre. Deus, ele pôde ver pelo olhar nublado em seus olhos que ela nem sequer estava completamente acordada. Ela o tinha atacado por reflexo.

— Por todos os Santos! Moça! Baixa a arma. Só estava tratando de despertar-te. — Ele examinou o sangue em seu polegar. — Merda, dorme como se estivesse morta.

— Se durmo tão profundamente, então por que está sangrando por um corte de minha faca?

Ele enrugou suas sobrancelhas.

— Devia ter sonhando que matava Normandos.

Aparentemente considerando que ele não era perigoso, ela guardou a faca na capa.

— Na próxima vez, trata de me chamar por meu nome.

Ele só sacudiu a cabeça.

— Deve-me uma excursão de pesca — ele murmurou.

O corte resultou ser superficial. Nem sequer deixaria uma cicatriz. Mas a lembrança ficaria para sempre gravado em sua memória. Nunca mais tentaria despertar a uma serpente escocesa com beijos. O sol se filtrava através dos pinheiros enquanto Sango o guiava ao lado do arroio, com toscas varas de pescar feitas com ramos pendurados em seus ombros.

A Escócia era verdadeiramente um belo país, Mirok decidiu, com suas paisagens rochosa e suas magníficas cascatas, e seu vastos vales verdes. Mas Higurashi era uma jóia incrustada no centro dessa paisagem, enriquecida pelo bosque e uma série de mananciais e riachos que o cruzavam como fios de seda dourada. Ele via agora por que o rei queria essa terra defendida.

Sango parecia conhecer bem essa área. Ela o guiou para um lugar onde o arroio se alargava e se convertia em uma lagoa, perfeita para a pesca. Mas cedo, ele tinha esculpido anzóis primitivos de madeira, e os ajustou as varas, atando fibras de vegetais que cresciam ao lado da água para fazer as linhas de pesca.

Enquanto Sango preparava seu anzol com uma lombriga, Mirok sorria. Se perguntou se todas as mulheres escocesas eram tão intrépidas. Logo se sentaram, um ao lado do outro sobre uma grande rocha na beira da água, tão companheiros como amigos de toda a vida, suas linhas de pesca flutuando na corrente preguiçosa. Ninguém teria adivinhado que era seqüestradora e refém.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, Sango apanhou seu primeiro pescado. Com um sorriso satisfeito, lançou a truta sobre o pasto. Mirok não pôde evitar rir deleitado.

— Vieste a pescar antes?

— Uma vez ou duas — ela disse, levantando-se para recolher seu pescado.

— Bem, estava tratando de ser galante, te permitindo que apanhasse o primeiro — ele a provocou. — Mas vejo que é moça com experiência. Penso que deveria te fazer um desafio.

— Um desafio? — Ela sustentou a truta em uma mão e desenganchou o anzol, como se fosse algo que fazia todos os dias.

— Oh, sim. Lhe desafio que me empates.

— Te empatar? Eu já vou ganhando um a zero.

— Não por muito tempo — ele prometeu.

— Pesquei nestes arroios toda minha vida — ela se vangloriou, voltando para seu posto. — O que poderia saber um Normando sobre trutas escocesas?

Ele se acariciou seu queixo pensativamente.

— Suspeito que são bastante parecidas com as moças escocesas.

— Hm.

— Ardilosas. Elusivas. Obcecadas. Impulsivas. — Ele sentiu o puxão em sua vara. — Mas lhes ponha o anzol adequado e...

E nesse instante, para a consternação de Sango, uma truta apareceu na ponta da linha de Mirok.

— Vê? — ele disse, sorrindo. — É tão fácil como seduzir a uma donzela.

Sua boca havia se aberto de surpresa. Agora se fechou.

— Sim, se a donzela for tão estúpida como um pescado.

Ele sorriu, desenganchando a truta e lançando-a ao lado da dela.

— Bem, estamos iguais agora.

Ela apanhou as próximas duas, embora ele argumentou que só deviam contar por uma já que eram muito pequenas. Mirok não poderia ter pedido por um momento mais agradável que passar a manhã em amigável rivalidade com uma bela donzela. Ele olhou à bela donzela com brilhantes olhos, lábios carnudos e uma selvagem juba de cabelo cor conhaque. Sem dúvida ela era um prêmio, uma beleza feita para adornar a cama de um homem.

Ela mordeu o lábio concentrada, e enquanto ele continuava observando-a, sua saia se amontoava ao redor de seus tornozelos nus e quando ela se agachava, seu vestido se abria levemente para revelar a curva de seus seios. Oh, sim, havia algo que poderia fazer a manhã ainda mais agradável, algo que a faminta besta dentro de suas calças ansiava desesperadamente.

— Vais tirá-la? — ela perguntou — Ou somente está brincando com essa pobre coisa?

Dado o conteúdo de seus pensamentos, a pergunta dela o paralisou. Por um momento, ele só pôde olhá-la fixamente, perguntando-se pela candura dela. Em seguida seu olhar foi para a água. Uma grande truta balançava na linha.

Assombrado, rapidamente a tirou do arroio. Mas lhe levou mais tempo para poder concentrar seus pensamentos de novo na pesca. Enquanto isso, a infame moça, no tempo que ele levou para desenganchar o pescado e encontrar uma lombriga para o anzol, apanhou duas trutas mais.

Enquanto ela lançava a linha novamente, ele perguntou:

— Por que não fazemos o desafio mais interessante?

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Soa desesperado por medo de perder.

— Talvez — ele concordou. — Mas, que tal se o que apanhar mais trutas até o momento em que o sol alcançar as copas das árvores...

— Sim?

Milhares de possibilidades, todas pecaminosas, alagaram sua mente, mas ele não disse em voz alta nenhuma delas. Sango ainda tinha a faca de _A Sombra_, e Mirok não estava de humor de ser cortado.

— Ganha uma canção da vitória da parte do perdedor.

— Uma canção?

— Sim, uma canção triunfal e estimulante.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não canto.

— Se ganhares, não terás que fazê-lo — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Verdade.

— Está apostado, então?

— Muito bem. — Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua boca. — Mas não assuste as trutas escocesas com sua canção normanda.

— Quando eu canto, minha lady — ele fanfarronou — As criaturas do bosque se reúnem ao redor de mim para me escutar.

A ela lhe escapou uma risada curta, e Mirok de repente desejou ouvir mais desse som. Havia poucas canções tão estimulantes como uma risada espontânea de uma mulher. Portanto, um novo desafio deu voltas em sua cabeça, um que estimulava seu sentido de competição. Poderia dever a Sango uma canção até a metade da manhã, mas em troca, ocuparia-se de que ela o premiasse com uma risada.

Mirok du Hashi era divertido, Sango tinha que admiti-lo. Embora fosse um tenente. E um normando. E um sátiro. Também tinha sido fiel a sua palavra. É obvio, ela teria esperado isso mesmo de qualquer dos cavalheiros de Higurashi. Mas o sentido da honra de Mirok tinha sido uma surpresa, dado que ele era estrangeiro e seu refém. Ele tinha feito uma tentativa de escapar, também poderia havê-lo feito quando ela descuidadamente dormia na noite anterior na cabana. E não a tinha machucado. De fato, ela lamentava havê-lo cortado impulsivamente.

Obviamente Mirok tinha tentado beijá-la, e parte muito perversa dela estava curiosa por descobrir se um beijo Normando era diferente de um beijo de um homem escocês. Ainda assim, não podia se dar o luxo de sentir da maneira em que estava começando a sentir-se. Companheira. Compreensiva. Piedosa. Humana.

Ela tinha que recordar a si mesma, enquanto olhava de esguelha a esse bonito cavalheiro, que ele era seu inimigo. Poderia estar passando horas deliciosas nesse momento, mas quando Kagome chegasse, Mirok du Hashi teria que se converter na peça sacrificada do jogo dela, nem mais nem menos.

No momento em que o sol tocou as copas das árvores e que a competição terminou, Mirok tinha apanhado duas trutas mais. Mas ainda tinha uma menos que Sango, fazendo-a a ganhadora. Ele murmurou em brincadeira.

— Essas duas quase não deveriam contar. Não encheriam nem o estômago de um menino.

— Se não quiser cantar?

— Não, não. Não. Sou um homem de honra. Devo-te uma canção, e uma canção é o que te darei. — Pôs de lado sua vara de pescar e franziu o cenho. Sentado com as pernas cruzadas ao lado dela sobre a rocha, ele olhou pensativamente a água. — Ah, aqui está. — Ele se esclareceu garganta e começou a cantar. Sua voz não era desagradável, embora por certo não era um cantor.

Mas o que lhe faltava em melodia o compensava em volume de voz.

"_Todos meus elogios a Sango_

_Rainha das trutas;_

_Que hoje provou sua habilidade!_

_Corajosamente tomou a vara_

_Em sua mão,_

_E com coragem_

_Lutou contra os monstros marinhos..."_

Uma risada lhe escapou. Monstros marinhos? Ele fez uma pausa para olhá-la com fingida severidade, para retomar sua canção.

_"O primeiro peixe em descobrir seu destino_

_Jazia escondido atrás de uma pedra._

_Mas Sango, a donzela inteligente,_

_Sabia como usar o anzol._

_Enquanto Mirok adoecia_

_sem nenhuma truta em seu haver,_

_pois nenhum peixe_

_queria tocar seu grosso pau."_

Deu-lhe uma cotovelada acusando-o da óbvia vulgaridade.

— De pescar. — ele corrigiu, embora não havia dúvida de sua libidinosa intenção no pícaro brilho em seus olhos. — Quis dizer vara de pescar. — Seus lábios sorriram enquanto ele continuou.

_"As outras duas que_

_ela orgulhosamente pescou,_

_foram motivo de luta,_

_Mirok disse que elas eram muito_

_Pequenas que seu... Que seu..."_

Ela ofegou antes que ele pudesse dizê-lo e lhe deu outra cotovelada. Ele sorriu e a empurrou a modo de brincadeira. Em seguida, um brilho de vingança em seus olhos, ela o empurrou com força, fazendo-o cair da rocha dentro da água. Mirok caiu produzindo um grande mergulho de cabeça. Quando apareceu na superfície, seu olhar atônito foi a doce vingança. Ela ficou de pé, observando-o triunfal.

— Isso deveria limpar sua suja língua, Normando.

Ele sacudiu a água de seu cabelo e a olhou.

— Não me chame de Normando.

Em seguida, sem advertência, ele começou a salpicá-la com água. Antes que Sango pudesse retroceder, estava completamente ensopada. A mandíbula dela caiu, e ofegou perplexa. Como se atrevia? E apesar desse sentimento de ultraje, pareceu-lhe divertido.

Os homens geralmente respondiam a sua agressão em uma de duas maneiras. Afastavam-se da briga, temerosos de machucá-la ou de perder ante uma mulher. Ou atacavam-na com enorme fúria, procurando matar o que não compreendiam.

Esse normando, simplesmente não duvidava em provocá-la. E isso era algo... Fascinante. Então, ele queria brigar? Ela brigaria com ele. Com gosto. Um sorriso floresceu em seu rosto, e ela flexionou seus joelhos, preparando-se para mergulhar-se no arroio.

Mas neste momento ouviu um ramo mover-se atrás dela, um suave murmúrio no bosque de pinheiros, mas suficiente para alertá-la da presença de um intruso. Sua mão foi instintivamente para a faca, e se voltou com a arma pronta para atacar.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

_**Mais um capítulo pra minhas donzelas, e avisando as que lêem a minha fic: Um Lugar pra se Chamar de Lar, o capítulo 20 já foi postado. Bjs!**_


	8. Capítulo 08

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 8**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Merda!

Não era um intruso. Eram cinco intrusos. Um olhar lhe disse que eram estranhos. Estrangeiros. Estavam fortemente armados, e suas peles estavam obscurecidas pela sujeira, como se tivessem estado viajando por um longo tempo.

— Olhem, moços. — um deles grunhiu enquanto lentamente a esquadrinhava dos pés a cabeça. — É um rato molhado.

— Não. — outro interveio. — Ela é uma dessas criaturas marinhas, uma sereia.

Riram em coro. Olhando-os um por um, Sango duvidou se entre todos reuniam uma dúzia de dentes. Ingleses. Eram Ingleses. Que merda estavam fazendo os ingleses em Higurashi? Pela enorme quantidade de armas que levavam, eram mercenários. Não só isso, ela podia assegurar que não era o tipo de homem que se afastavam de uma briga, embora fosse com uma mulher.

Ela podia lutar com cinco homens comuns. Mas estes brutos viviam de brigar. Armada só com uma faca as possibilidades de vencê-los eram escassas. Ela olhou brevemente para a lagoa. Estava vazia.

— Está sozinha, moça?

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Aparentemente sim. O maldito Normando se escondeu! O cavalheiro covardemente tinha escapado, deixando-a só para brigar com os ingleses.

— Não é uma moça comum. — um deles se deu conta. — Olha-a. É uma lady.

— Mm — o primeiro disse. — Acredito que estás certo. Uma lady sozinha neste lugar. — Ele a observou com curiosa especulação, arranhando a barba. — Está perdida?

Sango podia não ter a vantagem no que se referia às armas, mas ela tinha coragem e experiência, e isso era muito. Ela os observou, um por vez, e falou entre dente.

— Me ouçam bem, Ingleses bastardos. Não estou perdida. Sou uma das Donzelas Guerreiras de Higurashi, e estou aqui com meu exército. Se não partirem neste instante, chamarei-os para terminar com vocês.

Por um momento seu ardil funcionou. Por um momento eles se congelaram, olhando-a perplexos. Em seguida o barbudo perguntou:

— A donzela guerreira de onde?

Eles trocaram umas nervosas risadas, que logo foram francas gargalhadas. Todos exceto um homem no fundo, que de repente se encontrou ameaçado por uma adaga.

— Higurashi — Mirok disse claramente enquanto pressionava a ponta de sua faca contra a garganta do inglês.

Já era hora, Sango pensou aliviada. Não estava segura se porque suas possibilidades de vencer tinham aumentado ou porque Mirok tinha provado não ser um covarde depois de tudo. Esse homem engenhoso devia ter-se mantido debaixo da água para em seguida sair desapercebido e aparecer atrás dos intrusos.

— Façam o que a moça lhes disse. — Mirok ordenou. — Vão silenciosamente, e não matarei a seu amigo.

Sango franziu o cenho. Não tinha paciência para as negociações de Mirok. Estes não eram o tipo de homens para negociar. Além disso, agora que o normando estava aqui, os dois tinham uma boa chance de vencer aos mercenários. Então com um grito de _"Agora!"_ para alertar a Mirok, ela levantou sua vara de pescar e a sacudiu diante dele, fazendo retroceder aos intrusos.

— O que? — Mirok perguntou confuso.

— Agora! Agora! — O que acontecia a ele? Não se dava conta que deviam iniciar a batalha? Ela deu um passo para frente e agitou a vara de pesca novamente, desta vez golpeando a um dos Ingleses na cabeça.

— Maldição! — Mirok gritou, unindo-se a ela. Empurrou para longe a seu cativo, mas antes lhe roubou a espada. Em seguida estendeu seus braços amplamente espada e adaga em suas mãos, para manter a distancia aos mercenários. Até então, os ingleses tinham extraído uma ampla gama de armas. Até o homem que Sango tinha golpeado, recuperou-se. Enquanto Sango lutava com esse homem, Mirok brigava com os outros quatro.

Um olhar rápido permitiu ver que Mirok era um espadachim respeitável. Ainda assim, ela não se atreveu a confiar em suas habilidades, pois a briga era contra quatro de uma vez. Sango avançou para frente, atacando as costas de um segundo homem.

— Você Inglês asqueroso! Dê a volta e briga!

O convite funcionou. Suas palavras efetivamente distraiu a um dos homens do ataque a Mirok. Agora ele a enfrentava, com um olhar assassino em seus olhos. O primeiro pensamento de Mirok quando Sango gritou _"Agora!"_ e começou a sacudir sua vara de pescar foi que ela havia se tornado louca. Se ela tivesse tido um pouco de paciência, ele poderia ter sido capaz de convencê-los de retirar-se sem brigar.

Seu segundo pensamento, vendo essa mulher enlouquecida, armada com uma vara de pescar e uma pequena faca, enfrentando a um gigante com um facão e a outro brandindo uma espada, foi que se ela sobrevivesse a essa briga, lhe daria o golpe de sua vida.

E logo já não pôde vê-la. Três homens o atacavam ao uníssono, armados com espadas, adagas, e martelos de guerra. Fez um amplo arco com sua espada, forçando a seus inimigos a retroceder, e rapidamente decidiu que essa batalha não ia terminar nada bem, nem para ele nem para Sango. Esses Ingleses claramente eram mercenários, cavalheiros com muita experiência, mas com pouca honra. O melhor que podia desejar era conseguir raciocinar com eles, como tinha tratado de fazer antes que a impetuosa Sango o tivesse forçado a entrar em batalha.

Infelizmente, Mirok pensou, bloqueando a espada de um homem e evitando um martelo de guerra que não lhe pegou na cabeça por uns milímetros, teria que se contenta em mantendo-os à distância.

— O que querem? — ele gritou, usando sua adaga para desviar a ponta de uma espada.

— Algo que tenha em sua bolsa! — respondeu um homem com uma cicatriz sobre seu olho enquanto o atacava com o martelo de guerra.

— Não tenho bolsa!

— Oh, sim, e nós não temos armas! — Um deles disse com desdém, agitando sua espada. Preocupado para se esquivar de duas adagas, Mirok sofreu um corte enquanto tentava bloquear a espada com seu braço. Ofegou dolorido e retrocedeu um passo.

Sango gritou:

— Muito tarde, tolo!

De relance, Mirok a viu avançar com a vara de pescar, efetivamente para golpear ao homem do facão na virilha. E seguida ela virou uma perna e chutou aos outros homens nas costelas.

— Outro ladrão veio antes que vocês! — ela lhes informou.

Seus oponentes ficaram perplexos por esta revelação só por um momento antes de avançar novamente. Mirok foi forçado a desviar o ataque de duas espadas. Desta vez ele conseguiu golpear a ponta de uma espada com sua adaga. Mas a segunda espada apontou mais abaixo, dando em seu quadril. A folha de aço cortou sua capa, detendo-se perto de sua carne, mas deixou um machucado considerável.

— Vocês são nobres! — o barbudo que brigava com Sango gritou. — Certamente alguém pagará um bom resgate por vocês!

Mirok atacou para frente com sua espada, ferindo o ombro de um dos ingleses, que o amaldiçoou. Mas o homem cuja espada o tinha golpeado momentos atrás agora extraía um pau, repleto de pregos metálicos. Se algum era o momento apropriado para raciocinar, era agora.

— Não poderão pedir resgate por mim! — Mirok exclamou. — Esta dama já pediu um resgate por mim. Não poderão pagar duas vezes o mesmo resgate!

— Sim! — Sango gritou. — Ele é meu refém! Ele me pertence!

— Seu refém? — o barbudo perguntou com desdém. — Já veremos!

O pau foi para a cabeça de Mirok, e ele levanto sua adaga para desviar sua trajetória. O pau saiu voando, mas também a adaga de Mirok. Agora ele tinha só uma espada para enfrentar a três homens. Mirok esquivou o golpe da espada de um, mas a adaga de outro se alojou atrás do ombro de Mirok. Ele apertou seus dentes contra o repentino ataque.

Olhou brevemente para ver como ia Sango. Sangue gotejava de seu braço, mas o corte não era o suficientemente profundo para obstaculizar seus movimentos. Ela se equilibrou para frente novamente com a vara de pescar, mas desta vez a vara se quebrou no escudo protetor de couro de seu oponente, deixando-a com um pedaço de pau mais curto que uma espada e muito menos intimidante. Apesar de tudo, ela o brandia como se fosse uma espada feita com o mais fino aço de Toledo. É obvio, o pedaço de vara se rompeu pelo ataque do facão.

Mirok tinha a intenção de lançar-se para o atacante dela, para defendê-la do facão que poderia lhe romper o crânio tão facilmente como tinha quebrado a vara de pescar. Mas devido a esse instante de distração enquanto olhava para Sango, quando carregou para frente, foi dar com uma das espadas dos mercenários.

A espada se afundou profundamente em sua coxa, e por um momento não houve dor, só paralisia. Ele tentou avançar, estendendo sua espada para o homem que já estava indo por um segundo golpe a Sango. Quando o homem extraiu violentamente a espada do músculo da perna, Mirok sentiu que se respiração se cortava. Ele cambaleou, tratando de pôr seu peso sobre sua perna sã e tratando de sustentar para o alto sua espada.

— Diabos! — Sango gritou — Bastardos! — Ela deixou de brigar por um instante para olhar a Mirok. Os olhos dele se alargaram quando viu o homem com o pau levantando seu braço atrás dela, mas ela deteve o ataque tão casualmente como quem espanta uma mosca, deu a volta para cravar à ponta de sua faca em sua mão. O homem gritou e deixou cair sua arma, apertando o braço sangrento e Mirok não sabia se sentia-se impressionado ou mortificado. Por cima de tudo, sentiu-se aliviado. Até Sango olhou ao Inglês restante e disse:

— O que lhe tem feito a meu refém?

— Ele já não é teu, moça. — O homem que o tinha ferido na coxa sustentava sua adaga contra a garganta de Mirok agora, enquanto ele caia a seus pés.

— Que não vai ser meu! — Sango gritou. — E agora vocês idiotas o arruinaram. Quanto pensa que me darão por um cavalheiro Normando rengo?

Mirok tinha a suficiente consciência para sentir-se completamente traído. Ele tinha arriscado sua vida para ajudar à ingrata moça, e ela não se importava nem um pouco com seu sacrifício ou sua dor. Sua única preocupação era que o valor do resgate tinha diminuído.

Sango mordeu o interior de sua bochecha e forçou seu olhar para longe de Mirok, desejando não se quebrar. Rogou para que os mercenários não pudessem vê-la tremendo. Vendo o Normando sendo ferido tão cruelmente a tinha afetado muito mais profundamente do que se atrevia a demonstrar, e a visão de seu sangue a fazia se decompor. Manchas negras flutuavam na borde de sua visão.

Jesus, ela odiava render-se. Ela odiava isso mais que perder. Como seu pai Viking tinha-lhe ensinado, era melhor sofrer uma ferida grave que vergonhosamente cair ao chão sob o peso da espada inimiga. Mas quando Sango viu a folha de aço enterrada na coxa de Mirok, foi como se a espada lhe tivesse perfurado sua própria carne. Seu coração se apertou, e soube que se parasse de brigar, Mirok morreria.

Então, resistindo o impulso de continuar com a briga, pondo cara de valente apesar de seus nervos, ela cedeu sua última arma, cravando-a na mão de seu atacante, e girou para os mercenários com desafio em seus olhos.

— Malditos! A quem de nós serve um refém morto? — ela murmurou entre dentes.

— Não está morto — o homem que tinha a Mirok disse. — Nem sequer está prejudicado. Bom, nem tanto.

Tinha sido gravemente ferido. Uma náusea subiu a sua garganta enquanto via sangue emanando da ferida. Mas ela não se atrevia a revelar sua preocupação por Mirok. Enquanto os mercenários a agarravam, ordenou a seus instintos não resistir. Ainda agora, ela pensou, ela poderia tirar-lhe de cima com uma patada à virilha. Mas enquanto a vida de Mirok estivesse em jogo, não podia arriscar-se.

Ela disse a si mesma que era por razões egoístas. Se Mirok voltasse para Higurashi ferido ou, Deus não o permita, morto, Inuyasha Taysho a faria responsável por isso. Entretanto, em seu coração, algo começava a crescer, um pouco de respeito pelo normando, um respeito que bordeava perigosamente a afinidade.

Ela opôs pouca resistência enquanto lhe atavam as mãos em suas costas, e em seguida conduzida pelo bosque, embora ela estava tentando fazer o trajeto tão difícil como fosse possível para eles arrastando seus pés e lutando com eles. Sua atenção estava centrada em Mirok, quem estava tão silencioso como a morte.

— Se ele morrer... — ela disse secamente.

— Não o fará.

— Mas sua perna?

— Vai sarar.

— Não se não deixar de sangrar.

— Por Deus! Parece sua maldita mãe.

Um deles brincou

— Quererá dizer sua maldita mãe morta...

— Sim.

O segundo homem se inclinou perto dela e lhe confio:

— Otis se cansou de uma moça muito faladora e a calou... para sempre. — O homem queria impressioná-la. Mas Sango não estava impressionada. Homens como esses que percorriam o país, vendendo sua força ao mais alto pagador, tinham lealdade tão mutantes como o vento. E a maioria deles tinham um passado criminal.

O que fazia que todos os ali presentes tivessem algo em comum, ela pensou maliciosamente, perguntando-se si Inuyasha Taysho estaria preparando a forca para ela neste momento. Por muitas horas, os ingleses os forçaram a caminhar. Viajaram possivelmente dez milhas para o oeste, entrando no bosque, passando o limite de Higurashi, e entrando nas terras de seus vizinhos, os Kuranosuki. À tarde, o estômago de Sango estava grunhindo como um javali selvagem.

Os mercenários tinham levado as trutas pescadas nessa manhã, mas não pareciam ter intenção de as comer. Não era que a mente de Sango estivesse centrada na comida, apesar dos grunhidos de seu estômago. Seus pensamentos se centravam em Mirok. Sua face se pôs tão pálida como o alabastro. Sua testa estava coberta de gotas de suor. Felizmente, o sangramento de sua ferida parecia haver-se detido.

Mas ele oscilava entre a consciência e a inconsciência, fazendo caretas cada vez que punha seu peso em sua perna machucada. Sango sabia o suficiente sobre feridas para se dar conta que Mirok poderia perder a perna se não recebesse tratamento adequado.

Estava claro que esses mercenários não sabiam nada a respeito de tratar feridas. Um deles tinha um braço deformado que tinha sido quebrado e que tinha soldado mal. Outro tinha uma grande cicatriz em sua bochecha que ninguém tinha costurado. A Otis faltava à ponta de um dedo. Não foram iam a Mirok a menos que ela interviesse.

— Não vão fazer nada com esse corte? — ela perguntou quando se detiveram em uma clareira do bosque, onde aparentemente tinham intenção de acampar.

— O que está dizendo agora? — Otis replicou.

— O normando. Está perdendo seu valor a cada segundo que vocês demoram em atendê-lo.

— O que isso importa a você? Não é seu refém nem seu resgate.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Oh, sim, boa sorte então. Vocês nem sequer sabem a quem pedir resgate por ele.

Otis abriu seus lábios em um sorriso desdenhoso, expondo seus três dentes.

— Estou seguro que você vai dizer o que precisamos saber.

— Portanto? — Ela cuspiu no chão. — E o que eu ganho com isso?

Ela devia ter esperado violência como resposta, mas Otis a tomou de surpresa. Antes que ela pudesse pestanejar, ele a golpeou com seu punho, fazendo-a ver as estrelas. Sango cambaleou, tratou de permanecer de pé enquanto a luz do sol se obscureceu ao redor dela. A voz de Otis parecia vir de longe, através de um túnel negro.

— Aí tem seu ganho, doce. Não terá mais destas carícias do Dob se nos contar o que precisamos saber.

Raiva pura foi à única coisa que a mantinha consciente, raiva por si mesma por não ter antecipado o soco de Dob. Sua bochecha pulsava inchada. Embora o osso não havia se quebrado, ela esperava ter um machucado preto pela manhã.

— Mas por agora — Otis disse com falsa magnanimidade. — Deixemos de lado nossas ofensas, eh? Meu estômago está tão vazio como o ventre de uma freira.

Sango e Mirok estavam atados aos troncos de duas árvores próximas da borda do acampamento, enquanto os ingleses acendiam um fogo e começavam a cozinhar o jantar. Mirok dormia contra a árvore, mas a boca de Sango fazia água enquanto o aroma da truta assada se espalhava pelo bosque. É obvio, os reféns não iam ser alimentados. Não importava que Sango tivesse apanhado a maior parte das trutas. Os bastardos ingleses ficariam com tudo para eles. Enquanto os mercenários se reuniam ao redor do fogo, suas feições demoníacas à luz piscante das chamas, ela os observou em silêncio, seus olhos brilhando.

— Provavelmente não vai ser gostoso — disse Mirok de repente em um fraco murmúrio. — São maus cozinheiros.

Ela girou sua cabeça, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. A voz de Mirok era débil e ofegante, mas o fato de que estivesse acordado e fora capaz de falar era um bom sinal. Talvez, ela pensou, ele não estava tão gravemente ferido como ela suspeitava. Ainda assim, na luz débil, ela pôde ver que Mirok estava esgotado e sua boca tensa de dor. A faísca habitual em seus olhos se apagou.

— O que aconteceu com seu olho? — ele murmurou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Um machucado não era algo sério.

— Você está bem?

Ele suspirou, e sua boca fez uma careta.

— Se isso significar que meu valor como refém está diminuindo não, não acredito. Ainda.

Ela franziu o cenho. Isso não era o que ela quis dizer.

— Ou quer saber se vou viver o tempo suficiente — ele continuou — Para que Inuyasha não possa dizer que foi sua mão a que me matou?

— Não. Não é isso o que perguntei...

— Silêncio, moça! — Otis gritou do fogo. — Basta de conspirar.

— É hora de fazer acordos com o inimigo. — Ele sorriu ante sua própria brincadeira, e em seguida parou para caminhar pesadamente até onde ela estava, Dob o seguia como um cão fiel.

Otis esperaria que ela dissesse o nome de quem pagaria o resgate deles ou ela sofria os golpes de Dob. Apesar da inflamação debaixo de seu olho, prova do punho brutal de Dob, todo seus instintos lhe diziam que se negasse a fazê-lo. Depois de tudo, ninguém nunca dava a seu inimigo o que eles queriam. Mas por uma vez ela pensou antes de atuar.

— Escuta — lhe disse — Darei-te o que quer.

Otis lhe deu um sorriso ardiloso, como se esperasse isso.

— Boa moça.

— Mas só se me fizer um favor.

Atrás de Otis, Dob sorriu e massageou seus nódulos, ansioso de golpeá-la novamente. Otis perguntou:

— Um favor? O que te faz pensar que está em posição de pedir um favor?

— Atrevida... vou te dar um favor — Dob interveio. — Golpearei-te em um lugar não visível desta vez.

— Fecha o bico, Dob — Otis disse. — Que favor?

— Me permita tratar suas feridas — ela disse, assinalando a Mirok. — Sua gente não pagará por um guerreiro rengo. Nesse estado, tampouco é bom para nós.

Otis se arranhou seu queixo, olhando a Mirok, que estava franzindo o cenho preocupado.

— Se te deixo atender suas feridas, você dará o que quero?

— Sim.

Mirok tinha ouvido o suficiente. Sango podia ser o pior tipo de traidora. Podia ter motivos egoístas. Mas ela ainda era uma mulher, que merecia sua proteção. E tinha o temível pressentimento de que ela estava negociando algo do que mais tarde se arrependeria. Maldição, se ela estava prometendo deitar-se com o bastardo...

— Esperem — ele gritou, ganhando uma pontada de dor de sua coxa por seus esforços. Dirigiu-se a Sango. — Não o faça, minha lady!

— Silêncio, Normando! — o líder ordenou. — Isto é entre a moça e eu.

— Não vale a pena — lhe disse. — Arrependerá-te...

O resto de suas palavras foram interrompidas por um repentino golpe em seu queixo, dado por Dob. Sua cabeça golpeou dolorosamente contra o tronco da árvore lhe fazendo ver estrelas.

— Continua, moça — o líder a urgiu.

— Não! — Mirok gritou, sua cabeça pulsando.

— Permitirá-me curar sua ferida? — Sango perguntou.

— Não!

— Sim — o líder concordou.

Ela assentiu. Mas não se despiu, como Mirok tinha temido. Em troca, com voz muito clara, ela respondeu:

— Higurashi. Quem pagará o resgate por ele está em Higurashi.

Por um momento, Mirok ficou mudo. Sango não tinha vendido seu corpo depois de tudo. Somente tinha dado aos ingleses o nome das pessoas a quem pedir o resgate. Jesus tinha dado o nome de Higurashi! Ela nem sequer se deu o trabalho de mentir. Ela estava conduzindo o inimigo aos portões da fortaleza.

O melhor que Mirok podia fazer era tratar de confundir a resposta dela gritando:

— Macintosh!

Ela o olhou fixamente.

— Higurashi.

— Deve lhe dizer a verdade — Mirok lhe disse, tratando de confundir a seus captores.

— De outro modo, nunca seremos resgatados. É Macintosh, meu lorde. Macintosh.

Seus olhos piscaram com incredulidade.

— Maldição! O que está tratando de fazer?

— Macintosh — ele repetiu. — Ao norte daqui, a vinte milhas. Nas Highlands.

— Mackin... — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo participar de seu engano. — Ele está mentindo, Otis. Viemos de Higurashi, a dez milhas sul.

Mirok apertou seus dentes. Se suas mãos tivessem estado livres, poderia ter estrangulado à maldita moça escocesa. Como podia ser tão descuidada? Ela tinha revelado o lugar onde os ingleses poderiam ganhar vantagem. Inuyasha nunca negociaria com mercenários, embora no meio estivessem seus próprios homens, pois os Cavalheiros de Taysho compreendiam bem a posição de seu líder e seus deveres. Mas a gente de Sango era outro tema. Seriam capazes de entregar a fortaleza pelo retorno seguro da filha de Lorde Tourhu. O que seria sacrifício inaceitável, como também um fracasso para os Taysho e o rei.

E por que? Para que pudesse ver sua ferida e talvez preservar seu valor como refém, seu refém. Ele franziu o cenho. Isso nunca acontecerá. Agora que os ingleses sabiam o nome e a localização das pessoas que pagariam o resgate, iriam voando a Higurashi. E uma vez que vissem a extensão das riquezas de Higurashi, os mercenários certamente não estariam satisfeitos até que recebessem um enorme resgate por Sango. No que se referisse a Mirok, ele seria afortunado se conseguisse escapar com vida se as curas de Sango não o matassem primeiro.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_


	9. Capítulo 09

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 9**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango desejou não estar fazendo mais mal que bem. Tinha lavado a ferida de Mirok com água fresca. Ele não havia dito uma palavra, mas ela soube por seus ofegos ocasionais que era doloroso para ele.

Ela tinha tratado numerosas feridas através dos anos, e conhecia tudo a respeito de dar pontos e enfaixar. Mas curar a um estrangeiro podia ser algo completamente diferente. O que curava a um escocês podia matar a um Normando. Para melhor ou para pior, nenhum dos ingleses sabia a diferença entre romeiro e hortelã, nem estavam interessados em procurar ervas na escuridão da noite. Tudo o que tinha para trabalhar era água, um trapo, um pouco de cerveja, agulha e fio que um dos mercenários lhe deu.

— Bebe — ela disse enquanto empunhando a agulha, passando a cerveja a Mirok.

Ele tomou um gole e lhe devolveu a cerveja. Ela tomou um gole. Em seguida outro. E logo um terceiro.

— Parece-te bem que tome álcool neste momento? — Mirok perguntou preocupado, vendo a agulha tremer em sua mão. Ela tomou outro gole.

— Oh, sim. — Secou a boca com a mão, e se endireitou. — Não vais desmaiar, certo?

— Não.

— Não vais choramingar?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ou gritar?

— Eu não grito.

Ela vacilou.

— Se te doer muito, me chute com o pé ou...

— Por Deus! Tenha piedade, moça. Faça-o já.

De algum jeito ela conseguiu fazê-lo. Tentou imaginar que estava remendando roupa. Ajudou-a o fato de que Mirok não dissesse uma palavra. Sua respiração era agitada, e o suor brilhava em sua pele, mas não se moveu, apesar de que devia ter sido um tortura. Depois que ela atou o último ponto, seus dedos começaram a tremer em uma reação atrasada desse calvário. Ela secou sua testa úmida com a manga de seu vestido e suspirou aliviada.

Mirok parecia pálido, ainda perto do calor do fogo. Seus olhos estavam semi fechados pela fadiga, sua mandíbula serrada. Involuntariamente lágrimas de dor se tinham deslizado silenciosamente por suas bochechas, e se secaram em sua cara. Seu peito subia e descia com uma respiração rápida e superficial, e seu cabelo caía emaranhado em sua testa. Mirok recordava a um herói de uma lenda Viking que seu pai estava acostumado a lhe contar.

Mas o que Sango viu quando ela olhou a Mirok foi mais que a manifestação física do herói e mais que a beleza masculina. Ela captava sua coragem interna, uma força de vontade que a fez reconsiderar tudo o que tinha ouvido a respeito dos Normandos. Mirok du Hashi não era um covarde. Era tão valente como qualquer um dos Cavalheiros de Higurashi, e talvez mais valente.

Ela só rezava para que ele vivesse o suficiente para voltar a ser o guerreiro que ela tinha conhecido. Enquanto esquadrinhava seu rosto cansado, tirou seu cabelo da testa, lavou sua pele afebrada com um trapo molhado e apagou os rastros secos de suas lágrimas. Era um desejo desconcertante. Quase não conhecia esse homem, e por certo não sentia muito afeto por ele. Antes que suas mãos pudessem delatá-la, manteve-as ocupadas cortando tiras de tecido de linho de sua anágua e enfaixando a ferida. Quando terminou, sentiu seu olhar sobre ela, quente e penetrante.

— Sei que deveria estar agradecido — ele murmurou — Mas suspeito que desfrutou de cada espetada da agulha.

Ela corajosamente encontrou seu olhar.

— Equivoca-te. — Algo carregou o ar por um instante, produzindo uma espécie de faísca.

Seus olhos se olharam fixamente, e era como se seus espíritos se sincronizassem, criando um laço misterioso tão potente e eterno como a fusão de dois metais. Ainda quando seus olhares se separaram um momento depois, o vestígio dessa união permaneceu, uma compreensão tão verdadeira e profunda que a Sango foi difícil falar ou olhá-lo novamente.

— Amanhã — ela finalmente murmurou — Precisarei trocar as ataduras.

— Bem. — Então o incorrigível Normando conseguiu dizer uma última palavra, rompendo a tensão com bom humor. — Uns poucos dias mais de me pôr ataduras, e não ficará um centímetro do vestido.

Mirok dormiu superficialmente. Em parte devido a sua dolorosa ferida. Em parte porque seus sentidos estavam plenamente alerta, dado que se achava rodeado por seus inimigos nas terras selvagens da Escócia. E em parte porque suas emoções em relação à bela seqüestradora escocesa descansando a uns metros giravam em sua cabeça como um torvelinho.

Sango era um anjo ou um demônio? Importava a ela seu bem-estar, ou só estava preocupada com seu valor como refém? Ele pensou que tinha descoberto sua verdadeira natureza, que ela o tinha ajudado por razões puramente egoístas. Depois de tudo, se ele morresse, ela não só perderia a seu refém e com isso seu poder de negociação, mas também seria considerada responsável por sua morte. Era por isso que ela queria tratar sua ferida. Seu próprio bem-estar dependia disso.

Mas após que ela o tivesse costurado, ele se deu conta que tudo isto também tinha sido uma odisséia para ela. E depois, quando capturou seu olhar, quando negou ter sentido prazer por sua dor, ele reconheceu uma face inocente, honesta e vulnerável. Sinceridade se refletia em seus olhos, e ele sentiu nesse instante a mesma proximidade de espírito que algumas vezes tinha experimentado quando fazia amor com uma mulher.

Era absurdo. Sango de Higurashi não era alguém confiável, sem importar o que ele tinha visto em seus olhos. Ela era impulsiva e imprevisível. E ela odiava aos Normandos. Ela tinha começado essa aventura com a idéia de traição em mente, e embora as coisas tinham ido muito mais além de suas intenções, e era sua culpa que eles estivessem nessa situação.

Ela seria capaz de dizer algo, de fazer qualquer coisa com o objetivo de avançar com seu próprio plano. Incluindo, ele pensou maliciosamente, enfeitiçá-lo com esses olhos castanhos. Sango despertou antes outros. O chão estava úmido pelo orvalho, seu estômago grunhia de fome, e suas mãos estavam adormecidas onde estava a atadura. Ela espiou a Mirok. Graças a Deus, os lobos não o tinham devorado de noite. Parecia respirar, e o sangue não se filtrava pela atadura em sua perna. Não o tinha matado com seu curativo depois de tudo.

Raios de luz se filtravam pelos pinheiros, e ela soube que os mercenários despertariam logo. Enquanto isso ela precisava delinear a estratégia que tinha tomando forma em sua mente.

Mirok tinha pensado que era um erro dar aos ingleses o nome e a localização de Higurashi, mas Sango sabia o que fazia. Não era tão tola para conduzir ao inimigo até as muralhas do castelo. Ainda assim, quanto mais perto ela estivesse de seus aliados quando ela dominasse a seus seqüestradores, melhores eram as chances de sobreviver, e mais provavelmente uma tropa de cavalheiros de Higurashi pudesse partir em perseguição dos ingleses. Era um risco, sim, mas como seu pai, ela encontrava impossível negar-se a fazer uma aposta e a correr riscos. Se Deus queria, sua sorte seria mais favorável que a de Lorde Tourhu.

Ela olhou brevemente novamente a Mirok, que enrugava sua testa em seu sono. O normando não confiava em seu julgamento. Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha feito para salvar sua perna, sem mencionar o que tinha feito para salvar seu pescoço, ele ainda não tinha fé nela. Sango suspirou brandamente. Por outro lado, possivelmente era melhor que Mirok não compreendesse seus planos. Ao menos quando o momento chegasse de fazer o engano, ele não poderia delatá-la.

O resto do acampamento despertou gradualmente. Os mercenários deram um café da manhã de pão e vinho aguado a seus cativos, não por bondade, a não ser para prepará-los para a longa viajem que tinham pela frente.

Foi um trajeto comprido, especialmente considerando a renguera de Mirok, e a cor cinzenta de sua cara. Pela tarde, estava claro que ela teria que entrar em ação mais cedo do que esperava, embora ainda estavam bastante longe de Higurashi. Mirok não podia tolerar muito mais caminhada. O sangue se filtrava de sua ferida novamente, manchando a atadura. Portanto, a única notícia era que essa caminhada com rumo sul dos mercenários os tinha levado perto da cabana no bosque. Quando ela conseguisse assegurar a escapada desses selvagens, não teriam que ir muito longe para procurar refúgio.

— A atadura precisa ser trocada — disse a Otis enquanto entravam na clareira do bosque. — E preciso encontrar as plantas para deter o sangramento.

Otis franziu o cenho.

— Não me parece que esteja tão grave.

— Se ele perder muita mais sangue, terão que levá-lo carregado. — Para dar credibilidade a sua afirmação, os joelhos de Mirok se dobraram, e só os rápidos reflexos dos homens a seu lado conseguiram que ele não caísse completamente.

Otis rugiu, obviamente irritado com o atraso.

— Muito bem — ele grunhiu. — Dob e Hick, levem-na para que procure suas malditas plantas.

Ela tomou seu tempo em procurar as ervas. Os ingleses não sabiam a diferença, e o atraso lhe faria ganhar tempo para pôr sua estratégia em ação. Depois de um longo tempo, ela finalmente conseguiu descobrir a planta adequada e enviou a Hick para cortar folhas para ela.

Quando voltou para a clareira do bosque, Mirok estava apoiado contra a árvore, adormecido, e Otis caminhava impacientemente, vendo o sol poente.

— O que os demorou, moça? — ele perguntou. — Poderíamos ter chegado a Higurashi a esta altura.

Centenas respostas ácidas vieram a sua mente, mas ela se mordeu a língua.

— Não estou mais feliz que você por tudo isto — lhe disse amigavelmente. — Eu tinha esperado ter esvaziado os cofres de Higurashi a esta altura.

Otis arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

— Sim? E por que quereria esvaziar os cofres? Disse que pertence a Higurashi.

— Sim — ela disse — Pertenço a Higurashi. Por anos me mantiveram como uma escrava. — Ela olhou sonhadoramente à distância. — Esta era minha oportunidade de vingança, mantendo como refém ao Normando favorito. — ela emitiu uma risada amarga. — Agora vocês ficarão com o resgate e eu voltarei para a escravidão.

As sobrancelhas de Otis convergiram enquanto considerava suas palavras. Sango se afastou satisfeita. Tinha plantado as sementes da dúvida. Embora o plano de engano apenas tinha começado, era suficiente por agora com que tivesse deixado ao inglês pensando.

— Desatasse-me agora para que possa curar sua ferida?

Otis soltou suas ataduras, mas a mantinha bem cuidada enquanto ela trocava as ataduras de Mirok. Ela tragou em seco enquanto via o trabalho feito na noite anterior. Embora os pontos se mantinham firmes, o sangue ainda emanava da ferida. Ela pressionou as folhas verdes gentilmente contra o corte, cortando outra tira de tecido de sua anágua. Mirok provavelmente tinha razão. Antes que passasse uma semana, já não teria mais anágua para fazer ataduras para ele. Justo quando atou as pontas da atadura, os olhos de Mirok se abriram.

— Água — ele murmurou.

Ela assentiu.

— Otis, tem água fresca?

Ela viu Otis franzir o cenho ante esse tratamento familiar, entretanto obedeceu, lhe lançando uma bolsa de couro com água que tinha juntado mais cedo do arroio. Ajudou Mirok a beber. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ela sentiu novamente essa curiosa aliança, a sensação de que ambos se conheciam há muito tempo e para sempre. Mas não podia permitir-se ser seduzida por seu companheiro. Seu êxito dessa noite dependia em grande grau do engano, e ela não se atreveu a permitir que a inteligência de Mirok se interpusesse em seu caminho ao êxito. Então ela desviou seus olhos antes que ele pudesse lhe ler os pensamentos.

Quando ele terminou de beber, ela devolveu a bolsa a Otis. Intencionalmente deixou que seus dedos roçassem os do inglês, resistindo o impulso de estremecer-se com o contato. Enquanto outros se ocupavam armando um fogo, ela iniciou uma conversa privada com Otis, esperando que essa intimidade o desarmasse e o fizesse esquecer de atá-la novamente.

— Quanto está planejando pedir pelo normando? — ela murmurou.

Otis se encolheu de ombros. Estava claro que não tinha pensado nisso.

— É o melhor cavalheiro de Higurashi — ela lhe confiou.

— Cinqüenta libras? — ele adivinhou.

— Cinqüenta? — Ela sorriu brandamente. — Oh, vale muito mais que isso. Asseguro-lhe isso. Os cofres de Higurashi podem pagar um resgate alto.

Ele estreitou seus olhos conspiratoriamente.

— Você gostaria de ver quebrado ao Lorde de Higurashi?

Ela lançou um olhar perverso.

— Mais ou menos.

Otis a olhou, como se compreendesse seus motivos muito bem, e ela devolveu o olhar.

— Huh — ele disse, estudando seu rosto para procurar sinais de engano. — E quanto teria pedido você por ele?

— Cento e cinqüenta.

— Cento e cinqüenta? — ele se surpreendeu. Em seguida baixou sua voz. — Poderia obter tanto?

— Sim. — Deus, ela desejou que ele lhe acreditasse. Os escoceses, e ela sabia muito bem, não pagariam nem um xelim por um cavalheiro Normando. Ele esfregou sua barba, digerindo essa informação.

Ela queria lhe dar tempo para pensar, por isso esfregou as palmas das mãos, e perguntou:

— Tem algo um pouco mais potente para beber, Otis?

Ele a observou com desconfiança.

— Pode ser.

— Tenho que beber algo mais forte depois de ter que brincar de enfermeira com esse normando desprezível. — Ela se estremeceu.

Mas Otis não era tão estúpido como parecia.

— Briguei contra ele ontem. E não me pareceu tão desprezível.

Sango baixou as pestanas imitando a irmã menor, a única das três que usava os ardis femininos honestamente.

— Nesse momento, Otis, pensei que foste possuir-me quando terminasse essa briga. — Ela pressionou uma mão contra seu ventre, como se essa idéia a fizesse ofegar. — Quero dizer, quando vi seus ombros largos, sua cara varonil e o comprido de sua espada?

Otis se endireitou, obviamente agradado com seus comentários aduladores.

— Que outra coisa podia fazer mais que me sentir aliviada de que você aparecesse para me defender? — ela continuou.

Ela deixou que seus dedos acariciassem sutilmente a borda de seu decote, desejando que ele olhasse justo ali. E Otis o fez, e ela viu o brilho de luxúria em seus olhos.

— Bem, não precisa preocupar-se, minha lady. — ele ronronou. — Não deixaria que lhe matassem.

— Mesmo? — Ela permitiu que seu olhar vagasse por seu peito, aparentando interesse quando sentia repulsa. — Estaria tão agradecida... se não o fizesse.

Com um sorriso que mostrava suas gengivas sem dentes, ele procurou a bolsa de couro de seus alforjes. Ela poderia lhe haver chutado a cara enquanto ele estava agachado, mas conteve o impulso. Otis lhe ofereceu a bebida. Ela tomou com um sorriso tímido, tratando de não fazer uma careta enquanto levava a suja bolsa a seus lábios.

Mirok grunhiu, retorcendo suas mãos contra suas ataduras. Que diabos planejava a zorra agora? Ele não podia ouvir o que lhe dizia ao inglês, mas estava claro que estavam formando certo tipo de aliança.

Isto era mau. Muito mau.

Sango de Higurashi era certamente a moça mais tola de toda a Escócia. Não só se estava unindo a um bando de mercenários inescrupulosos, mas também parecia estar seduzindo a seu líder. Mirok apertou os dentes. Sabia bem que a moça honestamente não estava atraída por esse homem. Mas igualmente, a decepção nublou sua visão enquanto a olhava brincar com o inglês, seus peitos aparecendo pelo decote.

E em seguida ela cometeu o pior engano de todos. Começou a beber. Ele já tinha visto o que o álcool podia lhe fazer. Se ela se embebedava essa noite, não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Mas ele estava impossibilitado de intervir. Preso à árvore, só podia observar como ela se afundava mais e mais a cada hora que passava. No momento em que o céu se obscureceu e as estrelas apareceram, ela estava trocando histórias com os mercenários sentados ao redor do fogo. Não muito depois, estavam cantando juntos, levantando suas taças, fazendo brinde de bêbados à saúde de suas putas favoritas, e no caso de Sango, à saúde dos moços do estábulo.

Mirok mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, perguntando-se se ela realmente se deitou com a dúzia de moços que mencionou por seu nome. Mirok grunhiu. E pensar que ela tinha tido a coragem de chamá-lo de sátiro. Eventualmente a conduta deles deu um giro previsível. Enquanto Sango girava instavelmente em uma dança espontânea, acompanhada pelos aplausos dos homens, Otis se tomou à liberdade de lhe dar um beliscão no traseiro.

Mirok sorriu sombriamente, sabendo que a moça daria a volta e golpearia ao homem com um certeiro soco. Depois de tudo, essa tinha sido sua reação quando Mirok tinha apertado seus peitos por engano. Mas para seu desgosto, a maldita moça só riu e bateu na mão de Otis. Uma raiva instantânea ferveu no sangue de Mirok. O que estava mal com essa moça? Ela só tinha mostrado ódio por ele, ao Normando, seu aliado. E agora bebia e dançava com os ingleses, seus inimigos. Não era de estranhar que o rei tinha querido que Inuyasha tomasse o comando de Higurashi. Essa mulher escocesa não tinha conceito do que era lealdade.

Ele observou em silêncio como ela dançava entre os mercenários, sacudindo seus quadris, curvando-se para frente para lhes permitir ver seus peitos. Mirok apertou sua mandíbula. Ele só esperava que ela estivesse preparada para o que seria o resultado inevitável de sua sedução. E desejou não ter que ser testemunha do massacre que ocorreria.

— Esperem — ela gritou, escapando da mão de um dos canalhas sentados ao lado do fogo. Ela levantou suas mãos pedindo silêncio. Os homens obedeceram reduzindo os grunhidos de ébrios a um ofego luxurioso. — Antes que passemos a... — ela disse com um sorriso libidinoso — ...A ação...

Os homens fizeram coro vulgarmente, e Dob esfregou as pernas. Ela se aproximou de onde Otis estava sentado, desentupiu a bota com vinho aninhada entre seus peitos, e se inclinou para frente, permitindo que o vinho caísse em sua boca aberta. Suas palmas subiram para agarrar seus peitos, e lhe deu uma pequena palmada.

Mirok não queria olhar, mas ele não pôde evitá-lo. Ele tinha jogado esses jogos, jogos de sedução e de provocação que avivava o desejo a um nível febril. Mas era diferente observar a Sango jogá-los. Fazendo queimar a pele, e não estava seguro se era de desejo, de desgosto, de inveja ou raiva, de luxúria, decepção ou vergonha. Mas todas essas emoções desconcertantes o dominavam enquanto brigava por desviar seu olhar.

— É muito tarde, minha lady. — Otis disse. — Eu já entrei em ação. — Ela se agachou ousadamente para olhar suas calças.

— Posso ver isso. — Ela sorriu. — Mas primeiro devemos nos assegurar que esta pomba não se voe. — Ela se levantou, dançou por um momento, e foi para Mirok. — Verei se os nós estão fortes.

Mirok baixou seus olhos. Não podia tolerar olhá-la enquanto ela se cambaleava. Suas emoções tinham congelado em uma só. Tudo o que sentia era desgosto. Ele não tinha nada que lhe dizer. Nada. Entretanto não pôde refrear-se.

— Espero que te dê conta do que está fazendo — ele murmurou.

Mirok cheirou o vinho em seu fôlego, mas ela não parecia tão bêbada quando murmurou:

— Oh, sim — em seguida deu a volta para suas costas.

— Porque eles não vão ser gentis com você — ele advertiu. — Esse tipo de homem nunca o é.

Ela sorriu enquanto trabalhava em suas ataduras.

— Não espero que eles sejam gentis.

Ele franziu o cenho. Talvez ela era uma dessas estranhas mulheres que gostavam de serem possuídas rudemente. Deu-lhe um tapinha condescendente na mão.

— Mas penso que posso dirigi-los. — Ele grunhiu com desgosto. Nunca tinha equivocado tanto.

Verdadeiramente acreditava que Sango era uma dama respeitável, que possuía escrúpulos, honra e virtude. Era óbvio agora que ela não era em nada a mulher que ele tinha imaginado.

— Hei, moça! — Otis ordenou. — Parece-me que está demorando muito com o prisioneiro. Não estará manuseando-o, não é mesmo?

O resto da companhia festejou a brincadeira.

— O que? E misturar gordura Normanda com boa carne escocesa? — ela respondeu, fazendo-os rir jocosamente. — Não, meu amor. Estou-me guardando para você.

Mirok olhou fixamente ao chão. Por Cristo! A donzela tinha uma língua mais suja que uma puta de porto. E soube que não queria ser testemunha das vulgaridades que aconteceriam. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, lhe murmurou:

— Mantém seus olhos abertos.

Nem por cem quilogramas de ouro, ele pensou enquanto ela se afastava. Entretanto não pôde evitar dar um olhar ocasional à moça que começava a usar suas artimanhas com os objetos de sua sedução.

— Otis, amigo — ela ronronou — Onde pôs essa tua adaga, essa larga e dura?

— Está aqui, moça. — ele respondeu, afrouxando os cordões de suas calças.

— Oh, querido, não referia a essa adaga, digo esta.

Em um segundo, ela alcançou o cinturão e tirou a adaga da capa. Enquanto Otis pestanejava confundido, ela o chutou diretamente entre as pernas. Mirok ficou momentaneamente paralisado. Mas quando, repentinamente sóbria, Sango girou para outro mercenário, Mirok se endireitou assombrado. E quando o fez, descobriu algo surpreendente. As cordas ao redor de suas mãos estavam soltas.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

_**Problema serio!**_

_**Minhas donzelas já devem ter visto a Lei **__**cibercrimes, nos fanficiton,Fansubbers e blogueiros, seremos transformados em criminosos por divulgarmos nossa criatividade, por tanto e nosso dever fazer algo a respeito. No meu Flogão linoklisanimes tem o link do abaixo assinado pelo veto ao projeto cibercrimes.**_

_**O link do meu flog está na minha pagina principal.**_

PS.: No ultimo capítulo que eu postei, no fim estava escrito notinha da autora, sem nenhuma notinha né, e que eu já deixo isso escrito em todos os capítulos, caso eu queira deixar alguma notinha, o que não foi o caso do ultimo capítulo, simplesmente esqueci de apagar, desculpem. Bjos e aproveitem o capitulo e votem a favor da liberdade de expressão!


	10. Capítulo 10

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 10**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

— Corre! — Sango gritou a Mirok. — Corre! — Por Deus! O que estava lhe levando tanto tempo?

Sim, ele estava ferido, mas ela tinha dado muito tempo para preparar-se. Tinha passado mais de uma hora embebedando aos homens. E agora um deles se afastou para urinar. Era uma oportunidade ideal para que Mirok fizesse sua fuga. Por Deus! Não lhe havia dito que mantivesse os olhos abertos?

Voltou para Hick do tronco onde estava sentado. Em seguida saltou sobre o fogo para enfrentar a Dob com a adaga. De relance, viu Mirok que finalmente se pôs de pé, embora estivesse se movendo lentamente.

Sua sede de vingança avivada pela imagem patética de Mirok rengueando, fez que levantasse sua adaga, para em seguida cravá-la na parte alta da coxa de Dob.

— Isso — ela murmurou entre dentes — É por ter ferido a meu refém.

Ele gritou agarrando a perna, mas ela não sentiu remorso e o golpeou com a espada. O homem não tinha mostrado piedade com ela, depois de tudo. Tinha-lhe deixado o olho preto e tinha prejudicado seriamente a perna de Mirok, provavelmente incapacitando-o para sempre. Ela olhou brevemente a seu redor, esperando ver Mirok rengueando para um lugar seguro, mas em troca o viu cambaleando para o fogo.

— Vá! Vá! — ela gritou.

Ele a ignorou e começou a brigar com o quarto inglês, armado só com seus punhos. Lançou-lhe um poderoso soco que alcançou o queixo do homem, seguido por um golpe no estômago que o dobrou em dois.

Enquanto isso, Hick tinha se posto de pé. Extraiu sua adaga e caminhava para ela cheio de fúria.

— Então quer brincar de rude?

Ela estreitou seus olhos.

— Oh, sim — lhe assegurou.

Sango deu um passo para trás, sem dar-se conta que Otis tinha recuperado se o suficiente para alcançar o tornozelo dela. Sango perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, quase no fogo. Pior ainda, a arma lhe escapou quando sua mão golpeou no chão.

Hick estava ainda avançando, quando ela recuperou o fôlego, Otis se inclinou sobre ela com um olhar assassino nos olhos. Ela lhe lançou um soco com toda sua força e que acertou no nariz. O golpe fez que seus nódulos pulsassem de dor, embora provavelmente não tanto como o nariz de Otis, que tinha se quebrado.

Quando ela voltou sua cabeça, Hick já estava ali, brandindo a faca de _A Sombra_. A arma brilhava enquanto descia para o peito de Sango. Ela rodou para um lado e a faca roçou suas costelas antes ficar cravada no chão. Em seguida ela juntou um punhado de terra e a lançou na sua cara.

Hick saltou para trás, tratando de limpar os olhos. No caos, Sango rodou sobre suas mãos e seus joelhos para ver se Mirok já tinha escapado. Tinha que admitir, que por estar tão ferido, Mirok estava dando uma boa briga. Em vez de brigar como um perfeito cavalheiro, ele estava fazendo algo mais inteligente.

Estava usando seus punhos e pés e cuspidas para vencer a seu oponente. Mas não podia agüentar muito. Ela viu sangue fresco filtrando-se pelas ataduras. E se seu inimigo o golpeasse no lugar mais vulnerável?

Sango tirou a faca de _A Sombra_ da terra e se aproximou dos combatentes. Mas não houve necessidade de sua intervenção. Justo quando ia usar a faca, Mirok lançou um soco que desacordou o homem. De repente ouviu um murmúrio a suas costas, ao girar Sango soube que ainda não tinham terminado. O quinto homem havia retornado.

Não houve tempo para defender-se, nem tempo para dar a volta completamente, nem sequer tempo para olhar. O melhor que pôde fazer foi investir com a faca, cravá-lo cegamente e rezar para alcançar algum órgão vital do inglês. Mas a faca deu no ar vazio.

— Abaixe! — Mirok gritou.

Sem pensar, ela se deixou cair ao chão, graças a Deus. Porque nesse mesmo instante, Mirok lançou sua adaga que passou a centímetros dela. Ouviu-se um grunhido, e em seguida a queda de um corpo, e soube que a faca tinha acertado o alvo. Sem olhar para trás, agarrou uma adaga que estava atirada no chão e a bota com vinho deixada perto do fogo. Sango ficou de pé e correu para Mirok.

— Vamos!

Meteram-se no bosque, correndo na escuridão. Sango o ajudou, passando seu braço pelo ombro e carregando parte de seu peso. Talvez os ingleses os seguissem. Talvez não. Mas depois de uma milha ou duas de andar às cegas eles mesmos tinham perdido o caminho. Com os pulmões ardendo, Sango finalmente se viu forçada a deter-se. Os dois ofegavam agitadamente no silêncio profundo do bosque. Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, Mirok disse:

— Faça um juramento.

— Sim?

— Nunca faça isso novamente.

— Fazer o que?

— Correr semelhante risco. Desafiar a inimigos que lhe superam em número e em peso. Misturar-te com inescrupulosos mercenários.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Planejar uma fuga — ele adicionou — Sem consultar a seu aliado.

— Consultei-te. Mas você estava muito enjoado para compreender.

— Corre, me ordenaste? Corre? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— És Normando.

Ele grunhiu.

— Sou um cavalheiro.

— Mas além de suas críticas — ela disse enquanto começavam a caminhar novamente — Tudo resultou bem.

— Mas e se não tivesse saído bem? E se eles nos vencessem? E se um deles... Ou todos... Tivessem decidido aceitar sua oferta?

Sango se deteve abruptamente.

— Mãe de Deus! Verdadeiramente acreditas que sou uma mulher indefesa? Todas as mulheres sabem que um homem é mais vulnerável quando tem as calças abaixadas.

Por Deus! Essa era a razão pela qual ela tinha passado horas seduzindo aos mercenários. Mirok enrugou suas sobrancelhas e suspirou. Ainda assim, ele tinha razão a respeito de uma coisa. Ela realmente não tinha considerado as conseqüências se perdesse a briga. Na verdade poucas vezes o fazia. É mais, se pensasse muito nas possíveis conseqüências de suas ações nunca em sua vida se atreveria a levantar uma espada.

Mirok não tinha as calças abaixadas, não por agora, mas isso não significava que não se sentisse tão vulnerável como os mercenários ingleses. Ele tinha sido testemunha do baile sedutor de Sango, e não era imune a seus encantos.

Com o braço ao redor de sua cintura e seus peitos contra seu tórax, Sango o ajudou a caminhar para a cabana. Era um milagre que a encontrassem, considerando quanto ela tinha bebido nessa noite, mas ela parecia saber exatamente onde se encontravam. Uma vez dentro do refúgio, ela tomou um grande trabalho para assegurar-se que ele estivesse cômodo, insistindo para que ocupasse a cama.

— No chão estarei bem — ele argumentou.

— Tolices. — Ela o empurrou sobre a cama, e em seguida se inclinou para acomodar a manta ao redor de seus ombros, esquecendo-se que seu vestido estava aberto no decote. Seus peitos se incharam sobre o tecido, à luz piscante do fogo, viam-se dourados e deliciosos como fogaças de pão de mel.

Mirok se forçou a desviar seu olhar. Ainda assim, sua voz se quebrou quando disse:

— Insisto.

Ela cruzou seus braços debaixo de seus seios, o que piorou o problema.

— E como te atreve a insistir quando quase não pode te manter em pé?

Ele não podia erguer-se, mas outra parte de seu corpo não estava tendo problemas em erguer-se. Apesar da dor da perna ferida, uma dor mais aguda clamava sua atenção.

— Não — ela continuou. — Ficará na cama. Não quero ouvir o capitão Inuyasha me dizendo que não te cuidei corretamente.

Isso apagou parte de seu desejo. Por um momento, ele se tinha esquecido das motivações de Sango. Sim, ela queria que ele se curasse, era só porque serviria melhor a seus propósitos. Essa mulher era tão ambiciosa como os mercenários.

— Está perdendo seu tempo — ele disse abruptamente. — Ele não pagará por mim.

Ela estalou sua língua.

— Por que, Sir Mirok, se até eu sei que é valioso.

Isso o surpreendeu, ouvi-la chamá-lo por seu nome. Agradou-lhe como soava.

— Além disso — ela continuou — Não estou pedindo dinheiro. Estou pedindo por minha irmã.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sir Inuyasha não se deixa manipular.

— Todos podem ser manipulados.

— Ah — ele disse, com um sabor amargo em sua boca. — Quer dizer do modo que manipulou aos mercenários?

Só lhe deu um sorriso ardiloso, e em seguida começou a ocupar-se de sua perna.

— E me chamou de sátiro — ele murmurou. — Não sou um sátiro. — Ele sorriu travessamente. — Não posso recordar bem. Quantos moços do estábulo eram?

Ela sorriu enquanto cuidadosamente tirava a atadura.

— Me acreditaste?

— Onde mais poderia ter aprendido todas essas... Essas... — Imagens da impressionante beleza, sacudindo seus quadris, molhando os lábios com a língua e expondo seus seios, voltaram para sua mente novamente, esquentando seu sangue.

— Oh, sim — lhe disse, sua voz com humor sardônico. — Dormi com todos os moços dos estábulos. E me deitei com todos os Cavalheiros de Higurashi também.

Ela podia pensar que isso era divertido, mas ele não. Não nessa noite. Não quando ela tinha exibido semelhante perícia na arte da sedução. Não quando ela tinha arriscado seu corpo para liberar a ele. E especialmente, não quando ele perigosamente tinha começado a afeiçoar-se dessa donzela escocesa.

Ela apoiou uma perna na cama e procedeu a cortar outra tira de sua anágua. Se ele não a conhecesse melhor, teria suspeitado que ela fazia isso para provocá-lo, seu olhar não pôde evitar vagar pela panturrilha que ela exibia. Mirok grunhiu:

— Inuyasha não cederá a sua nova esposa.

— E por que? — Ela baixou seu pé. Umedecendo o tecido em um balde com água, ela começou a lavar sua ferida. Seu toque era surpreendentemente suave para uma mulher que há algumas horas tinha cravado uma faca a um par de bandidos sem pestanejar.

— Você não teria durado muito como sua esposa.

— Parece-te?

— Sir InuYasha exige fidelidade.

— Ah. — Ela franziu o cenho, pretendendo considerar sua afirmação. — Então ele não teria paciência com meus moços dos estábulos?

Mirok baixou suas sobrancelhas. A moça não o estava tomando a sério.

— Inuyasha os mataria.

— Uma lástima. — Um princípio de sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. — É obvio, eu teria que matar a todas suas amantes em troca. E então, quem limparia o castelo e os estábulos?

Sango podia sentir a frustração que emanava de Mirok. Ela encontrava sua atitude divertida e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Por que era que os homens assumiam que se podiam deitar com a mulher que quisessem mais as mulheres tinham que ser fiéis? Não era justo. Não era que ela estivesse interessada em deitar-se com um homem. Portanto, se Inuyasha desejava ser um sátiro e deitar-se com todas as servas do castelo, estava bem para ela.

— Aí está — ela disse, terminando de ajustar a atadura. — Onde está a bolsa com a comida? Estou faminta. — Viu-a ao lado do fogo. — E você? Está faminto?

Havia fome em seus olhos, mas era uma fome de um tipo completamente diferente. Seu olhar ardia de desejo. Por Deus! Ele, também, tinha sido afetado pelo ato de sedução dela. Ela não o tinha notado antes. Ela olhou brevemente a suas calças. Não estava equivocada. Uma parte de seu corpo estava rígida como uma lança pronta para ser disparada. E por uma razão curiosa e perturbadora, isso a fez estremecer-se com excitação.

Era absurdo. Ela estava acostumada a ver esse tipo de coisas. Em companhia de homens a maior parte de sua vida, tinha estado exposta a essas exibições masculinas: desde arrotos sonoros até peidos, desde comentários obscenos a atos obscenos. Tinha visto homens urinado e tendo sexo também.

Mas algo a respeito da manifestação de desejo de Mirok lhe produziu uma intoxicante sensação de poder. Caminhou para ele com a bolsa de comida, e um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Então não achas que posso ganhar a devoção de Inuyasha?

Mirok parecia incômodo, como se não quisesse pensar nisso. Ela sentou a seu lado na cama, e meteu uma cereja em sua boca. Mirok se manteve calado por um momento, logo falou.

— Inuyasha não é tão inocente como esses mercenários.

Impulsivamente, ela se inclinou para frente para murmurar:

— Todos os homens são inocentes no que se refere ao meio de suas pernas. — e em seguida lhe deu uma palmada à parte superior de sua coxa.

Tão rápido como um falcão agarrando sua presa, a mão de Mirok voou e apanhou a mão dela. Mirok girou sua cabeça. Ela esperava que ele ruborizasse de vergonha e soltasse sua mão.

Ela nunca esperou um sorriso dele. Ou seu olhar nublado. E muito menos que ele pressionaria sua palma contra sua ereção e a mantivesse a contra sua vontade. Ao menos, ela supunha que era contra sua vontade. Ela não fez muito esforço para resistir.

Mirok a olhou insinuantemente.

— Não comece o que não está disposta a terminar, pequena tentadora.

Seu coração pulsava entre seus peitos como um pássaro selvagem golpeando contra sua jaula. Deus, seu pênis era firme e cheio, e ela pôde sentir o calor dele através de suas calças. Mas foi o que havia em seu olhar que lhe tirou o fôlego. Em seus olhos havia um convite à aventura, a promessa de inimagináveis prazeres. Suas próprias vísceras tremeram em resposta, sua pele ardia, e o sangue pulsava em seus ouvidos.

Se ela não tivesse prestado atenção à voz em sua cabeça, uma voz que soava muito parecida com a de Kagome, lhe dizendo que estava sendo perigosamente impulsiva, teria se inclinado para frente para ver que sabor tinham os lábios do normando.

Mirok podia sentir o desejo de Sango como algo muito evidente. Era intenso e poderoso. Portanto, se ele tivesse sabido quão poderoso, nunca teria forçado sua mão contra seu membro. Ele tinha acreditado ter-lhe dado uma clara advertência, para lhe avisar das conseqüências de sua provocação, para lhe mostrar que embora ele poderia ser um nobre cavalheiro, também era um homem.

Mas ela não estava prestando atenção a sua advertência em nada. Pelo contrário, ela parecia atraída para ele. Seus olhos cor de conhaque brilharam com feroz desejo, as pálpebras caindo como se o peso do desejo fosse muito pesado de tolerar. Seus lábios abertos pareciam mais deliciosos que uma cereja. E sua mão permaneceu onde estava, sobre seu membro. De fato, seu polegar roçava ousadamente ao longo da extensão de seu membro, extraindo um gemido de prazer dele.

Cada nervo de seu corpo instantaneamente desejou o contato dela. Mas ele sabia que não podia ser. Ela estava muito bêbada, e ele estava muito vulnerável. Se eles consumassem esse desejo, não seria melhor que os mercenários. Usando toda sua força de vontade, ele soltou sua mão e desviou seu olhar. Sango levou um momento para sair de sua frouxidão e dar-se conta que ele a tinha soltado. Levantando sua mão, ela pestanejou e em seguida balançou torpemente para trás, puxando a bolsa da cama.

Enquanto ela reunia a comida que tinha esparramado, ela parecia agitada, e Mirok se perguntou se a tinha surpreendido depois de tudo. Ele esperava que assim fosse. Já era bastante difícil, combater suas próprias paixões, para ter que dominar as dela também. Finalmente, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, lançou a bolsa para ele.

— Aqui tem. Precisa recuperar suas forças.

— E você? Deve estar...

— Não tenho fome. — Com isso, ela armou sua própria cama no chão, em seguida se tapou com a manta.

Mirok de repente deixou de sentir fome, das cerejas e do queijo. Pôs a bolsa de um lado. Enquanto o fogo se apagava, ele olhou o teto, incapaz de apagar as provocadoras imagens de Sango de sua mente: seus olhos brilhantes, seu sorriso pícaro, seus seios voluptuosos, a suave curva de seu quadril.

Talvez amanhã, ele pensou, quando ela estiver menos ébria, e quando ele tivesse mais controle de seus apetites... A noite toda ele sonhou com Sango... Nadando na lagoa com suas irmãs, lutando em seus braços enquanto desciam a escada do castelo, sorrindo triunfante enquanto apanhava uma truta, combatendo contra os mercenários, movendo seus quadris sedutoramente à luz do fogo, enfaixando meigamente sua ferida.

Amanhã, ele pensou estarei cansado de sua imagem, mas estava equivocado. Especialmente porque a primeira coisa ele viu quando abriu seus olhos era o objeto de seus sonhos, completamente nua, lavando-se ao lado do fogo com um trapo e um balde de água.

Por um longo tempo, ele a olhou em silêncio, temeroso de fazer um ruído que o privasse dessa festa maravilhosa. Ela passou o trapo sobre o ombro e o braço e em seguida no outro braço. Quando se inclinou para molhar o trapo no balde novamente, seus seios se moveram brandamente para frente, e seu membro respondeu diante dessa cena, inchando-se com desejo. Ela lavou-se o pescoço e depois seus seios, estremecendo-se quando a água fria os tocou fazendo seus mamilos se enrijecerem.

Ele ficou rígido também, e na parte baixa de seu estômago cresceu uma dor familiar, uma dor que ele não tinha aliviado em um longo tempo. Quando ela se lavou entre as pernas, Mirok quase deixou escapar um suspiro audível. Por Deus! Ele invejou suas mãos. Ela realizou a tarefa despreocupadamente. Mas ele sabia como tocar uma mulher ali e fazê-la gemer de paixão.

Ela continuou lavando suas pernas, e Mirok se perguntou como se sentiria com elas envoltas ao redor de sua cintura, os calcanhares dela afundando-se em suas nádegas...

— Bom dia — ela disse casualmente, como se ela não estivesse nua. Muito nua.

Poucas coisas deixavam Mirok mudo. Ele podia seduzir a mais reticente donzela com palavras engenhosas. Podia improvisar uma canção tão rapidamente como um histrião. Podia dar explicações coerentes a um marido ciumento quando era surpreendido na habitação de sua esposa. Mas isto... Isto lhe tinha atado a língua.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	11. Capítulo 11

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango pensou que ela era a mulher mais atrevida de toda a Escócia. Ela sabia muito bem que efeito tinha sobre os homens, e nessa manhã, intencionalmente, estava provocando Mirok. A razão dessa provocação, ela não estava segura. Talvez para voltar a recuperar o controle da situação que ela tinha perdido na noite anterior.

A intimidade com Mirok a tinha inquietado, tinha-a feito perder o controle e ela era uma mulher que não estava acostumada a sentir-se vulnerável. Hoje ela tinha provado que ela era a dona de suas próprias emoções.

— Quando terminar buscarei água fresca no balde para você, se quiser. — Ela ofereceu, pondo seu pé sobre o banco para tirar a sujeira de seus tornozelos e para exibir suas pernas bem torneadas. Ele não respondeu, mas ela sentiu seu olhar acariciando seu corpo.

Desde que eram meninas, ela e suas irmãs haviam se banhado ao ar livre, em uma lagoa perto do castelo. Nunca haviam desenvolvido um sentido de vergonha a respeito de seus corpos, nem se davam conta da atração que geravam. Mas nos últimos anos de banhar-se à vista de todos, Sango tinha descoberto um segredo. Ela possuía mais poder nua que do que com a roupa posta. Os homens ficavam paralisados e gaguejando quando a viam completamente nua.

Ela esfregou os pés e lançou um olhar sobre seu ombro.

— Isso, se desejas te banhar.

Sua expressão, era de extremo assombro. Agora o tinha em seu poder. Mirok podia lhe haver feito acelerar o pulso na noite anterior, mas nessa manhã, ela dominava o jogo. Sorrindo, ela sacudiu sua cabeça, lançando seu cabelo para frente, e em seguida usou seus dedos para penteá-los.

— Os ratos comeram a sua língua ontem à noite, Sir Mirok?

— Não. — Ele se esclareceu garganta. — Não. — Depois de um momento, ele perguntou roucamente. — Não... Não tens... frio?

— Oh, sim, um pouco. Posso adicionar madeira ao fogo. Ou talvez você gostaria de vir mais perto da fogueira?

Por um momento, ele continuou olhando-a fixamente com descrença, e ela desfrutou da completa atenção dele, estirando seus braços para cima de sua cabeça de um modo que ela sabia exibia seus seios favoravelmente.

Mas seu triunfo seria curto. Enquanto ele a observava, seus olhos gradualmente estreitaram-se, e um sorriso começou a desenhar-se em seus lábios. O tenente havia adivinhado sua artimanha.

— Oh, sim — ele murmurou — Eu gostaria de me aproximar.

Ela tentou permanecer despreocupada, mas sua repentina confiança a inquietou. Ela estava acostumada a que os homens se jogassem a seus pés, babando-se. Mirok du Hashi não fez nada disso. Embora ele tinha estado tenso no princípio, agora ele estava mais seguro de si mesmo, e já não estava tão afetado por sua beleza. E pela primeira vez em sua vida, a nudez de Sango a fez sentir, não supremamente poderosa, mas terrivelmente vulnerável.

Enquanto Mirok saía da cama e se sentava, estremecendo-se de dor, ela pressionou o trapo contra sua garganta, cobrindo casualmente seus seios com seus braços.

— Eu gostaria de me lavar — ele decidiu. — Tirar a imundície dos mercenários de meu corpo. — Sem preâmbulos, tirou a camisa e a lançou a um lado.

Sango não podia respirar. Ela tinha visto torsos nus de homens antes, mas nenhum se comparava com o dele. Por todos o Santos! Estava tão bem formado. Seu peito era largo, e seu estômago, chato. Seus braços e ombros se inchavam com seus músculos. Uma delgada cicatriz branca atravessava seu estômago, e mais abaixo uma fina linha de pêlo negro se perdia dentro de suas calças. Seu coração tremeu.

Não era luxúria, ela disse a si mesma. E por certo não era pânico. Ela ainda estava no controle. Mas de repente ela se cansou do jogo e quis vestir-se. Arrastando seu olhar para longe de seu corpo magnífico, ela agarrou sua anágua curta da lareira e rapidamente a pôs.

Mirok começou a afrouxar os laços de suas calças. Seus olhos se alargaram. Deus, Mirok planejava despir-se, aqui e agora. Com um involuntário estalo, ela agarrou sua capa e tentou não olhar. Mas maldição! Sua curiosidade não permitiu a ela resistir de espiar um pouco.

Mirok era belo. Mas diferente dos homens de pele branca de seu clã, sua pele era cor dourada. Estava perfeitamente proporcionado, suas pernas longas e maciças, e seu quadril magro. Embora seu corpo era o de um guerreiro, partes dele não pareciam ameaçadoras, a não ser intrigantes. O ninho de cachos na união de suas coxas parecia suave e cálido, o objeto rígido se sobressaindo dali parecia feito de veludo.

Ela encontrou sua boca aberta, e a fechou de repente. Um rápido olhar a seus olhos disse que ele sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo. De algum jeito o cavalheiro a tinha derrotado em seu próprio jogo. Agora era ela quem estava babando-se jogada a seus pés. Sentiu fúria. Com um grunhido de desgosto, atou os laços de seu vestido. Estava tão raivosa que rompeu um deles.

— Necessita ajuda? — ele perguntou casualmente.

— Não! — ela respondeu secamente. Ela não queria que ele se aproximasse com esse corpo perigoso.

De maneira despreocupada, Mirok caminhou para ela, suas pernas flexionando-se e seu... Ela mordeu o lábio. Digamos que Mirok não exibia essa parte de seu corpo, mas bem a brandia. Agora não podia negar que sua respiração agitada se devia ao pânico. O que temia? Não podia dizê-lo, mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar mais, ela agarrou o balde e se dirigiu para a porta. Sua voz soou estranha.

— Vou buscar água limpa.

Mirok sorriu quando ela fechou porta com força e saía com seus pés descalços e seu vestido somente meio atado. Quando ela se foi, ele se inclinou contra a fogueira e fez uma careta enquanto uma forte dor atacava sua coxa. Havia-lhe custado toda sua disciplina e força de vontade caminhar para ela sem fazer caretas de dor, mas havia valido a pena, pois tinha visto o choque em seus olhos.

A travessa moça tinha pensado que ela era a única que podia brincar com sedução. Ela não sabia com quem estava tratando. Mirok era um favorito entre as mulheres por sua habilidade para fazer amor, por sua criatividade, paciência e devoção. Ele sabia como, quando e onde tocar a uma mulher e deixá-la desejando por mais.

Sango podia pensar que ela tinha aprendido muito com os moços dos estábulos e dos cavalheiros com os quais havia se deitado, mas Mirok sabia coisas a respeito das mulheres que a maioria dos homens desconheciam. Antes que eles voltassem a Higurashi, tinha intenção de ensinar a essa mulher escocesa os talentos que possuía.

Mas no momento em que ela voltou, com seus olhos cuidadosamente desviados, os pensamentos de Mirok se centraram, por necessidade, em sua ferida. Doía-lhe mais do que deveria, e ele suspeitava que estava piorando.

— Revisarei sua atadura quando tiver terminado — ela murmurou pondo o balde no chão e colocando a adaga em seu cinturão. — Enquanto isso sairei para procurar um coelho.

Depois de um banho rápido, colocou sua camisa novamente, adicionou lenha ao fogo, e se meteu na cama. Tirou a atadura de sua perna. E tal como temia, a carne ao redor da costura estava vermelha e torcida. Amaldiçoou entre dentes. Havia pouco que ele podia fazer. Teria que cortar os pontos, abrir a ferida e deixar drenar a infecção, ou pior, cauterizar a ferida. Qualquer das duas opções era horrível. Mas quanto mais esperasse, pior seria.

Usando a afiada faca de _A Sombra_, ele inspirou profundamente e cortou o primeiro ponto. Justo quando o cortava, Sango entrou pela porta, com uma mão cheia de ervas e um coelho pendurando de seu ombro.

— O que está fazendo? — ela perguntou, deixando as coisas sobre a arca.

— A ferida está infectada.

— Não! Pára!

Agora que tinha começado, Mirok não estava disposto a deter-se, embora o pedisse à mulher que lhe tinha costurado a ferida. Cortou outro. Mas ela não aceitaria isso. Partiu para ele e lhe arrancou a faca de sua mão.

— Hei!

— Não te atreva a arruinar meu trabalho. — Ela procurou a bolsa com vinho que tinha roubado dos ingleses. — Há uma maneira melhor de fazê-lo.

— Há? — Mirok curvou uma sobrancelha ante o vinho. — E o que é isso? Pensa em me embebedar para que não sinta a dor?

— Quase. — Ela disse, desentupindo a bolsa. Em seguida vacilou, como se pensasse melhor. — Talvez seja melhor que lhe de algo para morder.

— Morder?

— Arderá-te como o demônio.

Ele franziu o cenho. Seria sábio confiar nas curas de uma mulher escocesa? Pelo que sabia, os escoceses usavam rãs e corvos para suas curas.

— Não se preocupe. Já o fiz antes. — Sango abaixou o decote e mostrou-lhe uma cicatriz perto de seu ombro. — A cicatriz é asquerosa mais o vinho matou a infecção e me salvou de perder o braço.

Mirok não a encontrava asquerosa em nada. Portanto, teve que resistir ao impulso de colocar um beijo na carne danificada. Mas se ela tinha tolerado a dor com bons resultados, então ele poderia.

— Muito bem. Faça-o.

— Não quer morder seu cinturão?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Te deite, então — ela disse.

Quando o líquido caiu sobre sua ferida, ardendo como fogo, dobrando-o em dois, Mirok quase desejou ter aceitado o cinturão. Um gemido lhe escapou dos lábios, seguido pelas palavras mais grosseiras que conhecia.

— Perdão — ela murmurou.

— Maldição, está tratando de me matar?

— Estou tratando de te salvar.

O vinho era como um ácido, lhe comendo a carne, e Mirok lutou por respirar através da dor. Ela fechou a bolsa de vinho novamente.

— Na próxima vez te darei o cinturão.

— Próxima vez?

— Deve fazer-se cada três horas.

— Maldição!

— Quer que se cure ou não?

Mirok lhe respondeu com um olhar de desprezo.

— Penso que está desfrutando disto.

— Pensas mal.

Ele supunha que era injusto acusá-la de lhe infligir dor intencionalmente. Depois de tudo, ela o cuidava o melhor que podia. Mas era difícil pensar de maneira justa, quando se estava morrendo de dor enquanto ela se levantava parsimoniosamente para ocupar-se do coelho. Ele se perguntou como Sango pôde ter tolerado semelhante agonia.

Enquanto ele esperava que o ardor diminuísse, Sango cortou o coelho. Mirok quase a tinha perdoado quando ela perguntou por cima de seu ombro:

— Há algo mais que necessite?

Mirok levantou suas sobrancelhas. Ela estava sentindo culpa pela dor que lhe tinha causado? Queria reparar o dano? Ele sorriu. Doutor e paciente. Era um jogo com o que estava muito familiarizado. À maioria das mulheres gostavam de brincar de doutor.

— Quando eu era um moço — ele contou brandamente — Minha mãe sempre me beijava as feridas. Ela me dizia que isso fazia que a dor desaparecesse e que as curava mais rápido.

Ela se voltou, seu rosto era uma máscara de perplexidade.

— Referia-me se necessitavas algo mais para o jantar, encontrei cebolas selvagens e romeiro.

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu. Era em comida em tudo o que ela podia pensar? Ele supôs que teria que criar um prato engenhoso com esse coelho. Um, ele pensou astutamente, que incluísse o resto do maldito vinho.

— Não. — Ele respondeu. — Mas me viria bem o beijo curador de uma mulher, um beijo suave, terno e doce sobre minha carne.

— Não vou beijar sua ferida. — Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ele notou um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. — Não importa quão pateticamente me rogue isso.

— É o mínimo que deveria fazer, minha lady, considerando a dor que me infligiu.

— Hm.

— Portanto — ele disse, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito — Penso que devo obter um beijo cada vez que me põe esse líquido do demônio na ferida.

Ela estalou sua língua.

— É um atrevido.

Mirok fingiu ofender-se.

— E agora me insulta. Não há limite para seu abuso, minha lady?

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Pelo menos não te estou fazendo comer o que eu cozinho.

Ele sorriu. Ela tinha feito uma brincadeira. E ele tinha acreditado que ela era muito séria... Com sua ajuda, Mirok conseguiu chegar até a lareira e cozinhar enquanto ela se sentava no banco de três pés. Mirok pôs o coelho na água e adicionou as cebolas selvagens e uma dose generosa de romeiro. Enquanto ela não estava olhando, derrubou uma pequena medida de vinho. Logo o saboroso guisado borbulhava sobre o fogo.

Sango comeu com prazer, embora não emitiu nenhuma palavra de elogio, e compartilharam as últimas cerejas como sobremesa. Mas com apenas um pedaço de queijo restante, ela teria que encontrar algo para a comida da noite. Mirok se ofereceu para ajudá-la, mas ela insistiu que ele ficasse na cama, ameaçando atá-lo se si movesse do lugar.

Ela conseguiu apanhar um par de perdizes e trouxe uma panela cheia de amoras pretas. Em seguida procedeu com sua tortuosa cura na sua ferida. Cada nova vez era igual de dolorosa que a primeira vez, e os insultos de Mirok eram igual de veementes. Depois de uma comida de perdiz assada com molho de amoras e uma salada de ervas, lhe deu o último tratamento da noite.

Mas desta vez ela fez algo que o fez esquecer a dor. Ela se inclinou para frente e muito suavemente, e muito meigamente, e muito docemente depositou um beijo sobre sua coxa. Mirok a olhou perplexo, mas sua testa se enrugou, como se lhe perguntasse por que o tinha feito. Ele fechou seus olhos e tomou sua mão.

— Já me sinto melhor.

Ele dormiu assim, sustentando sua mão, agradavelmente cansado, e com um vago sorriso em seus lábios. E teria dormido pacificamente até a manhã, mas no meio da noite, ouviu o inequívoco som de uma donzela em problemas.

Sango se estremeceu violentamente na escuridão. Parecia que o inverno tinha escolhido visitá-los em pleno verão. Sua mandíbula lhe doía de tanto apertar os dentes nas últimas horas, e ela soprou suas mãos, tratando de esquentar seus dedos adormecidos.

Ela tinha dado a Mirok as duas mantas. Parecia-lhe o correto, considerando quanta dor o tinha feito sofrer. Além disso, ele necessitava uma noite de descanso para curar-se. Mas agora estava pagando por sua bondade.

Não ficará quase nada do fogo, só umas poucas brasas. Ela tinha cometido o engano de usar toda a provisão de lenha. Agora fazia tanto frio que, tinha começado a considerar queimar os móveis. Ela se encolheu e suspirou sonoramente.

— Por Deus! Moça — veio um grito da cama. — Por que não disse nada? — Ouviu-o mover a manta, mas ela estava muito rígida para mover-se ou falar. — Por todos o Santos! Isto está mais frio que o seio de uma freira... Faz um frio de congelar — ele corrigiu. — Vêem aqui, minha lady.

— Estou bem — ela conseguiu murmurar entre dentes.

— Tolices. Posso ouvir seus ossos tremer daqui.

— Não é nada.

— Vêem, lady. Compartilharei a cama. Nos manteremos aquecidos.

— Oh, sim, claro que você gostaria disso... sátiro.

Por Deus! Ainda meio adormecido, o cavalheiro não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse em deitar-se com ela. Mirok se manteve em silêncio por um momento, e ela se perguntou se ele tinha dormido novamente.

Quando ele falou novamente, sua voz era solene.

— Sou um cavalheiro, minha lady, um homem de honra. Dormirei ao teu lado e te manterei quente, isso é tudo.

Sua oferta era tentadora.

— Vêem, Diabinha. Quem me resgatará se morrer congelada?

Ela se perguntou realmente se não morreria congelada. Não podia recordar ter sentido tanto frio, mesmo quando se banhava na lagoa no inverno.

— Juro-te por minha espada. Serei um cavalheiro. Vêem.

Com grande dificuldade, ela conseguiu aproximar-se da cama. Ele levantou a manta para fazer lugar para ela. Ela se meteu, cuidando-se de não tocá-lo. Mas seu esforço foi para nada. Em um instante, ele lançou um braço possessivo ao redor dela e a pôs contra seu peito, envolvendo-a em uma deliciosa calidez.

— É obvio — ele murmurou contra seu cabelo — Se quiser te manterei quente de outra maneira?

Ela tentou acotovelá-lo, mas seu braço se manteve firme.

— Shh, pequena Diabinha. Está segura comigo.

Sango se sentia segura. Deveria sentir-se presa em seu abraço. Mas havia uma comodidade tranqüilizadora em seu abraço, uma curiosa contenção, como se estivesse protegida e querida. Sango dormiu tão profundamente que o sol já tinha saído quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram.

A primeira coisa que notou foi à palma de Mirok sobre seus seios. A segunda foi que seu membro pressionava contra suas nádegas. E a terceira, a coisa que salvou Mirok de sua ira, e era que ele estava profundamente adormecido. Suaves roncos saíam de seus lábios abertos, e seu corpo era pesado como uma cota de malha.

Ela sabia que devia mover-se. Não era nada cavalheiresco o modo em que ele a tocava, quase a violando. Sua mão se sentia quase agradável aí. Encaixava perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feita para rodear seus seios. Ela respirou profundamente, e esse sutil movimento produziu uma doce fricção entre seus seios e a mão dele. Era como se ele a tivesse acariciado ali, e Sango sentiu seu mamilo inchar-se debaixo da palma da mão. Uma onda de calidez percorreu seu sangue, e suas fossas nasais se dilataram enquanto saboreava a sensação.

Ela o sentiu respirando, seu peito largo expandindo-se e contraindo-se contra suas costas, enquanto seu membro se aninhava contra seu traseiro. Mãe de Deus, ele estava tão quente ali, como uma brasa esperando ser avivada. Ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela se movesse contra ele?

Mirok devia ter pressentido sua picara intenção, porque rodou para o lado, afastando-se dela. E embora ela nunca havia se deitado com um homem antes, embora sempre dormia sozinha, seu corpo se sentiu instantaneamente privado de seu contato. Ela cuidadosamente se voltou e estudou seu perfil. Era bastante bonito. Por ser um Normando. As feições de Mirok

eram quase delicadas, entretanto não havia nada feminino nele.

Sua juba era castanha escura, não negra. Sua pele era dourada, como se o tivessem submergido em mel. Sango se incorporou sobre seu cotovelo para observá-lo melhor. Algo tinha passado com seu nariz, talvez uma briga, talvez um acidente, pois havia uma pequena cunha na ponta do nariz onde o osso tinha sido quebrado. Sua mandíbula era larga e forte, coberta pela barba de três dias, prova de que os Normandos podiam sim ter barbas.

Ela olhou seus lábios. Também eram diferentes dos lábios dos escoceses. Os homens de Higurashi tinham bocas de lábios delgados. A boca de Mirok du Hashi parecia tão suave e desejável como um pão recém saído do forno. Ela tinha visto seus lábios curvarem-se em desgosto, curvarem-se divertidos, e fazer uma careta de dor. Mas agora, enquanto ele dormia, abriam-se levemente, fazendo-o parecer tão doce e inocente como um menino.

Era uma boca feita para rir, para saborear vinho, para recitar versos, para desfrutar dos prazeres da vida. Era uma boca, ela pensou, feita para beijar. Ela supunha que isso tinha sentido. Depois de tudo, ele era um sátiro. Sem dúvida Mirok se aplicava poções e pomadas em seus lábios todas as noites para mantê-los suaves para beijar mulheres.

Ela se perguntou quão suaves seriam. Ela se mordeu seu próprio lábio. Se atrevia a provar? Sango tinha beijado muitos moços escoceses. Uma vez, quando tinha doze anos um moço da cozinha tinha apostado que ela podia dar um beijo a um amigo dele que estava dormindo sem despertá-lo. Ela tinha ganhado a aposta. Mas os lábios do moço estavam secos e rachados pela secura e o pó.

Sango passou sua língua sobre seus lábios, perguntando-se se podia beijar a Mirok sem despertá-lo. Impulsivamente, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia, inclinou-se sobre ele. Em seguida fechou seus olhos e conteve o fôlego, pressionou seus lábios suavemente sobre os dele.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_


	12. Capítulo 12

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 12**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Desta vez, ela tinha perdido a aposta, porque no momento em que suas bocas se encontraram Mirok despertou, agarrou-a pelos ombros, e a voltou apoiando-a de costas na cama. Pestanejando, ele franziu o cenho, olhando-a seriamente.

— O que está fazendo?

— Nada — ela murmurou. Esqueceu-se que ele era um guerreiro, treinado para dormir com um olho aberto, um homem acostumado a reagir primeiro e raciocinar depois. Ela também tinha esquecido quão forte era ele. Por Deus, Mirok a tinha posto de costas antes que ela pudesse respirar. E ele ainda a mantinha presa contra o colchão.

— O que estava fazendo? — ele demandou novamente. Seu tom ameaçador perfurou seu ouvido. A perplexidade de Sango se converteu em irritação.

— Estava tratando de te tirar vida.

Ele suspirou.

— Não sabe que não deve despertar a um soldado adormecido?

— Não pensei... — Ela agarrou seus braços, tratando de tirá-lo de cima. Era inútil. Ele era tão forte como um cavalo de guerra. — Algo tão insignificante como um bei... — logo que as palavras saíram de sua boca, ela as lamentou.

— Um quê? — Formaram-se rugas nos ângulos de seus olhos, e um sorriso insuportável substituiu sua irritação. Mirok estalou sua língua. — Diabinha luxuriosa. Estava tratando de me beijar.

— Não.

— Oh, sim.

— Estava tratando de... te chutar.

— Sim? — Ele baixou seu olhar para sua boca, e os lábios de Sango formigaram quase como se ele a houvesse tocado ali. — E o desfrutou? Do chute?

Nada a enfurecia mais que a burla. Mostraria-lhe o que era uma patada. Ela dobrou sua perna com a intenção de chutá-lo. Mas ele adivinhou sua intenção e se deixou cair pesadamente sobre ela antes que Sango pudesse mover-se.

— Tome cuidado, minha lady. Sou um homem ferido.

Sango escutou sua advertência. A última coisa que precisava era lhe dar um golpe que atrasaria a recuperação dele. Entretanto ele insistiu em pôr a prova seu temperamento.

— Sabe, se quiser um beijo — lhe disse, seus olhos brilhando com malícia — Tudo o que tem que fazer é pedi-lo.

— Não o quero... Sátiro... Violador... Filho de...

— Minha lady! — Ele exclamou, fingindo um choque. — Foi você quem desejava um beijo de mim. Eu estava dormindo tranqüilamente quando você veio me violar...

— Te violar? Fiz isso?

— Por todos o Santos! Praticamente te atirou em cima de mim e...

— Oh! — A fúria cresceu dentro dela, o tipo de fúria que a fazia falar sem pensar. — Só queria ver se era verdade o que dizem — ela replicou — Que beijar a um Normando é como beijar um sapo!

A maioria dos homens se refreava ante seus estalos. Mirok só riu.

— E beijaste muitos sapos?

A ira a cegou. As palavras não lhe saíam. A única reação que pôde ter foi um grito de fúria. Mas antes que ela tivesse terminado, os lábios de Mirok desceram para interromper seu grito, afogando o som que saía de sua boca.

Seu sangue fervia, e ela lutou contra ele, tratando de afastar seus lábios insistentes. Quão único conseguiu foi selar seus lábios para prevenir a entrada da língua de Mirok. Sua respiração pesada se moveu de sua bochecha para seu ouvido, lhe produzindo um estremecimento. Tão forte era seu beijo que nem sequer podia tirar seus dentes para mordê-lo.

Mas ela pôde usar seus punhos. Golpeou-o nos ombros tão forte como pôde. Mas Mirok não dava sinal que sentia algo. De fato, seu beijo se aprofundou. Mirok queria deter-se. Embora era um professor da sedução, mas não era um violador. A menos que, é obvio, esse fosse um jogo que a moça desejasse jogar. Ele somente tinha querido silenciar seu grito.

Mas agora que podia saborear o doce mel de seus lábios e sentir o calor de sua irritação, tão parecido à paixão, era difícil desprender-se dela. Pareceu-lhe notar que Sango o golpeava nos ombros, mas não era nada comparado com os golpes de seu coração. Mirok aprofundou o beijo, tratando de abrir seus lábios, e um gemido de prazer surgiu de sua garganta.

Seus pequenos ofegos de protesto finalmente despertaram sua consciência, e forçou a sua besta interior a acalmar-se. Por Deus! Ele pensou, sou um cavalheiro. Não importa quão grande fosse a tentação, Mirok du Hashi nunca forçaria a uma mulher contra sua vontade.

Mas no momento seguinte tudo mudou. Enquanto ele suavizava seu beijo, a intensidade dos golpes dela diminuiu, e para sua surpresa, ela começou tentativamente a lhe retribuir o beijo.

Em algum momento no meio de sua irritação e resistência, Sango deixou de pensar. Essa era a única maneira de explicar sua falta de vontade para resistir e o modo que suas pernas e seus braços haviam se debilitado. Ela atuava, ou mais precisamente, reagia, não usando a razão, mas sim por instinto.

Deus! Seus lábios eram suaves e quentes, mais quentes do que ela tinha imaginado. Onde a havia tocado, tinha deixado sua carne quente. Sua barba raspava sua bochecha, mas ela apenas o notou enquanto sua língua se deslizava lentamente através de seus lábios. Seu fôlego acariciou sua cara, e seus gemidos de prazer despertaram algo muito primitivo dentro dela.

Era como se cada nervo de seu corpo convergisse em um mesmo ponto de contato. Seus seios ansiavam, seu estômago tremia, sua virilha ardia. Seu beijo pareceu trazê-la à vida. Era uma sensação embriagadora, uma que a fazia sentir onipotente. Mas quando ele diminuiu a pressão e retrocedeu brevemente, dando a ela uma pausa, um pouco dessa atmosfera sensual se dissipou, e ela foi capaz de pensar racionalmente. Foi aí que ele murmurou:

— Desfrutou disso também, verdade, Diabinha?

O orgulho de Helena instantaneamente se elevou em defesa, e ela apertou seus dentes, avivada pela arrogância machista. Ele pensava que ela era tão fácil de conquistar? Que ela agora seria como argila em suas mãos? Recusava-se a lhe dar essa satisfação. Tratando de parecer o mais aborrecida possível, ela se encolheu de ombros a maneira de insulto.

Ele sorriu calidamente e esfregou seu nariz contra sua bochecha.

— Mentirosa. Abra a boca, e o farei melhor.

Para contrariá-lo, ela apertou seus lábios. Beijá-lo podia ser uma experiência impressionante, algo mais prazenteiro que algo que tivesse provado antes. Mas ela não seria dominada por suas próprias emoções. E definitivamente não seria dominada por esse Normando arrogante.

— Tem medo? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Não temo a nada — ela disse, levantando seu queixo. Seu olhar desceu para seus lábios.

— Então abre a boca.

— Não.

— Penso tem medo de que você goste dos beijos dos Normandos.

— Provavelmente.

— De fato, prefere os beijos inexperientes dos moços dos estábulos. — Seus olhos brilharam. — Ou todos esses sapos que estiveste beijando.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Vais permitir que me levante?

— Sim.

— Não sabia que os Normandos eram tão tiranos.

— E eu não sabia que as mulheres escocesas eram tão obcecadas.

— Só somos obcecadas quando nossa virtude está ameaçada.

Ele riu.

— Não estou ameaçando sua virtude. Só te ofereço outro beijo.

— Não te beijaria embora fosse o último homem sobre a Terra.

— Entretanto foi para isso que despertaste, pequena provocadora.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas avermelhar-se.

— Não sou provocadora.

— Oh, sim, bem. — Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso ardiloso. — Tem medo.

Seu temperamento, que nunca tinha sido estável, ferveu perigosamente próximo à erupção.

— Não tenho medo de nada — ela disse apertado os dentes — Nem dos homens, nem das batalhas, nem da morte, nem de você.

— Prova-o.

— Não tenho nada que provar.

— Verdade. — A diversão fez seus olhos brilharem. — Mas para sempre saberei em meu coração que tem medo de me beijar.

Em seguida ele sorriu e a deixou ir-se. Rodando para um lado, ficou de costas na cama e entrelaçou seus dedos atrás de sua cabeça, olhando fixamente o teto. Ela deveria estar satisfeita. Depois de tudo, tinha ganhado. Ele a tinha soltado. Entretanto o brilho em seus olhos lhe disse que de algum jeito Mirok acreditava que ele era o ganhador.

— Espera! — ela disse, sabendo que estava a ponto de meter-se em problemas. — Faça-o.

— O que?

Ela se estremeceu.

— Me beije.

Depois de um momento de consideração, ele respondeu.

— Não.

Ela girou sua cabeça.

— O que quer dizer com NÃO?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Não. Eu não gosto de assustar a damas pudicas.

— Não sou pudica.

— Se você diz isso.

Ela grunhiu frustrada.

— Maldição! Me beije, canalha arrogante.

— Não ao menos que o peça por bem.

— Filho de... — Ela se incorporou furiosa. — Pela última vez. Não tenho medo de você. — E para prová-lo, inclinou-se para frente e esmagou seus lábios contra os dele com força e lhe dando um desapaixonado beijo.

Ao menos começou sendo desapaixonado. Mas quando ele afundou seus dedos em seu cabelo, acariciando seu pescoço, e em seguida envolveu seu braço ao redor de suas costas, atraindo-a mais perto, seu corpo começou a afrouxar-se.

Mirok parecia envolvê-la, acariciá-la, embalando-a, murmurando palavras doces. E lentamente, gradualmente, indevidamente, ela começou a apaixonar-se.

— Te abra para mim — lhe pediu suavemente.

E, amaldiçoando-se por ser uma tola, ela o fez. Ela tinha pensado que seus lábios eram suaves, mas não eram nada comparado com as suaves e úmidas explorações de sua língua. Sua invasão era gentil, e ela encontrou desejando mais.

Suas mãos deslizaram mais abaixo, agarrando suas nádegas, empurrando-a firmemente contra seu quadril. Seu membro rígido pressionado sobre sua virilha, e ela ofegou quando pressão lhe produziu um estremecimento de prazer.

Mirok apanhou o ofego dela em sua boca e o respondeu com um gemido. O som a afetou como os trovões às vezes o faziam, enviando um estremecimento de excitação ao longo de sua espinha dorsal. Só meio consciente do que fazia, ela afundou suas mãos dentro de seu cabelo, enterrando seus dedos e aprofundando o beijo.

O polegar de Mirok roçou o ângulo de sua boca, e ela girou sua cabeça para mordiscá-lo. Mirok o colocou entre seus lábios. Ela o mordeu levemente com seus dentes, em seguida o lambeu, e depois chupou todo o dedo, chupou-o com força.

Mirok se estremeceu, e ela espiou o efeito prazenteiro que estava tendo nele. A testa dele se enrugou como se estivesse sofrendo uma grande dor. Por que ele estava tão excitado, ela não sabia, mas gostava de ser a que comandava a situação. Isso durou uns poucos momentos. Mirok grunhiu e deslizou seu polegar para fora de sua boca.

— Diabos! Que provocadora que és, moça — ele disse ofegando.

Ela franziu o cenho, insegura do que ele queria dizer com isso. Mas quando ele a afastou gentilmente mais firmemente de seu corpo, ela se sentiu insultada e insatisfeita. Era como se ele a tivesse desafiado a brigar, e se tivesse retirado justo quando ela estava a ponto de ganhar.

Portanto, sua insatisfação foi mais além de uma decepção, era uma irritação evidente. Todo seu corpo pulsava espectador. Seu coração, acelerado em antecipação, e sua pele estava incomodamente quente.

Enquanto Sango se movia da cama, Mirok mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, esperando que seu desejo se apaziguasse. Mãe de Deus, o que estava mal? Tinha passado tanto tempo sem deitar-se com uma mulher que tinha perdido todos os freios?

Por Deus! Eram só uns poucos beijos. Tinha beijado centenas de mulheres, moças, servas, putas, escravas... Mas nenhuma o tinha afetado tão profundamente. Nem tão rapidamente.

Desde o primeiro contato, seu sangue tinha corrido mais rápido em suas veias. Mas quando ela chupou seu polegar em uma sugestão muito óbvia, como se estivesse chupando... Deus, não se atrevia a permitir que essa idéia entrasse em sua mente. Seu membro já estava inchado demandando com urgência, demandando alívio imediato. A razão o tinha salvado de desonrar seu cavalheirismo.

Amaldiçoou a provocação dela, a pequena zorra sabia o que fazia. O triunfo era óbvio em seus olhos brilhantes. Ela o tinha atormentado, lhe fazendo promessas libidinosas com seu corpo, promessas que ela não tinha intenção de cumprir.

Perguntou-se se ela torturava assim aos moços dos estábulos. Se perguntou se alguma vez ela tinha sido tomada contra sua vontade devido a esse tipo de provocação. Por sorte para ela, Mirok era perito em controlar suas paixões assim como em controlar cavalos selvagens. Mas observando-a enquanto ela se movia pelo quarto agitada, com suas bochechas ruborizadas, sua respiração acelerada, e seus cabelos desordenados, era difícil não desejar que ela voltasse para a cama.

— Vou pescar — ela anunciou de repente.

— Sozinha? — Ele se levantou sobre um cotovelo. — Parece-te seguro?

— Quero estar sozinha.

Sua resposta provavelmente tinha um significado mais profundo, mas nesse momento, lhe prestou pouca atenção.

— Não acredito que deveria ir sozinha.

— Disse-te — ela disse, pondo duas espadas em seu cinturão — Não tenho medo de nada.

— Isso é temerário.

Ela abriu a porta.

— Não. Te permitir que me beije foi temerário. — Ela golpeou a porta atrás de si antes que ele pudesse responder.

Murmurando uma série de insultos, Mirok tirou a manta pôs suas pernas de um lado da cama. Ele podia estar ferido, mas isso não relevava de seus juramentos como cavalheiro. Ele tinha jurado proteger às mulheres. As proteger ainda que de sua própria idiotice.

No momento em que ele se pôs às botas e abriu a porta, levando uma pesada colher de metal em seu punho, a única arma que pôde encontrar, ela se tinha ido fazia um momento. Mas era óbvio que ela voltaria para mesmo lugar onde havia pescando.

— Maldição! — Essa mulher amava meter-se em problemas? Ou somente se sentia atraída para eles? Se os Ingleses não os tinham seguido, aonde mais iriam a não ser ao lugar onde os tinham encontrado pela primeira vez?

Mirok rengueou o mais rapidamente possível, perguntando-se se brigaria melhor contra os mercenários com uma colher que quando tinha brigado com uma vara de pescar. No momento em que chegou e pôde ver Sango lançando a linha de pesca à água, sua perna pulsava, seu rosto jorrava com suor, e não estava de humor para o desafio dela.

— Moça, tratando de que lhe matem?

— Shiiii.

— Não me faça calar!

— Há um peixe dando voltas ao anzol — ela murmurou. — Aí... aí...

— Não me importa se houver sereias a ponto de morder o anzol! Devemos ir daqui.

— Shh!

Mirok rengueou avançando. Ele podia estar ferido, e ela podia ser obcecada, mas ele pesava o dobro que ela, e se tinha que tirá-la usando a força física, faria-o.

— Oh, maldição, Normando! — Ela deixou cair à vara de pesca. — Escapou. — Em seguida ela girou e o olhou ultrajada. — O que pensa que está fazendo? Supunha-se que devia permanecer na cama. Volta para a cabana!

— Você deve voltar para a cabana!

— Não me dê ordens! — Ela suspirou profundamente. — Está ferido. Não deveria estar expondo sua ferida.

— E você é uma mulher. Não deveria ser a isca dos mercenários.

Ela fechou os olhos.

— Maldição, moça! — Um músculo se esticou em seu pescoço. — E se os Ingleses voltam?

— Não o farão. — Ela enroscou a linha na vara e verificou que o anzol ainda estivesse enganchado. — Não vale a pena fazer-se tanto problema por nós dois. — Ela sorriu sombriamente. — Os ingleses passaram um mau momento conosco. Além disso, eu nunca havia visto ingleses aqui antes, não tão ao norte. Provavelmente não os veremos novamente.

Sua falta de preocupação era frustrante.

— Me escute bem, minha lady. As coisas não são como eram antes. Há um novo rei na Inglaterra e distúrbios no país.

— Isto não é a Inglaterra. Estamos na Escócia. Estamos sob o reino do rei Sire. Só porque nos encontramos com uns ingleses bandidos...

— Ingleses bandidos — ele disse — Onde nunca tinham estado antes.

Ela se encolheu de ombros, e levantou um par de trutas que tinha apanhado. Ele suspirou. Não era seu estilo aborrecer as mulheres com discussões a respeito de política. Mas sua perna não era capaz de suportar todo o caminho de volta à choça lutando com a moça. Talvez ele poderia fazê-la compreender o perigo e então ela cooperaria.

— Este novo rei não tem o apoio de todo os nobres. Dos opositores tirou sua riqueza, suas fortalezas, e seus castelos e foram dados aos favoritos de Henry. Estes, agora indigentes, começaram a procurar outras terras. Muitos deles foram para o norte. Estão sitiando castelos, castelos escoceses.

Mirok tinha sua atenção agora.

— Mas o Rei Sire não lhes permitirá ficar com fortalezas escocesas. Exatamente por essa razão Sir Inuyasha foi enviado para Higurashi.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha duvidando.

— Para que os ingleses não possam ocupar nossa fortaleza?

— Para ajudar a proteger sua fortaleza dos ingleses.

— Oh. — Ela parecia um pouco surpreendida. — Mas Higurashi é perfeitamente capaz de defender a si mesma.

Sango era uma mulher orgulhosa, e Mirok não queria começar a discutir.

— Não tenho dúvida. — ele respondeu — Mais aparentemente seu rei não pensa o mesmo. — Ele continuou. — Que tenhamos encontrado um grupo de ingleses mercenários significa que já estão aqui, penetrando nos campos escoceses. Não é seguro que uma donzela ande vagando por aí sozinha.

Para seu grande assombro, em vez de protestar, depois de estar um momento pensativa, ela assentiu.

— Tão inseguro como para um Normando ferido. — Ela reuniu os pescados e a vara de pescar. — Ao menos, eu estou armada. — ela disse, pondo a faca em seu cinturão. — O que é isso? — Ela assinalou para a colher e arqueou a testa. — Planejava cozinhar aos ingleses até que morram?

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

**_Donzelas, finalmente eu terminei de passar o donzela feroz para o mundo de InuYasha, agora vou poder postar um capítulo por dia, Bjinhos!!_**


	13. Capítulo 13

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 13**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango deu a Mirok a vara de pescar para que a levasse, sabendo ele poderia usá-la como bengala. Embora o orgulhoso guerreiro nunca o admitiria, estava segura que Mirok se esgotara perseguindo-a até esse lugar.

No que dizia respeito aos ingleses, não estava verdadeiramente atemorizada em voltar a encontrá-los. Ela tinha vagado por esses bosques desde que era menina, perseguindo bandidos e javalis selvagens e idiotas do clã Kuranosuki. Os ingleses não a assustavam.

Mais ela tinha que levar Mirok à cabana antes que ele piorasse sua ferida. E a única maneira de fazê-lo era fingir cooperação e acompanhá-lo. Ela já tinha apanhado um bom par de trutas para o jantar de qualquer modo.

No que se referia tratar sua infecção, ela esperava que não tivesse piorado. Estava acabando o vinho, e pior ainda, lhe estava acabando a determinação para enfrentar essa desagradável tarefa. Era curioso. Ela nunca tinha movido um dedo no que se referia a causar uma ferida a um inimigo. Ela podia ser uma impiedosa guerreira. Mas de algum jeito, pôr vinho sobre a ferida de Mirok, ouvir suas dores gemidas entre dentes, saber que o estava fazendo doer, diminuía seu apetite pela violência.

Enquanto voltavam para a cabana, Sango se obcecou com algo que Mirok havia dito. Podia ser verdade? Os Ingleses mercenários estariam procurando castelos escoceses? Já teriam chegado a Higurashi? Era possível que tivessem sitiado o castelo?

Parecia impensável. Ainda assim um montão de coisas improváveis tinha acontecido ultimamente. Sua irmã se casou com um estrangeiro. _A Sombra_ tinha sido descuidada pela primeira vez. E Sango tinha permitido que o Normando a beijasse. Duas vezes.

Talvez a mudança estava no vento, revolvendo as folhas do passado. Possivelmente seria uma nova etapa em Higurashi, um tempo de guerra e derramamento de sangue, uma era de novos inimigos e novas alianças. Essa idéia lhe produziu um estremecimento de ânsia de aventura que lhe percorreu a espinha dorsal.

Mas primeiro teria que arrumar a confusão em que se colocou com o tenente de Sir Inuyasha, a aventura teria que esperar. De volta na cabana, ela descobriu que a coxa de Mirok felizmente tinha começado a curar-se. A carne ao redor da costura parecia sã novamente. Ninguém esteve mais feliz em ouvir as notícias que Mirok.

— Nada mais desse maldito vinho?

— Não mais.

Ele sorriu.

— Brindemos por isso. — Lhe sorriu.

— Você sofreu mais — ela disse, lhe oferecendo a bota com vinho. — Bebe primeiro.

Ele tomou um gole e a passou para ela. Dias antes, ela teria levantado uma sobrancelha com desdém e limpado os lábios com a manga de seu vestido. Quanto tinha mudado nos últimos dias. Tinham compartilhado comidas, brigas, dor, risadas, e beijos.

Esse jantar foi a melhor comida dos últimos dias. Mirok tinha razão quando afirmava que os Normandos tinham um dom para a cozinha. De algum jeito, com poucas folhas de romeiro e uma cabeça de alho, ele converteu a truta em um festim. Sango tinha recolhido dois punhados de porotos de uma velha granja e Mirok os tinha cozido com hortelã.

Ela estava tão contente e satisfeita enquanto escutava o chiado das chamas da lareira que mais tarde nessa noite nem sequer pestanejou quando Mirok chamou-a para ir à cama.

— Vêem. — ele disse, dando tapinhas na cama. — É tarde. Penso que devemos despertar cedo e ir roubar um ninho para o café da manhã.

— Um ninho?

— Vi perdizes no bosque.

Ela se levantou da lareira e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Necessitaremos muitos ovos de perdiz para encher um estômago.

— Por isso mesmo devemos despertar cedo.

Por que ela voluntariamente iria deitar-se com ele, ela não sabia. Depois de tudo, o ar estava menos frio nessa noite, e o fogo ardia calidamente. Talvez Mirok tivesse posto alguma poção Normanda na comida para fazê-la mais maleável e obediente. Ou possivelmente era simplesmente seu apetite satisfeito o que melhorava seu humor. Algo que fora, pareceu-lhe a coisa mais natural do mundo deslizar-se na cama ao lado dele e lhe permitir pôr a manta sobre ela. Até que ele murmurou:

— Esta noite, minha lady, trata de controlar suas paixões.

Ela ficou rígida.

— Minhas o que?

— Não me incomode, ao menos não até que esteja completamente acordado.

Deu-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago, e ele deixou escapar um gemido, mas não pôde evitar que o rubor subisse a suas bochechas. O amanhecer enviou seus raios de luz através dos ramos. Mas não foi a luminosidade que tinha despertado Mirok a não ser um ruído.

Algo se movia entre as folhas para fora da cabana. Algo maior que um camundongo ou um esquilo ou uma perdiz. Algo que podia ser um melhor café da manhã que ovos. Cuidadoso para não perturbá-la, Mirok roubou a faca que Sango mantinha a seu lado, e em seguida tentou desprender-se de seu abraço. Era impossível. Logo que ela sentiu que ele se movia, ela despertou.

— O que acontece? — ela murmurou adormecida.

— Estou tratando de me levantar.

Ela o olhou agudamente. Logo, de repente se deu conta que uma parte dele se levantou debaixo da perna dela, e rapidamente moveu sua perna. Ele sorriu brandamente e se sentou.

— Moça luxuriosa.

— Aonde vai?

Ele estalou sua língua.

— Tão ansiosa, minha lady. Não se preocupe. Voltarei para sua cama logo. — Ele penteou o cabelo para trás.

— Tenente presunçoso. — Ela o golpeou levemente no ombro. — Quis dizer aonde vai com minha espada?

Ele ficou de pé, tocando sua perna ferida. Estava sanando rapidamente, em outra semana, estaria como nova.

— Vou caçar qualquer besta que ande lá fora.

Uma pisada forte se ouviu, seguido pelo som de pasto sendo talhado e mastigado.

— É uma vaca.

— Uma vaca? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Não, é uma cabra ou uma ovelha.

— Digo-lhe isso, é uma vaca.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Vamos comê-la de qualquer modo.

— Espera. — Ela esfregou os olhos e tirou o cabelo de seu rosto. Em seguida caminhou para a janela. Espiou através das portinhas, arranhando o quadril. — Não pode matar essa vaca.

— É obvio que posso. — ele tirou a faca. — Uma punhalada direto na garganta e...

— Não, não matará essa vaca.

— O que quer dizer?

— É dos Kuranosuki.

— Os Kuranosuki?

— Sim. Vê a marca na coxa?

Ele se reuniu com ela na janela. A besta tinha chifres e um círculo marcado perto da cauda.

— É a marca dos Kuranosuki — ela explicou. — O clã vizinho a Higurashi.

— Ah. — Mirok pressionou seu polegar contra o borda da faca, provando seu fio. — Então não lhe importará compartilhá-la com seus famintos vizinhos.

Ela agarrou sua mão.

— Não o faça.

— Espera, me contaram que os escoceses roubam gado todo o tempo. Não é uma espécie de jogo entre clãs roubar gado mutuamente?

— Roubar, sim. Matar, não.

— Certamente o Lorde de Kuranosuki não negaria a Lady de Higurashi uma miserável vaca. Mataremos esta e lhe daremos uma de Higurashi em troca quando retornarmos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não sem seu consentimento.

Ele suspirou. Estava faminto, e essa besta aí fora podia alimentá-los por semanas. Era uma pena perder toda essa carne. Talvez ele poderia despertar o voraz apetite dela.

— Sabe, posso fazer um assado fabuloso. Suculento. Suculento. Tão tenro que se derreterá em sua língua.

Mas a obcecada moça não mordia o anzol. Em troca, ela parecia pensativamente olhando através das portinhas.

— Poderíamos não matá-la, entretanto...

—Sim?

— Suponho que podemos tirar leite à besta.

A boca de Mirok estava fazendo água com a idéia de um assado. Mas sua sugestão prometia algo. Com leite, ele poderia fazer vários tipos de molhos para acompanhar as presas que apanhariam. Com um pouco de paciência, até poderia fazer manteiga ou um queijo suave...

—Minha lady, a idéia é brilhante — ele disse, passando-lhe a adaga. Ele esfregou sua palmas. — Faz muito que não o faço, mas penso que posso obtê-lo. Levarei o balde e o banco. — Ele podia imaginar a expressão de êxtase de Sango quando provasse um de seus pratos favoritos acompanhados de morangos com nata.

Se somente Mirok tivesse sabido a malícia que ela tinha em mente, lhe teria espalmado o traseiro nesse mesmo instante. Sango o olhava com olhos inocentes enquanto ele caminhava crédulo com o balde e o banco na mão, para realizar uma tarefa impossível. Era um velho truque, um que se fazia a cada menino escocês. Ela sorriu com maliciosa antecipação, metendo-se debaixo da manta, aguardando seu retorno.

Um tempo mais tarde, quando ele entrou na choça, ela fingiu dormir, jazendo quieta na cama, suas costas para a porta. O balde golpeou o chão, seguido pelo banco.

— Muito divertido — ele grunhiu.

Ela se escondeu, contendo a risada. Seus passos se aproximaram dela.

— É muito travessa pequena Diabinha. — Um de seus joelhos se afundou no colchão, apanhando-a debaixo da manta. Os olhos de Sango se abriram, e ele plantou seu outro joelho, apanhando-a entre suas pernas. — E deve pagar por sua malícia.

A qualquer outro homem ela o teria atirado da cama com um violento chute. Mas Mirok tinha aprendido suas mutretas. Ele sabia que ela confiava no fator surpresa e em truques, por isso estava preparado para rebater cada uns de seus movimentos.

— Sai de cima de mim — ela murmurou, lutando para liberar seus braços, que também estavam presos debaixo da manta. Era difícil brigar com Mirok quando ela também tentava conter a risada. Cada vez que o imaginava lá fora com o balde e o banco, tentando encontrar as úberes do touro dos Kuranosuki, a risada lhe subia como a espuma da cerveja.

— Oh, pensa que é gracioso, verdade? — Sua voz era séria, mas seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.

Ela se mordeu o lábio.

— Acredito que te ri de mim — ele a desafiou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas uma gargalhada afogada escapou de sua boca enquanto imaginava a surpresa do touro.

— Aha! Ri-te.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça novamente, mais veementemente. Em seguida ele descobriu um de seus segredos melhor guardados. Os dedos de Mirok se meteram em suas costelas e começaram a lhe fazer cócegas. Ela teve tempo de gritar.

— Não! — uma vez antes de dissolver-se em uma corrente de risadas, seu corpo sacudindo-se em espasmos.

Ele a atacou impiedosamente por vários minutos, em seguida se deteve para lhe permitir recuperar o fôlego.

— Lamenta agora sua malícia?

Ela o olhou seriamente, algo nada fácil em meio de suas risadas, e sacudiu a cabeça. E logo ele começou novamente. Mirok parecia conhecer cada um dos pontos vulneráveis, desde suas axilas até suas costelas, a base do pescoço e a crista do osso do quadril.

Ela ofegou rindo-se e sacudiu sua cabeça até enjoar-se. Ele lhe deu uma pausa novamente.

— Te desculpe, cativa, e deterei minha tortura.

Sorriu-lhe.

— Por que deveria me desculpar? Foi sua culpa.

Ele retomou as cócegas.

— Deveria te desculpar — ele disse — Porque o animal poderia ter matado. — Ele fez uma pausa na sua tortura para dar um dramático estremecimento. — Deveria ter visto a luxúria nos olhos dessa besta quando comecei a lhe apertar seu... Seu úbere.

Ela estalou de risada ante sua vulgaridade, e ele voltou para as cócegas até que ela esteve ofegante e débil. Finalmente, ela não pôde tolerar mais.

— Rendo-me! — Ela ofegou.

Ele fez uma pausa.

— O que foi isso? O que disse?

— Ouviu-me, rendo-me.

— Ah. E sua desculpa?

— Desculpo-me — ela concordou.

Ele saiu de cima dela, sorrindo triunfal.

— Desculpo-me. — ela repetiu, rodando para um lado, e adicionou — Por sua própria estupidez. — Ele lhe deu uma palmada no traseiro.

— Vamos, Diabinha. Temos que procurar ovos.

Ela deveria estar indignada. Ninguém tocava o traseiro de uma Guerreira de Higurashi. Mas, como podia ofender-se quando ele a olhou fazendo uma piscada de olho? Precisamente quando ele havia se transformado de inimigo em companheiro, ela não sabia, mas algo tinha mudado entre eles. Provavelmente se devia à brincadeira que lhe tinha jogado ou simplesmente por essa descarga de risadas, mas agora se sentia de bom humor e liberada. Já não eram seqüestradora e refém. De fato, ela e Mirok eram como camaradas, compartilhando uma aventura no bosque.

Sango encontrou muitos ovos de perdiz escondidos em um arbusto denso, e Mirok bateu-os fazendo uma omelete com o último pedaço de queijo. Até tinham encontrado umas nozes em uma velha árvore do granjeiro. Enquanto comiam a omelete, Sango se perguntou se poderia comer essas bolachas de aveia seca novamente. Depois da comida, Mirok pegou a vara de pescar e a converteu em uma rede para apanhar aves. Juntos se aventuraram na parte mais densa do bosque. Enquanto Mirok perseguia um ganso, Sango sacudiu a folhagem de um arbusto. Um par de perdizes correram em pânico, mas Mirok não foi o suficientemente rápido para as apanhar.

Levou-lhes a maior parte do dia, mas finalmente conseguiram caçar um par de perdizes, e no caminho de volta à cabana, Mirok cortou erva-doce e outras ervas selvagens. Ela se ocupou de depenar as aves, e lhe ordenou que descansasse a perna. Para sua surpresa, Mirok não discutiu e logo o ouviu roncar na cama.

Ela sorriu, detendo sua tarefa por um momento para estudá-lo. Suas feições eram mais suaves quando estava dormindo. Sua testa era lisa e suas pestanas grossas roçavam sua bochecha. Seu cabelo, desordenado como sempre, caía em cachos escuros sobre sua testa lhe dando um ar de malícia. Suas fossas nasais se dilatavam quando murmurava, e sua boca estava o suficientemente aberta para expor uma leve abertura em seus dentes frontais, fazendo parecer tão inocente como um bebê.

Ele despertou enquanto ela estava observando-o, e nesse instante, ela viu que ele sabia que ela tinha estado observando-o, pois seus olhos brilhavam com picardia.

— Deixou-me dormir muito, minha lady.

— Quem pode te despertar? — ela o provocou, voltando a cortar a perdiz. — Dorme como um morto.

— Pelo contrário. — ele disse, estirando-se languidamente. — Me acordado com o olhar de uma mulher me admirando.

Ela sentiu sua cara avermelhar-se.

— Eu não estava... Admirando...

Ele sorriu e cuidadosamente se sentou. Deus, ainda desalinhado, ele era tão bonito como o demônio.

— Por que, minha lady, ruboriza-te?

Ela atacou a perdiz por vingança.

— Não.

Mirok pôs seus pés lentamente no chão.

— Não tem que esperar até que eu durma, sabe. Sinta-se na liberdade de me admirar em qualquer momento.

— Não te estava admirando. Estava... calculando seu valor para pedir o resgate centavo por centavo.

— Centavo como centavo, eh? — Mirok ficou de pé e caminhou para ela, seu sorriso, largo. — E estava vestido ou despido?

Seu rubor se aprofundou. Maldição, até em uma a batalha de inteligência, ele parecia superá-la. Mirok teve piedade pela pobre donzela ruborizada e deixou que sua pergunta ficasse sem responder. Sabia quando suficiente era suficiente.

O rubor dela o surpreendeu. Depois de tudo, ela tinha falado sem vergonha ou candura ante os mercenários, usando todo tipo de sugestões e vulgaridades. Ela tinha sacudido seus quadris e tinha exibido seus peitos com entusiasmo descarado. Por que ela se sentia incomoda pelo fato de ter sido apanhada olhando-o fixamente, ele não sabia. Ele estava muito acostumado aos olhares das mulheres.

Sorrindo ante a curiosa contradição de Sango, ele se ocupou de untar as perdizes com uma pasta de erva-doce e ervas. Desfrutava em impressionar Sango com sua comida. Ela se mostrava tão agradecida chupando-os dedos, fazendo esses sons sensuais de prazer em sua garganta. Quase foi com dor que pensou no retorno deles para Higurashi, quando ela já não necessitasse mais de seus serviços como cozinheiro.

Era uma pena que não tivesse mais provisões, com alguns adicionais a mais a comida seria perfeita. E os olhos de Sango mostrariam êxtase. Ele supôs que teria que se conformar lhe oferecendo outro tipo diferente de êxtase. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Ontem ela o tinha deixado beijá-la. Ele se perguntou que outras liberdades lhe permitiria essa noite.

Umas poucas horas mais tarde Mirok estava na cama, apoiado sobre seu cotovelo, enquanto ela examinava sua ferida.

— Os pontos devem ficar mais uma semana — ela declarou, limpando a ferida com um trapo úmido.

Ela poderia lhe haver dito que teria que viver com eles para sempre, isso não lhe importava. Sua mente estava vagando em pensamentos muito mais interessantes como o braço dela roçando perigosamente perto de suas partes intimas. Antes, quando ela usara o vinho, ele somente podia se concentrar na dor de sua ferida. Agora ele sentia o roçar da manga dela sobre sua coxa, a suavidade de seus dedos sobre sua carne, a calidez de seu corpo enquanto se sentava a seu lado na cama.

Enquanto Sango se preparava para pôr a atadura, ele deixou escapar um suspiro profundo. Ela o olhou intrigada.

— Não há beijo? — ele perguntou.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, dúbia. Ele a olhou, com inocência.

— Estou seguro que é por isso que se sanou tão rapidamente.

— Sim?

— Oh, sim. — Ele adicionou muito seguro. — Nada é mais forte que o beijo de uma bela mulher.

— Oh, agora sou bela? — Ela poderia havê-lo dito ironicamente, mas seu rubor a traiu. Ela gostou do elogio dele.

— Mais bela que uma rosa florescendo. Mas linda que uma pomba...

— Se te beijar a ferida, deixará de recitar esses versos?

Mirok aparentou ofender-se, e lentamente assentiu. Ela se inclinou para frente e lhe deu um beijo rápido sobre sua ferida, e seu cabelo suave roçou o interior de sua coxa. Ele se estremeceu, perguntando-se se ela sabia o que causava a ele. Enquanto ela pôs a atadura, Mirok assinalou seu nódulo, raspado durante a briga com os mercenários.

— Tenho outra ferida aqui.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

— Suponho que necessita um beijo também?

Ele assentiu. Ela sorriu travessamente, mas o beijou. Em seguida ele assinalou com seu dedo no osso da maçã do rosto onde tinha a marca de um punho inglês. Sacudindo sua cabeça ante sua malícia, lhe deu um leve beijo ali também. Em seguida ele assinalou seus lábios.

Ela replicou.

— Boa tentativa, mas não.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

— Ao menos não te nomeie o machucado em meu traseiro.

Brincando ela o golpeou no peito, tirando-o do apoio de seu cotovelo. Ele lhe devolveu um leve empurrou no ombro. A mandíbula de Sango caiu, e o empurrou novamente. Mirok puxou seu cabelo. Contendo a risada, lhe agarrou a mão. Ele se levantou e lhe deu rápido beijo nos lábios. Ela grunhiu.

Ele a beijou novamente.

— Basta de...

Mirok a interrompeu com outro beijo.

— Canalha, o que está...

E logo outro.

— Basta!

E outro. Ela tentou fechar seus lábios, mas a risada estalou entre eles. O sexto beijo foi quase impossível, pois ela ria com vontade. Ele se moveu para seu pescoço. Mas a inteligente moça teve sua vingança enquanto ele roçava a pele debaixo de sua orelha. Os dedos demoníacos de Sango encontraram suas costelas e começou a lhe fazer cócegas.

Suas mãos instantaneamente tentaram agarrar as mãos dela, e Mirok ofegou contra seu pescoço. Mas Sango era rápida como uma abelha, atacando-o aqui e lá, encontrando seus pontos mais vulneráveis. Logo sua risada ofegante se uniu a dela até que finalmente Mirok conseguiu apanhar suas mãos. As pôs nas costas e sorriu vitorioso.

— _Erwa _— ele disse, sorrindo — Uma moça malvada, malvada.

Ela se retorceu contra seu aperto, mas sem muito esforço, e nesse momento Mirok deu-se conta do segredo do prazer de Sango. Ela não era uma amante. Ela era uma guerreira. O que esquentava o sangue de Sango era a luta. A chave para ganhar seu afeto era brigar com ela, com palavras, com ações. Ela gostava de brigar, gostava da excitação, da agressão. Ele sorriu. Ele podia dar-lhe briga por toda a vida.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 14**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Bêbada de risada, Sango não podia expressar seu ultraje ao tenente por beijá-la contra sua vontade. Verdade, ela tinha tido sua vingança, descobrindo que Mirok sofria de cócegas como ela. Mas agora, enjoada e ofegante, ela encontrava os avanços de Mirok não tão desagradáveis. De fato, uma parte dela, provavelmente essa _"parte malvada_", perversamente desejava a esse guerreiro atrevido.

Seu sangue se esquentou, e seu coração pulsava. Poderia ter escapado se assim o tivesse querido. Mas só parte dela o desejava. Não havia nada que Sango amasse mais que combater com um inimigo valente.

— Você — ela murmurou — É uma besta.

Mirok respondeu com um grunhido e lhe mordeu o pescoço. Ela ofegou surpreendida.

— Besta é o que sou, minha lady. — ele concordou — E te devorarei.

Mordiscou de brincadeira sua garganta. Ela estremeceu debaixo dele, apanhada em um estranho lugar entre a risada e o desejo, e não estava completamente segura de que procurava escapar.

— Vou cheirar suas partes mais deliciosas. — Mirok cheirou seu pescoço e suas orelhas grunhindo. — E me alimentarei com sua carne tremente. — Mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, acendendo o desejo de Sango. — Cravarei meus dentes em seu delicado pescoço e beberei sua energia vital. — Mirok deslizou sua língua ao longo de seu pescoço, e ela se estremeceu.

— Não — ela ofegou.

— Oh, sim — ele disse, chupando levemente a borda de sua orelha. Ela ficou rígida e um fogo instantaneamente invadiu seu sangue. Sango se retorceu debaixo dele, golpeando-o com seus punhos. Ainda quando ele soltou suas mãos e ela poderia havê-lo empurrado, atraiu-o contra seu peito com uma força não maior que a de um menino.

— Não.

— Sim. — Seus dedos se enredaram em seu cabelo enquanto lhe mordiscava o queixo. — Ah, que carne mais gostosa. — Ele chupou sua boca, como se estivesse provando-a. Em seguida Mirok apanhou o lábio inferior dela entre seus dentes.

Ela não tinha intenção de beijá-lo. Foi um acidente. Tentativamente Sango mordiscou seus lábios, uma, duas vezes. Mas logo sua língua saiu para provar sua boca, e Mirok lambeu a dela em resposta. De repente não pôde detê-lo. Se ele era uma besta faminta, ela estava igualmente voraz. Ela esmagou seus lábios contra os dele, demandando sua resposta com tanta veemência que ela o mordeu sem querer.

Mirok retrocedeu.

— Devagar, minha lady — ele disse. — Quem é a besta agora?

Seu comentário a paralisou por um momento. Mãe de Deus, o que a havia possuído? Deveria estar brigando para fugir. Mas seus punhos estavam enredados em sua camisa. Logo sua boca desceu sobre os dela novamente, meigamente, convidativa, e as preocupações se dissiparam na neblina do desejo. Como se o contato de seus lábios não fosse suficiente uma de suas mãos se deslizou ao longo de seu pescoço, sobre seu ombro e seu braço.

Em cada lugar onde ele fazia contato, sua pele parecia despertar. Mirok acariciava a curva de sua cintura, e ainda através de seu vestido ela podia sentir o calor da palma de sua mão. Enquanto Sango continha o fôlego, sua mão foi lentamente para cima ao longo de suas costelas até que seu polegar alcançou o redondo de seus seios.

Ela interrompeu o beijo.

— Não — ela ofegou, intuindo sua intenção.

— Sim — lhe assegurou. Entretanto ele ficou olhando-a nos olhos, sorrindo, acariciando deliberadamente abaixo de seus seios, provocando-a até pensar que enlouqueceria de desejo, pois seu mamilo começava a ansiar pela mão dele.

Que Deus a ajudasse, eventualmente ela se arqueou para ele, faminta por esse contato. Só então Mirok prosseguiu. Suavemente, tomou a parte abaixo de seu seio, avaliando seu peso em sua palma.

— Tão desejável — ele murmurou.

Finalmente roçou seu polegar através do tecido sobre seu mamilo protuberante. Ela ofegou enquanto o desejo explodia em seu corpo como uma chuva de faíscas, excitando seus seios e o ponto ardente entre suas coxas. Entretanto, era só o começo. Ele baixou sua cabeça para murmurar no seu ouvido.

— Ah, outro delicioso lugar.

Ainda passando seu polegar sobre seu mamilo, ele deslizou a ponta de sua língua dentro do pavilhão de sua orelha, e era como se a tocassem com um ferro quente. Ela se retorceu ante o choque. Apertou os olhos fechando-os, desejando essa intensa sensação, ofegando e galopando entre o êxtase e o desespero. De algum jeito ela estava desesperada por mais. Sua respiração soprava em seu ouvido, lhe produzindo calafrios. Seus mamilos ficaram rígidos com uma dolorosa tensão. E sua pele ficou tão quente que ela desejou tirar a roupa.

Ele devia ter lido sua mente, pois no momento seguinte, sua mão cessou com a tortura em seus seios para afrouxar as cintas de seu vestido.

— Não — ela disse, apertando seu decote.

— Oh, sim, minha lady.

Ela tinha pensado que o contato dele era quente, mas nada comparado com o calor da carne sobre sua carne. Embora suas mãos estavam calosas pelo uso da espada, suas carícias eram fabulosamente suaves enquanto embalava seus seios, e em seguida meigamente apertava seu mamilo. Sango se agarrou a ele enquanto o desejo a envolvia e a transbordava. Ele murmurou contra sua boca

— Oh, minha lady, é muito deliciosa aqui.

Ela pensou em lhe dizer que não, mas as palavras não se formavam em seus lábios. Ela só pôde ronronar um pequeno protesto.

— Sim, muito deliciosa.

Mirok deixou um rastro de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço e sobre seus seios e em seguida baixou ainda mais o vestido. Ela tremeu enquanto o tecido roçava sua carne. Sango acreditou que não havia glória maior que senti-lo lamber seu mamilo, até que ele o sugou.

Ela soluçou, movendo suas mãos à nuca de Mirok, como pudesse sustentá-lo contra seus peitos para sempre. Ondas de prazer a invadiram enquanto ele usava seus lábios e sua língua para sugar, o que simultaneamente a acalmava e a excitava. Entretanto ela não estava completamente satisfeita. Ela gemeu debaixo dele, sentindo-se tão indefesa como um guerreiro inexperiente, incapaz de escolher a arma para eliminar a seu inimigo.

Mas Mirok escolheu por ela, e escolheu espertamente. Com um roçar final de sua língua, ele soltou seus seios e se moveu para cima para beijar sua boca novamente. Os lábios deles se acoplaram, e suas línguas se entrelaçaram. Ela gemeu brandamente contra sua boca.

— Sei, amor, sei — ele murmurou.

Ele começou a levantar suas saias, despindo suas pernas. Embora era o que desejava, suas mãos se moveram para bloqueá-lo.

— Shh. — Ele gentilmente levou sua mão a seus lábios, beijando seus nódulos para tranqüilizá-la.

Contra seus instintos, ela o deixou proceder. Mirok deslizou sua mão debaixo de suas saias, acariciando o interior de sua coxa. Seus músculos se esticaram, por não estar acostumada a esse tipo de contato, até que as carícias a acalmaram.

Entretanto essas carícias não apaziguaram sua crua necessidade. Uma dor crescia dentro de seu ventre e de algum jeito sua mão não terminava de satisfazê-la. Ela grunhiu em frustração e empurrou seus quadris para frente, desejando que seus dedos se alojassem ali. Entretanto se mantiveram longe. Ela se arqueou para cima, tratando de forçar sua mão.

— Tão ansiosa — ele a provocou.

Uma necessidade imperiosa superou seu orgulho. Ela soluçou desesperada enquanto Mirok demorava o que ela mais desejava. Depois de um longo momento, Mirok se rendeu a suas demandas.

— É isto o que desejas? — ele murmurou.

Seus dedos acariciaram os cachos de seu púbis e a roçou mais abaixo, atrasando-se nas dobras de seu feminilidade e pressionando contra o centro de sua necessidade. Ela gritou e empurrou contra sua palma, esfregando-se instintivamente contra sua mão. Sua boca voltou para a dela e a beijou meigamente enquanto começava a usar seus dedos sobre ela na mais deliciosa dança.

— Oh, Sango, doce Sango. — ele murmurou contra sua boca, como estivesse sofrendo com ela. — Tão quente. Tão úmida.

Suas palavras lhe provocavam novas paixões. Logo, uma corrente de desejo a arrasou mais rapidamente do que ela podia nadar. Ofegante, ela se agarrou a seus ombros enquanto a maré a levava alto e mais alto.

— Oh, minha lady. — ele ofegou — Agora te devorarei inteira.

Ela não se atrevia a pensar no que Mirok queria dizer com isso. Mas não lhe deu tempo de considerá-lo.

— Não! — ela gritou. Seus olhos se abriram completamente quando o sentiu deslizar-se para a parte baixa de seu corpo.

— Sim — ele grunhiu brandamente.

Com pânico ela agarrou seu cabelo, tratando de evitar seus planos. Mas Mirok se moveu inexoravelmente para baixo até que seu fôlego roçou os suaves cachos que custodiavam sua feminilidade.

Devorar não descrevia o que lhe fez. Com seus lábios e sua língua, ele a provou, saboreou-a, penetrou-a, sugou-a meigamente no centro de sua necessidade até que ela pensou que morreria de prazer. Sons involuntários escapavam de sua garganta, sons que nunca antes tinha feito, sons de fome primária, de uma mulher satisfazendo-se. Ela apertou seus olhos e apertou seus dentes enquanto Mirok aguçava seu desejo.

E logo uma onda de incrível calor a envolveu, tão forte como o fogo, e tão doce como a vitória. Ela afundou seus dedos em seu cabelo, temerosa de que ele a abandonasse nesse momento de necessidade. Mas ele ficou com ela, colocando suas mãos debaixo de seus quadris para levantá-la para dar o toque final. Quando um doce jorro saiu de seu corpo, entregando-se a ele completamente, lhe permitindo alimentar-se desse néctar enquanto ela tremia em seu primeiro orgasmo.

Depois, de ter sido drenada toda sua força, sua vontade e seu orgulho, ela quase dormiu. A cabeça de Mirok jazia sobre seu estômago, e sua mão cobria os cachos do púbis, como se os protegesse. Mas era muito tarde para isso. Ele já a tinha violado.

Ela tragou com força e fechou seus olhos. Não, ela pensou, não era verdade. Ela tinha querido isso tanto como ele. E tinha sido prazeroso, imensamente prazeroso. E de algum jeito, enquanto o dia chegava gradualmente eles retomaram suas atividades normais, Sango sentia como se tivesse perdido um duelo com espadas. Tinham batalhado e ela tinha caído. Lhe doía saber que tinha sido derrotada tão facilmente.

Felizmente, Mirok pareceu particularmente cuidadoso de não fanfarronear sobre sua vitória. Quando seus olhares se encontravam, o olhar de Mirok se suavizava, como se a estivesse vendo com novos olhos. Já não estava sua impiedosa provocação. Seus sorrisos luxuriosos e seus olhares libidinosos. Sango suspeitava que era afeto o que lia em seu rosto. Ainda assim, sentia-se obcecada com o fato de haver-se entregue completamente a ele.

Ao entardecer, ela decidiu que havia uma só maneira de apagar sua vergonha. Seria o que qualquer cavalheiro faria para recuperar sua honra perdida. Tinha intenção de enfrentar Mirok no campo de batalha novamente. Mas desta vez, ela planejava sair vitoriosa.

Ela se aproximou dele depois do jantar, Mirok estava na cama, observando-a ordenar as últimas panelas. Ela tinha estado visivelmente nervosa, pensando no que tinha planejado. Ainda agora secou as palmas suarentas sobre suas saias.

Mas uma Guerreira de Higurashi nunca se amedrontava ante um desafio, e ela estava determinada a levar a cabo sua missão. Preparando-se como para um torneio, alisou as saias, em seguida se endireitou e caminhou diretamente para a cama. Ela esclareceu sua garganta. Mirok levantou suas sobrancelhas. Ela abriu a boca para falar, e se esqueceu do que queria dizer.

— Sim? — ele perguntou, claramente divertido.

— Desejaria...

— Desejaria? — ele a apurou.

Maldição. Era difícil lhe falar enquanto estava deitado, tão bonito e desejável.

— Desejaria... — Seu olhar involuntariamente foi para sua entreperna.

Sua boca se curvou para cima.

— Quer que me alimente de sua carne novamente?

— Não!

— Porque se for assim só precisa pedi-lo, minha lady.

— Não. Não é nada disso. — Por Deus, por que era tão difícil? Ela podia haver seduzido aos mercenários toda à noite. Por que um tolo Normando teria que lhe causar tantos problemas?

— Possivelmente você gostaria de jogar um jogo diferente? — ele adivinhou, seus olhos brilhando.

— Sim. Não! É que... — Ela suspirou. Era ridículo. Ela era uma Guerreira de Higurashi. Valente. Forte. Temerária. — Desejaria te devolver o favor.

Sua testa se enrugou.

— O favor?

— Sim.

Depois de um momento, sua expressão se esclareceu.

— Ah. Desejas... — ele disse, sua voz quebrando-se — Desejas me devorar?

O membro de Mirok poderia ter saltado instantaneamente ante o assentimento de Sango, mas Mirok ainda podia pensar com seu cérebro. Quase. Durante todo o dia ele tinha saboreado o gosto de Sango sobre seus lábios. Durante todo o dia tinha imaginado os deleites que poderiam compartilhar essa noite. Durante todo o dia tinha revivido seu êxtase, tão doce, tão puro, tão intenso. Nunca tinha estado tão obcecado com uma mulher.

Mas algo não estava de tudo bem. Durante o jantar, Sango tinha estado tão tensa como uma noiva em sua noite de núpcias. Entretanto essa era a mesma mulher que exibiu seus encantos aos mercenários. Não tinha sentido. Então apesar do intenso desejo por ela e apesar de sua intoxicante proximidade, Mirokdesconhecia os motivos de sua conduta.

— Por que? — ele murmurou.

— Por que?

— Por que desejas me devolver... o favor?

— Porque? Porque é o justo.

— Justo? — Ele franziu o cenho.

Ela baixou seu olhar para seus dedos inquietos.

— Você me agradou, e desejaria agradar a você.

Ele conhecia as mulheres o suficientemente bem para saber que seus olhos diziam a verdade quando seus lábios não o faziam.

— Sim?

Ela olhou brevemente para cima, e ele encontrou seu olhar, procurando uma resposta. Lhe deu um fugaz sorriso, um tão convincente como a de uma puta em um habito de freira. Em seguida ele considerou à mulher. Ela era uma guerreira. Ela pensava como uma guerreira. Em sua mente, ela tinha perdido pelo fato de se haver rendido a ele. Ela queria uma segunda oportunidade para assegurar a derrota dele.

— Não deseja me agradar, Diabinha. — Ele assentiu. — É retribuição o que buscas.

Ele lhe permitiu gaguejar sua resposta. O rubor dela se aprofundou, mostrando a verdade de sua especulação. A pequena zorra queria vingança. Ele não deixou aparecer seu sorriso.

— Felizmente, não sou um homem de discutir sobre as motivações das pessoas. — Seu sorriso se alargou, e estendeu seus braços abertos dando as boas-vindas a sua própria rendição. — Leva a cabo sua vingança, minha lady.

Apesar de seu doloroso membro, apesar de seus pensamentos luxuriosos que o tinha atormentado todo o dia, apesar da quase intolerável antecipação, Mirok não pôde evitar sentir-se divertido com o modo em que Sango começou sua sedução. Ele se perguntou se era algum tipo de jogo novo que ela tinha planejado, onde ela saciaria a seu amante sem compromisso emocional. Ou talvez fosse uma habilidade de sobrevivência que ela tinha adquirido deitando-se com os moços dos estábulos.

Ela lhe afrouxou as calças como se os cordões tivessem espinhos, e as baixou com muito pouca cerimônia. Quando ela olhou para o que tinha exposto, sua cara ficou séria, como se estivesse por brigar com um perigoso dragão. Mas quando ela inspirou, tomou em sua palma direita e franziu o cenho ante seu orgulhoso membro, Mirok a deteve.

— Poderia... talvez ... receber um primeiro beijo?

Ela pareceu atônita.

— Oh. Sim. — Ela se inclinou para frente, lhe dando um casto beijo nos lábios.

— Não, Diabinha. Quero dizer um beijo real. Um beijo que expresse o desejo de me agradar.

Ela tentou novamente. Desta vez ele sentiu a mesma paixão que ela tinha exibido mais cedo. Seus lábios se suavizaram sobre os seus, e ela relaxou em seu abraço. Ela suspirou contra sua boca, e ele abriu seus lábios, lhe permitindo o acesso. Os beijos delas começaram sendo tênues. Em seguida, sua língua começou a brincar com entusiasmo com a dele, enlaçando-se em uma sedutora dança. Depois de um momento, ele quase pôde convencer-se que ela estava procurando o prazer dele, e não sua própria vingança.

Logo, muito cedo, ela terminou o beijo. E sem aviso, decidida a acabar com essa esmagante tarefa antes de perder a coragem, ela o agarrou com sua mão úmida e começou a sacudi-lo. Se não tivesse estado tão desesperado, se não tivesse passado tanto tempo desde que tinha estado com uma mulher, ele poderia não ter respondido a esse manejo tão brusco. Mirok era um homem que gostava do romance e de estilo. Ele desfrutava da depravada arte dos jogos amorosos preliminares ao ato sexual. Ocasionalmente desfrutava de uma rápida queda no feno.

Mas tinha passado um longo tempo, e seu pênis não se importava o mínimo se era sacudido rapidamente, gentilmente ou firmemente, por uma bela mulher ou por uma velha desdentada, só lhe importava ser sacudido. Ainda assim, sacudiu-o como se estivesse correndo uma corrida, e Mirok temeu que não duraria muito se ela continuasse dessa maneira.

Gentilmente, ele rodeou sua mão com a sua e guiou seus movimentos, diminuindo o ritmo, estremecendo-se com a fricção de sua mão ao redor dele. Mirok sentiu os olhos dela sobre ele, observando seu rosto, e ele a olhou através de suas pálpebras semi fechadas, compartilhando o ardente prazer.

Seu coração já galopava e seu fôlego ofegava quando ela lentamente abaixou sua cabeça. O cabelo dela roçou seu estômago e suas coxas. No instante em que ela tocou com sua língua a ponta do membro, ele sentiu como se um raio o tivesse transpassado. Ele se esticou.

Mas quando ela tomou-o completamente em sua boca, manter o controle lhe levou toda sua força de vontade. Ele gemeu extasiado enquanto ela deslizava seu membro em sua boca, centímetro por centímetro. Por todos o Santos! Era celestial! Sua boca estava quente, úmida e suave, demandando ainda quando ela começava a mover-se. As fossas nasais de Mirok se expandiram, e seus punhos apertaram a manta enquanto ela fazia maravilha com ele.

Sua cabeça se sacudiu quando a onda de desejo ameaçava afogá-lo. Em seguida ele cometeu um grave erro. Uma cortina de cabelo ocultava seu rosto e ele a pôs para um lado para desfrutar dessa imagem provocadora. Mas uma vez quando seu olhar se pousou em seus lábios rosados envolvendo-o tão intimamente, seu controle se debilitou.

— Jesus! — ele ofegou, brigando com uma intolerável necessidade de investir. Ela lhe lançou um olhar triunfal, mas já não lhe importava . Ele só sabia que a necessitava, desesperadamente, e a boca dela era muito delicada para a violenta descarga requerida.

Usando a força, ele a levantou e a deitou de costas na cama. Os olhos dela se alargaram quando Mirok lhe subiu as saias. Mas ela não resistiu. Mas sim procurou sua boca, e o sabor salgado dele sobre seus lábios o enlouqueceu de desejo.

Mas ele não era tão bruto para usar a uma mulher somente para seu próprio prazer. Enquanto se beijavam, ele passou uma mão através do pêlo pubiano e se demorou no paraíso secreto, usando seus dedos meigamente, expertamente, incrementando o desejo dela. A paixão de Sango cresceu tão rapidamente e com tal força que controlar-se fazia-se impossível.

— Ah, Deus, Helena, Quero-te.

— Sim! — ela ofegou.

Ainda assim, temendo estalar no momento em que a penetrasse, ele esperou até que ela estivesse à beira do orgasmo. Os dedos de Sango cravaram em seus ombros, e ofegava rapidamente. Então ele investiu para frente, entrando completamente em seu quente e convidativo ventre.

Ela gritou agudamente. Mas não era de prazer. Estava dolorida. Mirok se paralisou com descrença, olhando-a fixamente.

— Jesus! — ele murmurou horrorizado. — Meu Deus!

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	15. Capítulo 15

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 15**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Era impossível. O modo com que ela tinha falado, o modo com que ela se moveu, o modo com que o tinha tomado em sua boca... Como podia ser uma virgem? Entretanto, havia sentido uma membrana rasgar-se quando empurrou para frente. Por Deus! Se o tivesse sabido. Se só tivesse podido deter a tempo.

Ele tinha tomado virgens antes. De fato, ele era renomado por sua gentileza e cuidado quando era requerido no ato sexual. Muitas donzelas tinham vindo a ele com o único propósito de perder sua virgindade. Mas não tinha usado nenhuma de sua famosa gentileza com Sango. Ele lhe tinha causada dor. Mirok acariciou seu cabelo.

— Doce Sango, por que não me...

Não havia maneira de desfazer o que tinha sido feito. Não havia maneira de devolver o que tinha tomado. Mas ao menos podia fazê-lo menos doloroso para ela. Embora a testa dela estava enrugada, seus olhos ainda ardiam com paixão. Ao menos ele não tinha matado todo seu desejo.

— A dor passará em um momento, e logo te prometo que será melhor — ele murmurou, apoiando sua bochecha contra a dela. — Te levarei ao céu como nunca conheceste.

Ela estava ainda ofegando, não muito longe do clímax, e ele mesmo estava à beira dele. Mas seu descobrimento tinha feito sua necessidade menos urgente. O qual era útil nessa situação.

— Deixa que seus músculos se acostumem — ele murmurou. — Isso diminuirá a dor.

Ela sacudiu cabeça orgulhosamente.

— Não é nada. — ela murmurou. — Sua adaga não é tão grande nem tão afiada.

Suas palavras o teriam feito sorrir se a situação não fosse tão grave.

— Não era minha intenção te machucar, minha lady. Se só tivesse sabido...

— Me beije.

Ele pestanejou.

— O que?

— Me beije.

Cautelosamente, perguntando-se qual era sua intenção, ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Ela devolveu o beijo e gradualmente pareceu relaxar-se. Ela moveu seus quadris debaixo dele, adaptando-se a sua invasão. Ele a sentiu afrouxar-se ao redor ele respirou aliviado, sabendo que daí em diante tudo seria melhor para ela.

Mirok deixou sua mão fosse até o lugar onde ambos estavam unidos.

— Permite-me?

Ela o olhou com seus olhos nublados de paixão.

— Insisto.

Ele sorriu. Deus, ela era valente, no meio dessa situação desafortunada. Sua coragem e seu espírito a faziam muito mais atrativa. Não era uma donzela indefesa que teria estalado em lágrimas ao ver-se arruinada. Ela era uma verdadeira guerreira, digna de admiração. E enquanto Mirok gradualmente reavivava as chamas do desejo, começou a perguntar-se se o que sentia por ela não seria mais que mera luxúria, mais que admiração.

A adaga de Mirok podia não ser muito afiada, Helena pensou, mas era de um tamanho considerável. Ele parecia enchê-la completamente. Não era uma sensação desagradável, só uma sensação que não lhe era familiar. Enquanto os dedos de Mirok a acariciavam, ela moveu seus quadris para frente e para trás, procurando... Algo. Ao princípio Mirok permaneceu quieto dentro dela. Mas quando seus beijos se aprofundaram e seu coração golpeava contra suas costelas e sua pele começava a arder com uma necessidade maior, ela se arqueou para trás forçando-o a retirar-se parcialmente.

Mirok ofegou, e ela também ante essa prazerosa fricção. Mas ele ainda vacilou em mover-se.

— Está preparada? — ele murmurou.

Em resposta, ela se arqueou para cima, envolvendo-o novamente, deleitando-se na sensação de plenitude e no gemido de prazer que extraiu de Mirok.

— Oh, minha lady. — Sua testa se enrugou e seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto sofria um excitante tortura. Entretanto ela não mostrou piedade. Ela moveu seus quadris para trás e para frente novamente, e ele inspirou entre dentes.

Esta é a vitória, ela pensou, enjoada com seu poder. Logo o teria rendido a suas paixões. Era um sentimento embriagador. Talvez, se as coisas tivessem continuado dessa maneira, ela teria ganhado essa vitória. Mas de repente Mirok já não se deixava manipular por ela. Ele tomou as rédeas do desejo de ambos e começou a seguir seu próprio curso.

Lentamente ao princípio, ele investiu para frente, em seguida retrocedeu, e com cada determinada investida, ele murmurou palavras de fôlego contra seu cabelo.

— Sim. — ele murmurou. — Devagar. Assim. Suavemente.

Sua voz se fez mais rouca com cada investida, até que só dizia sílabas que não eram palavras, e ela experimentou certa satisfação quando Mirok pareceu perder o controle. Mas, também seu corpo traidor, estava perdendo o controle rapidamente.

Um batimento do coração quase doloroso crescia dentro dela. Ela gemeu enquanto seus quadris se moviam por sua própria vontade, encontrando suas investidas. Seus dedos se cravavam nas costas de Mirok mais insistentemente agora, e então um fogo começou a arrasá-la ferozmente levando-a ao céu.

Ele gemeu, enterrando seu rosto em seu cabelo enquanto desprendia as últimas gotas de sua semente. E logo quão único ficou dessa viagem deliciosa foi o som de suas respirações agitadas. Eventualmente, os corpos se aquietaram. Depois de semelhante caos, o silêncio pareceu estremecedor. Sango nunca havia sentido tão esgotada, ainda depois da mais feroz das batalhas.

Mirok havia dito a verdade. Tinha-a levado a céu. Nunca tinha experimentado semelhante êxtase. Nunca havia sentido tanto fogo em suas veias. Nem sequer nas mais bravas batalha seu sangue tinha fervido dessa maneira.

Mas o mais curioso, era que não podia dizer com segurança que tivesse saído vitoriosa dessa batalha. Parte dela se sentia triunfante, depois de tudo, Mirok estava esparramado sobre ela como um homem morto. Entretanto outra parte dela sentia que ele tinha ganhado novamente. Mirok a tinha forçado a sucumbir a suas paixões, e ela não tinha tido a força de resistir a sua sedução.

Não, ela se corrigiu, a sedução não tinha nascido dele. Tinha nascido de sua própria sede de vingança e Sango amaldiçoou sua própria impulsividade. Só que esta vez ela tinha pagado por essa impulsividade com sua virgindade. Ela não era tão inocente para acreditar era culpa de Mirok. Ela tinha participado ativamente. Ela o tinha animado, não, tinha-o feito morder o anzol. Ele nunca havia suspeitado que ela era virgem. E não podia culpá-lo por tomar o que lhe tinha devotado voluntariamente.

Além disso, ela pensou o que passou já estava feito. Na verdade, não lhe importava muito ser virgem ou não. Até a chegada de Inuyasha, nunca tinha planejado casar-se. Ela era uma donzela guerreira. Portanto, podia chegar a desfrutar desse esporte tanto como desfrutava treinar com a espada. Depois de tudo, dizia-se que copular era a segunda forma de exercício favorita de um cavalheiro. Ainda agora ela sentia desejo de esfregar-se contra ele e seus mamilos ficavam rígidos contra seu peito musculoso.

A cabeça de Mirok estava cheia de emoções contraditórias... Culpa, satisfação, vergonha, êxtase, temor e desejo... Sem mencionar o estado de seu pênis que já a desejava novamente. Mas tinha cometido um grave erro.

Podia ser um homem com muitas amantes, mas ele não era nem um sátiro nem um sedutor contumaz de virgens. De fato, sua moralidade sempre tinha sido impecável. Nunca tinha forçado a uma donzela contra sua vontade. Nunca se deitava com mulheres casadas. Bom, quase nunca. E nunca tinha aceitado o presente de uma moça virgem sem antes havê-la aconselhado.

Contrariamente ao que Sango podia pensar dos Normandos, Mirok era um homem de princípios. Tinha tomado a virgindade de uma donzela nobre, a filha de um lorde, nada mais e nada menos. Seu cavalheirismo demandava fazer o que era correto.

Mas não ia falar disso agora, não enquanto ele jazia entre suas pernas como um invasor e ela jazia debaixo dele como um anjo caído. Semelhante discurso requeria que ambos estivessem sentados, que ele segurasse sua mão, e que a olhasse nos olhos.

Ele se incorporou sobre seus cotovelos e começou a retirar-se dela. Mas Sango emitiu um pequeno som de protesto e moveu seus quadris para apanhá-lo novamente. Novamente, ele tentou retirar-se, e ela impediu sua intenção.

— Minha lady. — ele murmurou — Deve deixar-me ir.

— Não ainda.

Por Deus, como desejava permanecer dentro dela, sentir sua paixão crescer novamente, fazer amor com a deliciosa pequena Diabinha toda à noite. Mas ia deixar que seu pênis governasse sua consciência.

— Minha lady... — ele suspirou — Devemos falar.

Mas quando ele tentou retirar-se dela desta vez, ela o envolveu com suas coxas sedosas, enterrou seus calcanhares em seu traseiro, e o reteve com surpreendente força.

— Então fala — ela murmurou, seus olhos nublados pelo desejo.

Ele se estremeceu. Deus, a mulher não sabia o que lhe provocava. Ele não podia falar. Maldição, quase nem podia pensar. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso calculado enquanto ela se movia debaixo dele, lentamente, deliberadamente, provocando-o com seus movimentos.

Ele gemeu em voz alta com angústia, sabendo que tinha que fazer uma última tentativa de fazê-la raciocinar.

— Minha lady, não tenho feito suficiente dano?

— Sim — ela ronronou — Mas o dano já está feito.

E com essa débil afirmação e um apaixonado e ofegante beijo, Mirok se encontrou arrasado pelo poder de sua tentação. Por ser uma virgem, ela tinha um inexplicável instinto para a sedução, um talento natural que a conduzia a mover-se de uma maneira muito atrativa, tocando-o onde ele era mais sensível. Ela tirou sua roupa, e ele grunhiu com aprovação enquanto suas mãos acariciavam seus ombros, apertando seus músculos.

Mas quando seus dedos foram para seu peito, e em seguida se deslizaram para baixo para tocar seus mamilos, a luxúria disparou através de seu corpo como uma flecha de fogo.

Através de seus olhos semi fechados, ele estudou seu rosto. As fossas nasais dilatadas pela excitação, e seus olhos piscando triunfais. Seu sorriso era malicioso, e como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, de repente soube o que ela queria. Ele respondeu-lhe com um débil sorriso, muito feliz de poder cumprir com o que ela desejava.

Rapidamente Mirok rodou, levando ela com ele e mantendo a união de suas genitálias enquanto a colocava em cima de si. Mirok jazia de costas e deixou que a guerreira se agradasse com ele.

Sango se acomodou sobre ele e em seguida tirou o vestido com uma atitude orgulhosa e o lançou ao chão. Por todos os Santos! Era ainda mais bela do que ele recordava. Seu corpo era firme e gracioso, seus braços magros mais bem marcados, seu estômago plano, e seus seios...

Ele suspirou apreciando-os. Seus seios eram generosos e convidativos como fogaças de pão. Mas o que mais o excitava, mais além da razão, não era seu voluptuoso corpo, mas a combinação de vitória e ardente desejo em seus brilhantes olhos castanhos.

Ela desejava sua rendição incondicional. Mirok a daria com gosto. Enquanto ela se movia sobre ele, ele fechou seus olhos entregando-se ao ritmo sensual. Suas mãos exploraram seu corpo, deslizando-se sobre suas costelas, acariciando seu peito, acariciando sua mandíbula, enterrando seus dedos em seu cabelo. Ele alcançou seus seios, mas depois de um leve gemido de prazer, ela afastou suas mãos, e as pressionou contra o colchão.

Ele sorriu com luxurioso prazer enquanto ela o olhava. Seus olhos obscurecidos pela necessidade, seus seios balançando-se brandamente, seus mamilos flutuando perto de sua boca.

Duas vezes enquanto ela o cavalgava, ele esteve tentado de soltar suas mãos para acariciar seu rosto, seus seios, seu traseiro. Mas seu aperto sobre suas mãos era firme. Ficava claro que ela queria o completo controle. Então Mirok se conformou desfrutando da visão de sua pele cremosa, imaginando sua textura contra as palmas de suas mãos.

Muito em breve, ele arqueou sua cabeça para trás e esperou a iminente explosão.

E logo a diabinha fez o impensável. Ela se deteve.

Enquanto ele ofegava a beira do clímax, ela cessou seus movimentos.

— Não! — ele gritou, estremecendo-se de desejo.

Mirok a olhou e encontrou que ela o estudava com ofegante curiosidade. Como um cavalheiro que nunca antes tinha cavalgado um cavalo de guerra, ela estava provando seus limites. Mirok fez uma careta e murmurou um insulto. Ela se moveu levemente e ele tremeu ante essa sensação. Sango o cavalgou suavemente, e os quadris masculinos foram para cima como por vontade própria. Ela ofegou, e seus músculos se apertaram ao redor de seu membro, enviando-o a novas alturas de agonia.

— Maldição. — ele disse entre seus dentes — Tenha piedade de mim. Acaba agora.

Ela podia ser maliciosa, mas não era cruel. Ante seu pedido, ela voltou a retomar a rodeio sensual. Finalmente, quando ela se estremeceu com seu orgasmo, Mirok foi lançado a seu próprio céu, um lugar mais longínquo, mais puro e muito mais intensamente prazeroso que os que ele tivesse visitado antes.

Enquanto ela se derrubava sobre ele e Mirok jazia exausto debaixo dela, sua mente se encheu de uma estranha admiração. Mirok tinha deitado pela primeira vez com uma mulher na idade de dezesseis anos. Tinha aprendido rapidamente e se converteu em um amante de considerável renome. Após, deitou-se com muitas mulheres para elevar a conta, e embora parecia impossível, Sango o tinha levado a um grau maior de gozo do que ele tivesse imaginado.

Suas mãos agora afrouxaram o aperto sobre suas mãos, e ele moveu seus braços para abraçá-la, para gozar da calidez de sua pele contra a dele. O fôlego dela sobre ombro, e seu cabelo roçava brandamente sua bochecha. Quem era essa tentadora disfarçada de anjo? Quem era essa mulher intrigante que era ao mesmo tempo forte e vulnerável, ardilosa e inocente, calculadora e apaixonada? Como podia saber tanto quando tinha tão pouca experiência?

Instinto, ele se respondeu. O mesmo instinto que fazia a um homem um talentoso guerreiro. O mesmo talento inerente que permitia a ele mesmo discernir qual era a debilidade de seu inimigo. Ele sorriu quando ela moveu seus quadris para frente. A pequena zorra queria prová-lo novamente. Ele sorriu fatigado.

— Não, minha querida. Ainda não.

Ele sentiu seu suspiro sobre seu peito, o que o fez sorrir novamente.

— É como um cavalheiro com uma espada nova, minha lady. — ele a desafiou — Querendo seguir a prática ainda depois do entardecer.

— Não é... Desagradável. — ela admitiu.

Ele riu com força.

— Não é desagradável... Isso é o melhor que pode dizer?

Ela golpeou seus punhos sobre seu peito e apoiou seu queixo, olhando-o.

— É isto o melhor que pode fazer? — Lhe roubou um beijo. — Minha impaciente Diabinha, deve esperar. — Mirok lhe roubou outro beijo. — Logo. — Ele prometeu.

Mirok manteve sua promessa, e desta vez o acoplamento deles foi doce e terno. A moça feroz se foi, e em seu lugar havia uma flor delicada. Mirok estimulou suas pétalas para que florescesse, apanhando seus suaves gritos contra seu ombro enquanto ele se afundava em suas profundidades, onde seus néctares se mesclaram.

E enquanto ele a embalava depois, escutando seus suaves sons de sono, saboreando o peso dela sobre ele, Mirok pensou que essa noite poderia não ser uma tragédia depois de tudo. O matrimônio por honra que ele planejava seria... Como havia dito ela... Não tão desagradável. Ele sorriu. De fato, ele podia imaginar-se muito bem em uma vida de satisfação plena nos braços de Sango.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 16**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

— Não? — Mirok estalou. — O que quer dizer com NÃO?

Sango quase sentiu pena por ele. Parecia estar em um genuíno choque ajoelhado diante dela.

— Não é que te ache... — ela procurou a palavra correta.

— Desagradável? — ele sugeriu.

Não era a palavra correta. Para nada. De fato, ela achava Mirok du Hashi intoxicante, aditivo, completamente irresistível. E era exatamente por isso que ela tinha que rechaçar sua oferta. Nessa mesma manhã, em apenas olhar seus olhos brilhantes e seu sorriso sedutor fez que seu coração se acelerasse. Ela só queria acoplar-se com ele outra vez e outra vez. Mas, matrimônio?

Até que Mirok se declarou, nunca tinha considerado casar-se para nada. Só o desespero e a necessidade de salvar a sua irmã da infeliz união com Inuyasha era o que a tinha movido para oferecer-se para fazer esse sacrifício. Ela não queria ser uma esposa. Ela queria ser uma guerreira.

Os melhores guerreiros eram afetados por seu matrimônio. Um guerreiro precisava ter um coração frio, um coração livre de preocupações. Teria se casado com Inuyasha para salvar a sua irmã, pois ela não sentia nada por esse homem. Mas com Mirok?

Ela tragou em seco, extraiu sua mão de entre as dele, e cruzou o quarto até a fogueira. Esse afeto que ela tinha começado a sentir pelo normando beirava perigosamente a obsessão, e ela não se atrevia permitir que ele visse quão vulnerável ela era.

Sango falou por sobre seu ombro despreocupadamente.

— É um bom homem, e estou segura que seria um bom marido, mas...

— Mas sou um Normando — ele murmurou.

— Não. Não é isso.

— É porque achas que sou um sátiro?

Ela o ouviu ficar de pé e dar três passos compridos para ela. Mirok a agarrou pelos ombros e a fez girar para enfrentá-lo. Seu rosto era sério e sincero. E, Deus a ajudasse, tão bonito como o diabo.

— Se nos casássemos — ele prometeu — Nunca levaria a outra mulher a minha cama. O juro sobre minha espada e ante Deus.

Ela amava e odiava o modo em que ele a fazia sentir. E era por isso que tinha que rechaçá-lo. A seu lado, ela podia sentir-se mudar de uma guerreira feroz em um mascote treinado por Mirok.

Sango se consolava com o fato de que Mirok provavelmente se sentisse da mesma maneira que ela ante a idéia de matrimônio. Ela já o tinha ouvido o suficiente para saber que ele não era um homem para quem uma só mulher era suficiente. Não, Mirok se sentia obrigado a casar-se com ela porque era um cavalheiro, porque era leal a seus juramentos, e porque isso era o requerido quando alguém comprometia a uma mulher da nobreza.

Mas isso não significava nada para Sango. Ela não se sentia nem arruinada nem comprometida. E Mirok já não era seu refém. Ela não o apanharia em um matrimônio que nenhum deles queria, só por uma questão de honra.

Então ela se forçou a pôr um sorriso em seu rosto.

— Temo que eu sou incapaz de fazer essa mesma promessa.

Mirok a olhou, incrédulo.

— Seria-me infiel te deitando com outros homens?

Ela se encolheu de ombros, mas não podia manter sua indiferença enquanto ele a olhava com olhos se desesperados, então ela se soltou de seu aperto e se deu volta, levantando um pau para remover as brasas da lareira.

— É uma nova diversão para mim, isto de copular. Poderia ter vontades de fazê-lo com outros homens.

Sua voz era sedutora e ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo.

— Asseguro-lhe isso, minha lady. Eu te daria todo o sexo que necessitasse. — Ele ficou atrás dela e murmurou contra seu ouvido. — Poderia te ter na cama toda a noite, minha bruxinha libidinosa, e te satisfazer de tal modo que não poderia caminhar na manhã seguinte.

Ela fechou seus olhos contra a poderosa onda de desejo. Ela lhe acreditava. Ao menos ele a tinha deixado tão débil e ofegante como um cachorrinho recém-nascido. Mas ela não diria essas palavras, pois eles ficariam presos em um matrimônio indesejado.

Não importava quão grande fosse a tentação, os dois eram animais selvagens que precisavam correr livres na vida, Mirok para seguir levando mulheres a sua cama e Sango para triunfar no campo de batalha.

Mirok esclareceu sua garganta.

— Não sou um nobre, minha lady. É verdade, sou o segundo filho, não o herdeiro das terras de meu pai. Mas lhe asseguro que receberei uma considerável compensação econômica por...

Ela se zangou.

— Não necessito do dinheiro de um homem. Se alguma vez me casar, não será por interesse.

— Então por que me rechaça?

Isso quase a fez sorrir.

— Nenhum homem pode forçar a me casar — ela replicou.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Maldição mulher. — Ele disse entre dentes. — Devia ter sabido isso no momento em que vocês três brigavam pela desgraça de casar-se com Inuyasha Taysho?

Seus ouvidos se alertaram.

— Sim, fizemo-lo — ela disse. — E ainda o fazemos.

— O que?

— Ainda poderia me casar com Inuyasha Taysho.

— Não pode falar a sério. Já passou mais de uma semana. Sua irmã ao menos já terá...

— Inuyasha jurou que não a tomaria contra sua vontade. O matrimônio deles ainda pode não ter sido consumado.

Ele estalou em risada.

— Oh, sim claro.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Maldição com esse homem, ainda quando ele ria a suas custas, era tão encantado como o demônio.

— Ainda se o consumaram, se Kagome for infeliz de algum jeito, planejo tomar seu lugar. — Realmente tinha intenção de fazer o que dizia, embora duvidava que Kagome concordaria com semelhante coisa.

— Sim? E se InuYasha não te aceitar?

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ela já não era virgem. O que pensaria Inuyasha disso? Mas ela levantou seu queixo e deu as costas para Mirok.

— Posso fazer que ele me deseje.

Desta vez Mirok não riu. Parecia como se tivesse acreditado. O brilho em seus olhos se apagou, e se converteu em decepção, e em seguida em uma irritação silenciosa, e finalmente em resignação. Mirok foi rengueando à cama para terminar de vestir-se. Ela se sentia interiormente sentida, pois podia ver que seu rechaço o tinha machucado. Ela suspirou. Kagome teria estado orgulhosa dela. Por uma vez na vida, Sango tinha dominado sua impulsividade e tinha pensado antes de atuar.

Houve um longo e incômodo silêncio enquanto Mirok colocava as botas. Sango penteava o cabelo com os dedos, espremendo seu cérebro procurando algo que dizer.

Repentinamente, Mirok plantou seus pés no chão e ficou de pé.

— Vamos.

Atônita, ela replicou.

— Para onde?

— De volta a Higurashi.

— Agora? — Ela franziu o cenho. — Mas sua perna...

— Estou bastante bem. Quase está curada.

Sango sentiu uma inexplicável opressão em seu coração, próxima ao pânico.

— Não posso correr, mas posso caminhar suficientemente bem.

Sua mente procurava desculpas.

— E se os ingleses nos atacam novamente? Não pode brigar.

— Posso te defender se for necessário.

— É muito cedo. — Ela lhe deu as costas e começou a acomodar as panelas, surpreendida por sua própria reticência em deixar a cabana. O que andava mal com ela? Por que não desejaria voltar para sua casa? Não era que essa choça no meio do bosque era tão idílio.

Entretanto de certa maneira, era-o.

Os dois tinha compartilhado muito ali... histórias, jantares, beijos... E uma parte dessa aventura que ela não queria que terminasse. Se voltavam para Higurashi, ela retornaria a sua vida previsível, uma vida cheia de bolachas de aveia escocesas e de artimanhas para manter seu pai longe dos problemas.

— Já é hora — ele disse bruscamente. — De fato, faz tempo que deveríamos ter retornado. E quanto mais nos atrasemos, menos possibilidade tem que Inuyasha esteja de acordo com... seu plano.

Ela mordeu o lábio, desejando nunca ter mencionado a idéia de casar-se com Inuyasha. Agora estava presa em suas próprias palavras.

— Amanhã, então. Certamente um dia a mais...

Suas palavras se perderam enquanto ele a perfurava com um olhar feroz tão frio como um inverno nas Highlands.

— Não vou dormir uma noite mais com a esposa de outro homem.

Durante a primeira milha percorrida na fria névoa, cada passo foi uma agonia para Mirok. Uma dor como uma navalhada lhe atravessava a coxa como se a espada o ferisse uma e outra vez. Entretanto não era nem a metade de dolorosa que a navalhada em seu coração cada vez que pensava no mesmo. Sango fazendo o amor com outro homem.

O que tinha sido ele para ela? Uma diversão? Ela não tinha nenhum sentimento por ele? Ele recordou sua primeira vez.Tinha sido com uma moça da cozinha, uma mulher oito anos mais velha que ele. Seu coração tinha estado tão cheio de alegria e amor por ela por semanas, ele acreditava que o sol saía e se punha cada dia porque ela existia no mundo.

Da mesma maneira, nunca se tinha deitado com uma virgem sem deixá-la admirada. Agradecida. E apaixonada. De fato, ele mesmo algumas vezes tinha tido que aconselhar às moças que se apaixonavam por ele, porque freqüentemente confundiam prazer físico com afetos do coração.

Mas nada disso tinha acontecido com Sango. Aparentemente ela não sentia nada por ele. Nem admiração. Nem gratidão. Nem afeto. Ele franziu o cenho. Talvez ele se equivocava a respeito do afeto. Depois de tudo, ela tinha seu braço ao redor de seu ombro enquanto o ajudava a caminhar.

Talvez, ele se consolasse com isso, era só que estava firme em sua resolução de casar-se com Inuyasha. Possivelmente seu sentido de dever ultrapassasse todas as outras emoções. Ele tinha intenção de descobrir se era assim. Era por essa razão que, apesar de sua perna dolorida, estava determinado a voltar imediatamente para Higurashi. Certamente uma vez que Sango visse que Inuyasha e sua nova esposa eram felizes... Ela reconsideraria sua oferta de matrimônio.

Ele esperava isso. Tinha passado muito tempo pensando nisso na noite anterior enquanto a donzela dormia aconchegada a seu lado. Sua indiscrição tinha sido só uma pequena parte de sua decisão de lhe pedir em matrimônio. Depois de tudo, havia ao menos uma dúzia de mulheres nobres, normandas e inglesas, que tivessem saltado ante a oportunidade de converter-se em sua esposa.

Mirok não se deu conta disso até agora, pois se tinha fartado das donzelas que suspiravam ante seus doces galanteios e que se derretiam em seus braços. Sango de Higurashi era uma ilha exótica em um mar de moças desejosas de apanhá-lo, uma mulher feroz e feminina ao mesmo tempo, inocente mais segura de si mesma, brutalmente honesta e ao mesmo tempo nobre de espírito. Ela o excitava e o surpreendia a cada segundo, mantendo-o alerta e em guarda.

Só uma mulher tão especial poderia convencê-lo de abandonar seu apreciado celibato, havendo-a ou não comprometido ao tomar sua virgindade, e ele sabia. Então dormiu com um sorriso no rosto. E sonhou com uma vida feliz juntos, com as comidas que cozinharia para ela, os meninos que lhe daria, e as anedotas que eles contariam a uma dúzia de pequenos guerreiros.

Mas ela tinha demolido esses sonhos com uma palavra essa manhã. NÃO.

Ele se estremeceu enquanto tropeçava em uma raiz no caminho e se viu forçado a apoiar-se nela.

— Descansemos. — ela disse, dobrando o peso dele.

— Estou bem.

— Eu não. — Ela replicou, embora ele sabia que era uma mentira para protegê-lo. A moça tinha a energia de um cavalo de guerra. Nem sequer respirava rapidamente.

— Muito bem. Mas só por um momento.

Ela o ajudou a sentar-se em um tronco caído.

— Por que está tão apressado por retornar? — Ela perguntou abruptamente.

— E por que você não? — A decepção e o desconforto o punham irritável. — Pensei que estaria ansiosa de ganhar o coração de InuYasha.

— Não é algo que possa ser apressado.

— O que? A sedução? — Ele sorriu sem humor. — Não te levou muito tempo a ter aos mercenários babando-se a seus pés.

Ela grunhiu.

— Não planejava me casar com os mercenários.

— Oh, sim. Só procurava te deitar com eles.

— Não! — ela replicou. — Queria distraí-los para salvar seu maldito traseiro.

— Me salvar? — ele sorriu travessamente. — Para que? Para cobrar o resgate!

— Isso não é verdade!

A amargura o fazia falar muito livremente.

— Mas antes de me trocar por seu novo esposo, pensaste que seria bom que não provasse um bocado do que vais entregar a ele.

A mandíbula dela caiu.

— Supõe que o que passou na noite anterior foi completamente minha culpa?

— Talvez, se me houvesse dito que foi virgem ...

— Talvez... se você não tivesse assumido que não o era? — Sua voz soou alta no bosque silencioso, assustando até um pássaro que saiu voando.

— Como ia sabê-lo. — ele disse com desdém — Pelo modo em que te movia, dançava e te sacudia ante esses ingleses bastardos?

Ela o agarrou pela camisa e o aproximou dela.

— Eu não me sacudo, sátiro.

— De uma vez por todas. — ele murmurou entre dentes — Esclareço-te que não sou um sátiro.

O que aconteceu a seguir ocorreu tão rapidamente que Mirok não teve tempo de mover-se. Enquanto ele olhava fixamente para Sango, o olhar dela se fixou em algo em cima de sua cabeça. Os olhos dela se alargaram e em um movimento ágil, lhe tirou a adaga de seu cinturão.

Ele ouviu o choque de uma espada alojando-se em uma madeira e em seguida o grunhido de um homem.

— Maldição!

Quando ele se soltou do aperto de Sango, ele viu que ela tinha cravado um homem a uma árvore. Por um momento, o homem não podia usar sua espada, mas tratava de remover a adaga, que cravava a manga de sua camisa ao tronco da árvore, e pelo brilho em seus olhos, ele não vacilaria em usar a essa arma contra eles.

— Merda! — Mirok murmurou entre dentes. Sango o acabava de deixar desarmado e ela tinha a outra arma.

— Me dê sua faca.

— Não.

Amaldiçoando-a entre dentes, tratou de empurrá-la com a intenção ao menos mantê-la atrás dele, fora de perigo. Mas ela já estava ali. Ela estava avançando para o homem.

— Não! — Sua ferida pulsando, enquanto tratava de ficar de pé.

— De onde tirou essa espada? — ela demandou ao cativo.

O homem não respondeu, e tratava de tirar a adaga o mais rápido enquanto ela se aproximava.

— Me responda!

— Responde! — Mirok gritou, sabendo que era a única maneira de mantê-la fora de perigo antes que ele pudesse alcançá-los.

Os olhos do homem se moveram para ele, e disse com desdém.

— Um de seus compatriotas. Não lhe perguntei o nome, só o matei e lhe tirei a espada.

Mãe de Deus, era outro Inglês. Todo o exército Inglês tinha invadido a Escócia? Sango foi para mais perto.

— Essa é a espada de Bankotsu, filho de puta.

O coração de Mirok saltou em sua garganta.

— Sango, retorna!

— Não até que recupere esta espada escocesa deste inglês bastardo.

Mirok não tinha nem idéia quem era Bankotsu, mas aparentemente era uma questão de honra que tirava toda razão a Sango. Ela extraiu a faca de _A Sombra_ e a sustentou contra a garganta do homem.

— Solta-a.

O inglês instantaneamente a agarrou pela mão com a mão livre, forçando a faca para longe de sua garganta. Mirok tinha intenção de intervir, de agarrar ela pela cintura, e arrastá-la para trás, a espada lhe importava nem um pouco. Mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, ela levou seu joelho as genitálias do homem, e com um fraco gemido, ele soltou ambas, a espada e sua mão.

— Filho de... — ela murmurou recuperando a espada. Esse Bankotsu devia ter sido um amigo, porque ela estava zangada e triste. Ela se voltou para o Inglês. — Quantos de vocês há?

O homem estava dobrado em dois, com muito dor para responder. Em seguida ela fixou seus olhos nos de Mirok.

— Apostaria meu ouro que ele é da avançada do exército inglês.

Mirok assentiu. O homem estava muito bem vestido para ser um bandido. Esse era um nobre. Mirok agarrou a faca da Sombra dela e se aproximou do inglês. Com sua mão livre, agarrou ao homem pelo cabelo e forçou sua cabeça para trás, e em seguida colocou a ponta da faca contra a garganta.

— Qual é seu nome?

— Wat. Walter.

— E quem é seu amo, Walter?

O homem só fez uma careta em resposta. Mirok adicionou uma leve pressão à faca, permitindo que uma gota de sangue saísse.

— Seu nome.

— Lorde Morpeth.

— Quantos mais viajam com você?

O homem se encolheu de ombros.

— Não sei.

A maioria dos soldados não sabiam contar mais de dez.

— Tantos como seus dedos?

Um grunhido escapou do homem.

— Mais? — Mirok perguntou.

— Sim.

— Cinco vezes a quantidade de seus dedos?

O homem fez um sorriso desdenhoso.

— Tantos como as estrelas.

Mirok duvidava disso, mas o fato de que Lorde Morpeth tinha sido enviado na avançada do exército significava que devia ser um contingente de considerável tamanho. E se era um exército, o comandante teria ouvido a respeito de Taysho.

— Me escute bem, Wat — ele murmurou entre dentes. — Estas terras estão sob a proteção de Sir Inuyasha Taysho. Se seu amo tocar uma só pedra de um castelo nesta região, terá que enfrentar aos cavalheiros de Taysho.

Os olhos do homem se alargaram. Agora Mirok o deixaria ir, contando com o fato que ele passaria a advertência ao Lorde Inglês. Com o que não contava era com o pânico do homem. Enquanto Mirok baixava a faca, Walter finalmente desprendeu a adaga da árvore, e caiu para frente e Mirok cambaleou ao tentar esquivá-lo.

Mas quando retrocedeu, Mirok torceu o tornozelo e caiu de joelhos. Os pontos da ferida se rasgaram, lhe fazendo doer toda a perna. Enquanto Walter recuperava a adaga, Mirok levantou a faca para bloquear o golpe, mas a faca não podia deter uma arma maior.

A terceiro investida de Walter ia direito ao coração de Mirok.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 17**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Quando Sango viu Mirok cair de joelhos, o tempo pareceu correr mais lento. Um suor frio apareceu em sua testa. Um ôfego de medo encheu seus pulmões. Um grito se formou em sua garganta. Milhares de idéias a bombardearam em um instante. Mirok não podia morrer. Não aí. Não nesse momento.

Não depois que ela tinha cuidado de sua ferida com tanta devoção.

Não depois que ele a tinha tido em seus braços por toda à noite.

Não quando era sua culpa tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Mãe de Deus, ele não podia morrer.

Ela o amava. Deus a ajudasse, ela o amava.

Um repentino e feroz instinto de proteger Mirok a liberou da letargia e fez que cada músculo cobrasse vida. Com seu coração golpeando, com seu rosto sombrio, ela levantou a espada de Bankotsu.

No momento em que Walter se lançou para frente, sua espada estava esperando por ele. Antes que a ponta da adaga pudesse tocar o peito de Mirok, o inglês estava meio empalado na arma que Sango sustentava.

Tão irracional e determinada como uma mãe cuidando de seu bebê, ela não vacilou em terminar a horrorosa tarefa. Ela o atravessou completamente com a espada.

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto a vida abandonava o corpo, mas lhe pareceu uma horrível eternidade antes que ele finalmente caiu com um golpe seco em um atoleiro de seu próprio sangue.

Mirok lutou para ficar de pé. Sem perder tempo, arrancou a espada do estômago do homem morto, limpando a espada no pasto. Finalmente a enfrentou, sua boca aberta pelo estupor.

— Salvou minha vida.

Mas Sango não tinha tempo para sua gratidão. Ela cambaleou e vomitou o café da manhã nas matas. No momento em que estava o suficientemente composta para voltar para a cena, Mirok tinha colocado a vítima para debaixo de um arbusto e tinha posto terra sobre as manchas de sangue.

— Devemos chegar rapidamente a Higurashi. — ele disse.

Ela assentiu, agradecida de que não mencionasse detalhes do ocorrido. Ela ainda estava tremendo. Matar a um homem não era um ato tão freqüente para ela. Mirok guardou a espada de Bankotsu. E passou a adaga a ela. Ela franziu o cenho ao ver que lhe dava uma arma pequena.

— A espada me pertence por direito.

— E será tua, uma vez que estejamos seguros atrás das muralhas do castelo. Até então, levarei-a eu.

— Por que? — Parte de seu tremor se dissipou e sua ira crescia. — Eu salvei sua vida. Você mesmo o disse.

Seu olhar era suave e sincero.

— Não deveria ter brigado por minha vida. — Mirok estendeu seu braço e gentilmente apertou o ombro .

Mas não importava quão genuína sua preocupação fosse, ela sentiu que esse gesto era condescendente. Ela sacudiu sua mão do ombro, incrédula.

— Duvidas de minhas habilidades como guerreira?

A expressão dele endureceu.

— E você duvida das minhas?

Ela o tinha visto usar a espada. Ela sabia que era um guerreiro capaz. Mas não lhe daria a satisfação de dizer-lhe. Quando ela não respondeu, ele murmurou um insulto, em seguida desenganchou a vagem da espada de seu cinturão e a deixou cair ao chão. Ele rengueou até o tronco caído e se sentou, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito.

— É tua. Vá. Me deixe.

Ela pestanejou, insegura de como lhe responder.

— Se não pode confiar em um Cavalheiro de Taysho para te defender — ele murmurou entre dentes, sentindo-se insultado — Então é melhor que siga sozinha. Eu só atrasarei o trajeto.

— Não te deixarei no bosque.

Ele olhou fixamente o bosque.

— Não te estou dando opção. Não me moverei deste lugar.

Uma desesperada frustração começou a crescer nela. Não tinha tempo para essas tolices. Ele ia com ela, gostasse ou não. Ela tirou a espada caída de sua vagem e avançou para ele.

— Virá comigo. Agora. — ela disse, sacudindo a arma no ar.

Ele a enfrentou.

— Não.

— Não seja tolo. Tenho uma espada na mão.

— Então terá que me matar.

Por um longo momento, olharam-se um ao outro. Sango sabia por seu olhar fixo que ele estava determinado. Maldição, Mirok não lhe estava dando opção.

— Merda! — Ela lançou a espada a seus pés rendendo-se e lhe deu as costas, sem vontade de ver o brilho triunfante em seus olhos. Mas enquanto se afastava, algo soou ao lado dela no chão. Ele tinha atirado a adaga para ela. Com um grunhido de irritação, ela a levantou, ajustando-a a seu cinturão. Logo ela ferveu em silêncio enquanto, atrás dela, Mirok colocava a espada em seu cinturão.

Era por isso que nunca desejou casar-se, ela recordou a si mesma. Com o matrimônio vinha o compromisso e algumas vezes a submissão, e ela não tinha vontade nem de comprometer-se, nem de submeter-se. Ela uma pessoa perfeitamente capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões sem a interferência de um homem que se acreditava mais capaz e mais inteligente simplesmente por ser homem.

Ela desejou que ele caminhasse cinqüenta passos atrás dela, pensou enquanto empreendiam a caminhada. Ele devia lhe ter lido a mente.

— Não precisa me ajudar, minha lady. Mas mantém-te a um passa ou dois, por uma questão de segurança.

— Ajudarei-te. — ela insistiu, passando seu braço por cima de seus ombros. Em seguida, para que ele não interpretasse mal suas motivações, ela murmurou: — Se não o fizer, será o entardecer antes que cheguemos à fortaleza.

Quanto mais se aproximavam de Higurashi, mais forte se fazia o pressentimento de um perigo iminente para Sango. Ela tentava recordar-se que as únicas ameaças a suas terras tinha sido os roubos ocasionais de clãs vizinhos, e _A Sombra_, cujas vítimas costumavam ser viajantes. Higurashi tinha sido uma fortaleza impenetrável.

Mas agora que as questões políticas na Inglaterra tinham mudado, existia a possibilidade de que um grupo de Ingleses mercenários estivessem vagando no bosque. O inglês tinha matado a Lorde Bankotsu. Embora Bankotsu era um homem gigante com um peito largo como um barril. Certamente tinha feito falta mais de um homem para matá-lo. Ainda pior, se os seis irmãos de Bankotsu estavam com ele, teria se requerido ao menos duas dúzia de Ingleses para derrotá-los.

Para piorar as coisas, o castelo de Bankotsu ficava a meio dia de cavalgada de Higurashi. Se ele tinha sido assassinado em suas próprias terras, então o exército inglês estava perto, perigosamente perto.

Pela tarde, quando Sango subiu nos ramos mais altos de um carvalho para estudar o panorama, ela descobriu quão perto. A invasão de Cavalheiros ingleses ia desde as colinas até tão longe como seus olhos podiam ver. Com sua cara pálida e seu coração golpeando, desceu da árvore.

— O que acontece? — Mirok perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Sua boca estava muito seca e temia falar.

— Quantos são?

Ela tragou em seco.

— Cem. Talvez mais.

Ele a agarrou pelos ombros e demandou que o olhasse.

— Me ouça bem. Inuyasha não deixará que Higurashi caia. A fortaleza está bem defendida, e os Cavalheiros de Taysho são os melhores nestas terras. Juro-lhe isso, morrerei antes de permitir que estes bastardos tomem seu castelo.

Suas palavras, ditas com o coração, restauraram a força de Sango. Depois de um momento, ela assentiu.

— Aproxima-se uma tormenta. Devemos nos apurar. Pode correr?

— Farei-o.

Quando Higurashi finalmente apareceu ante eles, teve a tentação de correr aos portões. Mas ela não abandonaria Mirok. Avançaram rengueando para o portão, Sango carregando a maior quantidade de peso dele. É obvio, como a maioria dos homens, uma vez em presença de seu capitão, Mirok assegurou que sua ferida era só um arranhão. Sango, entretanto, não economizou detalhes para descrever a Kagome a iminente invasão. Ela lhe deu um número estimado de inimigos, e da direção em que vinham, e uma advertência a respeito da tormenta.

Ordens foram repartidas para que os preparativos para um sítio ao castelo fossem começados. Para a satisfação de Sango, embora InuYasha de fato tinha assumido o controle de Higurashi, parecia que Kagome ainda tinha certo comando sobre os normandos. Ela atribuiu a Sango o comando dos arqueiros, os de Higurashi e os de Taysho, para zanga de Mirok, que desejava que ela procurasse refúgio com as outras mulheres e os meninos.

Ao princípio, Sango estava incômoda com o número de gente de Taysho ocupando o grande salão. Rostos que ela não reconhecia a rodearam, homens, mulheres e serventes Normandos que parecia ser mais numerosos que os escoceses. Mas todos pareciam determinados a ajudar a defender Higurashi, carregando provisões, ajudando aos soldados com suas armas, reunindo o gado dentro das muralhas do castelo. As pessoas de Higurashi tinha sido treinada para situações de assédio, mas parecia que as pessoas de Taysho também estavam bem preparadas.

Também estava impressionada com a disciplina dos arqueiros de Taysho. Eles nunca questionaram suas ordens enquanto os alinhava ao longo da muralha, e sua resposta foi rápida e acertada. Era um sentimento embriagador, estar no comando de semelhante força. Talvez a aliança entre normandos e escoceses não fosse algo tão terrível depois de tudo.

De fato, Kagome e InuYasha pareciam ter formado uma sociedade, ao menos no que se referia a proteger a fortaleza. Se essa aliança se estendia à habitação matrimonial, Sango não sabia. Mas parecia que enquanto InuYasha estava inquestionavelmente a cargo do exército, ele fazia isso com o conselho de Kagome.

Se só, ela pensou, todos os maridos fossem tão considerados.

Mirok, estava seguro, tinha mandado a ocupar-se de uma tarefa menor. Kagome lhe tinha requerido que se ocupasse de procurar o pai dela. Rengo como Mirok estava, não era o homem apropriado para subir as escadas da torre, em busca do demente lorde. A moça, sem dúvida, tinha-lhe dado essa tarefa para mantê-lo fora dos combates.

Por que Inuyasha tinha permitido que sua esposa desse ordens a ele, Mirok não sabia. Ele pensava que a essa altura seu capitão já teria domado a essa obcecada donzela. Mas parecia que Inuyasha tinha caído sob os encantos dessa Guerreira de Higurashi, e agora ele se submetia a sua autoridade. Era algo horrendo e muito perigoso.

Mas o que mais inquietava a Mirok era o fato que enquanto percorria as escadas interiores nessa missão fútil, Sango estava na muralha exterior, na primeira linha de defesa do castelo, completamente exposta ao fogo inimigo.

Que Inuyasha tivesse permitido essa loucura... Ela era uma donzela, pelo amor de Deus. Inuyasha não tinha jurado proteger às mulheres? Ainda assim Inuyasha a tinha posto no ponto mais vulnerável do castelo. Essa idéia o deixava doente.

E logo que terminasse a tarefa para Kagome, tinha a intenção de subir-se à muralha e tirar Sango dali, pela força se fosse necessário. De repente, um profundo terremoto estremeceu as paredes a seu redor, sacudindo as bases da torre. Mirok cambaleou caindo de joelhos enquanto uma chuva de pedras caia sobre ele. O pó se elevou em uma nuvem densa.

— Merda! — A menos que um relâmpago tivesse caído na torre, os ingleses deviam ter algum tipo de máquina que lançava rochas. Uma catapulta. Ou o temido trebuchet. Os bastardos não tinha intenção de sitiar o castelo procurando a rendição. Eles estavam atacando.

Ficou de pé e subiu as escadas. Deu-se conta então que uma boa parte da torre tinha sido destruída, estava ansioso por terminar sua tarefa antes que o inimigo a reduzisse completamente a escombros. Desgraçadamente essa era a torre em que Lorde Tourhu se refugiou.

— Maldição — Mirok disse entre dentes. De repente essa missão para idiotas se tinha convertido em uma questão de vida ou morte. — Lorde Tourhu! — ele chamou sobre o rugido da tormenta que se aproximava.

O velho homem parecia não ouvi-lo. Ou talvez as vozes imaginárias em sua cabeça não lhe permitiam ouvir as palavras de Mirok.

— Lorde Tourhu! — ele gritou novamente. — Venha!

Mas, tão teimoso como suas filhas, o lorde se voltou e começou a caminhar para a parte da torre que ameaçava desabar.

— Não! — Mirok gritou.

Mas o homem não podia ouvi-lo. Ou não queria. O que significava que Mirok teria que tomar medidas. Murmurando insultos, ele rengueou cuidadosamente sobre os escombros.

— Meu lorde! — ele gritou. — Afaste -se da borda!

Mas Lorde Tourhu parecia surdo a seus pedidos. Mirok caminhou lentamente para frente, procurando em seu cérebro as palavras adequadas para dirigir-se ao velho.

— Meu lorde! Baixe! — lhe pediu. — Vamos jogar dados!

O lorde se congelou e sacudiu sua cabeça.

— Tenho seis xelins! — ele continuou. — A prata que ganhei na semana passada! Se recorda?

O mundo pareceu deter-se, salvo pela incessante chuva, enquanto o confundido cérebro do lorde tratava de entender as palavras de Mirok. Ele girou sua cabeça, focando seus olhos azuis em Mirok.

— Sou eu, Mirok du Hashi, Cavalheiro de Taysho. — ele disse tirando o cabelo empapado do rosto. — Necessitamo-lo para um jogo de dados, meu lorde.

Mas tão rapidamente como o rosto do lorde pareceu compreender, nublou-se confuso novamente, e velho retomou o perigoso avanço para a borda.

— Não, meu lorde!

Mirok amaldiçoou frustrado. Não se atrevia a segui-lo. O piso estava perigosamente frágil. Se ele adicionava seu peso ao de Lorde Tourhu...

— Eu rogo, meu lorde, por suas filhas o peço... — ele tentou, mas o velho Viking já não o ouvia.

E em seguida o lorde fez o impensável. A beira do precipício da torre, o homem levantou seus braços para o céu como em sacrifício a Thor. Então, um movimento mais além do lorde, na colina mais próxima, chamou a atenção de Mirok. Através de uma densa cortina de chuva, viu uns homens preparando o temido trebuchet. Em um momento, disparariam para a torre.

Por puro instinto, Mirok se lançou para frente, apanhando ao lorde pelos tornozelos. Mas tal como temia, o peso de ambos fez que o piso tremesse, e em vez de cair para trás, Lorde Tourhu se balançou sobre a beira.

Mirok usou toda sua força para sustentá-lo, para evitar que o lorde caísse. O guerreiro Viking era alto e pesado e se balançava sobre o precipício. Mas Mirok segurou ao velho pelos tornozelos com um aperto feroz, ainda quando se sentia deslizando inexoravelmente, centímetro a centímetro, para a beira.

Pareceu uma eternidade antes que o alívio chegasse, e os braços de Mirok tremeram com fadiga. Mas quando Mirok finalmente ouviu a bem-vinda voz de Inuyasha lhe rogando que agüentasse, ele soube que tudo sairia bem. Lorde Tourhu seria salvo.

Antes que pudesse alegrar-se, o ar foi talhado por um horrível estrondo e o som de madeira que se quebrava. Mirok foi atirado para trás por uma mão invisível. A última coisa que recordava era sua cabeça golpeando pesadamente contra algo duro. Logo o mundo se tornou negro.

Sango nunca tinha ouvido um estrondo tão espantoso. O segundo impacto sacudiu todo o castelo, até a muralha leste onde ela estava com os arqueiros. Dando-lhes uma ordem para que estivessem atentos aos primeiros homens da avançada inglesa, ela desceu os degraus para avaliar o dano.

Kagome, também tinha ouvido o ruído e estava cruzando o pátio para a torre oeste quando Sango a encontrou. Ela nunca tinha visto Kagome tão pálida, e quando viu a destruição da torre, ela entendeu por que.

Os pisos estavam completamente rachados, deixando à torre de pedra como uma casca quebrada, cheia de escombros. O alto da torre e parte da parede havia desabado. Mas isso não era o pior. Lorde Tourhu tinha estado na torre quando esta caiu, e Kagome não estava segura de que ele estivesse vivo ainda.

As duas subiram os degraus caídos e cavaram nas pilhas de escombros, determinadas a encontrar a seu pai, quando Kagome lhe revelou um detalhe estremecedor. Aparentemente Mirok, tentando salvar ao lorde, tinha subido à torre um momento antes que esta fosse alcançada pelo míssil de pedra.

O coração de Sango se apertou, e sua determinação se converteu em desespero. Com uma velocidade incrível, subiu as escadas ao piso superior, que agora não tinha teto e estava exposta ao céu.

Atirado sobre os escombros estava Mirok du Hashi. Seu joelho se travou em uma rocha, salvando-o de cair para uma morte certa. Com um grito agudo, ela se lançou para frente, atirando-se a seu lado. Seu rosto bonito estava tão pálido como papel, o cabelo úmido lhe tapando o rosto. Ela tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos, desejando que ele despertasse.

— Vamos, Mirok — ela murmurou sacudindo sua cabeça. "Vamos , maldição."

Mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. A chuva molhava seu rosto, filtrando-se entre em seus lábios abertos. Sango deslizou uma mão pela nuca.

— Não morra, Normando. — ela murmurou entre dentes.

Com seu coração golpeando contra suas costelas, ela rapidamente procurou o pulso. Lágrimas quentes de irritação e desespero rolaram por suas bochechas para misturar-se com a chuva fria.

— Vamos, filho da...

Finalmente ela o encontrou, um fraco pulsado em sua garganta. Estava vivo. Um involuntário soluço de alívio lhe escapou.

Mas não havia tempo agora de tratar de reavivá-lo. Do precipício da torre, Kagome estava gritando por ajuda. Lorde Tourhu havia caído da torre. De algum jeito, pela graça de Deus, ainda estava vivo, e Inuyasha tinha descido para resgatá-lo. Mas os ingleses continuavam seu furioso avanço, e no momento em que Inuyasha tinha preso uma corda ao redor da cintura de Lorde Tourhu, Sango e Kagome lutavam com todas suas forças para içá-lo e salvá-lo de cair nas garras do inimigo.

Mas para Inuyasha, era muito tarde. O inimigo o tinha apanhado. Enquanto Sango e Kagome observavam indefesamente de cima, incapazes e poder salvá-lo. Os ingleses o tinham tomado cativo. Sango nunca havia visto semelhante dor nos olhos de Kagome enquanto os ingleses levavam Inuyasha e nunca tinha ouvido tanto desespero em sua voz quando ela gritou o nome de Inuyasha.

Foi mais tarde que Sango se deu conta da verdade. Sua irmã estava apaixonada. Ela amava a seu marido Normando. Sango abraçou a sua tremente irmã enquanto Inuyasha e seus captores desapareciam de vista.

— Prometo-lhe isso, Kagome, o resgataremos de algum jeito. Não deixaremos que Higurashi caia. — Eram palavras apressadas, ela sabia, mas nesse momento, haveria dito qualquer coisa para apagar o desespero dos olhos de Kagome.

Kagome assentiu rigidamente.

— Agora. — Sango continuou, apertando sua mão. — Pode levar a papai para baixo?

Ela assentiu novamente. Em seguida seu olhar se pousou em Mirok.

— E ele?

— Está vivo. — a voz de Sango se quebrou. — Quase.

Com um olhar rápido de empatia, Kagome tomou a Lorde Tourhu pelo braço, guiando-o para as escadas. Sango não perdeu o tempo. Mirok podia estar vivo, mas não tinha despertado. Seu coração podia pulsar, mas isso não significava que seu corpo estivesse são. Podia respirar, mas o golpe na cabeça poderia havê-lo deixado prejudicado para sempre.

Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha ante esse pensamento. Nervosamente se secou a lágrima. Não era típico dela chorar por essas coisas. Ela era uma guerreira, não está chorona. Era somente uma batalha mais que ela devia brigar. E se havia algo que Sango sabia fazer, era batalhar.

Com um insulto furioso, ela cruzou até onde ele jazia e grunhiu ante seu pálido e quieto corpo.

— Me escute, você, filho de mil putas! — ela gritou. — Vais viver. Ouve-me?

Suspirando pesadamente, ela se agachou e o levantou como pôde.

— Não te costurei, não te ajudei a caminhar por meia Escócia — ela disse apertando os dentes, arrastando-o com grande esforço — Só para que morra de um estúpido galo na cabeça.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	18. Capítulo 18

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 18**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango nunca havia sentido tão assustada em sua vida. Roeu-se as unhas e as pontas dos dedos, cuidando de Mirok, que estava deitado ao lado da lareira do grande salão. O maldito Normando ainda não reagia, apesar dos tremendos insultos que lhe dizia. Agora ela o observava em silêncio esperando o tremor de uma pálpebra, ou o leve movimento de um dedo. Além disso, escutava com descrença os planos de rebelião que circulavam entre os Normandos.

Por anos ela tinha treinado aos Cavalheiros de Higurashi para a defesa do castelo. Por uma década as pessoas do castelo tinham sido treinadas para executar os preparativos em caso que o castelo fosse sitiado. E em todo esse tempo, Higurashi tinha sido abençoado com paz e segurança.

Agora, quando a fortaleza estava sendo atacada realmente, quando todo esse treinamento era mais necessitado, um grupo de Normandos tinham usurpado o comando do castelo. Inclusive Kagome, perturbada com a captura de seu marido fazia um nobre esforço de exercer sua influência sobre os cavalheiros, mas não podia obter a cooperação dos normandos.

Eram pessoas obcecadas, um grupo de covardes que se negavam a confrontar aos ingleses. Como podia chamar-se a si mesmos de homens quando não estavam disposto a levantar um dedo para salvar a seu próprio líder, Inuyasha, que agora mesmo podia estar sendo torturado?

Ela já tinha ouvido suficiente de seus tímidos planos de resgate. Se os normandos eram tão fracos de caráter para levar adiante uma guerra, ela reuniria aos homens de Higurashi. Ficou de pé determinada a convocar os homens de seu clã.

Infelizmente, ela subestimou a determinação dos Cavalheiros de Taysho, em particular de Sir Nobu d'Honore, o homem que Inuyasha tinha deixado encarregado. Quando Sango tentou mobilizar a seus próprios homens, Sir Nobu ameaçou matar a qualquer um que atravessasse as muralhas de Higurashi para enfrentar aos ingleses. Quando ela desafiou sua autoridade, ele afirmou que seguia as ordens que Inuyasha tinha dado. Inuyasha Taysho tinha deixado claro, insistiu, que não haveria negociação pelos reféns tomados pelos ingleses. Nobu tinha jurado não render o castelo, embora isso significasse sacrificar a vida de Inuyasha.

O sangue de Sango fervia de frustração. Olhou aos homens no o grande salão, como ela os normandos desejavam a batalha. Mas eles eram leais a Inuyasha. E não iam contradizer a seu comandante.

Em qualquer outra instância, Sango teria admirado semelhante lealdade. Mas quando ela viu o terror no rosto de sua irmã, sabendo o que os ingleses poderiam fazer a Inuyasha, não pôde evitar amaldiçoar aos normandos. Talvez eles estivessem de acordo em ficar de braços cruzados, mas ela não ia permitir que Kagome sofresse semelhante angústia. Ela tinha feito uma promessa a sua irmã, e tinha a intenção de cumpri-la.

Antes que essa noite acabasse, ela se prometeu, procuraria uma maneira de resgatar a Inuyasha, sem render Higurashi, e destruir a máquina infernal com a qual os ingleses tinha atacado a seu castelo, máquina a qual os Normandos chamavam trebuchet.

Mas Sango não sabia, era que havia outro plano em marcha. E quando se inteirou dele, por volta da meia-noite, ficou mais que atônita. O plano envolvia um túnel secreto que corria debaixo da fortaleza. E o que a deixou mais estupefata era que o plano tinha sido orquestrado por sua irmã menor: a doce, inocente e passiva Rin.

Era um plano brilhante. Agora, Kagome e os cavalheiros de Higurashi partiam pelo túnel para surpreender aos ingleses enquanto dormiam. A única debilidade do plano, na opinião de Sango, era que ela não poderia unir-se à batalha que se desenvolveria mais além da muralhas do castelo. Dentro de uma hora, se o plano falhava, ela seria requerida para vigiar as defesas do castelo.

Naturalmente, as irmãs não tinham revelado seus planos aos normandos. Sir Nobu indubitavelmente teria argumentado que era um risco muito grande. E possivelmente o era. Mas era um risco que Sango e Rin desejavam correr para assegurar a felicidade de Kagome.

Na lareira, um lenho estalou em uma chuva de faíscas, iluminando o rosto de Mirok enquanto Sango se ajoelhava perto dele. Por todos os Santos! Ainda agora, com essa palidez mortal, era tão bonito como um anjo negro.

Ela pressionou seus dedos sobre sua garganta por enésima vez. Seu pulso era débil, mas seu coração ainda pulsava. E quando ela tocou seus lábios abertos, seu fôlego se sentiu neles. Havia esperança.

Passou seus dedos por seus cabelos úmidos. Em seguida, verificando que nenhum dos cavalheiros que estavam dormindo perto a estivesse espiando, ela pousou um beijo suave em sua testa.

Quando tinha se apaixonado pelo normando, ela não sabia. Talvez fosse quando tinham pescado juntos no arroio. Ou quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez. Ou quando ele tomou sua virgindade. Ou possivelmente tinham sido todos esses deliciosos jantares que ele tinha preparado. Qualquer coisa que o tivesse causado, ela sabia que agora se achava unida a ele, de alma e coração.

E se o perdesse?

Ela fechou seus olhos. Não podia tolerar pensar nisso. Podia não querer casar-se com ele, mas não podia suportar a idéia de sua ausência. Não voltar a ouvir sua risada espontânea. Não voltar a derreter-se sob seu olhar luxurioso. Não voltar a sentir seus braços ao redor de seu corpo ou o roçar de seus lábios...

— Diabinha.

Ela pensou que havia imaginado o murmúrio. Mas quando abriu os olhos, Mirok estava olhando-a.

— Mirok? — ela murmurou.

Por algum milagre, ele conseguiu curvar sua boca em um sorriso, embora ela estava segura que era o único músculo no qual possuía uma grama de força. Seu coração saltou, e a alegria alagou seu sangue. Lhe levou toda sua vontade para não lançar seus braços ao redor dele e lhe encher o rosto de beijos. Mas não se atreveu. Mas uma lágrima ameaçou escapar de seu olho.

— Já era tempo, Normando.

Ele pestanejou, desorientado pelo ambiente que o rodeava.

— Onde está seu pai?

— Está bem. — Deus, queria sustentá-lo contra seu peito. — Salvaste-o.

Ele assentiu com satisfação, em seguida fez uma careta de dor.

— Minha cabeça?

— Sofreu um golpe muito feio. Tem sorte de ser cabeça dura, Normando, ou poderia ter sido muito pior.

Ele sorriu, e fechou seus olhos cansado.

— E Inuyasha?

Ela vacilou.

— Deve ter sede. Quer beber algo?

Ele se umedeceu os lábios.

— Sim.

Ela tomou uma bota com vinho e a desentupiu, logo o ajudou a incorporar-se para beber. Antes que ela pudesse tampá-la novamente, lhe agarrou a mão.

— Onde está Inuyasha? — ele repetiu.

Arrancar toda a história de Sango não foi tarefa fácil. Antes de mais nada, eles tinham que falar em murmúrios, porque era de noite, e os homens de Taysho dormiam ao redor deles. Segundo, Sango parecia reticente a lhe revelar os detalhes mais relevantes. E terceiro, com seu cérebro ainda atordoado pelo golpe, ele não estava completamente seguro de estar compreendendo-a corretamente.

— Ela fez o que?

Tinha-lhe parecido que lhe havia dito que Kagome tinha saído escondida do castelo através de um túnel secreto para resgatar Inuyasha dos ingleses. Mas isso não podia sair bem...

— Não se preocupe. — Sango lhe disse. — Rin e eu enviamos aos homens de Higurashi atrás dela.

Mirok sacudiu sua cabeça. Certamente tinha ouvido mal. Ninguém, nem sequer os escoceses, podiam ser tão temerários.

— Você viu quantos Ingleses havia?

— Agarraremo-los com as calças baixas. — ela disse orgulhosamente.

— Com as calças baixas ou não, eles os superam em número, dois ingleses por cada escocês.

— Três a um.

Mirok apoiou a cabeça e olhou ao teto. Agora entendia por que o rei tinha enviado Inuyasha para tomar controle da defesa de Higurashi. Entre a impulsividade de Sango, a ousadia de Kagome, e a astúcia oculta de Rin, as irmãs perderiam o castelo em um segundo.

— E uma vez que Nobu concorde em permitir que os Cavalheiros de Taysho se unam à briga... — Sango continuou.

— Não o fará. — lhe disse abruptamente. — Não se Inuyasha deixou outras ordens. Nobu toma as ordens muita seriamente.

— Eu não estaria tão segura disso. Minha irmã menor é muito convincente.

— Ora! — Só porque Sango tinha sido capaz de seduzir a um grupo de mercenários não significava que todos os homens fossem tão maleáveis.

Mas para dar um segundo de credibilidade à afirmação de Sango, um barrulho estalou na parte mais longínqua do grande salão. Sir Nobu começou a dar ordens, despertando aos homens, preparando-os para entrar em batalha.

Nobu assegurava que a ordem vinha de Lorde Tourhu, o Lorde do castelo, mas Mirok sabia que não era assim. Lorde Tourhu não estava à vista. Além disso, o velho Viking não podia ordenar sua própria vida. Muito menos, um exército.

Enquanto Sango sorria, Mirok se incorporou sobre seus cotovelos. Era uma missão suicida. Iam morrer, todos eles. Era uma irresponsabilidade. Mas se o resto dos Cavalheiros de Taysho iam deixar suas vidas no campo de batalha, ele supunha que devia morrer com eles. Com a espada na mão. E um grito de batalha em seus lábios.

— Necessitarei minha espada para me unir a eles. — ele murmurou.

— Mas... — O medo piscou brevemente nos olhos de Sango. — Mas não pode. Está ferido. Está...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não abandonarei a meus companheiros.

— Preciso... Necessito um segundo em comando.

Ele franziu o cenho. Um segundo em comando?

— Alguém deve permanecer aqui para defender o castelo. — ela explicou. Ele queria lhe dizer que não, queria encerrá-la em algum lugar, talvez no depósito do porão, em algum lugar seguro.

Mas sabia perfeitamente bem que não haveria modo de fazê-la mudar de idéia. Lhe confiscar sua espada estava fora de questão também. Sango de Higurashi era uma donzela guerreira. À vontade de lutar corria em suas veias. E sua paixão não se esfriaria até que provasse o sangue de seu inimigo.

O mínimo que podia fazer era tratar de protegê-la o melhor que pudesse. Consideraria-se afortunado se ao menos ela não se unisse aos soldados para fora das muralhas. Ela estaria protegida na fortaleza até que os ingleses disparassem o trebuchet. E o castelo caísse.

Ele suspirou.

— Serei seu segundo sob uma condição.

— Sim?

— Estará vigiando nesta muralha.

Ela grunhiu.

— A batalha é na muralha oeste.

— Precisamente.

— Não pode me relegar a...

Mirok se sentou.

— Senão me unirei a meus homens no campo de batalha.

— Veremos! — ela disse furiosa.

Deus, ele pensou, ainda quando estava zangada, era formosa. Era tentador arrastá-la para fora do salão e encerrá-la em seu quarto, e esquecer-se da batalha.

— Bem... — ela reticentemente concordou. — Irei à muralha do leste.

No momento em que Mirok subiu os degraus para caminhar para a muralha oeste, a batalha já estava em marcha. Para sua vantagem, a chuva tinha parado. Sob o céu negro, iluminado por uma dúzia de fogueiras no acampamento inglês, ele viu os homens de Higurashi brigando ao lado dos Cavalheiros de Taysho. O choque de espadas e escudos, os gritos dos feridos, os uivos dos homens tratando de dar-se coragem, ressonavam contra as paredes de pedra de Higurashi.

A essa distância, era impossível dizer quem estava ganhando, e Mirok se perguntou se ficar dentro das muralhas tinha sido uma decisão sábia de sua parte. Em seguida ele se lembrou de Sango, quem, graças essa decisão, estava segura na deserta muralha leste do castelo. E Mirok se deu conta que o fato que ela estivesse fora de perigo valia a pena.

Afastou-se da batalha por um momento, olhando através do pátio escuro, para a muralha leste, esperando poder vê-la. Mas embora ele podia distinguir as cabeças dos arqueiros, não pôde ver sinais de Sango. Possivelmente, ele pensou, tinha ido para baixo para verificar como estavam as mulheres e os meninos.

— Na colina! — Um dos arqueiros da muralha oeste gritou.

Mirok deu a volta para enfrentar o horror. No topo da colina do norte havia uma nova linha de luz, uma linha que inexoravelmente se aproximava do campo de batalha.

— Maldição! — Golpeou um punho contra o muro. Quantos exércitos ingleses se haviam unido para sitiar Higurashi?

Focalizou a linha avançando. Os homens levavam uma dúzia de tochas, mas os homens eram três vezes mais em números que essas tochas. Estudando as figuras, Mirok notou que o pequeno soldado era muito parecido à miúda serva de Rin, Kaede. Mirok pestanejou várias vezes. O golpe que tinha recebido na cabeça devia ter afetado seu cérebro. Quando olhou novamente, ela já não estava, como se houvesse se dissolvido na escuridão.

Em uníssono, um grito estremecedor rasgou a noite quando os homens sobre a colina elevaram suas vozes em um feroz grito de batalha. Mirok apertou sua mandíbula, observando essa nova ameaça descendo pela encosta.

— Esperem! — Um dos arqueiros gritou, baixando seu arco. — Não são ingleses! São os Kuranosuki!

— Sim! Os Kuranosuki! — outro confirmou.

Os arqueiros de Higurashi começaram a dar gritos de alegria. Mirok estreitou seus olhos. Podia ser verdade? Eram os vizinhos de Higurashi, esses que roubavam gado?

De fato, eles pareciam estar unindo forças com os escoceses e os normandos enquanto se chocavam com as filas inglesas em um clamor de gritos e golpes de espadas ferozes. Possivelmente, ele começou a pensar, havia esperança depois de tudo. Possivelmente a vitória estava ao alcance da mão. Os músculos de Mirok se esticaram, reprimindo sua instintiva urgência por brigar, enquanto observava a espetacular batalha.

Em seguida, como se o demônio em pessoa se materialisasse no campo de batalha, houve uma enorme explosão do alto da colina onde estava o trebuchet. Um relâmpago de luz iluminou o céu, e um tremendo trovão cortou o ar. Faíscas e lascas choveram sobre o campo de batalha, açoitando aos guerreiros e queimando a terra.

Através do véu de fumaça que envolveu o diabólico trebuchet, Mirok pôde distinguir as ruínas da máquina dos ingleses. O que tinha causado seu estalo, Mirok não sabia . Mas os arqueiros ao longo da muralha não perderam tempo em especulações.

Um grande grito de alegria se elevou, e logo Mirok ficou apanhado nesse júbilo. Os ingleses, desanimados e derrotados, começaram a retirar-se. Enquanto os triunfantes cavalheiros de Higurashi e de Taysho e os Kuranosuki celebravam no campo de batalha. O coração de Mirok se inchou de orgulho. Sua única lamentação era que Sango não estivesse ali para compartilhar essa doce vitória com ele.

A batalha tinha terminado. Os ingleses estavam escapando. E histórias a respeito de sua terrível derrota nas mãos dos selvagens escoceses e dos cavalheiros normandos seriam escutadas por anos, mantendo Higurashi segura contra qualquer invasão por um longo tempo.

Enquanto isso, os portões de Higurashi se abriram para dar as boas-vindas aos heróis. Eles encheram o grande salão como uma inundação, seus corpos doloridos, suas armaduras manchadas, mas suas caras, com enormes sorrisos.

Todos ao redor de Sango, falavam, festejavam, cantavam e bebiam. Os Normandos aplaudiam e felicitavam os Kuranosuki. As moças paqueravam com os Cavalheiros de Taysho. Os jovens escutavam ansiosos as histórias dos velhos guerreiros. Os serventes serviam queijos e bebidas e outras coisas para as feridos dos soldados. Inuyasha, muito golpeado, quase desfigurado, lançou-lhe um sorriso enquanto falava com seus escudeiros. Rin abria caminho através da multidão, assegurando-se que todos estivessem contentes e atendidos, enquanto Kagome estava sentada com o normando histrião, Myoga, que tratava das feridas dela. Ainda Lorde Tourhu, com sua mente clara nesse momento, uniu-se à celebração, felicitando aos ganhadores e agora conversava com lorde Kuranosuki.

Mas apesar da alegria ao redor dela, apesar do fato que eles tinham derrotado exitosamente ao inimigo, Sango não estava de humor para celebrar. Por muitas razões. Uma delas era o fato de que uma serva atrevida, Kikyo Miyako, estava ao lado de Mirok du Hashi e lhe estava murmurando algo em seu ouvido. Seu olhar se fixou nos abundantes peitos de Kikyo e no sorriso que curvava seus lábios.

Uma fúria irracional alagou suas veias. Murmurando um insulto, ela apertou sua mandíbula e seus punhos. Sem dizer uma palavra, Sango arrancou Mirok em um braço e o arrastou para longe do lugar. Para sua surpresa, Mirok pareceu imperturbável por essa interrupção. Até a saudou carinhosamente.

— Diabinha.

Mirok, entretanto, parecia tão contente como um gato empapado. Ele sorriu.

— Estive-te procurando.

— Sim? — ela murmurou. — Bem, eu não estava escondida entre as tetas de Kikyo.

— O que? — ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Sacudindo sua cabeça, ela o guiou a um canto silencioso do salão.

— Tem um corte. — Lhe explicou, embora somente era um arranhão na bochecha. Ele se encolheu de ombros, mas se sentou em um banco, permitindo que ela cuidasse de sua ferida.

— Deveria havê-lo visto, Diabinha. — ele disse.

— Sim. — Ela ironizou. "Devia havê-lo visto. Mas não o fiz, verdade?

Ele agarrou sua mão.

— Está zangada?

— Não. — Ela murmurou entre dentes.

— Eu me sinto genial de ter estado na muralha mais afastada da batalha. Enquanto meus compatriotas estavam levando a cabo esse glorioso combate, eu caminhava sobre a muralha como se...

— Hei! — Ele se estremeceu quando as atenções dela o fizeram doer, o qual intensificou a raiva dela. — Não só estava caminhando. Estava de guarda. Se a máquina não tivesse sido queimada, se nossas forças tivessem caído...

— Se, se, se... — Ela suspirou zangada. — Treinei a maior parte de minha vida para uma batalha e para que? Maldição, nem sequer vi de perto a batalha.

— Oh, Diabinha. — ele suspirou, tomando seu queixo e com sua mão. — Estou tão agradecido que você estivesse segura atrás das muralhas do castelo. Não poderia ter tolerado se... — ele afogou suas palavras.

Embora parte dela estava adulada e agradada por sua confissão, seu sangue ainda fervia com raiva. Sango supunha que tudo era sua própria culpa. Ela tinha prometido ficar no castelo só para assegurar-se que Mirok permaneceria dentro das muralhas. Ferido como estava, se tivesse tentado unir-se à batalha, teria sido o primeiro em cair. E isso a teria devastado.

Ela tirou seu queixo do aperto dele. Havia outras coisas que a preocupavam.

— Ouvi que seu capitão é agora o lorde do castelo.

— Sim. Seu pai assim o desejou.

Ela olhou brevemente a seu pai, sentado perto da lareira, bebendo cerveja com o Lorde de Kuranosuki. Os golpes que tinha recebido deviam lhe ter acomodado o cérebro. Ou incomodado totalmente. Pois ela tinha sentimentos contraditórios a respeito de sua decisão.

— Kagome deveria herdar o comando desta fortaleza. — Ela murmurou.

— Parece que o tem feito. — Ele sorriu. — Nunca tinha visto Inuyasha tão apaixonado por uma mulher. Sem dúvida ela o tem comendo da palma de sua mão.

Sango grunhiu. Kagome estava agradecendo os cuidados de Myoga. E com fogo em seus olhos ficou de pé. Sango a seguiu com seu olhar para a leiteria. Para seu assombro, Kikyo agora tinha suas garras libidinosas sobre InuYasha. E o pior era que ele parecia não se importar.

— Apaixonado. — Ela disse com desdém. Ela assinalou com sua cabeça a Kikyo.

Os olhos de Mirok faiscaram. E com a mão lhe fez um gesto para que esperasse, enquanto observava Kagome aproximar-se do casal. Para a irritação de Sango, em uns poucos segundos, Kagome tinha conseguido levar InuYasha.

— Apaixonado. — Ele se inclinou perto dela para murmurar. — Viu que estão felizmente casados? Ainda achas que pode roubar o marido de sua irmã?

Sango haveria dito qualquer coisa para apagar essa expressão arrogante de seu rosto. Depois de tudo, o cavalheiro estava comparando suas habilidades com as de uma serva da cozinha. Ela lançou sua cabeça para trás.

— Posso fazê-lo, e o farei.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 19**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango apertou sua mandíbula e ajustou o escudo sobre seu antebraço. Em todos os lugares em que ela tinha estado nessa manhã, Higurashi parecia ter mudado. No período de quinze dias, os normandos tinham deixado sua marca. A metade das construções externas à fortaleza tinham sido reparados ou eram novas. Os currais de aves realmente tinham aves agora, serventes desconhecidos transitavam pelo grande salão e cães estranhos dormiam entre os cães de Higurashi.

Sango avaliou todas essas mudanças em silêncio. Ela supunha que podia ser argumentado que tudo eram melhoras para o castelo. Mas no que se referia ao comando dos cavalheiros, o treinamento e a organização das defesas, esses sempre tinha sido seus terrenos, ela não podia manter-se em silêncio, a respeito disso. Em sua ausência, a defesa da fortaleza tinha sido transferida dos escoceses aos normandos, o que a punha furiosa.

É obvio, essa fúria estava alimentada pelo fato de que certo Normando, a quem ela tinha cuidado quando estava ferido se tornara tão frio como um vento do pólo norte. Era sua própria culpa, ela sabia. Se ela não tivesse insistido que ela ainda planejava conquistar Inuyasha, poderia ter passado a última semana de um modo muito mais prazeroso. Mas não, ela tinha sentenciado a si mesma ao inferno de insatisfação.

Parecia-lhe que em todos os lugares havia sutis avisos do que ela estava perdendo. Azeite perfumados que encontrou a caminho de sua habitação. Uma nova anágua que misteriosamente apareceu sobre sua cama, uma substituição daquela que tinha rasgado para fazer ataduras. Inclusive no jantar havia pratos que suspeitosamente lhe recordava à comida de Mirok. Tudo parecia lhe recordar Mirok. E para sua completa frustração, recordava com vívidos detalhes a calidez de sua pele, a carícia de seu olhar, o gosto de sua boca.

Por Deus! O que tinha acontecido com ela? Ela tinha que apagá-lo de seus pensamentos. Se não podia controlar suas próprias respostas para um homem, como ia poder comandar o exército de Higurashi?

Zangada consigo mesma, com Mirok, com Inuyasha, com todos os normandos e com todos a seu redor, deixou que sua fúria se transmitisse em seus movimentos enquanto começava a treinar com Kagome. Apertando seus dentes, ela se voltou e investiu para frente com sua espada, fazendo retroceder a sua irmã com seus violentos golpes.

Kagome, finalmente ficou presa a cerca.

— Basta! — Gritou Inuyasha através do campo. — Não destruam minha cerca!

Sango apertou sua mandíbula novamente.Sua cerca? Seu sangue ferveu. Estava tentada a quebrar a cerca a patadas. Mas Kagome lhe respondeu com fingida indignação.

— Destruir a cerca? E eu? A cerca é o único que te importa?

Ele sorriu carinhosamente.

— Oh. Sim. Tome cuidado com minha esposa também.

Sango estalou. Minha cerca. Minha esposa. Inuyasha pensava que era o dono de Higurashi? Baixou sua espada.

— Vais brigar ou só mover a boca?

Kagome assentiu e levantou sua espada e seu escudo. Sango imediatamente investiu para frente. Com cada golpe, ela silenciosamente amaldiçoava a Inuyasha por ter perturbado sua vida.

Slash! Isso era por lhe haver roubado o comando dos homens.

Jab! Isso era por se apropriar do castelo de Lorde Tourhu.

Hack! Hack! Hack! E isso era por ter convertido a sua irmã em um cordeiro submisso.

Mas como era habitual, sua paixão foi sua própria queda. Enquanto investia furiosamente para frente, Kagome deu um passo para o lado de sua espada, e com o embalo Sango se chocou contra a cerca.

Kagome riu, e em seguida estendeu sua mão para ela.

— Moderação, Sango.

Sango estava muito desgostosa e enfurecida nessa manhã para ser desafiada ou para receber sermões. Com um tapa empurrou a mão estendida de sua irmã, e ficou de pé.

— Novamente — ela ordenou.

Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha, e retomaram o treinamento, e Sango tratou de controlar sua irritação, mantendo-se na defensiva.

— Isto é que InuYasha me ensinou — Kagome anunciou, avançando em diagonal e para baixo. Era um movimento inteligente. Não requeria muita força, mas o elemento surpresa compensava isso. Se Kagome não tivesse detido sua espada, teria cravado nas costelas.

Normalmente ela teria feito um comentário de apreciação. Sango amava aprender novos truques. Mas sabendo que esse truque tinha vindo de InuYasha, amargurou seu entusiasmo.

— Quer aprendê-lo? — Kagome perguntou.

Sango sacudiu a cabeça e ficou na ofensiva novamente, seu sangue fervendo. Fez alguns movimentos com a espada no ar, imaginando que a cravava em Inuyasha. Kagome retrocedeu enquanto a espada de sua irmã se aproximava mais e mais. Finalmente, Sango avançou com sua espada, passando a centímetros da garganta de Kagome.

— É só uma prática! — Ela a desafiou. — Não é preciso que me corte a cabeça.

Sango franziu o cenho. Não queria descarregar sua irritação em Kagome. Era Inuyasha a quem odiava. Mas sua irmã parecia cega ao fato de que agora era como um cachorrinho amestrado aos pés de Inuyasha. A noite da grande batalha, Sango tinha acreditado que ele respeitava Kagome.

Inuyasha tinha seguido seu conselho e tinha dado a ela poder sobre o exército. Mas agora nem sequer a deixava treinar com seus próprios homens. E ela parecia não se importar. O que tinha passado com sua forte e determinada irmã?

Uma vez mais Sango levantou a espada, determinada a manter o controle sobre suas emoções desta vez. Esperou que Kagome fizesse o primeiro avanço.

— Este é outro inteligente truque que me ensinou Inuyasha — Kagome lhe informou.

Se Sango estalava depois disso, quase não podia ser culpada. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Era como se Kagome estivesse jogando sal em uma ferida aberta.

— Aha! — Kagome gritou triunfal. A ponta de sua espada apoiada contra a garganta de Sango.

Sango ferveu de ódio. Malditos Normandos! Não era um truque inteligente. Era um truque diabólico. Estava furiosa.

— Vamos! — ela gritou. — Termine!

O sorriso de Kagome se desvaneceu, e em seguida se converteu em zanga. Ela pestanejou.

— O que?

— Termine. — Ela gritou. — Me tire desta agonia.

— Sango. Que demônios passa?

— Não agüento mais.

— De que demônios está falando?

— Isto! — Sango disse, levantando seus braços. — Esta lenta mais contínua invasão de Higurashi. Merda! A fortaleza é mais e mais normanda a cada dia que passa.

Kagome respondeu.

— Continua.

— E esse bruto que você chama de marido. Dá-te ordens como se fosse uma serva, Kagome. É repulsivo.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam perigosamente. Sango olhou a folha de aço perto de sua garganta.

— Me mate ou retire sua espada. Não sou seu inimigo.

— Não estou tão segura a esse respeito.

Sango ofegou. Sua irmã nunca havia dito algo semelhante.

— Oh, Kagome — ela disse — O que tem feito esse demônio com você?

O olhar de Kagome se fez tão duro como um diamante. Soltou sua espada e agarrou Sango pela roupa.

— Ele não é um demônio, e não te permitirei que o chame assim, ouve-me?

Sango lhe devolveu um olhar cheia de fogo, mas não foi suficiente para derreter o frio dos olhos de Kagome.

— Ouve-me? — Kagome repetiu, sacudindo-a. Antes que Sango pudesse responder, ela continuou. — E não é o que me tem feito. É o que ele tem feito por mim. E por você, maldita ingrata.

Sango estava muda pelo choque.

— Não viu os golpes que tem? Suas feridas? E os ossos quebrados? — Kagome demandou. — Ele sofreu tudo isso por Higurashi. Se ele tivesse...

Interrompeu suas palavras, ultrapassada pela emoção.

— Ele os tens por você e por mim, Sango.

Sango ficou calada, enquanto os olhos de Kagome se enchiam de lágrimas.

— E em tudo o que pode pensar — ela continuou — É em seus desejos egoístas. Sim, as coisas mudaram. Sim, presto atenção ao que Inuyasha diz. Não porque sou sua serva, mas sim porque ele é inteligente.

— InuYasha causou uma ruptura entre nós. — Sango murmurou.

— Se houver uma ruptura entre nós, é porque você causou isso. Não Inuyasha.

Sango tragou em seco. As palavras de Kagome lhe doíam. E merda com seus nervos! Lágrimas começaram a lhe arder nos olhos. Kagome suspirou, soltando-a e murmurou um insulto. Em seguida ela alisou a roupa de Sango.

— Escuta, Sango. — ela disse mais gentilmente. — Só te peço que trate de te levar bem com ele. Por mim lhe peço isso.

Uma rebelião crescia dentro de Sango. Por que tinha que ser ela quem tentasse levar-se bem com ele? Kagome curvou uma sobrancelha.

— De fato — Kagome disse — Ordeno-lhe isso.

Sango franziu o cenho, mas finalmente e reticentemente, assentiu. Não era o resultado que ela queria. Mas pelo menos tinha comprovado que Kagome ainda era a oponente forte que sempre tinha sido. E havia ainda um espírito guerreiro nela.

Por uma semana, Sango manteve sua promessa. Embora não tentou fazer-se amiga de Inuyasha, tampouco se queixou dele. Até tinha conseguido devolver seus sorrisos durante as comidas. E tinha deixado de replicar suas ordens em cada oportunidade.

Por uma semana, ela foi respeitosa e cortês. Por uma semana, manteve-se fora do caminho de Inuyasha. Mais na oitava amanhã chegaram as más notícias.

— Maldição!

Sango desceu os degraus, golpeando seu punho contra a parede de pedra. Como alguém podia estar feliz com esse anúncio? Entretanto, Rin parecia contente e Kaede tinha sorrido, e Kagome... Kagome brilhava de alegria. Mas para Sango, o fato de que sua irmã fosse dar a luz na primavera era nada mais que um problema. Kagome se tinha submetido à influência de Inuyasha, havia escutando suas idéias, tinha prestado atenção a seus conselhos, e se tinha rendido a sua vontade. E agora isto?

Certamente esperar um filho quebraria Kagome, destruiria o que ficava de sua liderança e ficaria reduzida a ser uma mãe embevecida que preferiria alimentar a seu bebê que lutar com uma espada.

Golpeou a parede novamente, desta vez machucando o nódulo. Lágrimas. Não de dor, senão lágrimas por uma perda. Agora Sango já não teria companheira de treinamento.

Kagome, a excelente guerreira a quem sempre tinha admirado, foi-se para sempre.

Chupando o nódulo, Sango fez um juramento solene. Nunca deixaria que um homem a mudasse do modo que Inuyasha tinha mudado Kagome. Nunca.

O campo de prática estava mais concorrido que uma feira da primavera. Os cavalos relincharam ante as ordens de seus amos. Os homens gritavam a seus escudeiros a quem pretendia converter em guerreiros. Jovens moços praticavam seus golpes com bonecos feito de palha e couro.

Sango pensou no muito que gostava da prática. Era só que estava zangada pela condição de Kagome. Isso era tudo, ela disse a si mesma. Seu mau humor não tinha nada que ver com o fato de que enquanto passava pela leiteria, tinha visto Kikyo com sua mão metida nas calças de Mirok.

Aproximou-se de Inuyasha, que estava parado contra a cerca com seus braços cruzados, observando o treinamento atentamente.

— Luta comigo. — ela disse secamente.

Ele não pareceu ouvi-la. Seu olhar estava fixo no combate no campo. Ela falou mais forte.

— Luta comigo.

— O que? — ele disse distraidamente, ainda olhando fixamente para o campo. — Nobu! Faz com que Kino mantenha seu escudo mais alto!

Ela seguiu seu olhar.

— Disse-te que lute comigo.

— Não assim! — Ele gritou. — Usa o ombro!

Sem intimidar-se, Sango extraiu sua espada. Só então lhe prestou atenção.

— O que?

— Luta comigo.

Ele a estudou dos pés à cabeça, como se ela fosse um menino molesto.

— Sango.

Ainda nessa só palavra, ela ouviu condescendência. Ela já tinha suportado suficiente desde que InuYasha tinha chegado, ele dirigia as práticas, proibindo Kagome e Sango de lutar com qualquer um dos homens. Kagome o tinha aceito, e Sango tinha mantido sua promessa de tratar de cooperar. Mas agora que Kagome estava grávida se negava a treinar com ela, e Sango já não podia calar a boca.

Tinha tentado toda essa manhã. Insultando aos cavalheiros de Taysho, subornando aos homens de Higurashi. Até procurou provocar uma briga com os normandos. Mas não obteve que nenhum deles queria brigar com ela.

— Tem medo de brigar com uma mulher? — ela disse com desdém. — Foi por isso que engravidaste a minha irmã? Para não arriscar-te a perder um combate com uma moça?

InuYasha ficou paralisado, e Sango se perguntou se tinha falado muito. Mas em seguida a imagem de Mirok e de Kikyo a assaltou novamente, e uma renovado irritação alagou suas veias.

— Que covardes são vocês os Normandos!

Ele franziu o cenho, mas não com irritação. Era uma expressão de seu desconforto. Suas palavras o punham incômodo.

— Sango. Irmã. Não há necessidade de...

— Não me chame de irmã! — ela replicou.

Os combatentes no campo lentamente detiveram suas brigas, atraídos pela curiosidade que gerava esse novo espetáculo. Sango não importava.

— Sou uma Guerreira de Higurashi. — ela anunciou — E lhe desafio a lutar!

Ela extraiu sua espada. Para seu desencanto, Inuyasha não tirou a sua e só levantou suas mãos em um gesto de paz.

— Eu... — ele se esclareceu garganta, obviamente incômodo com seu desafio. — Escuta, minha lady — ele disse suavemente. — Sei que estranhas o campo de prática, com a espada, treinar. Mas não posso... ser seu companheiro de treinamento.

— Ninguém mais quer brigar comigo. — Para sua mortificação, sua voz se quebrou amargamente com essas palavras. — Graças a você e a suas malditas regras.

Mas Inuyasha não parecia estar ofendido. Ele acariciou o queixo, considerando cuidadosamente suas palavras. Em seguida cruzou seus braços.

— Mirok — ele disse. — Mirok treinará com você.

Seus olhos de repente se encheram com lágrimas inesperadas, e tudo o que pôde responder foi:

— Ele está... Está usando sua espada em outro lugar — ela conseguiu dizer, levantando seu queixo desafiadamente.

Embora ela não disse nada mais, Inuyasha interpretou a mensagem dela. Depois de uma longa pausa, ele assentiu.

— Muito bem — ele disse com um suspiro. — Treinarei com você, mas...

Ela grunhiu.

— Mas o que?

— Não deve contar a sua irmã. Sabe que Kagome sentiria inveja. — Inuyasha extraiu sua espada. — Não quero que ela treine. Poria em perigo a nosso bebê.

Sango o olhou como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez, sim havia certa bondade inerente que faziam suas ações quase perdoáveis. Quanto a sua habilidade com a espada, InuYasha provou ser um excelente guerreiro. E Sango começou a desfrutar do treinamento.

De fato, estava-o passando tão bem que quase foi capaz de esquecer o Normando sátiro que tinha espiado na leiteria. Quase.

Mirok amaldiçoou à impudica moça, Kikyo Miyako, todo o caminho para o campo de prática. A maliciosa serva devia ter esperado até ver Sango para lhe colocar a mão dentro de suas calças. Ele devia ter-se dado conta que Kikyo não planejava nada de santo quando lhe pediu que fosse ajudá-la com o açúcar e os doces.

Era, em parte, sua própria culpa também. Ele tinha feito o habito de visitar Kikyo na cozinha, tinha-lhe ensinado a fazer comidas normandas, comidas que ele sabia que fariam Sango recordar dele. Era natural que a tola tivesse acreditado que nessas visitas havia algo mais. E ela tinha escolhido o pior momento possível para tomar liberdades.

É obvio, ele imediatamente tinha tirado sua mão das calças, gentilmente mais firmemente, mas para então o dano já tinha sido feito. Ele ouviu a porta do grande salão abrir-se, viu o olhar zangado de Sango e em seguida uma portada.

Acreditava que Sango iria ao campo de treinamento. Por dias ela tinha estado encerrada no castelo, tão tensa como um leão enjaulado. Ele sabia como ela se sentia. Possivelmente ela não tinha um nome para essa inquietação, mas ele sabia bem de que se tratava. Era sexo contido, necessidade sexual insatisfeita.

Havia duas curas para esse mal-estar. Uma, o remédio apropriado, era satisfazer a luxúria. E o outro era um combate feroz, com derramamento de sangue ou quebra de ossos no mínimo. E como ela acabava de ver o homem que lhe tinha proposto matrimônio com outra mulher, era o mais razoável que tivesse optado por briga. O qual era uma pena.

Talvez pudesse tê-la em sua cama logo. Mirok esperava que a essa altura ela tivesse se esquecido da idéia de casar-se com Inuyasha, e que teria captado o fato de que sua irmã estava felizmente casada. Kagome tinha anunciado essa manhã que estava grávida.

Certamente Sango não podia acreditar que ela podia usurpar o lugar de sua irmã agora.

No instante em que ele a observou no campo de prática, seu coração se acelerou. O rosto de Sango mostrava um sorriso de prazer enquanto tocava InuYasha no ombro com sua espada. Inuyasha fingiu que era uma grande ferida, e se cambaleou e se atirou ao chão fazendo-se de palhaço. Inuyasha riu de coração quando Sango plantou um pé sobre seu peito em um gesto triunfal. Em seguida ela estirou seu braço para ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Por um momento terrível, Mirok se perguntou se Inuyasha a empurraria para deitá-la sobre seu corpo.

Mirok o teria feito. Uma donzela tão bela e sensual como Sango era impossível de resistir. Era doloroso observá-los. Ele tentou desviar seu olhar, mas não pôde. Suspeitava que era um treinamento amigável e nada mais. Inuyasha havia confiado a Mirok, que o treinamento esquentava o sangue de sua esposa, e que tinha provado ser a mais efetiva arma de sedução. Inclusive superior ao vinho ou aos beijos ou às palavras melosas.

Inuyasha resistiu a tentação de continuar com esse jogo perigoso. Ainda assim, quando ficou de pé, deu-lhe um tapinha na bochecha de Sango. O coração de Mirok saltou em seu peito. Não podia seguir vendo. Sabia que Sango tinha a intenção de seduzir Inuyasha. E sabia que ela estava determinada a fazê-lo. Mas ele não havia antecipado a dor de observá-lo lhe causaria.

Ele apertou sua mandíbula e caminhou para a fortaleza. Deveria estar contente. Depois de tudo, Sango obviamente não desejava casar-se com ele. O que significava que tinha ficado liberado de fazer o que era honorável. Era livre de deitar-se com quem quisesse.

O mais cedo que começasse fazê-lo, ele disse a si mesmo, mais cedo a dor em seu coração desapareceria. Tinha a intenção de deitar-se com tantas moças como horas havia no dia, nesse mar de rostos femininos as feições de Sango desapareceriam.

E começaria com Kikyo.

Sango tirou o pó da roupa enquanto cruzava o pátio da fortaleza. Seus sentidos estavam acordados, e seu coração pulsava com tanta alegria como o alaúde de um histrião. Por todos os Santos! Não havia se sentido tão gloriosamente viva desde...

Desde que se tinha deitado com Mirok. A lembrança lhe produziu um rubor nas bochechas. Treinar tinha esvaziado sua irritação com Mirok por sua... indiscrição. Agora que seu sangue corria e sua mente estava limpa, podia ver as coisas de uma forma mais racional.

Ela não tinha estado com Mirok por quase um mês. Não era que não o tivesse desejado. Deus, algumas vezes tinha ansiado tanto um beijo dele que tinha tido que morder os lábios. E espiando-o no campo de prática, onde ele freqüentemente só luzia uma magra camisa de linho sobre seu peito, ela desejava por suas mãos sobre esses músculos.

Mas ela jurou que não terminaria como Kagome, domada por um homem. Mirok tinha negado a deitar-se com ela enquanto ela seguisse afirmando que desejava converter-se na esposa de Inuyasha. Mas isso não significava que ele não se deitasse com outras mulheres enquanto esperava. E que direito tinha Sango de proibir-lhe. Ela não era proprietária de seu corpo

Se Mirok escolhia levar para cama a tetuda da Kikyo, estava tudo bem. Ela franziu o cenho, detendo-se de repente perto do curral de aves. Maldição! A quem estava enganando? Não podia tolerar a idéia de Mirok compartilhando seu magnífico corpo com outra mulher. Especialmente não com uma mulher que nunca apreciaria suas outras valiosas qualidades... Seu intelecto, sua inteligência, sua bondade, sua honra.

Com um suspiro decisivo, ela voltou para pátio, passando pelos posto de trabalhos e pela capela. No momento em que chegou à fortaleza, já tinha tomado uma decisão. Só porque não estava determinada a casar-se com Mirok não significava que não podia deitar-se com ele. Só esperava que não fosse muito tarde.

— Kikyo! — ela gritou logo que abriu a porta. Os poucos serventes limpando o grande salão a olharam, mas Kikyo não estava à vista. — Kikyo! — ela replicou. — Vêem aqui de uma vez!

Como Sango poderia haver previsto, Kikyo veio arrastando os pés da leiteria, seus cabelos desordenados seus olhos brilhantes, e seu vestido caindo de um ombro.

— Sim, minha lady? — ela disse ofegante.

— Vá limpar o curral de aves.

Os olhos de Kikyo se estreitaram, e ela murmurou algo entre dentes, mas não se atreveu a mostrar insolência a lady do castelo.

— Sim, minha lady. — ela disse secamente, lançando um olhar suspeito à leiteria antes de levantar suas saias e partir.

Sango observou a entrada da leiteria com seus braços cruzados, esperando que Mirok saísse dali. Mas para sua surpresa, o moço que emergiu cambaleando um momento mais tarde era um dos serventes de Inuyasha.

— Quer que limpe o curral das aves também, minha lady? — ele perguntou enquanto se atava as calças.

— Poderia ser. — Ela grunhiu enquanto olhava brevemente todo o salão. — Me diga, viu Mirok du Hashi?

— Não, minha lady. — Lhe deu sorriso inocente. — Estive... Ocupado.

Sango o deixou ir-se e observou o grande salão. Onde poderia ter ido?

Ela viu as escadas que conduziam aos depósitos do porão. Depois do treinamento da amanhã, estava morta de fome. Talvez comeria um pedaço de queijo antes de procurá-lo.

Quando começava a descer os degraus, ouviu um sussurro vindo de baixo.

Provavelmente era Rin. Ela passava muito tempo em sua habitação de trabalho, revisando a contabilidade. Ainda assim, Sango se sentiu inquieta enquanto descia as escadas.

Estava escuro. As tochas ao longo da parede não estavam acesa. Rin as teria aceso.

Um segundo ruído a fez tirar a espada. Quem estava lá embaixo? Certamente ninguém que estivesse fazendo algo bom estaria na escuridão.

Silenciosa como um gato, ela desceu os últimos degraus nas sombras. De repente foi agarrada pela cintura. Seu coração golpeou contra suas costelas. Ela levantou a espada, mas não podia fazer mais que golpear o ombro de seu assaltante.

Ele gemeu dolorosamente, soltando-a instantaneamente.

— Jesus!

Sango franziu o cenho.

— Mirok?

— Sango? — ele murmurou.

— Que demônios...

— Por Deus! Moça. Por que fez isso?

— Teve sorte que não te cravasse a espada. O que está fazendo aqui sozinho na escuridão?

Houve um tom amargo em sua voz.

— Quem disse que estava sozinho?

— Eu... — Ela grunhiu. Possivelmente não estava sozinho. Possivelmente uma de suas amantes estava aí com ele ainda agora.

Não importava, ela se disse a si mesmo. Tinha algo que dizer, e ia dizê-lo. Ela era uma Guerreira de Higurashi. Por Deus, e não estava disposta a ceder porque alguma serva havia se colocado no meio.

Além disso, estava quase segura que Mirok estava mentindo.

— Escuta. Tenho que te dizer que... — Ela abaixou a espada. — Tomei uma decisão. Não vou casar-me com Inuyasha.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Sim?

Ela foi pega de surpresa por seu tom frio.

— Sim. Pensei que estaria agradado.

— Agradado?

Ele tinha se aproximado mais agora. Ela ainda não podia vê-lo, mas o aroma de canela podia sentir-se em sua pele escura, masculina e exótica.

— Sim. — ela disse, respirando essa agradável essência.

— E por que teria que estar agradado?

Ela sentiu o calor de seu fôlego sobre seu pescoço.

— Você disse que não te deitaria com a esposa de outro homem. — Ela fechou seus olhos. Deus, esqueceu-se quão sedutora era sua voz, seu aroma, seu calidez. — Mas já não planejo ser a esposa de InuYasha.

— Esposa? Amante? Qual é a diferença? — ele murmurou, inalando profundamente contra seu cabelo. — O cheiro de Inuyasha está em seu cabelo.

Uma onda de luxúria a invadiu, enjoando-a, e ela se inclinou para ele.

— É o aroma de suor do treinamento, nada mais. — Ela girou sua cabeça, tratando de beijá-lo, mas ele se retirou.

— Suor de treinamento ou de fornicação?

Ela ignorou suas palavras, lhe dizendo suavemente.

— Ah, Mirok, senti saudades de ti. Recorda o sabor de meus lábios? — Ela conseguiu tomar sua mandíbula, murmurando. — Me permita te recordar isso.

Ele ficou rígido ante o contato dela.

— Não te vou compartilhar com outro.

Pelo modo em que sua pele se arrepiou e em que sua boca ansiava a dele, ela não estava disposta a aceitar um NÃO como resposta.

— Por Deus! — ela ofegou — Ouviu-me? Não há outro. — Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, lhe dando um enganoso beijo gentil.

Por três segundos, Mirok se recusou a cair presa das manipulações sedutoras de Sango. Mas uma vez que provou o mel de sua língua, soube que era um homem perdido. Ele gemeu, correspondendo a seu beijo.

Repentinamente já não importava que ele a tivesse pedido em matrimônio, que tivesse descido até ali para esperar Kikyo. Todas suas intenções racionais desapareceram enquanto era arrasado por uma nuvem de luxúria. Oh, sim, ele recordava o sabor de seus lábios. Lembrava-se do sabor de todo o corpo dela.

— É só você. — ela murmurou.

Deus o ajudasse, acreditava em Sango. Suas palavras soavam doces e puras, diretas do coração. A abstinência havia aguçado seu desejo. Ele tomou sua cabeça entre suas mãos e aprofundou o beijo.

As mãos dela desceram até o cinturão, e Mirok grunhiu sua aprovação. Em um segundo o couro se deslizou por seus quadris. Em seguida, sem prelúdio, ela roçou sua mão sobre a parte baixa de seu estômago, pressionando sua palma ousadamente contra seu membro. Mirok suspirou e isso incrementou o desejo de Sango. Seus beijos se fizeram mais urgentes, logo febris, e logo frenéticos, até que lhe mordeu o lábio.

Ele retrocedeu, e ela murmurou uma desculpa. Mas seu apetite por ela não diminuiu nem um pouco. Apanhando-a pelos ombros, ele a pressionou contra a parede do porão e usou sua mão livre para desatar as calças.

— Me tome! — ela insistiu.

Ele sorriu.

— Paciência — ele murmurou.

— Mas te quero agora. — Ela insistiu.

Ele se estremeceu.

— Sua armadura?

— Oh, merda!

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso débil. Se não tivesse estado tão desesperado, a impaciência dela teria sido divertida. Mas levaria um tempo considerável lhe tirar a cota de malha. A menos que... Nunca havia possuído a uma mulher em cota de malha antes, mas havia possuído mulheres contra uma parede quando o tempo era escasso e a necessidade o urgia.

— Te agarre a mim. — lhe disse quando ela tirou sua roupa interior.

Sango enlaçou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, e apoiou suas costas contra a parede.

Em seguida ele passou seu braço debaixo sua perna e a elevou à altura de sua cintura. Em seguida levantou sua outra perna, e ela ofegou quando se deu conta de sua intenção, e ansiosamente enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. E logo ele investiu para frente, entrando nela. Ela gritou surpreendida, e esticou seus calcanhares sobre seu traseiro, atraindo-o mais profundamente.

Sacudiram-se com graça selvagem, acompanhados pelo som metálico da cota de malha. Os ôfegos e os gemidos de Sango encheram o ar e isso era doce música para os ouvidos de Mirok. Ela enterrou seu rosto contra seu pescoço e mordiscou sua carne. E uma ou duas vezes ele sentiu os dentes dela cravar-se em seu pescoço.

Quanto mais poderia conter sua necessidade, ele não sabia. Suas pernas tremiam com o esforço, e ofegava urgentemente, tratando de conter a onda de desejo. Finalmente, Sango emitiu um grito agudo e ficou rígida enquanto alcançava o êxtase, e Mirok a seguiu nesse intenso prazer.

Mirok inclinou sua cabeça e lhe beijou a testa.

— Agora recordo — ele murmurou.

Em seguida, tão repentinamente como um relâmpago em uma calma tarde do verão, uma sombra se moveu na parede. Alguém vinha pelas escadas com uma vela acesa. Maldição!

— Psst! Sir Mirok — ouviu-se um murmúrio.

Sango se esticou contra ele.

— Merda! — Ele murmurou entre dentes. Era Kikyo.

— Estou... ocupado. — Ele gritou.

Mas Kikyo, já estava a meio caminho na escada. No momento em que ele se separou de Sango, baixando-a ao chão, Kikyo emergiu na passagem, uma expressão de irritação em sua cara. Ela estreitou seus olhos.

— Ocupado? — Ela levantou a vela. — E quem é a...?

Sua boca formou um círculo perfeito de surpresa quando viu lady Sango. Ela começou a falar nervosamente como um esquilo enquanto a chama da vela se agitava em empatia.

— Desculpe-me, minha lady, meu lorde. Só vim para dizer a Mirok... ao Sir Mirok, que não podia vir ... por... porque... que a tarefa que me pediu ... porque estou ocupada agora, limpando o curral das aves ... que minha lady me ordenou.

E em seguida saiu correndo escadas acima, levando a luz com ela. Mirok já podia imaginar sua língua contando a todos o que tinha visto, descrevendo em detalhe o encontro luxurioso entre Lady Sango e ele no porão.

— Lamento-o. — Mirok disse, colocando as calças. — Vou procurá-la e me assegurarei que não ande contando intrigas.

Mas a mão de Sango o deteve.

— Não o fará. Pois sabe que terá que limpar o curral das aves todos os dias por um ano. — Logo, para o assombro de Mirok, ela afrouxou os cordões de sua calça.

— Agora me diga, virão outras moças? — ela murmurou — Ou temos o porão para nós?

Ele sorriu.

Sua necessidade não era tão urgente agora, então tomou seu tempo com ela, lhe tirando a cota de malha, beijando-a meigamente, em seguida se deitou no chão para que ela pudesse acomodar-se sobre ele. Na escuridão, Mirok descobriu que seus outros sentidos se aguçavam. Sua pele se arrepiava com o contato dela, excitava-se com os murmúrios e os gritos dela, e seu nariz se enchia com os aromas dela. E o amor se fazia mais apaixonado.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	20. Capítulo 20

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 20**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango sentia como se dançasse no ar. De fato, cada vez ela e Mirok faziam amor ela ficava em um estado vibrante. Era difícil acreditar que tinham passado três meses desde a primeira vez que o tinham feito na cabana do bosque. Após tinham tido relações em todos os lugares imagináveis: no curral de aves, nos estábulos, na lagoa, em sua habitação, no bosque, e uma vez dentro do guarda-roupa. Nessa manhã fresca de Setembro, o sol nascente os saudou na torre oeste, onde tinham feito amor sobre uma manta de pele estendida no piso que estava sendo restaurado.

Enquanto Mirok se desabava, Sango lhe deu um sorriso, e ficou de pé para vestir-se. Ela nunca se cansava de seus cuidados, embora sua urgência aparecesse nos momentos e nos lugares mais inoportunos. E Mirok parecia disposto a satisfazer cada um de seus caprichos no que se referia a fazer amor.

Se alguma vez o via emergindo de algum lugar escuro com Kikyo Miyako, ela tratava de ignorar o ciúme que lhe roía o coração. Ela sabia que não tinha direito a ser egoísta, a querê-lo todo para ela, posto que ainda não tinha decidido casar-se com ele.

Mas no canto mais secreto e profundo de sua alma, ela rezava para que Mirok não encontrasse prazer com outras mulheres, e sonhava tendo-o todo só para ela. Da parte de Sango, não havia outro homem em sua vida. Mirok tinha sido o primeiro. E seria o último. Não podia imaginar-se compartilhando sua vida com alguém mais. Colocou o vestido, sentindo o olhar luxurioso dele sobre seu corpo.

— Deve ir? — ele murmurou.

— Ambicioso.

— Oh, sim.

Deus, era tentador ficar com ele mais outra hora. Mas nessa manhã tinha que partir.

— Talvez esta tarde — ela sugeriu — Na lagoa.

Seus olhos se alargaram.

— Na lagoa? Está coberta de gelo.

— Normando é mais friorento que uma velha — ela o provocou.

— E você tem o coração frio de um Viking — ele respondeu. — Onde estão esses travesseiros e lençóis de sedas perfumadas que me vêm prometendo?

Ela riu.

— Conforma-te com uma pilha de feno nos estábulos?

Ele sorriu.

— Sabe que sim.

Pronta para partir lhe deu uma piscada de olho da porta.

— Verei-te mais tarde, então... No estábulo.

Enquanto baixava feliz as escadas, ela pensou em tudo o que havia aprendido do normando. Para o Mirok, fazer amor era uma viagem cheia de aventura e de exploração. Ele podia ser tão feroz como um lobo e ao mesmo tempo tão gentil como um cordeiro. Algumas vezes o ato sexual era veloz e furioso como uma batalha. Outras vezes ele a atormentava por horas com beijos e toques suaves como uma pluma em todo o corpo. Uma vez lhe permitiu atar suas mãos para que ela pudesse usar seu corpo a seu gosto. E uma vez lhe tinha enfaixado os olhos para possuí-la.

Mirok a mantinha contente e satisfeita, e seu grande desejo era que continuassem assim para sempre. Mas enquanto Mirok a agradava na cama, ela encontrava outro tipo de gozo em seus treinamentos com Lorde Inuyasha, e era para onde ela se dirigia agora.

Inuyasha tinha feito Sango jurar que manteria em segredo seus encontros. Kagome, devido a sua delicada condição, teria estalado em lágrimas se tivesse sabido que Sango continuava treinando enquanto ela era forçada a estar confinada. Então, para proteger os sentimentos de Kagome, eles tinham concordado em encontrar-se a cada manhã em uma clareira do bosque. Não o disseram a ninguém, nem aos homens de Higurashi, nem aos Cavalheiros de Taysho, nem sequer a Mirok.

O que a levava a treinar com tanto entusiasmo era a idéia de entrar no torneio que Inuyasha tinha planejado organizar em Higurashi. Embora ela e Kagome já tinham lutado em exibições, Sango nunca antes tinha enfrentado a homens em um torneio real. A idéia de competir contra cavalheiros vindos de distintos pontos da Escócia, de ganhar prêmios, e de trazer glória para Higurashi, a excitava secretamente.

É obvio, ela teria que entrar como uma desconhecida. Uma vez que os homens descobrissem que ela era uma mulher, a maioria ou se negaria a brigar com ela ou suavizariam seus golpes no combate. Inuyasha especialmente não o aprovaria. Mas não era raro que alguns cavalheiros entrassem nos torneios com uma armadura que não tivesse sinais de sua identidade.

Algumas vezes faziam isto para esconder suas ilustres reputações, algumas vezes para esconder sua condição de bandidos. E outras vezes guerreiros inexperientes preferiam permanecer desconhecidos até que pudesse fazer um nome por eles mesmos. Mas sem importar-se o que as pessoas que olhassem o combate pensassem, Sango pensava com prazer no momento que ela se tiraria triunfalmente o elmo ante o olhar atônito dos espectadores.

Enquanto tapava cuidadosamente com um tecido a cesta que continha partes de sua armadura e se preparava para sair pelos portões da frente, ela sorriu, sonhando com Outubro e a glória e os prêmios que ela traria para o clã de Higurashi.

Mirok estava nu na janela da torre, observando a paisagem. A doce essência feminina de Sango permanecia no quarto, mas era elusiva como a mulher. Três meses tinham passado, e ainda ele não tinha uma palavra de compromisso dela.

Tinha que admiti-lo. Ele era seu par. Seu cortesão. Seu amante. Um prisioneiro do amor. Era sua escolha. Lhe tinha proposto matrimônio tantas vezes que já tinha perdido a conta. Mas a caprichosa moça o tinha rechaçado uma e outra vez. O que queria ela, ele não sabia.

Duvidava que ela mesma soubesse. Ela parecia estar contente com seus freqüentes encontros, assim como ele. Entretanto tinha uma esperança de que algum dia lhe abriria seu coração, que ela reconheceria sua devoção e que aceitaria seu lar seu amor na sagrada união do matrimônio.

Até Mirok, um devoto solteirão, podia ver que o laço entre eles era especial. Na verdade, discutiam bastante. Mas suas palavras nunca eram fortes. Sango e ele eram simplesmente duas pessoas com idéias fortes que defendiam apaixonadamente essas idéias e não vacilavam em comunicar suas diferenças.

Além disso, suas discussões indevidamente se arrumavam em um terreno muito diferente do campo de batalha, um terreno onde os gritos e os golpes se convertiam em carícias e suspiros, e no que ambos emergiam vitoriosos.

Era claro para Mirok que pareciam feitos um para o outro. Apesar da falta de casamento e votos entre eles, ele permanecia fiel a ela, e Mirok suspeitava que ela lhe era leal. Então por que ela era tão reticente a lhe confiar seu coração?

Enquanto pensativamente observava a paisagem, perguntando-se como ganhar a confiança dela, um sutil movimento entre as árvores captou sua atenção. Era Inuyasha, completamente vestido, ia armado como para um combate, entrando no bosque.

Mirok franziu o cenho. Inuyasha ocasionalmente se levantava tão cedo. Mas nesse caso ia ao campo de treinamento. Possivelmente, ele pensou, despertou-se tão cedo por pedido de Lady Kagome. Talvez ela tinha feito um desses estranhos pedidos, típicos das mulheres grávidas, uma fruta ou uma erva em particular que só podia ser encontrado em certa clareira do bosque. E Inuyasha, como o marido devoto que era, ia satisfazer seus caprichos.

Mirok sorriu maliciosamente. Perguntou-se se alguma vez teria a oportunidade de agradar irracionais pedidos de Sango. Mais tarde, quando terminou de vestir-se, seu olhar captou uma segunda figura entrando em bosque no mesmo lugar.

Sango.

Paralisou-se.

Meia dúzia de pensamentos perversos cruzaram sua mente... asquerosos, dolorosos... pensamentos impossível. Mas ele os rechaçou sacudindo a cabeça. Era uma coincidência, nada mais. Sango ia encontrar-se com o Irmão Thomás cada manhã. E Inuyasha havia entrado no bosque ao mesmo tempo por casualidade.

Ainda assim, a incerteza o roia interiormente enquanto se afastava da janela. Era uma coincidência? Seria um tolo se não considerasse a possibilidade que Sango estivesse...

Estivesse o que? Ele pensou amargamente. Enganando-o? Ora! Não devia nada a ele. E não devia nada a ela. Nem seu corpo, nem seu coração, e por certo nem sua lealdade. Ela tinha deixado claro ela que não desejava um compromisso.

Possivelmente essa era a razão pela qual não lhe tinha feito nenhuma promessa. Possivelmente estava apaixonada por Inuyasha. Era uma idéia dilaceradora, uma que lhe rompia o coração.

O resto do dia foi um tortura para ele. Não tinha vontade de ir a seu encontro com a Sango no estábulo. Por Deus! Não poderia nem olhá-la, nem falar-lhe, sabendo que ela poderia havê-lo traído. Não importava quanto tentasse convencer-se a si mesmo que se equivocou em relação ao que tinha visto e que estava tirando conclusões apressadas, não o conseguia.

Mirok e Sango eram um estupendo casal como Adão e Eva. E agora ela tinha permitido que uma serpente mortal entrasse em seu paraíso.

Nos dias seguintes Mirok esteve a beira da incerteza. Negava-se a questionar Sango ou Inuyasha, e tampouco os espiaria, por temor ao que podia descobrir. Se manteve em um estado de ignorância que, embora não era feliz, ao menos lhe dava certa paz. Se distraía com longos treinamentos. E escondia seu coração da dolorosa possibilidade de que seu paraíso estivesse a ponto de ser destruído.

Mas ele não podia viver na ignorância para sempre, e uma semana mais tarde, a viciosa serpente mostrou sua cabeça novamente. Kikyo lhe trouxe notícias.

— Há algo que penso que deveria saber, Mirok. — lhe confiou.

Ele se estremeceu.

— Sir Mirok. — Ele corrigiu.

Ela se encolheu de ombros.

— Sua amante...

Ele a olhou agudamente.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Todos sabem.

Mirok grunhiu. Ele supunha que Kikyo tinha razão. Provavelmente todos em Higurashi sabiam que ele era o amante de Sango. Ele se perguntou se eles também saberiam que não havia se deitado com ela em uma semana.

— O que acontece?

— Temo — ela disse, fazendo uma pausa dramática e olhando ao redor para ver se alguém os escutava — Sango se deita com dois homens.

Mirok tragou em seco.

— Não tenho tempo para pavadas — ele murmurou. — Tenho que treinar para o torneio.

— Espera! — ela disse, agarrando o da manga. — Não quer saber quem é o outro?

— Não — ele disse secamente, sacudindo seu braço.

Mas como uma hiena, ela não estaria satisfeita até que vomitasse seu veneno.

— É Lorde Inuyasha — ela murmurou.

Um frio lhe percorreu o corpo enquanto ela confirmava o que ele sabia. Mas ele tinha fechado seus olhos contra essa dor. Não seria boa que a gente do castelo soubesse da profundidade de sua angústia.

Apesar de sua cara de compaixão, havia um brilho ansioso em seus olhos. Ela desfrutava esparramando intrigas e criando caos a seu redor. Com essa notícia, parecia estar obtendo ambas as coisas.

— Encontram-se todos os dias — Kikyo lhe confio. — No bosque.

Mirok sentiu que seu coração se congelava. De algum jeito conseguiu manter uma expressão cuidadosamente neutra. Quando ela não conseguiu a reação que esperava, encolheu-se de ombros.

— Suponho que não o pode culpar. Depois de tudo, sua própria esposa está disforme por esperar um menino. — Ela o olhou especulativamente. — Mas se alguma vez necessitar que lhe confortem — baixou seus olhos para seu peito generoso. — Sabe onde me encontrar.

Qualquer coisa que ela esperasse dele, Mirok estava quase seguro que não se esperava que a agarrasse pelo pescoço e a pressionasse contra a parede do estábulo. Kikyo se afogava, seus olhos saltavam de suas órbitas, e ela começou a balbuciar.

Mirok não a machucou. Só queria assustá-la. Queria assegurar-se que ela compreendia a mensagem claramente.

— A quem mais o contou? — ele murmurou entre dentes.

Ela tragou em seco.

— A ninguém.

— Está segura?

Ela assentiu rapidamente.

— Não o dirá a ninguém. Nenhuma palavra. Se te descubro murmurando seus nomes, retorcerei-te o pescoço. Me compreende?

Ela assentiu novamente. Quando ele a deixou ir, ela se desequilibrou, em seguida levantou suas saias e saiu correndo. Quando ela se foi, Mirok se apoiou contra a parede. Sentia como se sua alma tivesse-lhe sido arrancado. A sensação de traição lhe queimava nas veias como um ácido.

Lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões. Seu espírito estava esmagado. Não se equivocou a respeito de Sango. Mas estava tão apaixonado que não quis acreditá-lo. Ela o tinha enganado tão facilmente como tinha enganado aos mercenários ingleses. E como um marinheiro tentado por uma sereia, ele a tinha seguido cegamente.

Parte de sua pessoa estava morta. Depois de um momento ele começou a respirar novamente e com cada inspiração uma nova capa de metal encerrava seu coração.

— Não, não, Não! — Inuyasha a desafiou. — Está deixando cair à mão novamente. Se estivesse brigando com Faramond le Blanc, já te teria arrancado a cabeça.

Sango assentiu. Ela não sabia o que andava mal nela ultimamente. Seus braços e suas pernas não estavam cooperando corretamente, e não podia concentrar-se nos movimentos da espada. Se perguntou se seria pelo fato de que o torneio se levaria a cabo em menos de uma semana.

Nas últimas semanas tinha estado apanhado no ardor do castelo enquanto se faziam os preparativos para o evento. Havia uma alta excitação e as pessoas estavam propensas a estalar por qualquer coisa, e Sango sentia mariposas em seu estômago cada vez que pensava nas batalhas que se aproximavam. Os Cavalheiros treinavam dia e noite, e no grande salão, Myoga praticava as canções que apresentaria na festa.

Mirok parecia distraído pelo torneio que se aproximava também. Estava no campo de treinamento desde o amanhecer até o entardecer. Em conseqüência não tinha dormido com ela em dias.

Não era que não o compreendesse. A maioria dos cavalheiros acreditava que a força de um homem diminuía com o sexo. Mas algumas vezes Mirok parecia um homem diferente. O duro guerreiro no qual ele se converteu não tinha coração, nem alma. Esse novo Mirok nunca ria e ocasionalmente sorria. Parecia uma pessoa completamente introvertida. Se passava ao lado dela, raramente lhe falava. E se lhe falava, era com monossílabos, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar.

Seu estado sombrio tirava certa alegria a sua antecipação pelo grande torneio de Higurashi. Sango se consolava dizendo-se que depois do torneio, ele voltaria a ser o Mirok que ela conhecia e amava. E se distraía treinando em cada momento livre.

— Faramond está acostumado a atacar por cima — Inuyasha continuou com seu conselho. — Deve manter sua mão firme bloqueando seus golpes.

Sango sorriu. Inuyasha nunca parecia recordar que ela não ia competir no torneio. Ao menos ela acreditava que ninguém sabia que ia competir. Mas agora que estava tão bem treinada, ela não estava disposta a perder essa oportunidade de pôr a prova seus talentos contra os melhores cavalheiros de seu país.

Se só pudesse manter a comida em seu estômago nervoso por mais de uma hora... O estômago de Sango se estremeceu novamente, e ela procurou o urinol. Kaede cruzou os braços sobre seu peito, estava pensativa.

— Sei o que te passa — ela declarou.

Por que a serva de Rin a tinha seguido até sua habitação, ela não o sabia. A mulher geralmente seguia Rin como um cachorrinho fiel. Mas por certa razão, essa manhã ela tinha abandonado Rin e se obcecou com o mal-estar de Sango.

— Não é nada, só a excitação pelo torneio. — Sango murmurou.

— Ah. E por quanto tempo estiveste assim?

Sango a fuzilou com o olhar, e em seguida vomitou o resto do café da manhã.

Kaede estalou sua língua.

— Não é o torneio. — Deu a Sango um trapo úmido, e anunciou com usual candura. — Está grávida.

Sango quase se afogou. Mas se recuperou e tomou o trapo com suas mãos trementes.

— É impossível.

Mas ainda quando o negava, dava-se conta que não só era possível, mas também era altamente provável. Ela e Mirok faziam amor tantas vezes para procriar uma dúzia de meninos.

— Impossível? — A velha replicou. Em seguida estreitou seus olhos. — Sabe como se fazem os meninos?

Sango tinha pouca paciência para a insolência de Kaede.

— Fora! — ela mostrou a porta.

Sem deixar-se intimidar pela ordem de Sango, Kaede caminhou lentamente para a porta.

— Deve dizer-lhe ao pai. — A donzela não pôde resistir a lançar uma última punhalada antes de sair do quarto. — Se souber quem é.

Sango lhe lançou o trapo, mas este golpeou a porta fechada. Em seguida se atirou na cama, mordendo-as unhas. E se Kaede estivesse certa? E se estivesse grávida? A velha tinha um estranho dom para as profecias.

Passou sua mão sobre seu estômago. O bebê de Mirok estava crescendo ali? Teve um estranho par de emoções, alegria e medo. Parte dela estava extasiada com a idéia de levar um filho de Mirok. Ao menos ela imaginava como uma versão em miniatura de Mirok com cabelo escuro, e castanhos.

Ou talvez uma menina com cachos de cabelo castanhos. Mirok seria um pai estupendo. Ele podia levar a seu filho a pescar ou a cavalgar, podia lhe inventar canções tolas e lhe relatar excitantes aventura. Juntos poderiam criar ao menino para que se convertesse no melhor guerreiro que Higurashi já tivesse conhecido.

Mas outra parte dela resistia à subjugação da maternidade. Ela já havia decidido que não queria carregar um marido. E definitivamente não queria carregar um menino. Ela já tinha visto o que a maternidade tinha feito a Kagome. Sua pobre irmã agora se arrastava pela fortaleza com um sorriso rígido na cara, como se não lhe importasse ser cuidada como um mascote débil. Mas Sango era uma criatura selvagem. Se recusava a ser domada e engordada como uma vaca.

Deslizou sua mão por seu estômago novamente. Se levava o filho de Mirok, ainda não era visível. Por ao menos outro mês ou dois, ninguém se daria conta. Depois do torneio, depois que se tivesse provado no campo de batalha, pensaria em anunciar sua condição. Enquanto isso, continuaria como se nada tivesse mudado.

Depois de tudo, nada tinha mudado. Exceto pelo mal-estar e pelos enjôos. E só Kaede sabia. Kaede! Sango ofegou. A serva intrometida agora mesmo podia estar contando a toda fortaleza. Ficou de pé de um salto, e tomou sua adaga.

Sofreu um enjôo, e seus joelhos ameaçaram fazendo-a paralisar. Sua cabeça dava voltas e pontos pretos empanavam sua visão.

— Merda.

Lutou para permanecer de pé. Mas finalmente, seu orgulho a forçou a cair na cama antes de cair no chão. Em um momento, disse a si mesma, me passará. Em seguida se ocuparia da serva e de sua grande boca.

— Estou ocupado. — Mirok investiu para frente novamente contra um boneco de palha, enterrando sua espada.

— É importante. — a mulher insistiu.

Olhou de esguelha para Kaede. Não parecia intimidada por sua violência, considerando que ele poderia atravessá-la com a espada tão facilmente. Tirou sua espada do corpo do boneco e se preparou para cravá-lo novamente. Mas justo quando levou a arma para frente, ela de algum jeito o agarrou pela mão com a velocidade de um relâmpago e lhe cravou as unhas no braço. Para sua surpresa, a espada lhe caiu da mão.

— Que diabos...

Lhe soltou o braço.

— Muito importante.

Ele a olhou fixamente. Como tinha feito isso?

— Talvez deveria participar do torneio — ele murmurou.

Ela lhe deu um de seus inescrutáveis sorrisos.

— Envergonharia aos Cavalheiros se o torneio fosse ganho por uma serva.

Mirok sacudiu a cabeça. Kaede não tinha problemas de auto-estima, isso era certo.

— O que quer?

Sua resposta foi rápida e direta como seu ataque com as unhas. E igualmente paralisante.

— Sango está grávida.

Seu coração se deteve. Por um longo momento, não pôde respirar. Mas seus pensamentos correram através de sua mente como um torvelinho. Ia ser pai? Ela se casaria com ele agora? Quando chegaria o bebê? Ela estava contente? Preocupada? Zangada? Por que não o havia dito ela mesma?

E logo uma idéia esmagou a todas as demais, uma idéia tão desprezível e repugnante que ele quase pôde sentir o sabor da amargura em sua garganta.

— Sim? — ele murmurou. — E ela sabe quem é o pai?

Kaede franziu o cenho.

— Você é o único...

Mirok a interrompeu com um sorriso irônico.

— Não esteja tão segura.

Ela estreitou seus olhos.

— É um tolo se acreditar que há alguém mais.

Mirok estava muito desanimado para desafiar Kaede por sua insolência. Sim, ele era um tolo, não porque acreditasse que havia outro, mas sim porque por muito tempo não o tinha acreditado. Era um idiota masoquista por observar de sua janela cada manhã como eles entravam no bosque para seus encontros. E era um duplamente idiota por ainda amar Sango, apesar de tudo.

— O bebê é seu — Kaede decretou com um decisivo assentimento de cabeça antes ir-se.

Mirok desejava poder estar tão certo. Levantou sua espada e secou a testa e seus olhos. É só suor, assegurou a si mesmo. Depois de tudo, seu coração fazia tempo que estava morto.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**


	21. Capítulo 21

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 21**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango nunca tinha visto um torneio mais glorioso. O ar estava cheio de sons de espadas entrechocando-se, de laudes e flautas. De cascos de cavalos e de gente conversando. Cerveja escocesa e doces normandos eram oferecidos livremente. Os serventes estavam preparados com ervas, ataduras, agulha e fio para os feridos.

Dúzias de tendas ocupavam o campo vizinho, suas bandeiras flutuando orgulhosamente em diferentes cores, declarando os nomes dos cavalheiros vindos de distintas partes do país, que iam combater em Higurashi.

No alto das tribunas, achava-se Kagome e Rin ladeadas por Lorde Tourhu, enquanto o lugar de Sango permanecia vazio, porque ela tinha abandonado sua companhia mais cedo, aludindo uma dor de cabeça. Rodeando-os estavam as mulheres dos outros clãs, meninos ansiosos, e lordes muitos velhos para participar do torneio. E debaixo dos nobres havia uma grande quantidade de camponeses, gritando, respirando, bebendo cerveja e comendo bolos de carne com grande entusiasmo.

É obvio, a melhor parte para Sango era o combate em si mesmo. Todos parecia andar sobre trilhos. Sir Koishi. O Cinza tinha derrotado cinco oponentes. O jovem Kino distinguiu em esgrima contra um adversário mais experiente. Houve atos notórios de cavalheirismo: um vitorioso cavalheiro normando se recusou a tirar de seu oponente uma compensação que uma fogaça de pão.

Dois dos ruivos Kuranosuki brigaram pela primeira vez. E os quatro filhos de Mochrie brigaram pela glória de seu pai, recentemente morto pelos ingleses. Ainda Mirok, para a satisfação de Sango, despachou ao primeiro de seus dois oponentes quase imediatamente, embora ele parecesse desfrutar pouco de sua vitória.

Mas a grande excitação de Sango era que tinha competido duas vezes e tinha vencido, e ninguém suspeitou quem era ela e menos que era uma mulher. Seu primeiro rival, um dos moços Kuranosuki, provou ser muito pesado e lento para a rapidez de seus golpes. O segundo cavalheiro, um normando de excepcional altura, provou ser um desafio maior, mas ela conseguiu deixá-lo no solo, desarmado e com sua espada contra a garganta.

Entretanto tinha certa apreensão a respeito de seu próximo rival. Não era que duvidasse de suas habilidades. Seus primeiros dois combates lhe tinham confirmado que ela era uma adversária de peso. E para seu imenso alívio, seus mal-estares tinham diminuído nos últimos dias. Mas ela estava avançando no torneio, e a competição se ia fazendo mais feroz.

Ela observou da estreita abertura de seu elmo enquanto Myoga caminhava no meio da arena para anunciar o combate.

— Sir Nobu d'Honore brigando em nome de Lorde Inuyasha de Higurashi — Myoga anunciou — Contra o cavalheiro de azul.

Murmúrios de especulação percorreram a multidão. Mas Sango estava muito ocupada pensando no combate para lhes prestar muita atenção. Inspirou profundamente. Seria um enfrentamento difícil. Sir Nobu era um bom oponente, duas vezes seu tamanho, atrevido, e de grande resistência. Mas Sango tiraria o melhor dela. Como Inuyasha estava acostumado a dizer, David venceu a Golias sem uma espada.

Então ela entrou ousadamente no campo, desenhando um ameaçador X no ar com sua espada. Ganharia esse combate. Por ela mesma. Por seu pai. Pela glória de Higurashi.

Do primeiro golpe, ela soube que não seria uma vitória fácil. A espada de Nobu se chocou com a dela com um forte impacto. O braço de Sango caiu, toda sua força perdida e cambaleou para trás de choque.

Felizmente, pôde establizar-se antes de ser empurrada por outro golpe. Sacudindo o adormecimento de seu braço, enfrentou-o. Avançou em zigue-zague rapidamente para frente, alcançando seu ombro. Mas embora ele retrocedesse um passo, sua espada parecia ter vida própria.

Seu próximo golpe, volteou ao chão, lhe tirando o ar de seus pulmões. Ele cavalheirescamente esperou que ela se levantasse. Depois de um momento, Sango recuperou seu fôlego, e ficou de pé. Agachando-se debaixo de seus braços longos, ela conseguiu chegar até seu outro ombro. Mas o grande cavalheiro tolerou o impacto como um cavalo espantando uma mosca com sua cauda. Em seguida ele devolveu um violento ataque. Ao princípio, o primeiro que sentiu foi um golpe em sua coxa, o suficientemente forte para romper a cota de malha.

Em seguida a espada penetrou rapidamente, atravessando o tecido de sua roupa, a pele e os músculos. Sango cambaleou para frente, estremecendo em agonia. Mordeu o lábio, para afogar um grito. Jesus, a dor era tão intensa que ela pensou que estava doente.

De fora do campo, Mirok olhou brevemente aos participantes, em seguida sacudiu suas luvas contra seu joelho. Seria um combate curto, o oponente de Nobu era a metade do tamanho dele. Logo seria o turno de Mirok novamente. Tinha que lutar contra um Highlander, um bruto selvagem com mais força que graça, conforme tinha ouvido.

Um grito agudo veio das tribunas, e ele olhou novamente. Como esperava, Nobu tinha derramado o sangue de seu adversário.

Em seguida, em meio dos gritos, pareceu-lhe ouvir seu nome. Revisou a multidão.

— Mirok! — veio um grito inconfundível. Ele não podia vê-la, mas reconheceu a voz de Kagome.

Outro grito de festejo estalou, e os olhos de Mirok foram atraídos ao centro da arena. Havia algo alarmantemente familiar no cavalheiro vestido de azul... O modo de dirigir a espada, o balanço de suas pernas, o modo em que sustentava o escudo e...

O sangue se congelou em suas veias. Jesus Cristo. Não!

Lançou as luvas para um lado e desenbanhou sua arma, determinado a deter a competência. Mas a espada de Sir Nobu tinha começado seu poderoso ataque para as pernas de seu adversário.

— Sango! — ele gritou .

O tempo se deteve horrivelmente. O ar se fez estranhamente silencioso.

Mirok a viu: Kagome, com a boca aberta em um socorro mudo. Inuyasha avançando do lado oposto do campo. Mirok levantou sua espada como se ele pudesse defendê-la do golpe. Mas era muito tarde. A espada de Nobu se chocou contra o elmo de Sango produzindo um horrível som metálico que Mirok recordaria pelo resto de sua vida.

— Não!

Cego de medo entrou na arena. Inuyasha estava com Sango e lhe estava tirando o elmo com mãos trementes. Sua cara estava tão pálida como leite, e quando seu cabelo comprido caiu solto, um rugido de surpresa percorreu a multidão.

A dor atravessou o estômago de Mirok como uma faca. Sir Nobu tirou seu próprio elmo e ofegou, inclinando-se pesadamente.

— Meu Deus! — soluçou. — Não!

Inuyasha se ajoelhou ao lado de Sango. Acariciou-lhe a testa, tomou sua mão, procurando sinais de vida.

— Ah, Sango, não, não te renda. — lhe rogou.

Mirok não podia mover-se. A angústia o paralisava. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos em uma linha rígida. Sentiu que envelhecia dez anos em um instante.

— Acorda. — Inuyasha murmurou entre dentes, apertando sua mão. — Ouve-me? Acorda.

O sangue da coxa de Sango escorria lentamente, silenciosamente sobre a terra. Nenhuma brisa, nem um murmúrio da multidão interrompeu as falas de Inuyasha. A tortura da espera cresceu até que Mirok pensou que enlouqueceria de medo.

Finalmente, as pálpebras de Sango tremeram uma, duas vezes. Em seguida ela ofegou. A multidão em uníssono lançou suspiros de alívio que finalmente culminaram em um grito de alegria.

Mirok, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, seu queixo tremendo apesar da tensão em sua mandíbula, inclinou sua cabeça e murmurou algo que era, meio uma prece, meio um insulto. E entretanto quando olhou para Sango, que pestanejava para limpar sua visão, lhe pareceu que ela não se deu conta de quão perto tinha estado da morte. A estúpida moça lutava por levantar-se. Ela olhou Mirok, que estava muito paralisado para mover-se, e tomou o braço que Inuyasha lhe oferecia como apoio. Com sua ajuda, incorporou-se, mordendo o lábio e quando pôs seu peso na perna ferida, o suor cobriu sua testa, mas ela se negou a gritar.

Em vez disso, dirigiu-se a Nobu.

— Sir Nobu! Devo felicitá-lo. Me agrada tê-lo como aliado de Higurashi.

Inuyasha, fervendo de irritação mas ansioso de evitar uma cena pública, assumiu a atitude formal de Helena.

— Sem dúvida ele é formidável, minha lady. — Ele anunciou — E a exibição de suas habilidades foi um espetáculo formidável.

A multidão festejou o intercâmbio de elogios e Nobu e Sango se deram a mão. Em seguida, enquanto Mirok permanecia rígido em seu lugar, lhe deu um tremente sorriso e rengueou para fora do campo.

O que estava fazendo a pequena tola? A queda tinha sido forte. O corte em sua coxa devia produzir uma dor agonizante. Mas ela se comportava como se tivesse sido picada por um mosquito, como se ela não tivesse estado parada ante as portas da morte uns momentos antes. Esse manejo superficial das coisas fez crescer a ira de Mirok.

Maldição com ela! Seu coração se deteve ao vê-la cair. Como se atrevia a tomar com indiferença sua ferida? E como se atreveu a entrar tal torneio em primeiro lugar?

A impulsiva moça escolhia ignorar sua própria segurança e a segurança do menino que levava em seu ventre. A gravidez não tinha feito nada para diminuir sua temeridade. Ele murmurou entre dentes um insulto. Para começar Sango não ia brigar. Nunca mais. Não ia permitir pôr em perigo a seu bebê novamente.

O bebê dela, ele corrigiu.

— Vamos, Mirok. — InuYasha disse brandamente. Levantou do chão o elmo de Sango e o deu a Mirok. — Vá com ela. Deve lhe doer muito, embora o negue. Te ocupe de sua ferida.

Mirok estudou InuYasha, as linhas de preocupação marcavam seu rosto, e se sentiu mal. Agora que Sango estava fora de perigo, havia lugar para suas emoções mais escuras... ciúmes, irritação, dor... todas desfilaram ante ele enquanto tentava bloquear a vívida imagem de seu amigo e sua amante estreitados em um abraço apaixonado.

— Possivelmente você deveria te ocupar dela — ele finalmente grunhiu, lhe devolvendo o elmo. — Pelo que ouvi, ela prefere sua companhia. — Deu-se volta e se afastou, temeroso do que poderia fazer a Inuyasha se ficava, temeroso da vulnerabilidade que poderia lhe revelar.

Cada passo era uma tortura, mas Sango sabia que tinha que manter sua cabeça no alto enquanto caminhava pelo campo, para salvar seu orgulho e para aliviar a culpa de Nobu. Então forçou suas pernas a sustentá-la até que pudesse encontrar refúgio na tenda de InuYasha.

Quando Inuyasha chegou, ela o saudou com um sorriso débil.

— Nobu é muito bom — ela disse.

— Por Deus, Helena! — ele murmurou, olhando a roupa manchada de sangue. Deixou cair seu elmo ao chão. — Te deite.

Ela olhou brevemente a cama, mas seu orgulho a fez vacilar.

— Está ferida. — ele insistiu. — Te deite.

— Estou bem. Mas não preciso... — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes que suas pálpebras se fechassem.

Quão próximo soube, era que Inuyasha a levantava e a depositava sobre a cama de palha. Em seguida ele abriu a tenda e gritou.

— Você, moço! Vá procurar Mirok du Hashi! Agora!

Ela fechou seus olhos e sorriu fracamente.

— Teremos feridas gêmeas, Mirok e eu.

— E suponho que pensa que isso é admirável? — Ele extraiu sua adaga para cortar suas calças. — É tola, Helena de Higurashi. — ele murmurou. — E quase tão cabeça dura como sua irmã. E eu sou o maior idiota de todos. Nunca devia ter permitido...

— Não te culpe. Tem razão. Sou uma cabeça dura. — Ela levantou sua cabeça para espiar a ferida. Enjoou-se com a visão.

InuYasha lhe afrouxou o cinturão e lhe tirou a cota de malha. Rasgou a delicada roupa interior de linho, expondo sua coxa.

— Está bem, verdade? — Ela perguntou tentativamente.

— O corte é profundo, mas é um corte limpo. Sanará.

— Então poderei brigar novamente?

Ele grunhiu e usou um pedaço de linho para deter o sangue.

— Infelizmente, sim. — Em seguida ele adicionou. — Mas não neste torneio, marca minhas palavras.

Mas apesar de sua clara advertência, ela já estava planejando o próximo torneio. Nenhum normando ia dizer a uma Guerreira de Higurashi que não podia participar de um torneio em Higurashi.

Mirok caminhou ao lado do campo, golpeando seu punho contra sua palma, esticando sua mandíbula. Deus... a espera o estava destroçando. Mas não deixaria que ninguém soubesse. Continuaria com seus combates como se seu coração não estivesse golpeando contra suas costelas, lhe fazendo difícil respirar. Mas a distração era o fator que mais lhe jogava em contra. Realmente tinha deixado cair muito seu escudo no último combate. Se não estivesse mais atento, podia terminar morto.

Morto?

E se Sango tivesse morrido?

Um medo irracional lhe apertou as vísceras. Por Deus! Ela tinha saído caminhando do campo. Não ia morrer, ele raciocinou. Ao menos não de imediato. Sempre e quando não lhe infectasse a ferida. E sempre e quando as ataduras fossem trocadas freqüentemente.

Ele começou a caminhar novamente. O pajem que vinha correndo para ele das tendas o fez deter-se em seco. Ainda antes que o moço falasse, o pânico dominou Mirok. Algo andava mal. Sango estava em problemas. Tinha que ir até ela.

— Onde está ela?

— Na tenda de Lorde InuYasha, meu lorde.

Mirok correu através do labirinto de tendas até que encontrou a de Inuyasha.

— Sango! — ele gritou roucamente.

Graças a Deus, ela estava ali. Viva, inteira, e piscando pela luz do sol que dava em sua cara. Mas também estava InuYasha. E enquanto os olhava, o maior medo de Mirok se materializou. Eles eram amantes. Não havia duvida. Sango jazia meio nua na cama.

InuYasha inclinado sobre ela, tocava-a familiarmente. Tocava partes que alguma vez tinham pertencido a Mirok. Ela tinha procurado a Inuyasha, tinha procurado os braços que lhe davam felicidade. A ele sim a tinha dado. A culpa deles era patente.

Dor e ódio cegaram Mirok. E ele deixou escapar um feroz uivo. Agarrando InuYasha pela camisa, lançou-o através da tenda. Inuyasha ficou paralisado.

— Maldito bastardo!

O selvagem insulto provinha de Kagome. Recém tinha entrado na tenda para ver seu marido arrojado como roupa suja no chão. Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar quem o tinha arrojado ali. Ela instantaneamente se lançou contra as costas de Mirok, golpeando-o com seus punhos.

Para Mirok, era como se uma gata selvagem lhe tivesse caído em cima, arranhando-o e cuspindo-o com fúria impotente. Sem pensá-lo ele alcançou por cima de seu ombro e a tirou de cima gentilmente.

Um grunhido baixo veio do canto de Inuyasha enquanto que lentamente ficava de pé.

— Não ponha as mãos em cima de minha esposa. — Ele disse em um murmúrio mortal.

Mirok grunhiu, e olhou brevemente à mulher grávida que tinha empurrado para um lado. Certamente não tinha machucado Kagome. Não tinha tido intenção de machucá-la. Não, ainda o olhava com ódio. Qualquer remorso que sentiu rapidamente foi consumido por sua fúria.

— Sua esposa? — ele replicou. — Qual delas, Inuyasha?

— O que?

— Kagome ou Sango? — A amargura e a dor lhe fazia doer à garganta ao confrontar ao homem que alguma vez tinha chamado irmão.

— O que? — Sango e Kagome disseram em uníssono.

— Por que não lhe conta, InuYasha? Lhe conte como você e Sango se encontravam no bosque todas as manhãs.

Sango ofegou.

— Você sabe?

Ouvir a admissão da parte de Sango, de seus próprios lábios era a pior dor de todas.

— InuYasha? — Kagome perguntou. — É verdade?

— Não. — Inuyasha disse enfaticamente.

— Sim. — Admitiu Sango ao mesmo tempo.

Mirok disse ironicamente.

— Se dormiram juntos, ao menos deveriam concordar em como mentir.

— Mirok. — InuYasha disse. — Me escute. Não é o que pensa.

— Não é importante, InuYasha. — O desespero o fez falar amargamente e atrevidamente. — Ah! Você disse isso faz um tempo, uma irmã é tão boa como a outra.

Mirok agarrou Kagome pelo braço, e a atraiu contra seu peito. Em seguida lhe deu um beijo tão brutal como desapaixonado. Ela poderia ter sido o mel. Ou poderia ter sido a cebola. Ele não sabia. Ele só sabia que quando a empurrou para um lado, sua fome de vingança não tinha diminuído no mínimo.

A última coisa que Mirok viu antes que tudo se obscurecesse foi um cabelo negro, um par de olhos azuis ferozes e o punho feminino de uma grávida mulher golpeando contra sua cara.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_


	22. Capítulo 22

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 22**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

O primeiro instinto de Sango quando os nódulos de Kagome deram contra a ponta do nariz de Mirok foi defendê-lo. Ignorando sua ferida, ficou de pé, com a intenção de ir para sua irmã. Infelizmente, enquanto levantava seus punhos, um véu cinza caiu sobre seus olhos. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de tirar a névoa enquanto lutava por manter o equilíbrio.

InuYasha e Kagome estavam gritando um ao outro, mas suas vozes soaram longínquas, e Mirok tratava de ficar de pé esfregando o nariz ferido. Em seguida a tenda se abriu repentinamente, e uma luz cegadora inundou a cena caótica.

— Que demônios...

Era Rin. Sua mandíbula caiu pela surpresa. Kaede mostrou sua cabeça no instante seguinte, grunhindo ante o que viu.

InuYasha e Kagome as olharam um segundo, e retomaram sua discussão.

— Estás tirando conclusões apressadas — ele acusou.

— Isso é o que você faz! — Kagome replicou. — Vocês pensa que sou tão estúpida para te acreditar.

— Moça cabeça dura! Nem sequer me escuta...

— O que? Escutar suas mentiras?

— Parem, vocês dois!

Todos giraram suas cabeças em silêncio. A ordem tinha vindo da tímida Rin?

— Agora — ela disse com calma, cruzando seus braços, enquanto atrás dela, Kaede fazia o mesmo. — Alguém me dirá o que passou?

— Um mal-entendido — InuYasha disse.

— Sim. — Kagome disse friamente. — Parece que interpretei mal os votos de meu matrimônio. — Com isso, deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Inuyasha e saiu da tenda.

InuYasha chutou o chão e lançou um insulto.

— Por Deus!! Sabia que era um erro. — Deu a Sango um olhar zangado. — Lamento me haver envolvido nisto.

— Não! — Sango sentiu um momento de pânico. — Não diga isso. — ela insistiu, apertando o tecido da tenda tratando de ficar de pé. — Eu não o lamento. Eu estou agradecida.

— Agradecida. — InuYasha disse, sacudindo sua cabeça. — Por que? Você quase não pode estar de pé, Mirok tem o nariz sangrando. E Kagome... — Ele olhou o chão. — Jesus, nunca mais confiará em mim novamente.

Sango desesperadamente queria continuar treinando com InuYasha, mas não a custo do matrimônio de Kagome.

— Tudo é minha culpa.

InuYasha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, é minha. Eu teria que ter esclarecido coisas. — ele falou com Rin. — Pode cuidar de suas feridas?

— É obvio. — Rin disse .

— É obvio. — Kaede repetiu.

E Inuyasha deixou a tenda para procurar a sua esposa. Sango esperava que ela o escutasse. E esperava que Mirok escutasse a ela. Como podia acreditar honestamente que ela estava cometendo adultério com InuYasha?

— O que te passou? — Rin perguntou a Mirok.

O Sangue fluía entre seus dedos que cobriam seu nariz.

— Nada que o ar fresco não possa curar. — Ele disse sombriamente, passando ao lado dela para retirar-se.

— Vá atrás dele. — Kaede disse a Rin. — Eu atenderei Sango.

Rin saiu para seguir Mirok, e Kaede ajudou Sango a ir até a cama no chão. A serva trabalhou em silêncio enquanto punha no corte estranhas ervas extraídas de sua bolsinha.

A tenda oferecia pouca privacidade. Uns escudeiros observavam enquanto Kaede enfaixava a perna. Mas a pudica serva colocou uma capa sobre a perna de Sango, e fuzilou com o olhar aos curiosos. Sango perguntou a um dos escudeiros.

— Começaram com a arquería?

— Não ainda, minha lady.

— Deveria esperar um dia para que a ferida fechasse. — Kaede lhe informou.

E para que os temperamentos se esfriem, Sango pensou. Graças a Deus Rin e Kaede tinha chegado para intervir. Entre a raiva injustificada de Mirok, as olhadas sérias de InuYasha, e o soco de Kagome, a desagradável briga poderia ter terminado de outro modo. Mas ela não ia perder nem um momento do torneio de Higurashi.

— Estarei bem.

— Você, sim. Mas, e o bebê?

Ela franziu o cenho. Não queria pensar nisso.

— Se puser ao menino em perigo — Kaede persistiu, — Ele se desgostará mais.

Sango sabia que Kaede falava de Mirok.

— Ele não sabe. — Logo ela estreitou seus olhos com desconfiança. — A menos que você o dissesse.

Kaede arqueou suas sobrancelhas. Sango tinha expresso sua ameaça pouco depois que Kaede a havia visitado em seu quarto. Ainda assim, a serva intrometida não perdeu tempo em ir divulgar as notícias a Mirok.

Por outro lado, se Mirok sabia que esperava seu filho, ele certamente haveria dito algo.

Ora! Não lhe importa se Mirok se desgostaria ou não. Ela ainda estava ofendida por suas injustas acusações. Como podia acreditar que ela era capaz de cometer adultério? Deus Santo! Kagome estava grávida. Que tipo de cadela Mirok pensava que ela era?

Além disso, que direito tinha de sentir ciúmes de seu suposto amante? E como se atrevia a lhe pedir fidelidade? Ele por certo, não era fiel. Ela se entregou a Mirok, de corpo, coração e alma, e como ele lhe tinha pago? Muitas vezes, tinha-o visto saindo de seus encontros no porão com Kikyo.

A palavra Kikyo lhe fez fazer uma careta, seus peitos luxuriosos, seu olhar provocador, produzia-lhe ira.

— É meu bebê. — ela murmurou — Não dele.

— Entendo. — Kaede arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto terminava de atar a atadura. — Você fez esse bebê você sozinha.

Sango a olhou com ironia.

— Escuta, velha intrometida. Não me importa o que ele pensa. Mirok du Hashi não pode me dizer aonde ir ou vir, que fazer ou desfazer, com quem me deito ou não. E por certo não vai me impedir de participar de meu próprio torneio.

A cara enrugada de Kaede fez um sorriso breve e em seguida agarrou Sango pelo braço com um aperto surpreendentemente firme, estreitando seus olhos escuros.

— Essa menina está destinado a ser uma grande guerreira. Não a ponha em perigo.

Menina? A previsão da velha lhe causou um estremecimento na nuca, deixando-a muda. Ela tragou em seco. Podia ser verdade? Mirok e ela tinham procriado uma guerreira que traria glória a Higurashi? Essa possibilidade lhe acelerou o coração. Ainda depois que Kaede a soltou, Sango sentiu um formigamento estranho ao longo do braço. E quase se arrependeu de suas palavras duras.

— Não lhe farei mal ao menino — o assegurou a serva. — Depois de tudo, é só arqueria o que há esta tarde.

Embora desejou que tivesse sido de outro modo, Sango sabia que lhe levaria ao menos outro dia antes de estar em condições para a esgrima. Sua perna lhe doía. Um grande hematoma violeta rodeava o corte. Não podia caminhar sem renguear. Ainda estando de pé a coxa lhe pulsava.

Mas não podia ficar ali. As coisas só podiam piorar se não fizesse nada. Uma mente desocupada convidava a maus pensamentos. Pensamentos de normandos sátiros e ciúmes injustificados.

Uma hora mais tarde, vestida com um traje verde, Sango nervosamente se trancou o cabelo e espiou a atividade no campo. Provavelmente era mais prudente esperar até o último minuto antes de fazer sua aparição. Nem InuYasha, nem Mirok, nem Kagome aprovariam sua participação. Mas era improvável que protestassem publicamente uma vez que os jogos tivessem começado.

A corneta soou anunciando o turno da arqueria. Com um suspiro profundo, colocou o arco sobre seu ombro, e rengueou para frente. Vinte ou mais arqueiros estavam parados ao longo da linha de disparo, a muitas jardas dos branco. Afrouxaram seus braços, esticaram os arcos, apontaram aos alvos.

Mirok estava entre eles, seu nariz parecia bastante são apesar do soco de Kagome. Logo que entrou no campo, seus olhos se encontraram. Sentiu congelada no tempo, incapaz de respirar.

Precisou de muita coragem para cruzar o campo com o olhar condenador de Mirok sobre ela, mas Sango confiava em que ele não faria um espetáculo ali. Ignorando os olhares que lhe queimavam na nuca, colocou uma flecha no arco e esticou a corda, provando seu equilíbrio e sua força.

Essa competência requeria toda sua concentração. Ela soube que se permitisse que um desejo, um arrependimento, um pensamento a respeito de Mirok du Hashi cruzasse por sua mente, a irritação a desconcentraria, arruinando o tiro.

O nariz de Mirok ainda pulsava pelo soco de Kagome. Mas não doía tanto como seu coração quebrado. Era natural que InuYasha mentisse para preservar seu matrimônio. Mirok esperava isso dele. Mas Sango?

Sango nem sequer se incomodou em negar seu affair com InuYasha. Jesus, havia dito que lhe estava agradecida. Comportou-se como se o assunto fosse de pouca importância. Pouca importância? Mirok sabia que não era assim. O bebê crescendo em seu ventre podia ser de InuYasha.

Enquanto a competição de arqueria começava, o olhar de Mirok se dirigia inexoravelmente para Sango. Havia algo de tudo no que ela tinha sido sincera: era, sem dúvida um dos melhores arqueiros de Higurashi. Embora não tivesse a força de seus oponentes, sua pontaria era excelente. Ele começava a suspeitar que ela tinha a oportunidade de ganhar essa prova.

A performance de Mirok refletiu o estado sombrio de seu humor, e não passou da terceiro volta.

— Ela é boa. — Nobu murmurou ao lado dele. Logo ele adicionou. — Menos mal que o golpe não afetou sua pontaria.

Observá-la era muito mais doloroso. Parte dele ainda sofria pela traição. Mas parte dele estava reticentemente impressionado com seu talento. Sem dúvida era uma guerreira de Higurashi.

Uma parte perversa dele queria que ela errasse o alvo. Queria também perdoá-la. Mas ele não podia. Ainda assim, apesar de seu espírito golpeado, apesar da sensação de perda, realmente sentia orgulho enquanto a olhava lançar flecha atrás de flecha no centro do alvo. Quando a última flecha deu exatamente no centro do alvo os espectadores enlouqueceram.

Sango riu alegremente. E um curioso orgulho surgiu dentro de Mirok. Ele sentiu seu triunfo como se fosse seu próprio. Em seguida ele despertou a essa realidade. Era a mulher que cruelmente tinha disparado uma flecha a seu coração.

— Vamos. — disse a Nobu. Não podia tolerar ser testemunha da vitória de Sango, depois de sua traição.

Sango agitou seus braços para a multidão, deleitada com seu triunfo. Havia ganhado! Algo podia acontecer no futuro, mas ela tinha ganhado! Nada podia mudar isso.

Sempre recordaria essa excitação e olhou orgulhosamente às pessoas de seu clã. E soube que por gerações as pessoas de Higurashi relataria a história de Sango, a feroz guerreira de Higurashi, que tinha vencido aos normando com seu arco.

Tão absorvida estava nessa sensação de vitória que quase não notou a nuvem de pó atrás dela. Uma égua no cio havia escapado de seu tratador. Willie, o mais jovem moço do estábulo de Higurashi, perseguia-a freneticamente através do campo.

Infelizmente, antes que ele pudesse laçá-la, dois garanhões captaram o aroma da égua. Ambos os cavalos perseguiam à fêmea. Um par de cavalheiros corriam atrás deles assobiando e gritando para distraí-los de seu objetivo.

Através da nuvem de pó, Sango viu Willie. Tinha ficado preso entre os animais. Em qualquer momento, o moço podia ser esmagado por eles.

Sango deixou cair seu arco. Girou para outro competidor ao lado dela.

— Me dê sua espada!

Ele a entregou. Inspirando profundamente, avançou para dentro do campo. A égua passou ao lado dela, seus olhos proeminentes, sua boca lançando espuma. Os garanhões perseguiam à égua, um instante depois seus tratadores.

Willie gritava preso no torvelinho de cavalos e pó. Sango foi para ele, mas tropeçou em sua marcha. As bestas estavam tão perto que ela podia sentir suas respirações quentes. A última coisa que viu foi um par de enormes cascos descendo sobre ela.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_


	23. Capítulo 23

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 23**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Algo jogou Sango ao chão. A queda lhe tirou o ar. Por um momento jazeu indefesa e paralisada. Mas ela estava acostumada às quedas. Se recuperou rapidamente, pondo sua cabeça debaixo de seu braço para proteger-se e com o outro braço procurava cegamente sua espada.

Justo quando seus dedos se fechavam ao redor do cabo, umas mãos rudes puxaram seus pés, arrastando-a. Suas saias largas se enredavam, mas o bruto que a puxava pelo chão não lhe dava pausa.

Finalmente emergiu da nuvem de pó à segurança. Cuspindo terra e palha, Sango enfrentou a seu captor. InuYasha. Sua peculiar expressão... Como se desejasse simultaneamente chorar e estrangulá-la... Congelou as palavras de indignação em sua garganta.

Pouco depois, a égua foi apanhada e tirada do campo. Muitos cavalheiros tocaram aos cavalos aos estábulos. Willie estava são e salvo. Mas Inuyasha ainda tremia violentamente e Sango se perguntou se estalaria de ódio. Ainda depois que os cavalos foram capturados e o pó se assentou, ele se recusava a soltá-la.

— Mirok! — ele ordenou.

Sango olhou para Mirok que estava no lado oposto do campo, a espada desenbanhada em sua mão, um olhar de horror e irritação em seu rosto. Se aproximou de Inuyasha, mas Sango notou que não tinha guardado sua espada. Por Deus! talvez planejava matar InuYasha.

Não o deixaria fazê-lo, é obvio. Por Kagome, porque tudo era sua culpa, porque adorava InuYasha. O mínimo que Sango podia fazer era protegê-lo pela felicidade de sua irmã. Por isso quando Mirok chegou com sua espada na mão, Sango se soltou do aperto de InuYasha, e ficou no meio deles, e encarou Mirok com sua própria arma.

Antes Mirok pudesse lançar um ataque, InuYasha ordenou.

— Tira-a de meu campo. Ata-a. Encerra-a. Usa correntes se for necessário. Mas te assegure que não pise neste campo no dia de hoje.

A mandíbula de Sango caiu com tanta perplexidade. Não podia acreditar o que ouvia. Meu campo? Merda! Ela tinha defendido esse campo com sua espada. Acabava de ganhar o torneio de arqueria. E tinha salvado a vida de Willie. Esteve tentada de dar-se a volta e centrar seu ataque em InuYasha. Mas Mirok estava ainda com a espada na mão. Mirok replicou.

— Com prazer. — E Sango sentiu que lhe faltava o ar em seus pulmões.

Por Deus! Os normandos uniam suas forças contra ela? Em seu próprio castelo? Mirok tentou agarrá-la, e ela o golpeou com o cabo da espada.

— Não faça uma cena, Sango. — InuYasha murmurou atrás dela.

— Se por um momento pensa que irei pacificamente, então não sabe nada a respeito das Donzelas guerreiras de Higurashi. — Ela replicou.

— Maldição, moça! — InuYasha murmurou entre dentes. — Faço por sua própria segurança.

— Não seja ridículo.

— Guarda a espada. — Mirok ordenou.

— Não me diga o que fazer! Não em meu próprio...

— Solta-a.

Irada, ela girou e pôs a ponta de sua espada contra a garganta de Mirok. Ela ouviu a distância que a multidão ofegava de surpresa. Os olhos de Mirok estavam escuros e frios como uma tumba, mas debaixo de seu glacial olhar havia uma profunda e amarga melancolia, uma emoção que fez que a espada de Mirok tremesse. E finalmente caísse.

Quando sua espada golpeou o chão, expressando sua rendição, Sango ficou atônita.

— Mirok? — InuYasha perguntou, incrédulo.

— Não posso fazê-lo. — Mirok explicou. — Não cruzarei minha espada com uma... Com uma mulher grávida.

Sango conteve o fôlego.

— O que? — Inuyasha reagiu com surpresa.

Mirok disse claramente.

— Não porei em perigo ao filho de Lorde InuYasha.

— Meu... — InuYasha completamente atônito. Em seguida se parou entre os dois com seus braços cruzados. — É verdade, irmã? Esperas um menino?

Ela queria negá-lo. Depois de tudo, o homem que ela amava, o homem responsável pela existência do menino, nem sequer acreditava que era dele. Mas seus olhos inexplicavelmente se encheram de lágrimas.

— Jesus, Mirok! — Inuyasha disse. — Sei o que pensa, mas é impossível.

O rosto de Mirok mostrava desconfiança. Ela sentiu que uma lágrima solitária rodava por sua bochecha. Com um movimento violento, ela baixou a espada. Em seguida reunindo seu orgulho, girou para a multidão, seus olhos brilhantes e seu queixo no alto.

— Agradeço-lhes gente de Higurashi, por seu apoio. Mas minha ferida dói e devo me retirar à fortaleza. — Ante os gritos de decepção, ela adicionou. — Não temam. Prometo-lhes voltar amanhã com mais vitórias.

Em seguida ela devolveu a espada a seu dono e partiu do campo, sorrindo através das lágrimas e saudando os espectadores.

O coração do Mirok tremia seu peito. Doce Jesus! Quando havia visto Sango enfrentando os cavalos com a espada na mão, confrontando-os como se fossem dragões e ela, São Jorge?

Teve uma náusea quando pensou quão perto esse doce corpo tinha estado de ser destroçado. E se deu conta de uma maldita verdade. Apesar de seus pecados, apesar de sua traição, e mais além da razão, Sango de Higurashi era mais valiosa que sua própria vida.

Sim, era obcecada. Era temerária, rebelde e selvagem. Tinha-o ferido profundamente, mais profundamente que qualquer outra mulher. Mas ela também tinha aceso o fogo de seu coração. E agora ele era um refém de seu coração.

— Segue-a. — InuYasha lhe disse.

— Segue-a você. — Mirok disse secamente.

— Merda! — InuYasha murmurou entre dentes.

Ele agarrou Mirok pelo braço, e o fez sair do campo para procurar a relativa privacidade atrás do estábulo.

— Nunca a hei tocado. O juro.

Mirok não queria ter essa conversa. Era muito doloroso ouvir as mentiras de InuYasha. E ele estava mentindo. Kagome sabia. Por Deus! Ele os tinha visto com seus próprio olhos.

— Mirok, me escute. É Kagome a quem amo. Só a ela.

A raiva de Mirok aumentou. Já era suficientemente mau ser traído por uma mulher. Mas ser traído por seu melhor amigo...

— Pode não amá-la. — Ele disse com desdém — Mas é com Sango com quem te deita no bosque cada manhã.

— Não me insulte com falsas acusações!

— Falsas? Vi-os, bastardo. Vi-te.

— O que, Mirok? — InuYasha gritou. — O que viu?

Era muito doloroso de recordar. A boca de Mirok se curvou para baixo um gesto de derrota, e começou a afastar-se. Mas InuYasha não o ia deixar ir. Agarrou-o pela camisa.

— O que viu?

A amargura consumia a Mirok.

— Sabe o que vi.

Inuyasha sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não viu nada.

— Vi o suficiente. — Mirok replicou, desafiando Inuyasha a negá-lo. — Vão ao bosque juntos todas as manhãs.

Para sua surpresa, InuYasha assentiu.

— Sim. É certo.

Por um longo tempo os dois só olharam um ao outro, e um músculo começou a tremer no queixo de Mirok.

Finalmente, InuYasha perguntou.

— E?

Uma imagem horrível encheu a mente de Mirok, e se soltou violentamente do aperto de InuYasha.

— Filho da...

— E? — InuYasha repetiu.

Sobre o ombro de InuYasha, Mirok viu Kagome aproximar-se. Ela era também uma vítima. Ele ia economizar os detalhes do pecado de InuYasha. Ele murmurou baixo.

— Deixou que seus desejos lhe fizessem perder a razão.

— Não, deixei que os desejos dela me fizessem perder a razão.

Rapidamente, antes de que Kagome pudesse ouvir, ele murmurou entre dentes.

— Está acusando Sango?

— Sim. — Ele declarou, em seguida corrigiu. — Basicamente foi ela quem insistiu em que nos encontrássemos cada manhã. Mas não era para fornicar, idiota. Era para treinar.

— O que?

— Treinar. Praticávamos com a espada. Isso é tudo.

— Esperas que te acredite?

Kagome tinha aproximado o suficiente para ouvi-lo.

— Treinando? — Ela disse sobre seu ombro. InuYasha fez uma careta. — Estava... treinando... Com minha irmã?

Mirok franziu o cenho. Ao ver a expressão de dor de Kagome, alguém pensaria que treinar era um crime pior que fornicar. InuYasha suspirou.

— Mirok, é um intrometido. Vê o que criaste?

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Kagome, e Mirok grunhiu. Todas as mulheres escocesas estavam tão loucas? A possibilidade de que InuYasha tivesse cometido adultério tinha movido Kagome à irritação, mas o fato que seu marido treinasse a outra mulher a fazia chorar?

— Como pôde? — Kagome perguntou soluçando.

— Não queria te ferir, meu amor. Perdi a cabeça. Sango me agarrou em um momento de debilidade.

Mirok os olhou. Isso era loucura simples e plena. Mas continuaram conversando, Kagome em um tom lastimoso, InuYasha tratando de aplacá-la, e um pequeno raio de esperança começou a iluminar o peito de Mirok.

Talvez estavam dizendo a verdade.

Talvez InuYasha e Sango tinham estado treinando. Mas como Kagome não podia brigar devido a sua condição, mantinham as práticas em segredo para não ferir seus sentimentos. Talvez InuYasha não havia se deitado com Sango, o que significava...

Com seu coração golpeando, Mirok deixou o casal discutindo. Devia alcançar Sango antes que ela fizesse uma tolice. Depois de tudo, ela levava seu bebê agora... Seu bebê.

Maldita moça! Ela devia ter sabido isto todo o tempo, entretanto não lhe havia dito nada. Por que tinha entrado no torneio, açoitado aos cavalos, sabendo que podia danificar ao menino. Não lhe importava sua própria carne? Mãe de Deus, fez-o com a esperança de perder ao bebê?

Dor e ódio cresceram dentro dele.

Não lhe levou muito tempo para encontrá-la. Embora ela tinha deixado o campo, caminhado orgulhosamente, agora rengueava lentamente através do pátio.

Essa imagem serviu para suavizar sua fúria, embora só por um breve momento. Embora parte dele queria enforcá-la por sua temeridade, parte dele desejava abraçá-la. Uma corrente de emoções passaram através dele com uma forte turbulência.

Alívio, irritação, ternura. Frustração, impaciência e adoração. Luxúria, raiva e culpa. Mas basicamente, Deus o ajudasse, um amor feroz. Ele amava Sango.

Quando se aproximou dela, Sango nervosamente secou uma lágrima de sua bochecha.

— Não quero suas desculpas. Me deixe sozinha.

— Não te estou oferecendo uma desculpa.

Ele se inclinou e a agarrou pela parte detrás dos joelhos. Com um movimento rápido, levantou-a em seus braços.

Ela lutou.

— Me baixa!

Mirok caminhou para a fortaleza.

— Normando miserável! — ela gritava.

Mirok seguiu caminhando.

— Me deixe! — Ela golpeou seu ombro. — Chamarei os Cavalheiros de Higurashi!

Ele continuou caminhando. Não importava se todo o exército vinha a atacá-lo. O que estava fazendo era por seu próprio bem e pela saúde mental de todos. A carregou, ignorando seus protestos, para a fortaleza, cruzou o grande salão, subiu as escadas até o quarto dela. Ninguém em Higurashi interveio parar detê-lo.

No momento em que cruzaram a soleira do quarto, Sango o tinha golpeado cem vezes, entretanto ele sabia que era incapaz de lhe pegar em resposta. Mas sua raiva não se esfriou no mínimo. Pô-la de pé e trancou a porta.

— Aqui é onde passasse o resto do torneio. — ele murmurou entre dentes. Sua voz era rouca pela emoção, mas ele obteve não quebrar-se. — Pode costurar, dormir ou olhar pela janela, não me importa. Mas não iras ao campo.

Ela o olhou incrédula.

— Não te atreva a me dar ordens! Não é meu marido nem meu lorde para me ordenar.

— Remediaremos isso muito em breve. — lhe assegurou. — Agora, preciso te prender à cama, ou ficará aqui sob sua palavra de honra?

— O que quer dizer remediar?

— Não tenho intenção de te permitir que dê a luz um menino sem pai.

Sango apertou sua mandíbula. Isso era precisamente o motivo pelo qual resistia a qualquer tipo de compromisso. Só porque esperava seu filho, o patético normando acreditava que podia lhe dar ordens. E Sango falou com crua crueldade.

— O que te faz pensar que o menino não tem pai? Você mesmo o disse. InuYasha é o pai.

Para seu grande assombro, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu sou o pai desse bebê. E sabe.

Ela se mordeu o lábio.

— Ou nunca ias dizer isso?

Ela tragou em seco, em seguida lhe deu as costas. Ela não queria ver sua férrea resolução. Sango cravou seus dedos na beira do marco da janela. Se não o amasse...

Se só pudesse endurecer seu coração contra ele...

Maldito normando! Tinha-a posto exatamente na situação que ela menos queria estar... Encurralada, vulnerável, vencida.

— Não serei forçada a me casar. — lhe advertiu. — Sou uma Guerreira de Higurashi. E me nego a ser o cachorrinho de um homem.

— Não sou um homem. — Ele a agarrou pelo cotovelo e a fez girar para ele. — Sou o homem que te ama. Quem pôs esse bebê em seu ventre. Quem te pediu a mão em matrimônio incontáveis vezes. Quem te foi mais fiel que um marido.

— Fiel! — ela replicou. — Você e Kikyo fornicavam na leiteria todas as manhãs?

— Não fornicávamos.

Ela sorriu travessamente.

— Juro-o sobre minhas esporas de cavalheiro. Lhe estava ensinando a cozinhar. Para te agradar.

Ela estreitou seus olhos. As comida em Higurashi tinham sido mais gostosas ultimamente. Entretanto isso não mudava nada. Mirok podia querer agradá-la mais agora ele queria controlá-la, soltou de seu aperto e começou a caminhar agitadamente.

— Não me está agradando agora — ela atacou. — Tirou-me minha espada. Me afastou do torneio. E desejas me mudar de uma feroz guerreira em uma esposa obediente.

— Não.

— Os homens só querem dominar às mulheres, as submeter, as controlar.

— Não.

— Ameaçaste prender-me à cama. — Sango não podia deter a enxurrada de suas ofensas e seus temores. — Vocês, os homens não se conformam deitando-se com cada saia que vêem, além disso, querem moldar às mulheres a seu gosto, as reduzir a um cachorrinho de sais. Justo como Inuyasha fez com Kagome. — Ela ofegou quando se deu conta do que havia dito.

— Eu não chamaria Kagome de cachorrinho com saias. — Ele se tocou o nariz. — Ao menos não o diria em sua cara.

Mirok tinha razão em parte. Kagome não estava completamente dominada. Mas ele não a tinha conhecido antes que ela tivesse sido mudada pelo matrimônio.

— Estava acostumado a ser feroz. — Ela recordou — Independente, temerária. InuYasha a mudou.

— E pensa que ela não mudou a ele também? — Mirok replicou.

Sango estreitou seus olhos.

— Antes que InuYasha se casasse com Kagome — ele disse. — Ele era forte, dominante, sempre seguro de si mesmo. — Ele sorriu brevemente. — Até fechado em suas idéias. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Agora é tão maleável como a argila. Sua irmã é quem o domou.

Sango franziu o cenho.

— Entretanto é Inuyasha quem tem o controle de Higurashi. — ela argumentou.

— Só por ordem do rei e a pedido de seu pai.

— Negou a Kagome esse direito. — Ela cruzou seus braços.

Ele assentiu. Sango levantou seu queixo.

— Ela não pode tomar suas próprias decisões sem ter a permissão de Inuyasha.

— E InuYasha não toma nenhuma decisão sem consultar a ela.

Sango grunhiu. Não acreditava isso nem por um momento. Os homens acostumados à liderança nunca a cediam. Mirok não compreendia. Como podia lhe fazer entender?

— É como uma batalha. — Ela disse. — Sempre há dois lados. Um perde e o outro ganha. Na batalha do matrimônio, é sempre o homem que ganha. — Ela manteve seu olhar, perguntando-se se ele tinha compreendido. A última coisa que Sango esperava era que Mirok estalasse na risada.

— A batalha do matrimônio?

Ela ficou rígida ante sua brincadeira, apertando seus dentes contra o instinto de lhe dar um soco. Em seguida ele cometeu o erro de pausar suas condescendentes mãos sobre seus ombros enquanto tratava de acalmar sua risada. Lhe deu um empurrão que o fez cambalear para trás.

Sua risada desapareceu, mas ainda havia uma dose de humor em seus olhos.

— Diabinha, doce coração, os matrimônios não são uma batalha de inimigos. — Seu olhar se suavizou. — É uma aliança.

Sango levantou seus punhos defensivamente. Antes que pudesse lançar outro golpe, lhe agarrou as mãos.

— Não há conquistador, nem conquistado. — Ele disse gentilmente. — Não o recorda?

Com seus braços presos, ela recorreu a suas pernas. Mas ele estava preparado. Antes que ela pudesse levantar seu joelho, ele se lançou para frente, esmagando-a com perturbadora intimidade contra a parede de pedra.

Ela silenciosamente amaldiçoou seu corpo traidor, que se esquentava com esse contato hostil. Seu aroma de couro e fumaça lhe encheu as fossas nasais. Sua voz rugia como um trovão distante. E seus quadris pressionavam contra ela possesivamente.

— Algumas vezes é o homem que detém maior poder. — Ele murmurou, seu fôlego contra seu ouvido, lhe causando um estremecimento.

Em seguida, justo quando ela sentiu que seus ossos começavam a derreter-se, ele soltou-a repentinamente. Ela se cambaleou contra a parede, apanhando seu fôlego. Mirok retrocedeu, levantando sua palmas em um gesto de rendição. Seus olhos estavam nublados de luxúria, sua boca aberta de fome, e o vulto em suas calças inchada.

— E algumas vezes. — ele murmurou, o desejo enrouquecendo sua voz — Ele está à mercê da mulher.

A cabeça de Sango girou confundida. Olhou a Mirok du Hashi, parado ofegando, sua necessidade crua exibida, suas emoções nuas. Mirok lhe tinha roubado beijos, tinha usado suas paixões contra ela, tomado seu corpo uma e outra vez. Mas como quase sempre, ela o tinha seduzido e sobrepujado. Na paixão da cama, nunca tinha havido um ganhador claro. Talvez, Sango se atreveu a pensar, assim seria no matrimônio.

— Conquistar — ele murmurou — Ou ser conquistado. Não é o importante para mim, Diabinha. Só que não me prives de seu amor.

Depois de palavras tão doces de rendição, Sango não podia lhe mostrar outra coisa que não fosse piedade. Enquanto se afastava da parede, seu sangue fervia em antecipação, sua carne clamando pelo contato dele, e ela conseguiu murmurar.

— Sir Mirok du Hashi, lhe desafio.

De algum jeito se encontraram na cama. Mas rapidamente, sua batalha se converteu em um intercâmbio de rendição e dominação, desejo e gratificação. Roupa esparramada pela habitação, e suaves gritos enchiam o ar. Mirok guiou a força do desejo por um tempo. Em seguida ela agarrou as rédeas. Por um momento, ele esteve em cima dela como um conquistador, em seguida ela se elevou em vitória, comandando-o a cumprir seus desejos.

Ele gemeu sua necessidade e ela gemeu sua paixão, até que suas vozes soaram juntas, e em um grito de inegável triunfo. Depois, no pacífico repouso depois da batalha, Sango jazia aconchegada contra o lado de Mirok.

— Advirto-lhe isso, não serei seu cachorrinho. — ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu brandamente.

— E eu não serei seu refém.

— Não deixarei minha espada.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu não deixarei minhas panelas.

Mais além da janela, ela pôde ouvir o distante rugido dos cascos de cavalos e os gritos do torneio. Mas ela sentiu como se flutuasse em um mundo longe de tudo isso. Mirok falou.

— Deixarei meus costumes de sátiro.

— Então eu deixarei... — Ela pensou por um momento. Tão difícil lhe era fazer uma promessa que lhe fez um nó na garganta, sabia que fazer uma promessa era algo razoável. — Não treinarei até depois que o bebê nasça.

— Ora! Isso eu já sei.

Ela girou a cabeça para olha-o. Ele levantou sua mão para lhe dar um beijo.

— Kaede me disse que nosso bebê será um grande guerreiro.

— Sim?

— Então terá que acostumar-se aos combates. E para isso, você merece um companheiro de treinamento. — Mirok fanfarreou. — O que me diz de todos os dias ao amanhecer?

Os olhos de Sango se umedeceram. Mirok não trataria de mudá-la. Talvez o seu seria um matrimônio feliz.

— É obvio. — Ele advertiu — Com espadas sem pontas.

Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso.

— Ela.

— O que?

— Kaede disse que seria uma menina.

— Uma menina? — Uma ampla gama de emoções invadiu Mirok, mas a que prevalecia era o encantamento. — Outra donzela guerreira?

Esse bate-papo doce e íntimo foi interrompida por repentino golpe na porta.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Continua...**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

**Notinha da não autora:**

Donzelas, esse e o penúltimo capítulo, e por infelicidade ainda não encontrei o livro sobre a Rin e o Sesshoumaru, mais vou continuar olhando, qualquer dia alguém passa ele pra Internet, e eu passo pro mundo de InuYasha. Bjinhos


	24. Capítulo 24

x

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_**  
**_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Donzela Feroz**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Capítulo 24**

_**x.x.x.x.x.x**_

Sango se levantou rapidamente procurando sua arma. Mirok lhe lançou um vestido.

— Mirok du Hashi! — disse uma voz. — Está aí delinqüente?

Sango franziu o cenho. Era a voz inconfundível de Kagome e soava furiosa.

— Delinqüente? — Mirok murmurou, subiu as calças. Ele piscou o olho para Sango.

— Selvagem. Covarde! — Kagome gritou. — Se puser uma mão em cima da minha irmã, juro-te, pondo como testemunha a Deus...

A voz mais calma de InuYasha se uniu a de Kagome na porta.

— Não a vai machucar, meu amor.

— Oh, sim? — Ela replicou. — Bem, ele a engravidou ou não? — Ela golpeou mais forte a porta. — Ela é uma moça inocente.

Sango tragou em seco. Aparentemente havia muito que Kagome não sabia dela.

— Se lhe tocar um cabelo da cabeça, porco sátiro...

Mirok colocou a camisa.

— Não tem por que preocupar-se. — ele respondeu. — Lhe diga, Inuyasha. Não tem por que preocupar-se.

— Viu? — InuYasha disse. — Não tem por que preocupar-se. Agora penso que é melhor deixá-los...

— Não vou até vê-la ouviu, bastardo? — Golpeou novamente. — Abre a porta.

Sango amaldiçoou entre dentes, lutando para colocar o vestido. Brigou freneticamente com suas saias, tratando de dar uma aparência de ordem.

— Ordeno-lhe isso! — Kagome ordenou. — Abre esta porta agora!

Mirok levantou uma sobrancelha, silenciosamente pedindo permissão a Sango para deixar que entrassem. Deus, ela pensou, ele é tão bonito. Suas calças estavam enrugadas e os laços de sua camisa sem atar. Seu cabelo, penteados rapidamente com seus dedos, estava desordenado, e seus olhos não deixavam dúvidas do que tinham estado fazendo. Ainda assim, Sango não podia esconder-se de sua irmã para sempre. Especialmente agora que tinha intenção de casar-se com o normando.

Ela inspirou profundamente e assentiu.

— Maldito tenente! Abre a...

Mirok abriu a porta tão rapidamente que Kagome quase caiu.

— Kagome — Sango disse suavemente, como se falasse do clima.

O rosto de Kagome estava tenso pela preocupação. Empurrou Mirok para um lado e foi para Sango.

— Está bem? O te há ... — Em seguida viu o estado do vestido de Sango, e a fúria estalou. Ela girou para Mirok, que estava saudando Inuyasha. — Você!

Mirok por reflexo cobriu o nariz. InuYasha ficou entre eles.

— Kagome, não há necessidade ...

— Casará-te com ela imediatamente. — Kagome decretou . — Compreende?

Sango saltou.

— Não pode me obrigar a casar!

Kagome falou sobre seu ombro.

— Posso e o farei. É o melhor, Sango. Não te deixarei criar um bastardo.

Sango estava ultrajada. Parecia que sua irmã não tinha perdido sua natureza imperativa depois de tudo.

— E se escolho criar um bastardo?

— Não seja tola.

— Não me chame de tola.

— Está sendo tola.

— Não o sou.

— Só quero o melhor para você, Sango.

— Não é necessário que o faça. — Ela plantou suas mãos em seus quadris. — E por certo não necessito que me escolha um marido. Especialmente depois que você roubou o marido de Rin.

Kagome ofegou, em seguida estreitou seus olhos.

— Foi para seu próprio bem, e sabe. Você e eu o combinamos. Tínhamos que fazer algo para salvá-la da dor de...

InuYasha esclareceu sua garganta. Sem dúvida seu orgulho estava ainda ferido pelo fato que as irmãs brigaram para ver quem faria o sacrifício de casar-se com ele.

— Helena. — Ele disse — Seja razoável. Verdadeiramente é a melhor solução. Não pode criar um bebê sozinha. Não pode...

Mirok se endireitou e cravou seu dedo no peito de InuYasha.

— Ela pode fazer o que quiser!

— Oh, sim, Mirok! — Kagome replicou. — Deus não permita que tenhas que carregar uma esposa! Melhor te deitar com quanta donzela te cruze o caminho, pulverizando sua semente por aí!

Mirok a olhou incrédulo.

— Eu disse isso?

InuYasha estreitou seus olhos.

— Casasse-te com ela.

— Não lhe dê ordens! — Sango gritou. — É nosso bebê, e nós decidiremos o que fazer.

— Não está pensando claramente, Sango. — Kagome disse. — Sua condição te tem feito irracional.

Sua fúria deixou Sango muda. Mirok apertou sua mandíbula.

— Não a chame de irracional! Ela é uma mulher inteligente.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse com ironia.

— Então por que se deitou com você?

Sango tinha vontades de esbofetear a sua irmã, mas por uma vez, não deixou que seus impulsos a sobrepujassem.

— Kagome! — InuYasha a desafiou. — É suficiente.

Sango apertou seus dentes.

— Vê? — disse a Mirok. — Vê como dá ordens a ela?

Mirok sacudiu a cabeça.

— Horrível.

— Exatamente. — Ela concordou.

— Eu nunca faria algo assim. — Ele disse.

— É o que pensei.

— E a boca suja dela. — Mirok adicionou. — Você não usaria esses insultos.

— Não. — Ela admitiu. — Provavelmente responderia com minha espada.

— E eu te apoiaria, meu amor.

— Como sempre.

Eles se deram à mão e encararam InuYasha e Kagome, que estavam paralisados, em silêncio. InuYasha foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

— Disse-te que deveríamos tê-los deixado sozinhos. — Ele murmurou sacudindo a cabeça.

Kagome suspirou desgostada.

— Ao menos decidiram casar-se, isso já é algo.

— Oh, sim.

— Então tudo isto foi para nada?

— Oh, não. Penso que será uma anedota divertida de contar.

A história foi contada uma e outra vez na festa de casamento, até Myoga criou uma canção com essa anedota. Sango pensava que Kagome não merecia nada menos. No grande salão de Higurashi ressonava a música, e nas mesas havia uma ampla gama de pratos escoceses e normandos.

Agora Kagome sabia o nome da maioria das pessoas de Taysho sentada ao redor dela. E tinha começado a pensar neles como habitantes de Higurashi. Portanto, o único estranho era Sir Sesshoumaru de Izuma, o bonito nobre de quem se afirmava que estava enfeitiçado por Rin.

Sango sorriu ao vê-lo entrar em conversa com sua irmã menor. Rin podia parecer doce, tímida, e suave, mas era uma moça ardilosa. De fato, Sango suspeitava que em suas veias corria o sangue de uma verdadeira guerreira, só que ela não o admitia. Sir Sesshoumaru poderia enfrentar uma batalha antes do que esperava.

No que dizia respeito à Sango e Mirok, sabia que com paciência e amor, eles resolveriam suas diferenças, e que ambos emergiriam vitoriosos.

Enquanto terminava a terceira estrofe da canção de Myoga, Sango de repente sentiu os dedos de Mirok ousadamente sobre sua perna. Conteve seu fôlego enquanto eles iam inexoravelmente para o meio de suas coxas. Ela ficou rígida, perguntando-se se alguém se daria conta. Suas bochechas se acaloraram, e um secreto sorriso começou a curvar-se em seus lábios.

Ela deslizou sua mão para debaixo da mesa e as meteu entre suas coxas para executar sua vingança, corajosamente lhe agarrou o membro. Um forte suspiro foi a doce recompensa.

Quando Mirok se recuperou do choque, e se forçou a acalmar-se.

— Meu amor, está cansada? Quer te retirar à habitação ?

— Sim. — Ela disse, pressionando seus dedos contra suas têmporas. — Acredito que o bebê me está tirando a força esta noite.

Esse discurso não enganava a ninguém. As risadas e as brincadeiras começaram escutar-se. Um grupo de cavalheiros embriagados os seguiu, mas desceram rapidamente quando Mirok lhes deu uma portada na cara.

Uma vez dentro, Sango descobriu que Kagome tinha levado a cabo sua vingança com a canção de Myoga. Era sutil, mas uma vingança afinal. A cama matrimonial tinha sido preparada, não com lençóis de linho, mas com brilhantes lençóis de seda. Vela que desprediam aroma de jasmim em todo o quarto. E um dos cães do castelo jogado pateticamente ao lado da cama, sem dúvida mortificado pelo fato de que ao redor de seu pescoço lhe tinham preso uma bolsinha com espécies de aroma muito forte.

Mirok sacudiu a cabeça divertido, em seguida se agachou para acariciar ao cão, enquanto Sango levantou a nota deixada sobre a cama.

— Sango. — leu em voz alta — Espero que aprenda os costumes de seu marido normando e que te incline ante seus desejos. Kagome.

Mirok sorriu, passando sua mão sobre a cama.

— Seda? Penso que vou me acostumar a isto.

Ela lançou a nota para um lado e lhe deu sorriso pícaro.

— Estou pensando de que maneira poderia me inclinar ante você.

— Sim? — Ele grunhiu sua aprovação.

— Tire o cão. — Lhe pediu.

Mirok voltou em um segundo.

— Agora. Onde estávamos?

Ela sorriu.

— Estava-me inclinado a sua vontade

Ele sorriu maliciosamente em resposta e se aproximou.

— Sua vontade, é fazê-lo agora?

— Mm.

— É essa sua vontade, minha lady? — Ele a aproximou para beijá-la suavemente na boca.

— Sim. — Ela suspirou contra seus lábios.

Ele desatou os laços de seu vestido e sob a camisa para descobrir um seio. Ela fechou os olhos e apanhou seu lábio entre seus dentes, esperando a delícia de seu contato.

Mas nunca chegou. Em vez disso ele grunhiu.

— Ah, Maldição.

Ouviu-se algo ou alguém arranhando a porta. Ela tentou ignorá-lo. Depois de tudo, ninguém interromperia um casal de recém casados em sua noite de núpcias. Ela enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço de Mirok, enchendo-o de beijos.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

Ela suspirou contra seu ouvido, esperando afogar esse som. Mas Mirok também o tinha ouvido.

— Agora o que foi? — Ele murmurou entre dentes, exasperado.

Os arranhões se fizeram mais persistentes, e desta vez estava acompanhado de um choramingo. Os lábios de Sango tremiam de irritação.

— É o cão.

— Demônios! O que quer agora? — foi abrir a porta. — O que quer?

O cão o olhou com culpa, e Sango não pôde evitar rir da visão cômica.

— Oh, Mirok, esse animal está sofrendo com a maldita vingança de minha irmã.

Mirok extraiu sua adaga e cortou a bolsinha de especiarias ao redor do pescoço do cão. O cão sacudiu a cauda e feliz saiu a trote. Mirok guardou sua faca e fechou a porta uma vez mais.

— Agora. Isso é tudo?

Sango revisou o quarto.

— Ainda estão os lençóis de seda.

— Esses? — Ele riu como um sátiro. — Esses podem ficar.

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**_

_**Fim**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
**

_**Notinha da não autora:**_

Pois é, donzelas, chegamos a mais um fim. Garanto a vocês que se achar a continuação também a passarei para o mundo de Inuyasha. Bjos e a te a próxima.


End file.
